Severus Busca Novia Muggle
by Senach
Summary: Severus Snape ha sobrevivido a la gran batalla, pasados unos años... ¿Podrá rehacer su vida?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En un castillo abandonado a la vista de cualquier muggle…

En el despacho de un carismático anciano…

Dos hombres consumían las horas, de un sábado por la mañana, frente a la pantalla de un ordenador:

-¡Salvajadas Albus! ¡SALVAJADAS!

-Tranquilízate Severus, a mi me parece muy divertido…

-¡¿DIVERTIDO?!- se escandalizó el profesor de tez cetrina clavando la mirada en los ojos grises del anciano- según esas mujerzuelas…

-Tus fans- lo interrumpió Albus con una discreta sonrisa.

-Está bien, mis fans…- a pesar de que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que "la estúpida squibb" escribiera ciertos relatos sobre la guerra mágica acontecida la década anterior, el solo hecho de sentirse deseado, adorado e idolatrado por miles de mujeres, gracias a estas novelas, le producía un agradable cosquilleo por los pies- …mis fans, como tú las llamas- puntualizó Severus arqueando una ceja- están haciendo de mí y de mi persona lo que se les da la gana.

-Severus no te enojes- pidió Albus mientras ojeaba un texto que mostraba la pantalla del ordenador- esas muchachas te estiman y muestran su aprecio en estas historietas… mmm…¿Cómo las llaman?- titubeó el hombre de frente arrugada- "Fas fis"

-¡FAN FICS!- lo corrigió Snape con un rugido.

-Eso, eso… "Fa nics"- dijo distraídamente Dumbledore con un gesto divertido en la cara (tal vez producido por lo que estaba leyendo)- Me encanta este invento muggle…

-Detesto TODOS los inventos muggles- afirmó Severus incorporándose, de nuevo, a la lectura.

-¿Todos?- preguntó animado el anciano- ¿y por qué nunca te desprendes de ese aparatito?- Albus señaló el bolsillo del profesor.

-Porque… es la excepción que confirma la norma- repuso hábilmente Snape- necesito el teléfono móvil para comunicarme con el ministerio.

Albus lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Bueno es que es un sistema más rápido que la mensajería por lechuza- explicó Severus perdiendo sus ojos negros entre las líneas del Fan fic que estaban leyendo.

Tras unos párrafos de silencio…

* * *

**Continuación………………………………………………1/1**

-¡Salvajadas Albus! ¡SALVAJADAS!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó un exaltado anciano.

-¿A caso no has leído lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo pretende encontrarme hijos hasta por debajo de la túnica?- el profesor se había ofendido.

Dumbledore rió abiertamente- pero si este "Pan pis" es una bonita historia de amor en la que tú eres el protagonista- dijo colocándose los anteojos- aquí solo tienes un hijo y una pequeña aventura con…

-¡JAMÁS! ¿Me escuchas bien? ¡JAMÁS…- gritó un desesperado Severus.

-Sí, si, te escucho, yo y medio castillo, relájate- al anciano nunca se lo diría, pero los frecuentes enfados de Snape cada vez que ojeaban los "tras tis" de los muggles no le producía otra cosa sino diversión, era chistoso ver la reacción del hombre cada vez que una romántica seguidora le procuraba una mujer y un hijo.

-Jamás- dijo esta vez en un tono más bajo- jamás mantuve ningún tipo de relación afectiva con mis alumnas, es impropio de mí y mucho menos tuve hijos- Snape echó a un lado el ratón que durante horas había permanecido bajo su mano derecha y con un brusco movimiento se puso en pie.

-¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué?- preguntó, esta vez con lástima, Albus.

-Bien lo sabes- musitó Snape- la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro se llevó todos los años de mi juventud.

-Han pasado casi diez años de aquello, Lord Voldemort murió en 1998- expuso el anciano de barba plateada caminando hacia el hombre de cabellos negros- todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y todo el mundo a rehecho su visa ¿Por qué tú no?

-Albus, siempre he sido un hombre solitario e independiente y jamás pequé de romántico y sentimental, no lo fui de joven- dijo con anhelo- y ahora que soy un hombre adulto…no, definitivamente no soy ese caballero galante que mis fans muggles quisieran que fuese.

-Pero si eres un muchacho todavía- Dumbledore sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro- tan solo tienes 46 años y todo a tu favor.

-¿Todo?- preguntó irónicamente el profesor con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Sí, todo- asintió Albus- eres el mago más famoso del mundo mágico, eres un Héroe de guerra, sin tu ayuda Harry Potter no hubiese podido acabar con Voldemort incluso tienes más condecoraciones al honor que él…

* * *

**Continuación……………………………………………………1/2**

-No me lo nombres, no me lo nombres- pidió Snape frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos como si tan solo al escuchar su nombre le doliera la cabeza- no quiero saber nada de…- tragó saliva- Potter.

-A pues- Albus sonrió con picardía regresando al escritorio- se casa dentro de dos meses con la señorita Weasley, el día de su cumpleaños.

-Y a mí que más me da- dijo con desagrado el profesor.

-Se de buena tinta que has recibido la invitación- el anciano se inclinó hacia la pantalla del ordenador tratando de encontrar la línea por la que se había quedado leyendo.

-Rompí la invitación, no pienso asistir, antes preferiría embarcarme en otra guerra mágica- dijo Severus sentándose junto a Albus.

-Te embarcaras en una guerra contra la prensa mágica sino acudes- le advirtió Dumbledore moviendo torpemente el ratón- todos esperan verte, incluso el ministro…

-No me importa- insistió Snape quitándole bruscamente el ratón- el ministro, si quiere, puede atragantarse comiéndose mi trozo del pastel.

-Bueno… - añadió Albus remoloneando- fuentes muy fidedignas me han contado que el ministro aprovecharía el evento, ya que toda la prensa estará allí, para sorprenderte con la medalla al valor más haya del cumplimiento del deber…

-Ah… bueno… siendo así- Severus balbuceó- tal vez caiga por allí después del banquete, me dejaré ver durante un rato.

-Y… ¿Por qué no te buscas una acompañante?- el anciano sabía que corría peligro tras hacer esta pregunta.

-¡¿Qué más compañía quieres?!- se enfureció Severus golpeando el ratón contra la mesa repetidas veces- Habrán cientos de invitados y montones de periodistas histéricas esperando por mi; la última vez que salí de Hogwarts me arrancaron la túnica, me robaron un zapato y me rompieron la camisa tan solo porque querían una exclusiva mía. No se repetirá tal atropello.

Dumbledore reía a carcajadas, doblando el cuerpo casi apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio, no recordaba nunca haber visto a tantas mujeres abalanzándose sobre su estimado muchacho- Recuerdo el altercado- dijo como pudo entre sus risas- dudo que ninguna de aquellas mujeres ose repetir tal hazaña, les lanzaste una maldición y estuvieron colgadas boca a bajo, en el aire, durante horas…

-Se lo tenían bien merecido- el profesor dejó escapar media sonrisa apareciendo un vaso de agua y ofreciéndoselo a su compañero de lectura.

-Pero Severus, si las tratas así ¿Cómo esperas encontrar pareja?

* * *

**Continuación…………………………………………………….1/3**

-Esas solo eran unas brujas odiosas que trataban de cazar mi fortuna y al hombre más audaz y valiente que jamás haya existido en el mundo mágico- Snape engordó siete u ocho quilos diciendo esto ante la atónita mirada de Albus.

-Pues búscate una mujer muggle.

Severus se deshinchó de repente ante la "incoherente proposición".

-Las muggles no te conocen- señaló el anciano quitándole suavemente el ratón- no saben que en verdad existes, ellas simplemente creen que eres un personaje más de una novela de ficción.

-No comprendo y no comprenderé nunca- se quejó el hombre de ojos negros tirando del cable del ratón para recuperarlo- por qué el ministerio autorizó a Rowling a escribir sobre los acontecimientos más difíciles de nuestras vidas y a comerciar con ellos entre los muggles, como si mi existencia fuese una vulgar baratija…

-Severus, lo que ha hecho esta mujer no es una burla, es un homenaje y una muestra de agradecimiento a aquellas personas que arriesgaron su vida por salvar al mundo mágico.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo- añadió Severus apartando el ratón hacia un lado al ver la mano de Albus acercándose peligrosamente.

-Y yo sigo sin comprender cómo es que tienes tanta facilidad para cambiar de tema- reclamó el anciano haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por recuperar el ratón.

-No se de que me hablas- contestó Snape fijando su atención en la lectura.

-Hablábamos de mujeres- dijo con voz seria Dumbledore- de cómo conseguirías una pareja muggle antes de la boda de Harry…

-No me lo nombres, no me lo nombres…

-Está bien, no te lo nombro, no quiero ser el causante de que se te revuelva el estómago- se burló Albus.

Severus tan solo se dedicó a enfriar su mirada y a arrugar la NARIZ.

-Anímate- insistió Albus recuperando el ratón en un descuido del profesor- pienso que te haría bien encontrar una muchacha con la que compartir tu tiempo y…- el anciano dudó un momento-…acudir con ella a la boda de "el-que-no-debo-nombrarte".

-Eres inmensamente ingenioso- dijo Snape con el semblante serio- pero es inútil Albus, yo jamás tuve que ver con una mujer.

-Mmmm… pues yo recuerdo a un par en tu época de estudiante, a no ser que ahora les tengas miedo o quizá es que dejaron de gustarte y prefieres a los…

* * *

**Continuación………………...….1/4**

-¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!- Exclamó Severus escandalizado antes de que Dumbledore acabara la frase- No creo haberle dado indicios para que dudara de mi hombría.

-No se equivoque Señor Profesor- Albus debía estar disfrutando mucho con esta conversación- nada tiene que ver la hombría con lo que cada uno haga en su intimidad.

-Solo insinuarlo es una ofensa- dictaminó Snape dándose cuenta de que había perdido el ratón- soy un HOMBRE y por lo tanto me gustan las mujeres.

-Entonces, claro está que te dan miedo- murmuró el anciano buscando un nuevo trozo del "Tan tris" que estaba leyendo.

-No hace mucho que me ha llamado Héroe y, no obstante, ahora me llama cobarde- se molestó Severus observando la párvula forma en la que Albus manejaba el ratón.

-Solo intento comprenderte- dijo amablemente el anciano sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla- reconozco que, en la mayoría de los casos, las mujeres infundan más respeto que el peor de los magos tenebrosos, yo mismo soy el ejemplo, luché cuerpo a cuerpo sin temblar contra Voldemort en varias ocasiones, sin embargo cuando escucho la voz de Minerva dispuesta a regañarme por algo, me estremezco de tal forma que se me aflojan las piernas.

El comentario fue muy gracioso, además de cierto; los hombres rieron tranquilamente olvidándose de la posesión del ratón. Dumbledore conocía muy bien a Mcgonagall y siempre creyó que con uno de sus gritos el mismísimo Lord Voldemort hubiera agachado la cabeza.

Poco a poco las risas se suavizaron y retomaron la conversación:

-Quizá tengas razón y necesite algo más de compañía- otorgó Severus haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano para apoderarse del ratón- pero por el momento me conformo con ser profesor de esta escuela, aquí no me siento solo.

-¿Y que me dices del verano cuando estás en tu casa?- preguntó Albus con una mueca de insatisfacción por haber dejado escapar el ratón.

-Confieso que los días en mi casa son eternamente largos, eternamente… largos- contestó aburrido por la proximidad de las vacaciones.

-¿Y por las noches…?- preguntó el anciano pícaramente entornando un poco los ojos.

-Y por las noches… DUERMO- gruñó el profesor que ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso por las connotaciones que estaba tomando la conversación.

El viejo carraspeó un poco su garganta- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…

* * *

**Continuación………………………………………..1/5**

-¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!- Clamó Severus algo ruborizado- no creí que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos con sus impertinencias, no tengo más opción que soportar las insistentes preguntas de la prensa sobre mi intimidad pero a usted no, a usted no le permitiré que se una a ese insaciable acoso.

-Estás exagerando Severus- repuso Albus viendo la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse con el ratón- somos amigos y se supone que podemos hablar de estas cosas, además ya somos adultos.

-No te preocupes, Albus amigo- dijo con cierto retintín el profesor mirando de reojo al anciano por haberle quitado el ratón- si alguna vez sintiera la extraña necesidad de contarte mis intimidades, lo haría, no lo dudes.

-No, no, no lo dudo…- Albus calló durante unos segundos, parecía que por su cabeza revoloteaba una de esas insinuaciones que ponían a prueba la paciencia del profesor-…me extraña que no tengas nada que contar, según la prensa tú podrías ser el nuevo soltero de oro de este siglo si…

-Si… qué- le cortó Snape aparentemente desinteresado.

-Si te cuidaras un poco más… estarían todas locas detrás tuya- Dumbledore sonrió espontáneamente, sabía que por hoy había propasado con creces el límite de la paciencia del hombre.

-¡Ya lo están!- vociferó Severus arrancándole bruscamente el ratón de las manos- ¡Y estoy muy bien cuidado! Como perfectamente.

-Precisamente gordo no estás, a mi entender lo que estás es descuidado.

-¿Descuidado?- Snape pareció molestarse.

-Fíjate, fíjate en estos pelos, pareces un melenudo de esos que tocan la guitarra en los grupos de rock…

El profesor lo miraba absorto con los ojos abiertos como platos y abandonó el ratón para tocarse los cabellos.

-… y mira que sonrisa ¿Desde cuando no vas al dentista?

-Bueno… yo… yo no se… pues…- Severus tartamudeó, ¿En verdad se veía tan horrible?

-Y mira que pálido estas, necesitas tomar el sol- definitivamente el anciano se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, imaginaba que Snape nunca había recibido un ataque tan agresivo como escuchar sus propios defectos- Parece mentira que durante tanto tiempo hayas sido maestro de pociones, estoy convencido que en pocos minutos podrías tener una melena sedosa y brillante, y una sonrisa blanca y espléndida aunque- Albus rió ligeramente cogiendo el ratón- no la utilices mucho, o más bien nada.

* * *

**Continuación……………………………………1/6**

-Es indigno de un hombre ir por ahí con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara- se defendió el recién acusado de melenudo y rockero- y respecto a mi cabello no diré más, que me acepto tal y como soy.

-A mi no me engañas- discrepó Dumbledore señalando a su compañero- toda la vida te has vestido de negro y bien ceñido con esa casaca porque sabías que te daba un aire elegante y distinguido, y eso a las mujeres les gusta, además no se que le ves de malo a utilizar un "champú" específico para tu pelo, y a que te lo peines.

-Yo ya tengo un champú y no se por qué he de usar otro- argumentó Snape regresando a las líneas del Fan fic- y si a las mujeres les atrae mi porte es su problema, yo JAMÁS pretendí provocar a ninguna.

-Pero lo haces muchacho, lo haces- dijo Albus arrastrando el ratón para localizar un nuevo capítulo del "Fac fin"- Minerva siempre me lo dijo, las profesoras creen que estás de buen ver y si te arreglaras un poquito otro gallo cantaría.

Severus se creció al oír esto, ya sabía una de las cosas que las maestras murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero no se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y arremetió rápidamente-Sa bias palabras para un hombre que lleva los pelos por las rodillas y la barba por el ombligo, yo seré un rockero pero tú pareces un hippie.

Dumbledore tosió forzadamente apartándose la barba de la boca, no esperaba semejante contestación.

El profesor le acercó el vaso de agua y se hizo con el ratón.

-Eres de lo que no hay, eres imposible- protestó el anciano posando el vaso sobre la mesa- mis cabellos no tienen nada de malo, atestiguan todos los años que cargo sobre mis hombros, nunca nadie se ha quejado de ellos y mucho menos me los han tocado.

-Nadie excepto… Minerva.

Los dos hombres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, el muchacho tenía razón, fue mítico el día en el que Mcgonagall agobiada de dormir junto a metros de pelusa le cortó el pelo por la cintura y nuca le permitió que lo llevara más haya de las rodillas.

Severus recordaba con detalle aquel día, parece que aún podía escuchar los gritos de Dumbledore cuando al despertar se encontró con la sorpresa de que le faltaba un metro de melena.

El "Rockero" y el "Hippie" siguieron leyendo y disputándose el ratón durante horas hasta que…

-Ya está, ya no hay más- afirmó Snape recostándose en la silla.

-¿Cómo…? Pero si no está acabado el "Tan Chic".

-El FAN FIC- dijo con énfasis el profesor- no está acabado porque la chica muggle publica y escribe simultáneamente, es decir, que hasta que no escriba el siguiente capítulo, no actualizará.

-Aaaaah… por eso estas chicas le mandan mensajes pidiendo que siga- murmuró Albus- ¡Esto es terrible!

-¿El qué?- preguntó Snape mirando al techo- ¿Qué la animen?

-No, no fíjate- pidió el anciano y Severus se acercó a la pantalla- aquí hay personas que pertenecen a una Inquisición y amenazan a la autora con COMÉRSELA.

Severus arqueó una ceja y lo miró pacientemente- lo hacen en broma, no se la van a comer, tan solo es una extraña forma de alentar a la escritora a que continúe- en ocasiones el hombre mayor podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

-Ya entiendo, ya, en ese caso, yo voy a hacer lo mismo- Albus escribió un mensaje a la autora con ese mismo extraño toque de humor:

* * *

_**Querida Señorita "**__**Laura Black**_

_-Mi amigo "El Rockero" y yo, estamos muy complacidos con su versión de los hechos._

_-Quedamos algo desconsolados al comprobar que la historia no estaba completa._

_-Quisiéramos que se sintiera confortada para continuar, por lo tanto nos gustaría verla convertida en un sorbete de limón o en un delicioso helado decorado con grajeas de todos los sabores._

_**Atentamente: "El viejo Hippie"**_

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2…………**

_-¡Mamá, mamá!- gritó un niño aterrorizado- ¡Mira, que asco! ¡Es un monstruo!_

_-¡Corre hijo! ¡No dejes que esa cosa espeluznante te toque!_

_-¡Es vomitivo!- graznó un hombre- ¡Debe ser una maloliente criatura del pantano!_

_-¡Jamás vi una cosa tan sarnosa!- clamó una mujer con repugnancia desde una ventana._

_-¡Apesta!- dijo una chica tapándose la nariz y la boca- ¡Las moscas y las ratas lo sigue!._

_-¡Es un bicho inmundo!- Exclamó otro señor- ¡Nos contaminará a todos con su pestilencia!_

_-¡Hay que acabar con el engendro! ¡Matar a esa aberración!_

_La gente se apelotonaba alrededor de la bestia nauseabunda con palos y piedras, estaban dispuestos a lincharla._

_-¡NO! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA!_

* * *

Severus despertó de repente, estaba sudando y su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, había sido un sueño.

-Es solo un sueño… un sueño…- se decía a sí mismo tranquilizándose-… un sueño.

Desde luego que las críticas a su imagen propinadas por el viejo burlón- pensó Snape levantándose y poniéndose el batín- habían causado estragos en, hasta ahora, su imperturbable mente.

El sudoroso hombre se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo.

-Tan poco soy tan horrendo, los hay peores, aunque…

Snape abrió la boca dejando al descubierto todos sus dientes.

-Están sanos, pero parecen los de una rata… quizá… ¡NO! No me dejaré arrastrar por las superficialidades de ese anciano medio loco ¡NO!

El profesor se desnudó y se metió en la ducha mirando con recelo el bote de Champú.

-¡NO!- se dijo una vez más.

Después se secó, se vistió y con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes detenerse un momento frente al espejo…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………….2/1**

Era domingo, y en Hogwarts nadie tenía prisa por ser el primero en desayunar, aún así Dumbledore y Snape fueron los últimos en llegar.

-Buenos días Albus ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?- saludó el profesor tomando asiento.

-En realidad me he entretenido un poco leyendo un "Tai Chi" de una chica que dice estar lunática- dijo el anciano sentándose al lado de Snape- trata sobre Evans y …mmm… el padre de "el-que-no-debo-nombrarte".

El profesor lo miró casi con desprecio- esa chica hace bien llamándose Lunática, hay que estarlo para escribir, si quiera, media línea sobre semejante personaje.

-Se que tú nunca lo leerías- dijo Dumbledore, puede que con algo de añoranza- pero es muy bueno, me ha gustado tanto que le he escrito a la chica que me gustaría que se transformara en una gelatina de coco- el hombre no acababa de comprender porque las muggles para animarse deseaban verse convertidas en comida, pero le pareció chistoso- Y tú ¿En que te has entretenido?

-Me estaba lavando los dientes- contestó Snape solemne y muy digno.

Albus se apartó un poco las gafas y lo miró desconcertado, entre la tostada que tenía a medio morder y la boca podía divisar unas perlas blancas y radiantes- Severus… te has…

-Me he lavado los dientes- lo tajó el profesor- "Simple-mente".

-Pues ya me dirás con que, yo también quiero esa sonrisa de portada de revista- el anciano rió feliz, por lo visto la conversación de ayer surgió efecto, quizá no era tan descabellado buscarle una novia al muchacho.

-Con el mismo dentífrico de siempre- contestó Snape de forma despreocupada, no tenía la intención de reconocer que había puesto en práctica sus conocimientos sobre pociones regeneradoras de la cavidad bucal.

-Te aconsejo que mañana no te entretengas lavándote la cabeza- dijo Albus muy divertido- es lunes y hay clases, tendrás que esperar al próximo domingo, porque el sábado hay partido de quidditch.

Severus empezó a hacer muecas con la boca como si estuviera pronunciando las peores maldiciones- Señor Director, páseme el café y deje de decir chifladuras, alguien podría pensar que está loco.

-Este viejo medio loco, sabe lo que dice- dijo Dumbledore agitando un dedo en el aire- pero… no te voy a molestar más, desayuna tranquilo muchacho.

-Gracias Señor Director- dijo Snape casi sin separar los labios- por no seguir burlándose de mi.

A pesar de que el anciano sabía que el humor del profesor era escaso, más bien inexistente, le gustaba pincharle para ver hasta donde llegaba su paciencia, y cada vez trataba de ir un poquito más lejos- Severus, me has llamado dos veces "Señor Director", esta rabieta es más larga de lo habitual…

El profesor Snape debió dibujar un gesto horrible en su cara, apretando los dientes y los ojos, y arrugando la nariz, porque, al fin, Albus consiguió encontrar el límite de la paciencia de Severus- Vamos, vamos muchacho, bebe un poco de agua… por cierto cuando acabes con tus tareas ven a mi despacho, he encontrado una de esas historietas que seguro te va a gustar.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………………..2/2**

Unos pasos fuertes y una enfurecida voz de hombre sonaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, encaminándose al despacho del Director:

-Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, por no llevar bien abrochada la túnica.

-Siete puntos menos para Rawenclaw, por abrir esa ventana.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por correr por los pasillos.

-Pero, Profesor Snape, es que tengo prisa- protestó una alumna.

-Sesenta puntos menos para su casa…- gruñó Severus desesperado- por atreverse a cuestionar a un Profesor.

Entre gritos y rebajadas de puntos, Snape llegó al despacho de Dumbledore con la cara enrojecida como si le ardiera:

-¿Severus que sucede?- preguntó respetuosamente Albus vista la ira que le brotaba por las orejas- He oído tus gritos acercándose hacia aquí.

-¡Quince! ¡QUINCE! Nada menos que ¡QUINCE!- es lo único que el profesor atinaba a decir caminando agitadamente de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-¿Quince, Severus? No te comprendo, quince que…

-Quince personas ¡Quince ESTÚPIDAS personas!

-¿Quince personas?- Albus se impacientaba por saber de que se trataba.

-Quince personas me han preguntado que "A que dentista voy", "Cual es el dentífrico que uso", "Que me he hecho que se me ve tan diferente"… y un sin fin de preguntas idiotas que me exasperan.

-¿Y qué les has contestado?- preguntó Dumbledore frotándose las manos ante situación tan divertida.

Snape resopló, lo miró fijamente y le dedicó un gruñido- …ggrrgrr…

-Ah bueno, seguro que con esa respuesta se han quedado más que satisfechos- el anciano empezó a reír acomodándose frente al ordenador.

-Bueno, me has hecho venir porque habías encontrado un Fan-fic que me gustaría- dijo Snape levitando un antiguo sillón marrón que colocó junto al escritorio- explícame en que consiste ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas?

-Se titula "Vidas Cruzadas"- explicó Dumbledore colocándose las gafas de media luna- los protagonistas son dos parejas, Draco y Hermione por un lado.

-Curiosa pareja- opinó Snape recogiendo su oscuro cabello con una cinta para que no le estorbara al leer- pero inverosímil.

-Y por otra parte está Ginny y…- el anciano se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo- Harry…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..2/3**

Severus no dejó escapar ni un sonido de su boca, ni un mal gesto, se limitó a levantarse arrastrando pesadamente el sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Severus?- preguntó Albus que se temía tal reacción.

-No puedo perder el tiempo con estúpidos cuentos llenos de estúpidos personajes.

-Pero este te va a gustar, lo se, en esta ocasión… "el que no debo nombrarte" no es el bueno de la historia- Dumbledore señaló al sillón con mirada suplicante- He echado un vistazo a los comentarios de las muggles y la mayoría piden que lo maten.

-¿Qué lo maten?- quizá sí fuese interesante.

-Sí, hay una tal Nariz tuya que…- dijo el anciano rebuscando entre los mensajes del "Lan chic".

-¿Nariz mía?- el Profesor se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó hacia la pantalla intentando descifrar esa nueva chaladura del Director.

-Es una chica que se hace llamar "La Nariz de Severus", vamos, tu nariz- dijo Albus señalando la nariz ganchuda de Snape- y esa es la cabecilla, fue ella quien empezó a pedirle a la escritora que matara a Harry, y en poco se le unieron todas las demás, incluso forma parte de la Inquisición esa que se come a la gente…

-Lógico- dijo Snape con media sonrisa en la cara dejando entrever su deslumbrante dentadura- yo siempre tuve muy buen olfato, no me extraña que esta inteligentísima mujer quiera ver muerto a… Potter.

Albus arrugó la frente en un gesto de incredulidad, no era muy habitual que Severus mostrara ningún ápice de humor ni si quiera entre ironías, y le pidió que se sentara con un movimiento de su mano.

-Comencemos- pidió Snape sentándose en el viejo sillón- es obvio que todo lo relacionado conmigo es coherente, ansío saber si la autora se decidió por matar a…Potter.

-Seguro que es de tu completo agrado- dijo Albus cogiendo el ratón.

-No, no será verdad- dictaminó Severus quitándole el ratón a Dumbledore- esta vez no tocarás el ratón en absoluto, vas muy lento y no lo manejas bien, me encargaré yo.

-Protesto Severus, yo empecé a utilizar este aparato muggle mucho antes de que tú supieras de su existencia.

-Sí, pero yo lo utilizo más fluidamente- dictaminó Snape con una irónica sonrisa.

Albus meditó unos segundos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer- Severus, si sigues sonriéndome en esa forma no se si podré contenerme- e hizo un gesto afeminado con la mano.

-Albus, amigo, no me harás enfurecer con tan poco, llevo toda la mañana escuchando estúpidos comentarios- explicó el Profesor sonriendo más abiertamente- y con bobas artimañas no conseguirás arrebatarme el ratón.

-He fracasado en este intento- reconoció el anciano que había esperado un "Señor Director" como respuesta- pero aún queda largo rato hasta la hora de comer, algo se me ocurrirá.

-No lo dudo- contestó Snape ya empezando a leer- no obstante te advierto de que tus esfuerzos serán vanos.

-Ya se verá, ya se verá- añadió Albus incorporándose a la lectura.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..2/4**

-Adelante- dijo con voz calmada Dumbledore levantando la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y entró una elfina, llevaba puesto un vestido verde con mucho vuelo, un lazo del mismo color en la cabeza y unos pendientes tan largos que le rozaban los hombros.

-Hola Auri- saludó el anciano- estás muy elegante y muy guapa.

La elfina se sonrojó agachando tímidamente la mirada- Gracias Señor Director, usted siempre es muy amable con Auri Señor.

-No me hables de usted Auri, me hace sentir mayor y hay confianza- dijo dulcemente Albus.

-Auri lamenta que el Señor Director se sienta anciano por ello Señor, pero Auri no podría faltarle al respeto al Señor Director, Señor.

-Por el momento no discutiremos más sobre el tema- dijo Albus manteniendo su tono amable- pero dime, te noto nerviosa ¿Ha pasado algo con el almuerzo? ¿Te has peleado otra vez con la elfina Sabry?

La elfina se sonrojó a más no poder poniéndose todavía más nerviosa, tragó saliva y continuó hablando- Auri siempre tiene problemas con la elfina Sabry Señor, la elfina Sabry no entiende que este es el trabajo de Auri Señor, la obligación de Auri es traer el almuerzo al Señor Director y al Señorito Snape, Señor- al nombrar a este último a la elfina se le escapó una sonrisa placentera, la cual fue captada por Dumbledore que comenzaba a entender el por qué la elfina se acicalaba así para servirles el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué siempre te refieres a mí como Señorito en lugar de Señor?- preguntó Snape molesto mirando de arriba a bajo a la elfina, no entendía por qué siempre se la veía vestida como un mono de feria, parecía que fuese disfrazada.

La elfina se estremeció al sentirse observada por el Profesor, debería estar acostumbrada a que la mirase de aquel modo pero no podía evitarlo y le contestó con un gracioso tembleque en las piernas- Auri sabe que el Señorito Snape no esta casado Señorito,- la elfina hablaba triunfante, dejando ver claramente (a todo el mundo excepto al profesor) que el actual estado civil de Severus la complacía- Auri también sabe que el Señorito Snape no tiene pareja Señorito, Auri no puede llamar Señor al Señorito Snape hasta que el Señorito este casado Señorito.

A Severus la explicación le pareció más que necia- Auri, me complacería mucho que me dieras el mismo trato que a Albus.

-Auri sería inmensamente feliz al complacer al Señorito Snape en cualquier otra cosa Señorito pero- gracias a Merlín, pensó la elfina- Auri no puede tratar igual a dos perosnas que no son igual Señorito, el Señor Dumbledore está casado con la Señora Mcgonagall Señorito, por eso Auri llama Señor al Señor Director Señorito, pero el Señorito Snape está soltero y sin compromiso- dijo con entusiasmo la elfina- por eso Auri le llama Señorito al Señorito Snape, Señorito, Auri no puede llamarle de otra forma Señorito.

Albus parecía perdido entre tanto "Señorito" y Severus estaba pasmado, su rostro no articulaba ningún movimiento tan solo la miraba fijamente pensando que nunca había escuchado tantas simplerías desde que Harry Potter se fue del colegio.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..2/5**

Finalmente Dumbledore tomó la palabra- Bueno Auri, me temo que ese es otro debate que dejaremos para otro momento. ¿Y los almuerzos?

-Auri ahora mismo se los trae Señor Director - la elfina chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos bandejas con comida sobre la mesa- Aquí están Señor Director, Auri espera que sean de su agrado Señor Director.

-Gracias Auri, ahora ya puedes retirarte- dijo Albus comiéndose con la mirada el contenido de una de las bandejas.

Pero la elfina no se movió, estaba de pie mirando atentamente a Severus, como esperando a que sucediera algo.

-Ya puedes marcharte- insistió el Profesor con una dosis de mal humor.

La elfina no se inmutó, continuaba allí parada, parpadeando coquetamente con la mirada anhelante.

El anciano miró a Severus y lo codeó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza- Lo de siempre muchacho.

El Profesor, contrariado, no tuvo más remedio que mirar a la elfina y sonreírle de la forma más dulce que su dignidad le permitía.

La elfina se puso las manos en la cara y soltó un grito- ¡Señorito Snape! Auri jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de usted Señorito, Auri dice la verdad si dice que no hay hombre más atractivo que el Señorito Snape en todo el castillo Señorito.

Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas, sujetándose la barba con las manos para no atragantarse como en otras ocasiones.

Severus también estaba a punto de estallar pero no en risas, se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia Auri con la mirada desafiante, la elfina retrocedió de espaldas sin perder de vista al profesor hasta que topó con la puerta, Snape apartó a la elfina y abrió la puerta señalando con el dedo índice la salida.

-Hasta luego Señor y Señorito - y la elfina desapareció con un suave movimiento de sus manos.

Severus dio un portazo y se encaminó hacia el escritorio.

-¡¿Pero que demonios le pasa a ese bicho orejón?!- graznó el Profesor sentándose junto al Director que continuaba riendo casi asfixiándose.

Snape le acercó uno de los vasos de agua que habían en las bandejas.

-¿No es obvio?...- dijo Albus intentando recuperar la respiración- Está enamorada.

-¿Enamorada?- repitió Snape haciendo un gesto de profundo asco como si esa palabra no estuviera en su vocabulario- ¿De quién?

-De ti muchacho, de ti, al parecer levantas pasiones entre toda clase de féminas- pero Albus tenía algo que añadir que podría hacer rabiar al Profesor- Y si no eres capaz de encontrar a ninguna mujer que quiera ir a la boda contigo, debieras sopesar la posibilidad de ir con una elfina…

-¡¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!!

Ahora sí, esta vez Albus sí había conseguido hacer enfadar a Snape.

El anciano rió más intensamente, hasta el punto de caer de espaldas de su butaca, y cuanto más horrible era la cara del Profesor más fuerte reía él.

-Señor Director, está usted exagerando- dijo Severus que permanecía sentado viendo la patética escena.

Dumbledore estaba en el suelo riendo, riendo a más no poder, su cara, que hasta el momento había estado de un color rojo intenso, se tornaba morada.

-Albus, déjalo ya, no continúes- dijo Snape en un tono de preocupación, se levantó e inclinándose hacia el anciano lo cogió de los brazos tratando de levantarlo.

Dumbledore transformó sus risas en una angustiosa tos.

-Lo sabía, sabía que ocurriría- dijo Snape ahora molesto dando un fuerte tirón del brazo de Albus y poniéndolo en pie- Te has atragantado con la barba.

Severus lo sujetó como bien pudo y a arrastre lo llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………………..2/6**

Severus lanzó un hechizo a las puertas de la enfermería para que se abrieran solas, y entró jadeante buscando a Madame Pomfrey con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Profesor?- preguntó Poppy alarmada por el ruido de la puerta y la insistente tos de Albus.

-Lo de siempre- contestó Snape mirando compasivo al anciano- se atragantó con la barba.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la Medimaga- Hay que actuar rápido, en estos casos los métodos rudimentarios son los más efectivos.

-Lo haré con gusto- dijo Severus con una malévola sonrisa que deslumbró a Pomfrey.

Inclinaron el cuerpo del anciano y ambos comenzaron a golpearle en la espalda, más y más fuerte, pero Dumbledore no dejaba de toser.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, una asustada Mcgonagall acababa de llegar avisada de que habían visto al Profesor Snape cargando con el Director hacia la enfermería.

-No digáis nada- pidió Minerva- Se ha vuelto a atragantar con la barba.

-Exacto- contestó Snape secamente propinándole otro golpe al Director.

-Dejármelo a mí- exigió la Maestra de transformaciones- ya son muchos años de experiencia.

Mcgonagall cerró los puños y aporreó rítmicamente la espalda del Director con mucha ira, cualquiera podría pensar que habían discutido la noche anterior. Minerva continuó incansable hasta que su marido dejó de toser.

-Gracias querida- pronunció Albus recuperando el aire- pero me habéis golpeado con saña, estoy deslomado, me dolerá la espalda durante una semana.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- dictaminó Minerva- a ver si de una vez te decides por afeitarte la barba.

-Eso nunca- protestó Albus levantando un dedo- llevo más de un siglo con ella.

-Viejo manioso- le contestó Mcgonagall- llevas más de un siglo pareciendo un chivo loco.

El Profesor y la Medimaga reían disimuladamente en un rincón.

-¿Viejo chivo loco, Yo?- preguntó ofendido el Director- ¿Y por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Porque me equivoqué de ceremonia- dijo burlona Minerva- me iba a casar con el Gran Mago Borrás pero le di mal la dirección al taxista y en lugar de llevarme junto a él me llevó hasta ti, hasta un viejo chivo loco y barbón.

-¡Me insultas Minerva Macgonagall!- exclamó el anciano poniéndose muy tieso. ¡No me respetas! Primero me llamas chivo y luego osas pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito en mi presencia.

-Maldita suerte la mía- se lamentó irónicamente la Bruja- que dejé al Gran Mago Borrás por ti y mira que resultado me has dado…

-Un resultado magnífico, tengo más de 150 años y sigo en pie.

Minerva zarandeó suavemente la cabeza de lado a lado y repitió- Maldita suerte la mía.

-¡Minerva! ¡Que soy tu marido!

-¡Y yo tu esposa! Y por lo tanto tengo derecho a hacerte la vida imposible- la Bruja sonrió con un poco de malicia, últimamente las únicas emociones fuertes que vivía eran las de hacer enfadar a su marido, y se le daba muy bien.

Snape pensó que como mínimo resultaba impactante ver al Mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos frustrado ante las simples palabras de su conyugue.

-Poppy, mejor será que hagas algo con su espalda- pidió Minerva- no quiero que esta noche me de la tabarra y no me deje dormir.

-Por supuesto, le pediré a la nueva A.M.S (Ayudante, Mágica, Sanitaria) que le de unas friegas- dijo Madame Pomfrey- ¡Ana! ¡Ven aquí!

De entre los parabanes del fondo de la habitación salió una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño vestida de enfermera.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó la joven percatándose de la presencia de Severus.

-Hola muchacha, no te había visto nunca por aquí- dijo Albus quitándose precipitadamente (sin que nadie se lo pidiera) la túnica.

-¡Claro! "uuu…"- Ana rió tontamente- es que soy nueva, he venido a hacer prácticas hasta que se acabe el curso.

Dumbledore se desnudaba, mirando a la chica, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

-¡ALBUS!- gritó Minerva- con que te despases la túnica es suficiente, no queremos verte el culo.

-Aaagrgraggr- el Director se ruborizó, sin darse cuenta ya había empezado a quitarse los calzones.

-Venga Señor Director, túmbese aquí- pidió la joven apareciendo un ungüento sobre la mesilla.

-Llámame Albus- dijo el anciano subiéndose a la camilla.

Minerva miraba al cielo pensando en que cruz tan grande la había caído encima con este hombre.

-"Uuu…" está bien, Albus- la A.M.S se frotó las manos y empezó a masajearle la espalda, primero los hombros, y luego… y luego desvió su mirada a Severus que estaba hablando con Pomfrey, la muchacha se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, imaginaba lo bien que se vería cogida del brazo de ese hombre, que fue tan valiente en la guerra, que tenía tantas condecoraciones, que tenía una fortuna incalculable, que era tan famoso, que…

-¡¡ANA!!

La voz de la Medimaga trajo de nuevo a la tierra a la fantasiosa, que seguía confundida mirando al Profesor.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- preguntó exaltada Poppy.

-Uy pues…- quiso contestar la castaña dándose cuenta de que había untado las sábanas de la camilla con el ungüento y que sus manos se habían enredado en los cabellos del anciano- ya decía yo que este hombre tenía una espalda muy peluda "uuu…".

-No pones atención en lo que haces- la regañó Pomfrey tratando de liberar sus manos de entre tanto barullo de pelos- ¿En que estabas pensando?

La chica no dijo nada, tan solo miró al Profesor y se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo…- Snape realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante estas situaciones, y se puso algo nervioso- debo retirarme ya, tengo muchos "Trols" que poner a los exámenes que hicieron el viernes los de quinto… así que… hasta luego, nos vemos en la comida.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete ya!- contestó Albus riendo por lo bajo- que distraes a la Señorita y no le dejas trabajar.

Snape atravesó al anciano con la mirada y salió de le enfermería dando un fuerte portazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Se aproximaba la hora de la comida, y Snape reflexionaba en su despacho en lo mucho que le había cambiado la vida, en lo mucho que la gente había cambiado su opinión respecto a él. Desde que se celebraron los juicios en el ministerio, al terminar la guerra, y se supo toda la verdad, la prensa y todo el mundo mágico lo consideraba un Héroe, nadie volvió a llamarlo traidor y ya no se ponía en duda su lealtad hacia Dumbledore. Pero lo que más inquietaba al Profesor es que ahora las mujeres lo consideraban "el soltero de oro", él no había cambiado lo más mínimo en los últimos siete años pero al parecer cualquier Bruja daría lo que fuese por casarse con él. Severus no se consideró nunca un hombre atractivo, así que la respuesta estaba en que las recompensas económicas que había recibido y unas cuantas medallitas lo hacían irresistible.

Abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño espejo que utilizaba para verificar la viabilidad de los ingredientes de algunas pociones y observó, pensativo, su reflejo, ¿Por qué las mujeres que lo rodeaban se sonrojaban con tanta facilidad ante él? Era algo que hasta hoy no había pasado ¿Una sonrisa "mejor cualificada" podría causar tal efecto?

-¡NO!- gritó Severus, resonando su voz en las paredes- No necesito la compañía de nadie- él no entendía por qué había perdido, si quiera un segundo, pensando en "ellas"- No las necesito y la culpa es del viejo barbón, siempre acaba por meterme ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

En su soledad el Profesor escuchó unos gritos provinentes del pasillo que se iban aproximando y luego golpearon la puerta de su despacho con mucha violencia. Saltó de la silla y se apresuró a ver lo que pasaba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos elfinas que se estaban peleando, se revolcaban por el suelo tirándose de los pelos y dedicándose unos insultos (que mejor no mencionar).

-¡Señoritas! ¿Pero qué están haciendo?- preguntó Snape sorprendido por la escena.

Las elfinas no se inmutaron, siguieron a lo suyo. La elfina Auri le estaba mordiendo una oreja a Sabry, y la elfina Sabry rodeó el cuello de Auri con sus manos intentando estrangularla.

-¡YA BASTA!- pero los gritos de Severus no surgían efecto por lo que se decidió a actuar, las cogió por el pescuezo y de un fuerte tirón las separó.

Poco podían hacer ellas contra la fuerza del Profesor, pero seguían intentando golpearse lanzando patadas al aire.

-Si no se están quietas las petrifico y después las meto una semana en el calabozo a pan y agua- Snape puso una cara asesina que logró asustarlas.

Las elfinas se calmaron y mirando al frente se acomodaron los ridículos vestidos y retocaron sus peinados.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Severus enfadado con una voz muy grave.

Las dos elfinas quisieron contestar a la vez, como "la otra" no se callaba empezaron a chillar, más y más fuerte, y cuando ya casi no les quedaba voz comenzaron con empujones y de nuevo a pelearse.

Esta vez el Profesor no dijo nada, sacó su barita y apuntó con ella justo a sus cabezas.

Las elfinas se separaron rápidamente, sabían que el Señorito Snape era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-Auri, explícame que ha pasado- pidió Severus con tanta frialdad que hizo temblar a la elfina.

-Auri tiene la orden de avisar al Señorito Snape que la comida ya está servida Señorito, Auri piensa que, como siempre, la elfina Sabry vino a quitarle el trabajo a Auri Seño…

-¡Eso no es verdad Señorito!- interrumpió la otra elfina dando un paso adelante- Sabry es la que tiene la orden Seño…- la elfina se calló y agachó la cabeza, Severus la estaba apuntando con la barita para que se quedara en silencio, a ella todavía no le había preguntado nada.

-Así que las dos tenéis las misma orden…- El hombre meditó un segundo tocándose el mentón, vaticinando la respuesta- ¿Y quién os dio esa orden?

-¡El Señor Director!- contestaron las dos mirándose con odio.

-Está bien, gracias por el aviso- dijo Snape guardando la barita- ¡Márchense! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Las elfinas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad igual que cuando llegaron.

* * *

**Continuación…………………………………………………..3/1.**

Snape entró raudo y decidido al gran comedor captando todas las miradas de los comensales.

A medida que avanzaba por la estancia podía ver como Dumbledore lo observaba mientras reía en la mesa de los Profesores.

Severus se aproximaba con paso firme, la cara descompuesta y moviendo los labios como si repasara en silencio las mil formas en las que podría torturar a Albus, se paró frente a él y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado consiguiendo que dejara de reír y se le cortara la respiración.

-¡"Hip"! Severus muchacho ¡"Hip"! Que susto me has dado ¡"Hip"! Que alguien me de otro susto ¡"Hip"!- pidió Dumbledore ante la mirada contemplativa de todo el salón, que no sabían si ya estaban de nuevo jugando "estos dos" o la cosa iba en serio.

El Profesor acercó su rostro al del Director y poniendo su típica (pero temible) cara de mortífago le dijo en un susurro- Viejo del demonio más te vale no volver a atragantarte con la barba, es muy posible que en lugar de darte unas palmaditas te apuñale por la espalda.

-¡¡"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip"!!- al anciano se le cortó de nuevo la respiración, en verdad el Profesor podía propagar el pánico cuando utilizaba esa cara y ese tono de voz, y al fin dejó de hipar- Gracias Severus, tus métodos son algo rudos pero efectivos- el hombre estaba pálido pero ya respiraba con normalidad.

-De nada Albus, amigo- y Snape no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente (satisfecho de su pequeña victoria) lo que desencadenó un revuelo de cuchicheos entre las profesoras y las alumnas más mayores. Sintiéndose el centro de atención entre las mujeres de Hogwarts borró de inmediato esa sonrisa y dibujó un gesto de aburrimiento, rodeó la mesa y ocupó su lugar habitual, justo al lado del Director de la escuela.

-Supongo, Señor Director, que ya sabrá en que ha terminado su poco elocuente broma- dijo Snape sirviéndose ensalada tratando de esquivar los trozos de zanahoria.

-Te noto algo molesto… Vamos, vamos, como tú bien has dicho solo ha sido una pequeña broma- contestó Dumbledore observando la maña que tenía su muchacho para coger de la ensalada tan solo lo que le gustaba.

-Precisamente pequeños no eran los mordiscos que esas elfinas se estaban dando, y por poco no me muerden a mí.

-Algo así me temía- dijo Albus divertido llenando su copa y la de Snape con vino de rosas- las vi pasar hace poco hacia la cocina, estaban insultándose y llevaban los cabellos alborotados.

-Alboroto- Remarcó el Profesor- en eso ha terminado tu genial idea, en un alboroto.

-Compréndelo, esas elfinas te adoran- dijo Dumbledore sacándose "un as de la manga"- y ahora que tienes una sonrisa tan sexy… se han descontrolado, ya no son dueñas de sus actos, bien pensado, la culpa es tuya, tú las has hipnotizado con esa "cándida" sonrisa.

-¡Señor Director!- Snape levantó la voz volviendo a capturar las miradas de las chicas- Hace más de veinte años que no me arrepiento de haber tomado una decisión, pero hoy usted conseguirá que lo vuelva a hacer.

-En esta ocasión, Severus, Has hecho bien- dijo Albus tomándolo del brazo- todos tenemos derecho y, en tu caso yo diría que, la obligación de cambiar y prosperar, y ojalá que al fin consigas encontrar a esa persona que te pueda dar toda la felicidad que mereces.

-Ya tengo suficiente con tus bromas durante todo el día, como para tener que soportar las histéricas pataletas de una mujer- Snape no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre "Ellas"- mejor me quedo tal y como estoy.

-Recuerda bien estas palabras- pidió Dumbledore alzando su copa para brindar- "Sin Ellas no somos nada".

A regañadientes, Severus cogió su copa y correspondió el brindis- ¡Por ellas!... (Para que permanezcan siempre bien lejos de mí)- dijo para sí mismo tomando un sorbo.

Al ver que los dos hombres charlaban con tranquilidad, la tensión que había entre los allí presentes desapareció por completo, Snape era como un hijo para Dumbledore pero también un gran duelista y nadie en Hogwarts (exceptuando al Director) se atrevía a hacerlo enfadar.

En las mesas aparecían platos, bandejas y fuentes con cualquier tipo de manjar, todo seguía normal en el Gran Comedor menos para Snape que, por alguna extraña razón (pensó él) se le aparecían dos platos iguales de cada comida.

Albus sonreía, sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese fenómeno, pero era mejor que el muchacho lo descubriera por sí solo.

-Esto debe ser un error de los elfos, después pasaré por cocina para advertirles- dijo Severus apartando uno de los platos de pato con frambuesas silvestres.

-¡Ah, no, no! Debes comerte los dos- le advirtió al anciano acercándole de nuevo el plato.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Snape sorprendido por la advertencia del viejo- si me lo como todo habré reventado antes de llegar a los postres- cogió un plato y lo puso a un lado.

-¿No te das cuenta?- preguntó Albus haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando hacia atrás, y recolocó el plato frente a Severus.

* * *

**Continuación……………………………………………………3/2**

-¿Cuenta de qué?- Snape miró atrás siguiendo las indicaciones del Director, las cortinas de la ventana más cercana estaban, inusualmente, corridas y no paraban de moverse. Agudizó la mirada y vio que algo parecido a cuatro pies asomaba por abajo, sí, reconocía esos ridículos zapatos, eran las dos elfinas que rato antes se habían peleado por ir a avisarle de que la comida ya estaba preparada.

-¿Qué hacen esas dos ahí?- se asombró el Profesor intentando relacionar a las elfinas con los repetidos platos de comida.

-Te están espiando- dijo Dumbledore tranquilo mordisqueando un sabroso muslo de pollo.

-¡Ah, claro! Es lo más normal del mundo, pero ¿Por qué?- insistió Snape mirando de reojo las cortinas.

-Es obvio…- contestó Albus- Las dos quieren que compruebes lo talentosas que son cocinando, y están ahí escondidas para ver que plato te gusta más. Te recomiendo que te comas los dos sino, a saber que serían capaces de hacer…- y el anciano sonrió con picardía.

-Albus, Albus, Albus… Parece mentira que a estas alturas no me conozcas, ni a mí, ni a mis métodos…- dijo Severus sacando la barita con un brillo especial en los ojos- esos monstruos cabezones y orejones no volverán a sublevarse, les voy a enseñar a respetarme.

-Muchacho déjalas… Nada más están jugando… ¿Qué les vas a hacer?- preguntó Dumbledore con la voz temblorosa.

Snape le guiñó un ojo y dijo- "_CAE IN PICATUM_".

Sonó un "Clic" en el aire, y la cortina se descolgó cayendo sobre las dos elfinas, se movían agitadamente tratando de encontrar la "salida", gateaban en todas direcciones chillando, tropezando varias veces entre sí.

Todo el gran comedor se giró alarmado ante tan gran escándalo, solo Severus seguía comiendo con un gesto triunfal en el rostro.

En su desesperación, las elfinas se levantaron y echaron a correr en la misma dirección, con la cortina a cuestas y sin poder ver a donde se dirigían.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, Sabry y Auri pasaron a toda velocidad por debajo de la mesa de los profesores, la barra que, hasta hacía poco estaba colgando y sujetando a la cortina, se enganchó con las sillas de Snape y Dumbledore haciéndoles caer de espaldas.

Al oír los gritos y un nuevo estruendo, las elfinas tiraron con más fuerza de la cortina (ellas solo querían irse de allí) desplazando la mesa principal casi un metro y derramando fuentes enteras de comida sobre los hombres que yacían en el suelo.

Finalmente atravesaron todo el comedor junto con la cortina y desaparecieron por la gran puerta.

-¡¡Profesor!! ¡¡Profesor!!- un grupo de chicas Slytherins fue fugaz al rescate de Snape olvidándose del Director.

-¿Se encuentra bien Profesor?- preguntó una muchacha quitando del pecho de Severus unos platos y arrojándolos, con malicia, sobre Albus.

Snape no se movía, ni parpadeaba, tan solo parecía que estaba murmurando algo…

-¡Hay Profesor! Reaccione- pidió otra joven apartando restos de comida.

-Ay… Ay…- se escuchó un leve lamento, debía de ser Dumbledore al que todas ignoraban.

-Me pareció oír de lejos a un burro rebuznar- dijo una de las Slytherins tirándole unas hojas de lechuga al anciano.

-¿Profesor, le duele algo?- preguntó una alumna palpando el cuerpo de Snape con manos ambiciosas, fue al tocar más allá del cinturón cuando el hombre reaccionó.

-¡NO!...- gritó Severus incorporándose.

La muchacha retiró sus manos escondiéndolas bajo su túnica.

-No me duele nada- continuó Snape.

-¡Que susto Profesor!- exclamó otra chica quitándole rodajas de berenjenas de su grasiento pelo negro- ¡Creí que lo habíamos perdido!

-Usted siempre tiende a exagerar Señorita- Severus hizo el intento de levantarse, y todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él para ayudarle, después espolsaron sus ropas manchadas (alguna, de paso, poniendo la mano donde no debía).

-Profesor ¿Seguro que no se ha roto nada?- preguntó una adolescente de cabellos cortos y oscuros.

-Creo que no, aunque la espalda…- dijo Severus un poco mareado por el acoso de "palomitas" que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-¡Aaaaaay!- gritó desorbitadamente una joven- Hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería, no sea que las consecuencias sean irreversibles.

Entre el grupo, de unas catorce muchachas, lo sacaron casi en volandas del gran comedor.

Dumbledore seguía en el suelo, habían tantas mujercitas junto a Snape, que nadie (hasta el momento) pudo acercarse a auxiliar al Director.

Algunos alumnos y el resto de profesores desenterraron al anciano de entre comida, cubiertos, vasos, platos…, y lo pusieron en pie.

Minerva, que lo había estado observando durante toda la comida como se reía al ver jugar a las elfinas tras la cortina, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba su magullado marido.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, con el semblante serio, Mcgonagall- ¿Cuántos años más necesitas para madurar?

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-¿Has visto lo que ha provocado tus jueguitos y bromas de mal gusto?- prosiguió la Profesora con un tono de voz pétreo- Casi matas al Héroe nacional más grande de estos tiempos, casi acabas con el hombre más venerado del mundo mágico y, si llegas a conseguirlo, si llega el día en que mates a Severus Snape, te juro Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ¡Que te pido el divorcio!- Minerva le puso una mano en el hombro y a empujones se lo llevó a la enfermería ante la mirada despavorida de los que les rodeaban.

* * *

**Continuación…………………………………………………3/3**

-Otra vez aquí Profesor, ahora sí ha caído en mis manos ¡"Uuuu…"!- dijo con satisfacción la A.M.S. frente a las miradas de odio de las Slytherins- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido Profesor?

-Pues…- Snape quiso contestar, pero una exaltada alumna lo interrumpió.

-¡Casi se mata!- exclamó la muchacha aferrada al brazo de Severus- Dos elfas repelentes han intentado estrangularlo con la barra de una cortina, pero mira…- la chica lloriqueó un poco acariciando la mano del hombre- solo han conseguido partirle la espalda.

Todas las jovencitas suspiraron con gran pesar.

-¡Eso es terrible!- pero la enfermera dejó escapar una sonrisa libidinosa- Profesor, tendrá que desnudarse para que le haga un reconocimiento.

-¡Yo le ayudaré Profesor!- gritó una alumna tirándole de la túnica.

-¡Y yo, y yo!- dijo otra desabrochándole la camisa.

-¡No se preocupe Profesor, que yo también colaboro!- y la chica le despasó el cinturón.

Severus, todavía aturdido por el golpe, no atinaba a protegerse de tantas manos que lo "atacaban" y mucho menos a coger su barita de la que ya lo habían desprovisto.

Ya le habían quitado el pantalón cuando llegó su salvación, Minerva abrió la puerta (todavía empujando a su marido) seguida de Madame Pomfrey.

Las muchachas se paralizaron y la Profesora las miraba atónita (tan solo Albus encontraba el espectáculo divertido).

-"_CAE IN PICATUM_"- y a todas las estudiantes se les cayó la falda- Ahora ya sabéis lo que está sintiendo el Profesor Snape en este momento- dictaminó Minerva- ¡Fuera! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Y descontaré treinta puntos, por cada una, a su casa!

Entre gritos de vergüenza y de fastidio las jóvenes se recolocaron las faldas y salieron escopeteadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Ana?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey recogiendo del suelo las ropas (algunas rotas) de Snape.

-"Uff"… "uff"…- la A.M.S. se quedó atontada mirando el abultado calzoncillo de Severus- Por aquí han pasado unos aires de conquista…

-Catorce vendavales diría yo- dijo Minerva interponiéndose entre la muchacha y lo que estaba contemplando.

Severus, consternado, con una mano se tocaba la frente y con la otra se apoyaba en un pilar dejando caer todo su peso.

-Será mejor que ayudes al Profesor a tumbarse en la camilla- le pidió Poppy a Ana- y después le das un tónico reconstituyente a ver si lo podemos espabilar.

-De inmediato- la chica cogió con suavidad el brazo de Snape y se lo puso sobre los hombros (se sintió realmente feliz al notar el cuerpo desnudo del hombre rozando el suyo), lo llevó hasta la camilla tumbándolo con suma delicadeza y le acomodó la almohada- verá que pronto se encuentra bien Profesor, voy a por el tónico, no se vaya a mover de aquí "Uuuu…"

Mientras, Macgonagall, de un empujón, ya había "ayudado" a subir a la camilla a Dumbledore.

-Que modales tan rudos querida- balbuceó el Director.

Minerva lo atravesó con una gélida mirada y de un zarpazo le quito la túnica- ahora túmbate bocabajo y estate calladito, no le vayas a dar dolor de cabeza a Severus.

-Ya estoy aquí Profesor, venga, sea bueno, abra la boquita y tómese esto "Uuuu…"- la A.M.S. llevaba en las manos un vaso de cerámica verde medio lleno de un líquido violáceo.

Debía saber a rayos porque Snape reflejó en su cara un gesto de asco profundo.

-Esto reanima a un muerto- protestó Severus mirando a su alrededor- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hay muchacho- se lamentó Albus que estaba en la camilla de al lado- como bien diría Minerva en estos casos, "te ha salido el tiro por la culata".

La Profesora de transformaciones le dio un coscorrón a su marido- te he dicho que no le provoques dolor de cabeza.

-¡YA ME ACUERDO!- gritó Snape con ira- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿¿Dónde están esos dos monstruos?! ¡Como las coja…

-Hay Profesor, no se altere- lo interrumpió Ana- mejor póngase bocabajo que le voy a dar un masaje que lo dejará como nuevo "Uuuu…."

Snape obedeció sin más, el golpe en la espalda había sido bastante fuerte y deseaba quitarse ese dolor cuanto antes.

Poppy optó por ser ella misma quien le diera el masaje a Albus, no fuese que la medimaga en prácticas volviera a hacerse un nudo con los cabellos del Director.

Y Minerva se sentó en una sillita, junto a la camilla de su esposo, para asegurarse de que no abría la boca.

* * *

**Continuación………………………………………………3/4**

Entre el silencio y el relajante masaje que la muchacha le estaba dando, Snape cerró los ojos y poco a poco el sueño le venció.

Al terminar Madame Pomfrey, ayudó a Albus a vestirse y se despidió de él- Espero no verle en lo que queda de día, por hoy ya basta de sobresaltos.

-Eso espero Poppy, eso espero- dijo el anciano poniéndose los zapatos- no creo que mi espalda resista más golpes.

-Ni mi corazón más sustos- intervino Minerva- Vayámonos, ya verás a tu amigo a la hora de cenar.

Lentamente el matrimonio abandonó la enfermería cogidos del brazo.

-No es preciso que despiertes al Profesor cuando termines, cúbrelo para que no se enfríe y quédate a su lado, yo voy a la botica a terminar de colocar los nuevos ungüentos- Madame Pomfrey se fue a una habitación contigua dejando la puerta abierta.

Ana se lavó las manos y tapó a Severus con una sábana de seda blanca, después acercó una silla y se quedó junto a él.

La joven observaba a ese hombre que hasta dormido se le antojaba un tigre, se dejó llevar por la imaginación y empezó a pensar en voz alta:

-Hay Profesor si usted quisiera…

-Cuantas cosas podríamos hacer juntos…

-Podríamos casarnos…

-Y yo saldría, de su mano, en todas las revistas del corazón…

-Hay Profesor…

-Que lindo se ve así dormido…

-"HAAHGGARAH"…- Snape le dedicó un ronquido haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Caramba Profesor…

-Si un solo ronquido suyo ya parece el rugido de un tigre…

-No me quiero imaginar cuando…

-Buff… (a la chica le dio un extraño sofoco y se puso toda colorada).

-Hay Profesor…

-Que ganas tengo de que despierte para verlo otra vez desnudo…

Poppy , que tenía un oído muy fino, estaba escuchando desde la botica cuanto decía la A.M.S.

-Jamás había visto unos pectorales así, Profesor…

-Y que espalda tan grande…

-Y que brazos tan fuertes…

-Seguro que soy de las pocas que lo han visto desnudo…

-Bueno, casi desnudo…

-Pero me conformo…

-Aunque así como está, solito y dormidito…

-Podría verle el culo "Uuuu…"

-No será capaz- pensó Poppy.

-Ahora que no mira nadie…- la muchacha siguió hablando sola.

-Podría apartar la sábana y…

-Retirar un poquito los gallumbos y…

-"Uuuu…" le vería el culito…

Poppy se echaba las manos a la cabeza- No será capaz.

-Pero no…

-No me atrevo…

-Eso estaría mal…

-Aunque oportunidades así no creo que se repitan…

-No será capaz- se repitió una vez más Madame Pomfrey.

Ana se levantó y con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Severus, retiró muy despacio la sábana.

-Sí es capaz- se lamentó Poppy que había asomado la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía.

Un fuerte ruido metálico, que provenía de la botica, despertó a Snape, la chica se asustó y retrocedió hasta tropezar con la silla y caer al suelo.

-Hay perdona Severus, se me han caído unos cacharros ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey saliendo del cuartito.

-No te preocupes Poppy, la verdad es que ya es tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer- el hombre se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

-¡Ana! ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?- se interesó la medimaga fingiendo no saber el motivo.

-Pues… pues yo… hay, es que…- la muchacha estaba temblorosa, no sabía bien lo que había ocurrido- creo que… estoy buscando un botón…

-Este suelo es traicionero- dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo vengativamente- será mejor que barras toda la enfermería a lo muggle, así lo encontrarás antes.

-Sí Señora, ahora mismo- Ana se levantó y fue corriendo al escobero.

-Bueno Poppy, gracias por todo, nos vemos en la cena- Snape se despidió y se dirigió al despacho del Director.

* * *

**Continuación……………………………………………………3/5**

-¿Otra vez leyendo, viejo barbón?- Snape entró sin previo aviso al despacho del Director.

-Severus, menos mal que has venido, quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado hoy- se lamentó Dumbledore- siento que ha sido culpa mía…

-No quiero hablar sobre el tema- le cortó el Profesor- prefiero olvidarlo cuanto antes.

-Está bien muchacho, como quieras.

-Y bien… ¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó Snape sentándose en su sillón habitual- ¿No estarás leyendo el fic que empezamos esta mañana sin mi?

-En absoluto- respondió Albus- ese lo leeremos juntos cuando tengamos tiempo, ahora estoy hojeando un "plis" que me tiene en duda…

-En duda…- Severus levantó una ceja en síntoma de incredulidad- No me digas que está escrito en Chino y tu hechizo traductor no funciona…

-Que pronto recuperas la ironía, debes estar de buen humor- observó Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna- pero no hay ninguna queja para mi hechizo traductor, hasta el momento hemos podido leer "tan mix" escritos en Italiano, Francés, Alemán, Griego y Español, entre otros idiomas, sin ningún problema y en un Inglés perfectamente traducido.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es esa duda?- preguntó Snape en un tono aburrido.

-Verás, la autora de este "pan pin" se llama Sabry…- expuso Albus.

Al Profesor le recorrió por el cuerpo un calor, mezcla de odio y asco, al oír pronunciar ese nombre.

-…y estoy dudando- continuó el anciano- en si es una chica muggle o si se trata de nuestra elfina.

-Si es una muggle ya hay que tener exceso de mal gusto para ponerse ese nombre- dictaminó Severus frunciendo el ceño- y si lo ha escrito la elfina estará lleno de estupideces e incoherencias.

-El "plan plis" se llama "Inocentes Travesuras"…

-Pues entonces no- se apresuró Snape a Hablar- de seguro que la autora es una muggle, porque si lo hubiese escrito esa elfina repelente se llamaría "Traicioneras y Preconcebidas Travesuras" o "Maliciosas Intenciones disfrazadas en Travesuras"…

-Estás muy elocuente…- consideró Albus con una leve sonrisa- pero sigo dudando, en la biblioteca hay ordenadores con acceso a Internet, perfectamente podría estar metiéndose al foro desde alguno de ellos.

-Se te quitarán las dudas si en las dos primeras líneas no encuentras un montón de bobadas aglomeradas- afirmó el hombre de cabellos negros y radiante sonrisa- dudo que ella sea capaz de escribir dos palabras seguidas que tengan sentido, esas elfinas solo son buenas para desquiciarme los nervios y atentar contra mi integridad física.

-Severus, no debes enfadarte con ellas, y mucho menos coger represalias- dijo Dumbledore en un tono paciente- no querían lastimarte, esa no era su intención…

-Es obvio- lo cortó el Profesor- que no era un acto premeditado, no obstante me hubieran colgado de lo alto de la cortina.

-Las elfinas están muy disgustadas, aún deben seguir llorando en la cocina- expuso el Director mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de Snape- lo conveniente sería que fueras a verlas y les dijeras que las perdonas.

-Es que no las perdono- inquirió Severus de forma tajante- es más, las que casi matan a alguien han sido ellas, ellas deberían venir ante mí y disculparse.

-Pero no ves que no se atreven… A pesar de que tienes una sonrisa de ángel, tu carácter es el de un demonio- explicó Dumbledore- tienen miedo a que les lances una maldición.

-¡Y eso es lo que se merecen!- gritó el Profesor poniéndose en pie y caminando por toda la estancia- Lo que no consiguió Lord Voldemort en años disponiendo de un gran potencial mágico, casi lo consiguen ellas en unos minutos con una cortina… ¡MATARME! Deberían encerrarlas en Azkaban…. pero ya me imagino a los dementores huyendo de ellas…

-Están muy arrepentidas- Albus hablaba tranquilo pero ya empezaban a faltarle los argumentos- y es tu obligación como hombre maduro y cabal que eres, tener una conversación con ellas y deshacerte de todo enfado…

-De toda elfina debiera deshacerme…

-¡Severus!- Dumbledore se levantó poniendo un poco de rudeza en su voz- te exijo que vayas a verlas de inmediato.

-¿Exigencias… a mí?- preguntó burlonamente el hombre con su peor cara de mortífago- Le recuerdo que ya no soy su espía Director.

-Pero eres como mi propio hijo, el hijo que nunca tuve- dijo Albus tiernamente- y un padre siempre sabe lo que debe hacer su hijo y lo más correcto ahora es que vayas a hablar con ellas cuanto antes.

Snape quedó pensativo observando al anciano, tal vez tuviera razón- Está bien- dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta cerrándola con suavidad.

* * *

**Continuación……………………………………………………3/6**

En un rincón de las cocinas de Hogwarts, dos llorosas elfinas se disputaban la culpabilidad de un trágico accidente:

-Auri no quería que esto pasara, Auri no quería hacerle daño al Señorito Snape, toda la culpa es de Sabry…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sabry está todavía más apenada y Auri tiene la culpa…

-¡No! Auri no hizo nada malo, Auri le sirvió la comida al Señorito Snape como cada día, fue Sabry quién puso los platos demás…

-Pues Sabry piensa que los platos que sobraban eran los de Auri, el Señorito Snape se enfadó porque no le gusta como cocina Auri…

-¡Mentira! Auri sabe que al Señorito Snape le encantan los guisos de Auri, el Señorito Snape nunca se ha quejado…

-El Señorito Snape nunca se ha quejado porque es un hombre con modales, un caballero, pero Sabry sabe que eso a lo que Auri llama guisos es puro veneno, la comida de Auri podría matar a un dragón…

-Pero ha sido Sabry quien casi mata al Señorito Snape con la barra de la cortina, Sabry es una asesina en potencia…

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! Sabry es una santa, fue Auri la primera en salir corriendo arrastrando la cortina…

-¡No! ¡Fue Sabry!

-¡Fue Auri!

-¡Fue Sabry!

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a las manos cuando una de las puertas de la cocina chirrió, una figura alta y esbelta entró caminando sigilosamente y se paró frente a ellas.

-¡Señorito Snape!- exclamaron a dúo las elfinas.

El hombre avanzó en silencio hacia ellas, que retrocedieron hasta quedar atrapadas entre la alacena y Snape.

Las elfinas se apretaban las manos temblando, sin emitir ningún sonido, tan solo miraban al inexpresivo rostro del Profesor buscando un ápice de lo contrario a lo que ellas creían que iba a pasar.

Severus apartó el lado derecho de su túnica dejando entrever su barita, la tomó con la mano y apuntó a las elfinas que ya dejaban asomar sus primeras lágrimas de puro pánico.

-Este es… el fin de Auri- pensó la elfina abrazándose a su compañera.

El Profesor levantó el codo moviendo con firmeza la barita…

-Ay… ay… ay…- suspiró Sabry por lo bajo.

…luego pronunció unas palabras que debían proceder del Latín…

Las elfinas cerraron los ojos rendidas ante cualquier mal.

-¡¡ZAS!!- un hechizo sonó en el aire.

Todo…………………………………todo quedó en silencio……………………..

La cocina fue inundada por un olor muy dulce.

-¿Señoritas?

Esa voz de hombre era el indicador de que no estaban muertas, podían oír, y los muertos no oyen, o… eso es lo que dicen…

-¿Señoritas?

Las elfinas abrieron los ojos muy despacito, ante ellas estaba Severus en cuclillas con dos piruletas gigantes en la mano…

-Eso no podía ser- pensó Auri perpleja por lo que veían sus ojos. Continuó quieta como una estatua, no tenía claro que hubiese pasado el peligro…

-¡Ay!... Este Hombre nos va a matar dándonos piruletazos en la cabeza…- pensó Sabry agachando las orejas- Que muerte más dulce la mía…

-¿Señoritas?

El tono benévolo en la voz del hombre y una forzada sonrisa apaciguadora permitieron que las elfinas soltaran un tímido- ¿Si?

-Estas piruletas son para vosotras si sois capaces de cumplir lo que os voy a proponer- dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

-Auri quiere saber de que se trata- dijo la elfina dejando de temblar y mirando los dulces con recelo.

-Y Sabry también…

-Lo que ha sucedido hoy es muy grave- prosiguió el Profesor- no estoy dispuesto a permitir que suceda nuevamente.

-Auri pide disculpas Señorito…

-Y Sabry también, Sabry está muy arrepentida…

Snape levantó un dedo y las elfinas callaron de inmediato.

-Se que lo acontecido antes del accidente lo estabais haciendo para obtener mi aprobación respecto a…- Severus paró un momento tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- …vuestras delicias culinarias. Me resultaría imposible decidir cual de las dos debe servirme las comidas, no obstante, creo haber encontrado la solución…

Las elfinas quisieron preguntar "¿Cuál?" pero un movimiento de cejas del hombre las limitó, simplemente, a abrir los ojos como platos esperando a oír la respuesta.

…respecto a lo que a mí concierne, lo mejor es que os distribuyáis las tareas, Sabry- Snape señaló a la elfina- me preparará el desayuno y la comida, Auri el almuerzo y la cena ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, en el fondo no estaban muy conformes, pero mejor no discutir.

-En cuanto a cualquier otro asunto que surja, organizaros vosotras- inquirió Snape con gesto aburrido, jamás imaginó que tras vencer a Voldemort acabaría haciendo tratos con elfinas- quede claro que no os quiero ver nunca juntas ante mí.

Las elfinas volvieron a asentir, agitando las orejas de esa forma que, muy en el fondo, Severus consideraba graciosa.

-Y una cosa más- esta vez el Profesor puso la voz seria al igual que su cara- os prohíbo que le hagáis caso al "Señor Director" cada vez que a las dos os pida lo mismo, no caigáis en sus bromas absurdas, recordar que NO os quiero ver juntas…

Snape extendió la mano ofreciéndoles las piruletas pero ellas no se movieron, miraban los dulces y luego al hombre una y otra vez, pero tenía que haber gato encerrado, ni si quiera les había tirado de las orejas.

-¿Qué os pasa? Cogerlas, no están envenenadas- dijo Severus fríamente dejando la duda en el aire…

-Entonces... ¿El Señorito Snape no va a matar a las elfinas?- preguntó Auri juntando las manos.

-¿El Señorito Snape no le va a dar golpes en la cabeza a Sabry con las piruletas?- preguntó la elfina dando un paso a delante.

Severus las miró horrorizado, parecía que no se acostumbraba a escuchar tantas simplezas, al fin dijo secamente- NO...

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!!- las elfinas gritaron extasiadas de alegría y se abrazaron a las piernas del Profesor haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! ¡¿Qué hacéis?!- el hombre hacía estragos por mantener el equilibrio sujetándose a las paredes.

Auri y Sabry seguían chillando aferradas a los pantalones de Severus que, poco a poco, se iban escurriendo- ¡¡Señorito Snaaaaape, es usted muy bueeeeeeno!!

-¡¡Soltarme!! ¡¡SOLTARME!!- el hombre de cabellos negros estaba apoyado contra una pared sujetándose los pantalones (que no tardaría en perder...)

-¡¡EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ES UN AMOOOOOR!!...

-¡Ya! ¡Ya basta! ¡Soltarme las piernas! ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Debéis guardar la compostura!- nada de lo que decía el Profesor surgía efecto, habían pasado tanto miedo las elfinas pensando que las iban a matar que, al recibir las piruletas, sentían que habían vuelto a nacer y estaban eufóricas de felicidad.

Snape se balanceaba con cada tirón que le daban, alarmado por los gritos Dumbledore (que estaba espiando detrás de la puerta) entró velozmente en la cocina y justo en ese momento, los pantalones del Profesor cedieron arrastrando "todo" a su paso y dejando al descubierto sus zonas más íntimas...

Las elfinas cayeron de culo al suelo boquiabiertas por el "espectáculo", mientras el hombre se apresuraba a subirse los pantalones...

-¡Severus!- exclamó Albus sonriendo con picardía- Te he pedido que te reconciliaras con ellas, pero esto es demasiado...

-¡Señor Director! ¡NO saque conclusiones equivocadas! Y vosotras... ¡Tomar!- Snape lanzó con rabia las piruletas a las elfinas, ganas tubo de darles en la cabeza- ¡Me voy! ¡No quiero saber nada del mundo hasta mañana!

Bajo las risitas del anciano, Severus se fue a su dormitorio pensando que, el hecho de haberse unido a sus "enemigas" algún efecto surgiría, aún que lo que acababa de pasar era vergonzoso... Todavía sonrojado se metió en la cama y tras repasar cuantas torturas sabía hacer empleando la varita, quedó dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4...**

Un lunes más en el castillo Hogwarts.

Los ronquidos se sucedían en el dormitorio del Profesor Severus Snape.

Un tenue hilo de luz anaranjada se filtraba entre las cortinas de terciopelo aterrizando en la cara del hombre, estaba amaneciendo.

Cada mañana solía despertarse, puntualmente, por los picotazos que un pájaro carpintero daba en su ventana, curiosa costumbre del animal que llevaba haciéndolo durante años.

Pero hoy sucedería algo distinto...

El pájaro llegaba volando al alféizar de la ventana, como de costumbre cuando, una mano invisible, le lanzó una piedra haciendo que se desequilibrara y cayera en círculos al suelo.

-Lindo, lindo, pajarito...- dijo maliciosamente una voz conocida.

Lentamente el castillo iba despertando, y unas orejas puntiagudas salían de la cocina, acompañadas de un gracioso taconeo, hacia el dormitorio de un Profesor.

Chasqueando los dedos se apareció en la habitación sin necesidad de abrir la puerta.

Descorrió las tupidas cortinas y se acercó a la cama.

En medio de sus sueños, en los que estrangulaba a unos bichos orejones, Severus escuchó un siseo, que se iba haciendo más insistente y fuerte. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se topó con dos ojazos risueños y un par de orejas puntiagudas, era Sabry, la elfina se había subido a la cama (justo encima de él) tratando de despertarlo.

-¡Buenos días Señorito Snape!- Saludó la elfina parpadeando. Como respuesta obtuvo un- ¡Aaagraggh!- fue monumental el susto que se llevó el Profesor.

Severus se incorporó velozmente tapándose con las sábanas y Sabry cayó rodando de la cama al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- exclamó el hombre confuso estirando el cuello para observar a la elfina que estaba poniéndose en pie.

-¡Caramba Señorito Snape! ¡Que impulsivo es usted!- expuso la elfina sin dejarlo terminar de hablar- Sabry ha venido a traerle el desayuno al Señorito Snape, tal y como le pidió el Señorito Snape a Sabry- Chasqueó los dedos y apareció una bandeja con comida sobre la cama.

-Pero yo no te pedí que me lo sirvieras en el dormitorio- dijo Severus recuperando su habitual tono serio de voz.

-Ay, no se excuse Señorito Snape, Sabry sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer- se subió a la cama y empezó a mezclar leche y café en una taza.

El hombre quedó pensativo por un momento- Si Albus estuviese aquí me volvería a decir eso de que me ha salido el tiro por la culata...- cogió una tostada y mientras la untaba con mermelada de menta preguntó en voz alta- ¿Qué hora es Sabry? Supongo que todo el personal ya debe estar desayunando en el Gran Comedor...

-No, no, Señorito Snape- contestó la elfina ofreciéndole la taza de café con leche- el Señorito Snape es el primero en desayunar, los demás aún deben estar en sus dormitorios levantándose.

-Entonces...- Severus quedó extrañado- ¿Por qué no habrá venido el pájaro carpintero a despertarme...? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No se preocupe Señorito Snape- dijo la elfina algo nerviosa- ya sabe como son esos animales, estamos en primavera y seguro que ha encontrado una amiga con la que hacerse un nido (Sabry le guiña un ojo a las lectoras/es).

-Sí, supongo que eso será...- contestó el Profesor distraídamente sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-¡¡AAARGAGGRRGAAAHH...!!- un grito de histeria los sacó de su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la elfina muy asustada tirándose a los brazos de Snape.

Severus se levantó con brusquedad, tirando de nuevo a Sabry al suelo, se puso una bata y empuñó su varita. Seguido de la elfina salió al pasillo.

-¡¡SACRILEGIOOOO!!- los gritos provenían de un dormitorio cercano.

Avanzaron raudo pero sigilosamente.

-¡¡IIIAAAAAAAHH!!- Snape reconoció la voz, era Dumbledore.

Se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio del anciano y, un instinto animal, hizo que tirara la puerta a bajo de una patada olvidándose de la magia.

Al entrar vio a Minerva en camisón con unas tijeras en la mano, y al Director en el suelo abrazado a una mata de "lana".

-¡¿Albus, qué ha pasado?!- preguntó Severus consternado, mirando la habitación con detenimiento mientras que Sabry se escondía bajo los faldones de su bata.

-Ple... ple... bla...- el anciano balbuceaba sin decir nada claro.

-Yo te lo diré- intervino Minerva cogiendo a su marido del brazo y levantándolo- ¡Se acabó lo que se daba!

El Profesor cambió su cara de espanto por una mueca de irónica felicidad.

-¡Le he cortado la barba!- concluyó Macgonagall.

-¡Me has atacado a traición, Mujer infame!- Albus señaló a su esposa con el dedo- ¡Has aprovechado que estaba durmiendo para acabar con lo que yo más quiero!

-Se supone, que lo que más quieres en este mundo soy YO- inquirió Minerva en forma de reproche.

-¡NADA tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, MUJER!- el anciano se agachó a recoger lo que una vez fue su barba- ¡Quiero el divorcio!

-Eso no te va a servir de nada- dijo la Mujer pausadamente alzando las tijeras- no pienso moverme de aquí, siempre estaré cerca de ti, y cuando vuelva a crecerte la barba allí estaré yo para cortarla.

-Tú siempre al acecho- reprochó Dumbledore agitando el lío de pelos en su mano- solo quieres amargarme la existencia...

-¡Por supuesto! Recuerda que por algo me casé contigo- contestó Minerva divertida.

-Tal vez sí debiste irte con el "Burro de Borrás"- refunfuñó Albus mirando a los ojos de su esposa.

-Tal vez... Tal vez él si valorara lo que yo hago por ti- contestó Mcgonagall acercándose a su marido- No te das cuenta del miedo que pasé ayer cuando te atragantaste con esa odiosa barba... y ya no te acuerdas de las veces que te has despertado medio asfixiado porque la barba se te había enredado en el cuello... No, claro que no, tú solo piensas en lo mucho que decora esa bola peluda, pero yo no voy a consentir que sufras ni un solo accidente más por culpa de un capricho idiota- la Mujer dio media vuelta entrando en el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta gritó- ¡Tal vez...!

Albus se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su esposa, casi lo mata del disgusto pero tenía razón. Miró a Severus en busca de consuelo y preguntó- Y ahora... ¿Qué hago?

Severus arqueó una ceja- Tú... no se, pero yo creo que me voy a reírme un rato- salió del dormitorio e hizo levitar la puerta que seguía en el suelo.

La elfina lo siguió y antes de que la puerta quedara cerrada dijo- Ánimo Señor Director, si hasta parece más joven Señor Director.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts resonaban unas exageradas carcajadas, Snape sintió que iba a tener un buen día...

* * *

**Continuación...4.1**

-Profesor Snape ¿Para que sirven los polvos bermellón?- preguntó una alumna de 6º curso levantando la mano.

-Señorita Lohan, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no haber atendido en la clase del pasado viernes- sentenció Severus sonriente- su duda quedó explicada en clases anteriores, no obstante, responderé de nuevo a su pregunta- después de haber visto a Albus humillado por Minerva, quitarle puntos a Gryffindor era lo que más le había satisfecho aquella mañana- los polvos bermellón se emplean en delicadas pociones, como la que estamos elaborando hoy, camuflando el gusto amargo por otro más dulce pudiendo pasar, por ejemplo, por cualquier vino floral.

La alumna refunfuñó pero se arriesgó a volver a preguntar- ¿Pero no hay ningún riesgo de que los polvos bermellón alteren el resultado de la poción adrenalítica?

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor- Severus sonrió maliciosamente llegando a enseñar los dientes, lo que provocó un rubor entre las chicas allí presentes- "Ejem"- carraspeó su garganta y prosiguió hablando- Señorita Lohan, eso también me consta que está explicado, la poción adrenalítica inhibe a la persona que la ingiere de autocontrol, recibe fuertes descargas de adrenalina dando como consecuencia que ose ejecutar aquellos actos que en circunstancias normales no se atrevería, el hecho de añadir polvos bermellón no implica que la mezcla varíe sus resultados, tan solo el color, el olor y el sabor- Severus dejó de pasearse y se paró frente al escritorio de la alumna- espero Señorita Lohan, que esta vez sí haya prestado atención a mis explicaciones y no vuelva a darme la oportunidad de extraerle más puntos a su casa...

-Sí, Profesor Snape- contestó la alumna con temor.

-Bueno, y ahora continuemos- el Profesor se dirigió hacia la pizarra para anotar el siguiente paso que debían dar para una correcta elaboración de la poción adrenalítica- Introducir vuestras varitas en el caldero y darle tres vueltas a la derecha al líquido que debiera estar de color rojo.

Pero no todos estaban de color rojo... ¡¡BAAAAAAAMM!!

Algún caldero explotó a espaldas de Snape, provocando una reacción en cadena. Un grupo de alumnas que se había empapado con la poción se enloqueció, corrían en estampida por el aula volcando los calderos haciendo que todos sus compañeros quedaran salpicados.

La situación era desbordante, la mayoría de chicos optaron por destrozar cuanto había a su alrededor, cogieron las sillas y las tiraron por las ventanas rompiendo los cristales, arrancaron salvajemente las estanterías de las paredes y quemaron los viejos libros que cayeron al suelo.

A algún que otro chico le dio por bajarse los pantalones y enseñarle el culo a las chicas, pero las chicas sabían bien lo que querían, querían a "ese hombre", y al grito de- ¡¡A POR EEEEEEEEEEEEL!!- en cuestión de segundos Severus se vio sepultado bajo una montaña de rugientes hormonas femeninas.

-¡Señoritas! ¡Señoritas! ¡Porfaagrragh...- los gritos de Snape fueron sofocados por la "Señorita Lohan " que, ahora sin ningún temor, se sujetaba del cuello del Profesor tratando de besarlo y acariciarlo.

Ya no le quedaba ningún rincón de su cuerpo sin haber sido profanado cuando escuchó que los chicos lanzaban un grito de guerra: ¡¡A POR EL MORTÍFAGO!! ¡¡NOS QUIERE ROBAR A LAS MUJERES!!

Los muchachos sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a acribillar a Severus...

-¡¡POR ENCIMA DE NUESTRO CADÁVER!!- gritaron las chicas poniéndose en guardia y liberando al hombre de cabellos grasos.

He aquí la primera batalla campal que Severus presenciaba después de la caída de Voldemort.

Volaban rayos de diversos colores en todas direcciones, algunos alumnos salían disparados contra las paredes o cayendo al suelo, inclusive corrió la sangre.

-Ahora o nunca- pensó el Profesor, varita en mano recorrió la estancia esquivando con sorprendente agilidad algunos hechizos y tumbando a algún chico que intentó detenerlo, llegó al pasillo, cerró la puerta y pronunció cuantos hechizos sabía para impedir que, el mar de hormonas rugientes y la horda de salvajes, saliera del aulario.

Un agradable olor a vino hizo que Albus se apresurara a llegar a las mazmorras olvidando que, en realidad, quería comentarle algo a Snape sobre un pájaro...

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- exclamó Dumbledore.

-¡¡TE VAMOS A MATAAAAAAAAAR!!- gritos y más gritos se oían desde el pasillo.

-¡Date prisa!- pidió Snape, que estaba contra la puerta aguantando los golpes de quienes trataban de tirarla abajo.

-¡¡TE VAMOS A COMER A BESOOOOOOOOOOS!!

-Se que últimamente estás de un atractivo muy subido pero esto es demasiado- se burló el anciano al escuchar lo de los besos.

-¡¡SI ME DEJAS SALIR TE HAGO UN HOMBREEEEEEE!!

-¡No es momento para ridículos comentarios!- Protestó Severus- Ha explotado un caldero con poción adrenalítica y están fuera de sí.

-¡¡MORTÍFAGO FEUCHO TE VAMOS A ARRANCAR LOS PELOOOOOOOS!!

-¡Haz algo!- gritó Dumbledore ahora un poco preocupado- ¡Hemos de detenerles!

-¡¡QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¡Imposible!- contestó Snape tambaleándose por un nuevo golpe que le habían dado a la puerta- Si los paralizamos o petrificamos solo retrasaríamos los efectos de la poción, la única forma de que se calmen es dejando que gasten toda la sobredosis de adrenalina que tienen.

-¡¡SABEMOS DONDE VIVEEEEEES, VAMOS A POR TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

-¡Pero van a tirar el colegio abajo!- protestó Albus intentando dar con alguna solución.

-¡¡PROFESOOOOOOOOOOR MI CULO LLEVA TU NOMBREEEEEEE!!

-Debemos retenerlos aquí encerrados hasta que se tranquilicen- dijo Severus con una nota de desagrado.

-¡¡EL PROFESOR SNAPE TIENE EL "RABO" MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDOOOOOOO!! ¡¡YO SE LO HE TOCADOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Severus se puso pálido al oír esto...

Albus sonrió- A sí que... estas son las cosas que tus alumnas piensan y no se atreven a decirte...

-¡¡TE VAMOS A DESPELLEJAR VIVOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Cállate ya...- pidió con desgana el Profesor.

-¡¡VENTE A MI CAMA ESTA NOCHEEEEEEE!! ¡¡VERÁS LO QUE ES UNA MUJEEEEEEEEEEER!!

En lo más profundo de su entendimiento, todo lo acontecido en ese cuarto, a Severus le agradaba. Era la primera vez que se había sentido fuertemente deseado y, aún que no era propio de él dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos (en realidad por ninguna clase de sentimiento), esa sensación de gustarle a alguien con tanta pasión le abría un nuevo cosquilleo por el estómago.

-¡¡TE VAMOS A TIRAR DESDE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Y acompañados de tan "melódicos" gritos pasaron todo el día hasta bien entrada la noche aguantando la puerta, eso sí, ayudados por las elfinas, que cuando Auri se dio cuenta de que su Señorito Snape no acudía a almorzar, fue a buscarlo y no se separó de él ni un segundo.

* * *

**Continuación...4.2**

De nuevo esos ojos risueños lo despertaron, esta vez no chilló, sería cuestión de empezar a acostumbrarse a ver al bicho orejón cada mañana y desayunar en la cama (esto último no estaba tan mal).

Lo único que extrañaba era su particular despertador, el pájaro carpintero.

-Sabry se preguntaba en qué estará pensando el Señorito Snape- dijo le elfina apareciendo un plato de galletas.

-En el pájaro carpintero que venía a despertarme- contestó amablemente el Profesor tomando un sorbo de café con leche- ya me había acostumbrado a él, después de tantos años...

-El Señorito Snape ya no debe pensar más en ese animal Señorito- dijo, sospechosamente sonriente, la elfina- El Señorito Snape debe reconocer que Sabry despierta al Señorito Snape de una forma más agradable Señorito.

No era tan agradable abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ese mono pelón con ojos de sapo, tomando otro sorbo Severus dijo- Tal vez... Ahora solo espero que se reponga pronto.

-¿Pronto?- la elfina se turbó al oír esto- ¿A caso el Señorito Snape ya sabe donde estaba el pajarito?

-Sí- afirmó el hombre distraído mirando como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana- Albus me notificó ayer que Hagrid lo encontró en el bosque prohibido oculto en unos matorrales, al parecer debió golpearse contra una rama y quedó inconsciente.

-Aaaaah...- la elfina pensó que tendría que haberlo escondido mejor o haberlo desplumado y cocinado con patatas.

-Bueno Sabry, si no te importa llévate todo esto y retírate- pidió Severus levantándose de la cama- voy a ducharme o se me hará tarde.

-Como usted diga Señorito Snape- la elfina vio como el hombre se metía en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta, y escuchó como corría el agua. Estaba a punto de irse cuando, un pícaro pensamiento, la abordó, desapareció la bandeja del desayuno y en absoluto silencio y caminando de puntillas se acercó hacia el baño mirando por el hueco que quedó abierto, quería saber si todas esas cosas que gritaron, en el día anterior, las alumnas del Señorito Snape eran ciertas, pero llegó tarde, el Profesor ya estaba en la ducha y la mampara estaba cerrada- Lástima- pensó frunciendo el ceño, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Sin saber por qué, hoy Severus se había levantado especialmente contento hasta el punto que empezó a tararear una canción, se enjabonó todo el cuerpo frotándose con una esponja marina y cuando fue a ponerse el champú se dio cuenta de que el bote estaba casi vacío- ¡Sabry!- llamó el hombre sacando la cabeza de la ducha, pero nadie le contestó- no importa- pensó masajeándose la cabeza- le pediré a Auri más tarde que me traiga otro bote nuevo.

Se puso el albornoz y se secó la cabeza con una toalla dejando sus cabellos alborotados, parecía un punki, al mirarse en el espejo sonrió recordando cuando Albus lo calificó de rockero.

Se afeitó, se puso desodorante, se echó colonia cuyo perfume era una mezcla entre menta y flores silvestres, después se vistió con una de sus habituales casacas negras y fue a las mazmorras a impartir sus clases de pociones.

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes a excepción de una cascada de rubores y comentarios entre las alumnas de 7º curso que sin poder evitarlo, desde sus salas comunes, habían escuchado todos los gritos de las chicas del día anterior, pero Snape, satisfecho, se hinchó a quitarles puntos cada vez que las oía murmurar.

Se acabaron las clases, terminó de corregir algunas tareas en su despacho (a la mayoría les puso un trol)- ¡Qué bien me siento hoy!- musitó el Profesor encaminándose al despacho del Director para almorzar y seguir indagando en los fan fics muggles.

-¡Buenos días Albus!- saludó Snape abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Pues bien, bien a fin de cuentas- contestó Dumbledore mirando como el "joven" de 46 años se sentaba a su lado- Al fin me he reconciliado con Minerva...

-Te felicito- dijo Severus moviendo el ratón de un lado hacia otro.

-¡Qué remedio!- exclamó el anciano encogiéndose de hombros- Esta mujer... me ha obligado a dormir toda la noche en una vieja silla destartalada.

Snape sonrió con un aire vengativo- Te recuerdo que eres mago, podrías haber hecho aparecer una cama.

-Por supuesto... El problema ha sido que Minerva también lo recuerda- dijo Albus cerrando los ojos con pesar- por eso me quitó la varita y me advirtió que nada de trucos o a la próxima me corta el cabello.

Severus lo miró directo a sus ojos grises y estalló en carcajadas (sin soltar el ratón).

Albus se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de su muchacho y con algo de indignación le preguntó- ¿Cuál es esa catástrofe tan grande que ha pasado... para que estés de tan buen humor?

-Ay Albus... en verdad no ha pasado NADA- dijo el Profesor poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿NADA?

-Nada de nada... Ningún accidente, ninguna caída, ninguna explosión, no me han amenazado ni dado gritos y por si fuera poco- Snape parecía muy contento, había pasado unos días muy "ajetreados"- me he pasado la mañana entera sustrayéndole puntos a Gryffindor.

-¡Ah!- exclamó el Director- Ya entiendo tu felicidad.

-¿En que fic nos quedamos?- preguntó Severus aproximándose a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Fue aquel de las cruzadas- dijo el anciano con simpleza.

Snape arqueó una ceja tratando de adivinar que le estaban diciendo- A ti sí que se te cruzan los cables...

-¡Hum! Se lo que digo- protestó el hombre de pelo blanco levantando un dedo- era un "pan chim"...

-¡FAN FIC!

-Eso mismo... que trataba de Hermione y Draco y las lectoras querían matar a... "el-que-no-debo-nombrarte"- concluyó Albus.

-¡VIDAS CRUZADAS!- exclamó Severus clicando con el ratón.

-Exacto...- dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo preparándose para leer.

No habían leído ni dos líneas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

**Continuación...4.3**

-¡Adelante!- dijo el anciano levantando la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y apareció ella, un bicho canijo con orejas gigantes y como siempre vestida de verde.

-Parece una lechuga- pensó Severus intentando no hacer ninguna mueca de desprecio.

-¡Buenos días Auri- Saludó Dumbledore haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

-¡Buenos días Señor Director! ¡Buenos días Señorito Snape!

El Profesor torció el labio con algo de rabia, no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran "Señorito".

-¿Cómo estás Auri? ¿Amaneciste bien?- preguntó Albus.

-Auri se levantó muy bien Señor Director, Auri ya no se pelea con Sabry a la hora del almuerzo Señor Director, Auri piensa que el Señorito Snape tuvo una gran idea, Señor. Y... ¿Qué tal están ustedes, Señor?

Pues muy bien, después de pasar la noche entera sentado en una silla incomodísima... me he reconciliado con Minerva- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo un poco- creo que ya he aprendido la lección...

-Auri se alegra mucho por el Señor Director, Señor- la elfina también rió discretamente- la Señora Macgonagall es una mujer muy inteligente y el Señor Director no debe arriesgarse a contradecirla.

La elfina y el anciano rieron juntos.

-Y el Señorito Snape... ¿Cómo está el Señorito Snape?

Severus no contestó, estaba muy concentrado en no poner cara de asco.

-El Señorito... el Profesor Snape- Albus se auto corrigió rápidamente- se ha levantado de muy buen humor, no se por qué...

La elfina abrió los ojos como platos y puso una cara... rarísima, como si hubiera visto a un trol gigante, clavó la mirada en Severus y dijo con recelo- Auri supone que no será porque Sabry entra cada mañana en el dormitorio del Señorito Snape y despierta al Señorito Snape, Señor...

El Profesor miró a Dumbledore dejándole leer en su mente algo así como "Ya estás pinchando viejo asqueroso".

-Ah, pues…- el anciano trataba de buscar las palabras correctas- No, no creo que sea por eso, supongo que será porque hoy no ha sufrido ningún accidente- y le guiñó un ojo a la elfina.

-Auri espera que SOLO sea por eso…

-Sí, sí, seguro… Bueno y ¿Dónde están esos almuerzos?- preguntó Albus desviando el tema.

La elfina volvió a sonreír- Delante suya Señor Director- chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos bandejas con comida (que olía muy bien)- Auri los ha preparado personalmente, Señor.

-¡Espléndido!- exclamó Dumbledore alzando las manos.

-¿Se les ofrece alguna cosa más?- preguntó Auri complacida por la calificación que había recibido de sus almuerzos.

-Sí- intervino Severus secamente- Se me ha terminado el champú, si fueras tan amable de llevar otro a mi dormitorio…

Un intenso brillo recorrió los ojos del anciano, y se frotó las manos…

-Por supuesto Señorito Snape, Auri lo hará de inmediato…

Albus guiñó un ojo y movió un dedo en círculos (evitando ser visto por el Profesor), señal que la elfina interpretó como "no tengas prisa".

-…aún que ahora Auri tiene mucho que hacer, si no es molestia para el Señorito Snape, Auri le llevará esta tarde el champú al Señorito Snape, Señorito- la elfina miró al anciano buscando su aprobación y este asintió con la cabeza.

-No importa, hazlo cuando puedas- Severus volvió a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador- Ya puedes retirarte.

Pero la elfina no se movió, se quedó quieta parpadeando, cada vez, a mayor velocidad.

Albus codeó al Profesor y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Severus, conteniéndose la rabia, miró a la elfina y le sonrió, la cual se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario sobre aquella "radiante sonrisa".

-¡Hasta luego Señor y Señorito!- caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

-¡Por fin! Continuemos- dijo Snape con un panecillo de miel en una mano y el ratón en la otra.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el anciano no pudo contenerse y habló- Severus... hay alguien detrás de la puerta, mira a ver quién es.

Snape miró con incredulidad al Director y luego a la puerta- Ahí fuera no hay nadie.

-Te digo que sí- insistió el hombre de cabellos plateados- ve y abre la puerta.

-No hay nadie...- repitió una vez más el Profesor.

-¡Sí lo hay! Soy Albus Dumbledore y lo se todo.

-Y yo Severus Snape... y NO HAY NADIE detrás de la puerta.

-¡No discutas! ¡Pierdes facultades!- protestó el anciano- mira a ver de una vez.

Snape hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y... efectivamente, no había nadie detrás de la puerta.

El Profesor puso una mueca de falsa sorpresa y se giró para ver a Albus...

-¡Maldito viejo Pillo!

Dumbledore sonreía victorioso por haberse hecho con el ratón...

"Que más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo."

* * *

**Continuación...4.4**

-Señorita Gabita Evans, es familia lejana de Lily, Lily…pero una Gryffindor... Trol.

-Señorita Jennifer Macgonagall, sobrina de Minerva…pero otra Gryffindor… Trol.

-Señorita Rachel Potter, Hum! Sin comentarios… Trol.

-Señorita Águeda Jones, su tía es periodista… Trol.

-Señorita Elizabeth Malfoy, su tío sigue en Azkavan… Trol.

Como cualquier martes en la tarde, Severus pasaba las horas en su despacho corrigiendo, satisfactoriamente para él, las tareas de su alumnado.

-Señorita Naomi Paskal, siempre quema los calderos… Trol.

Una lechuza pardusca picoteó una pequeña ventana pidiendo entrar.

Sin quitar la vista del último "Trol" que acababa de escribir, movió su varita y la ventana se abrió.

El ave llevaba una carta firmada por Albus Dumbledore:

* * *

**_Querido muchacho:_**

_-La Señora Hooch (Profesora de vuelo) ha sufrido una caída en su primera clase de la tarde._

_-Las clases de vuelo serán suspendidas hasta final de curso._

_-No obstante, nos urge encontrar un árbitro para el próximo partido de quidditch._

_-Se que te ofreces amablemente a arbitrar ese partido._

_-Saca tu escoba, aún tienes unos días para entrenar un poco._

**_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore._**

* * *

-¡Será posible!- exclamó enfadado el Profesor- ¡Ya hace 15 años que no arbitro un partido de quidditch!

Al oírlo vociferar, la lechuza, salió rápidamente por donde había entrado.

-¡A este viejo ya no le llega el riego al cerebro!

-¡Se pensará que doy las clases de pociones montado en mi escoba!

-¡Hace siglos que no monto en escoba!

-¡Está loco! ¡Está loco!

Estuvo un buen rato gritando y maldiciendo hasta que se calmó y sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, meditó:

-A ver de donde sacamos ahora a alguien que arbitre ese partido...

-No se me ocurre nadie...

-Claro que...

-Siendo yo el Profesor más joven de Hogwarts...

-Me corresponde a mí.

Resignado, recogió los papeles de su escritorio y se fue a su dormitorio a buscar su túnica de quidditch, tenía que empezar a prepararse cuanto antes.

Al entrar vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y unas voces salían de allí.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal del baño!- gritó Severus empuñando la varita.

-Tranquilo muchacho somos nosotros...

Albus y Auri salieron despacio y muy sonrientes...

-¿Qué hacíais ahí los dos?- preguntó extrañado el Profesor.

-Auri ha venido a traerle el champú al Señorito Snape... ji, ji, ji- la elfina rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y tú?- Severus movió la varita señalando a Dumbledore.

-Yo... iba de camino a tu despacho cuando me crucé con Auri y decidí acompañarla.

El hombre de cabello negro no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, pero no se iba a molestar en emplear la legilimancia…- ¡Por un Demonio!- un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar eso, no se quería ni imaginar las sandeces que podría encontrar en la cabeza de la enana orejona.

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí?- preguntó Albus cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Leí tu nota…

-¿Aceptas?

-Sí claro, no veo quién más podría hacerlo, es más, he venido a recoger mi túnica de quidditch y mi escoba para entrenar un poco- dijo Snape abriendo el armario.

-A pues, voy contigo, quiero ver que tal ágil estás… ¿Nos acompañas, Auri?- preguntó el anciano encaminándose al pasillo.

-Sí Señor Director, Auri no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, Señor.

-Vamos entonces…

**Continuación…4.5**

El trío se dirigió al campo de quidditch, algunos alumnos ya estaban por allí volando con sus escobas.

Severus fue a un rincón a calentar los músculos y a hacer algún que otro estiramiento, lo cual ya llamó la atención de unas chicas que estaban en el graderío.

La Capitana de Hufflepuff, se aproximó volando a los hombres y le preguntó al Director- Señor ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de la Profesora Hooch?

-Me temo que sí, Señorita- contestó el anciano- sufrió una caída a cincuenta metros de altura y no me queda más remedio que suspender sus clases.

-¿Y que hay del partido? ¿También lo suspenderá?- preguntó un poco angustiada la muchacha.

-No, eso no será necesario- dijo Albus señalando a Severus- el Profesor Snape se ha ofrecido a arbitrar el partido.

La chica miró a Severus, que en ese momento estaba agachado y con el culo en pompa, y se le escapó una risita- Vaya, es una buena noticia…

Snape la miró de reojo haciéndole entender que molestaba.

-Bueno pues, mejor será que siga con el entrenamiento- dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y se fue volando con su escoba.

-Vamos Severus, deja de retorcerte- pidió Albus ansioso- monta en tu escoba a ver que tal se te da.

-Ánimo Señorito Snape- añadió Auri con la mirada expectante.

El Profesor cogió su escoba y miró a su alrededor, el campo había cambiado muchísimo desde su último partido, hacía quince años. La organización internacional de quidditch dictaminó que, por seguridad, los mundiales se celebraran en los colegios mejor cualificados, Hogwarts disponía ahora de unas instalaciones capaces de albergar a miles de personas, con pantallas gigantes para que el espectador no se perdiera ni un solo detalle, el marcador era automático, ya no se precisaba de una persona que llevara la cuenta de los puntos, la megafonía envolvía a todo el estadio incluso, se construyó una cabina para quienes retransmitieran el partido, era un campo de quidditch de alto estanding.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Venga!- exclamó Albus haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que se moviera.

-Ya va, ya va… Este hombre está aquí para ver como me caigo y me rompo la cabeza- musitó el Profesor.

Severus dio una patada en el suelo y salió volando, empezó por rodear el campo a no mucha altura pero, algo no iba bien.

-Qué extraño- pensó Severus- diría que esta escoba pesa más de lo normal…

Tomó más altura y voló en zigzag probando sus reflejos, ascendió un poco hasta llegar al primer nivel de las gradas, iba a pasar por delante de un grupo de alumnas cuando una le grito- ¡Profesor luego me toca a mí!- la muchacha se sonrojó y saludaba a alguien en dirección a Snape.

-Niñas tontas- pensó el Profesor- en lugar de estudiar, están aquí perdiendo el tiempo y mareándome…

-¡Yo también quiero Profesor! ¡Yo soy la siguiente!- otra muchacha, a la que Severus miró con rabia, le estaba gritando cosas desde otro punto del graderío. Sin saber ni a lo que se refería, tomó bruscamente altura, a mucha velocidad y girando sobre sí mismo…

-¡¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Snape se paró de golpe, y se giró a mirar, de lejos, a un montón de alumnas que estaban gritando como histéricas, luego reparó en el Director, que estaba dando saltos y agitando los brazos desde el campo- Pero… ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo…?- haciendo caso omiso, inclinó su escoba y descendió a toda velocidad, como un rayo…

-¡¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! ¡¡ SOCORROOOOOOOO !!

Estas voces provenían de muy cerca, justo detrás suyo, sintió una fuerte presión en la cintura, eran unas pequeñas manos que lo rodeaban, sin menguar la velocidad miró hacia atrás y vio unas orejas puntiagudas que salían de su espalda.

-¡¡ POR UN DEMONIO !! ¡¡ AURI !!- y diciendo estas palabras, casi sin darle tiempo a mirar hacia delante chocaron contra la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

A pocos metros del suelo, cayeron los tres de forma eminente sobre el Director.

-¡¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! ¡¡ AHORA SÍ SE MATÓ !!- un revuelo de chicas y los miembros de los equipos de quidditch acudieron a auxiliarlos.

Escupiendo los cabellos del viejo, Severus tan solo gritaba- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Por un demonio!- montones de féminas manos lo levantaron dando bruscos tirones a los pelos que lo mantenían preso.

La elfina seguía aferrada a la escoba tiritando- ay… ay… ay… ay…

La buscadora, la Señorita Yedra Phoenix, tubo la suerte de caer en blando, justo encima de Dumbledore, y ella sola se puso en pie espolsándose la túnica.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó la Capitana de Hufflepuff.

El único que contestó fue Albus levantando la cabeza- Creo que no me he roto nada...

* * *

**Continuación………………………….4.6**

Severus parecía haber contraído la rabia, tan solo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca- Por un demonio… ¡Por un demonio, Auri!

La temblorosa elfina agachó la cabeza.

-¡¿Se puede saber…?! ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo?!

-Auri solo quería montar en escoba- dos lagrimitas recorrieron su cara (más por el susto que se había llevado que por el enfado del Profesor)- Auri nunca había volado y Auri quería aprovechar la ocasión… ¡¡Perdoooooooon!!- y se echó a llorar enganchada, nuevamente, en los pantalones de Severus.

-Suelta…- inquirió Snape agitando la pierna, no estaba dispuesto a perder los pantalones delante de tantas jovencillas.

-¡Perdooooooooon!- y empezó a tirar con más ímpetu del camal del pantalón.

-Si no sueltas… ¡NO hay perdón!- Snape cogió a la elfina por el brazo y le dijo con voz grave- Casi nos matamos.

-Auri lo sabe, ha sido un gran porrazo, menos mal que el Señor Director nos ha parado el golpe…

Una chispa de complicidad surgió entre la elfina y el hombre, sin poder evitar reír ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás.

-¿A que vienen esas risas?- preguntó Albus, sorprendido, mientras unos alumnos lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Gracias Señor Director…- dijo con retintín Snape- por no avisarme de que tenía un polizón en mi escoba y remendar el error exponiendo tu cuerpo como amortiguador en nuestra caída…-no le importó dejar ver su fantástica sonrisa, estaba riendo muy a gusto-…lástima de que ya no lleves barba, hubiese sido como caer sobre un cojín de plumas, aún que claro alguno de los accidentados podríamos haber muerto asfixiados…

Alguna chica dejó escapar una discreta risilla ante los comentarios del Profesor…

-Ya te vas pareciendo a Minerva…-protestó Dumbledore entre dientes- siempre al acecho para poder saltar a mi cuello.

-Cuello…- Severus seguía riendo con su retorcido sentido del humor que, al parecer, se contagiaba entre las alumnas- sigo pensando que es una lástima que no lleves barba, a ti también podría haberte servido de cojín de plumas cuando…- saboreó el momento y las palabras- …Minerva se entere de esto e intente estrangularte….

Las discretas risas se transformaron en escandalosas carcajadas, por todo Hogwarts era conocido el mal genio de Mcgonagall.

-No iras a contarle esto a…

-Ya sabes como son los secretos en esta escuela… -interrumpió el Profesor al Director con cara de satisfacción- …corren como la pólvora.

-Auri promete no decir nada Señor Director...

-Ni falta que hace- dijo el Profesor tan campante- mirar quien viene por ahí...

-Grgrgrggreeerge...- Dumbledore parecía estar gruñendo algo con el rostro lleno de indignación-...gerg**M**grger**I**gregr**N**greer**E**gerg**R**grer**V**gregre**A.**

**-**¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Ay Albus...! ¿Por qué tienes los pelos de punta?- Preguntó Minerva que se acercaba corriendo levantándose, un poco, los faldones para no tropezar.

-Un ligero percance con la escoba de Severus- contestó el anciano mirando con severidad a todas las personas allí presentes- Nada más...

-Mientes... mientes Albus, se que me estás mintiendo- protestó la Mujer acercándose a su marido para ver de cerca una pequeña vena que tenía en la frente- La vena se ha hinchado, así que mientes descaradamente...- se giró y miró a Snape con preocupación- Severus, dime la verdad...

-No faltaba más- contestó el Profesor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Te has caído de la escoba?- empezó Minerva con el interrogatorio.

-Sí.

-¿Por culpa de mi marido?

-Pues algo sí ha tenido que ver.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, gracias a Albus nadie ha salido mal herido.

Macgonagall miró con recelo a su marido- Al parecer nadie, excepto tú. ¿Te vuelve a doler la espalda, Albus?

Esa pregunta había sonado un poco recriminatoria, dos gotitas de sudor resbalaron por la sien del anciano- Sí- respondió con firmeza- al intentar frenar la caída de Severus, también me he visto involucrado en el accidente.

-¿Tú, y quién más?- Parecía que la mujer ya sabía de antemano todo lo que había pasado.

Dumbledore quedó pensativo- Dime Mujer, por casualidad ¿no habrás estado espiando escondida por algún rincón?

-No me infravalores, soy Bruja...

Levantando una ceja, Albus le dijo a su esposa- Descubriré tu secreto.

-Hum- Minerva apretó los labios- A ver si eres capaz de descubrirlo camino a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey va a reírse buena cosa cuando nos vea llegar.

Cogidos del brazo, el matrimonio se fue hacia el castillo.

-¡Cada uno que siga con lo suyo!- ordenó Severus a todos los alumnos- ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! ¡Rápido!- en ese momento sintió un suave tirón de los pantalones, miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba ella, con las orejas gachas.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó la elfina- ¿Me puedo quedar?

Eso ya era tentar mucho la suerte- Mejor será que vayas a ver a Albus a la enfermería y lo rescates del sermón de Minerva.

-Está bien Señorito Snape, a Auri le parece bien.

Y mientras Severus salía volando con la escoba, la elfina chasqueó los dedos y apareció en la enfermería.

Allí estaba Dumbledore, bocabajo y recibiendo un masaje de la distraída Ana.

-Qué bien que has venido, Auri- dijo Macgonagall- tengo unos asuntos pendientes ¿Te puedes quedar haciéndole compañía a Albus?

-Sí, sí, Auri ha venido a eso...

-Gracias- la Mujer se levantó y abrió la puerta- portaros bien...

-"Uuuu..."- rió tontamente la A.M.S.- Ya está Señor Director, yo ahora me voy a la botica pero usted puede quedarse a descansar un poco.

-Está bien, gracias muchacha- dijo con cara de bobalicón el anciano.

La elfina observó atentamente como la chica se iba, cuando no hubo nadie se subió a la camilla y se puso a conversar con Albus.

-Señor Director, Auri quiso preguntarle antes una cosa pero nos interrumpieron, Auri tiene una duda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?

-¿Funcionará?

-Seguro.

-¿Y cuando podrá ver Auri los resultados?

-En cuatro días Auri, en solo cuatro días.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Y los cuatro días pasaron…

Un recuperado pájaro carpintero con hermosos colores en su plumaje, volaba entre los primeros rayos de sol del sábado por la mañana, hacia su acostumbrado alféizar. Graciosos trinos lo acompañaron hasta la ventana, al otro lado de esta, dormía un hombre maduro, el Profesor más joven de Hogwarts, que sofocaba los cantos del ave con sus "tigrescos" ronquidos.

-"Toc" "Toc"… - el pájaro carpintero reemprendía su labor de despertar a quién allí dormía- "Toc" "Toc"… "Toc" "Toc"…- a Severus se le antojaba que era un ruido melodioso- "Toc" "Toc"…

Entonces, entre las sombras, una conocida mano misteriosa volvió a la carga, cogió una piedra bien grande- A ese pajarraco hay que matarlo- miró que no viniese nadie y apuntando hacia el animal lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas…

**¡¡CLLLLLLAAAACSSSHHHHHHH!! **

El pajarillo ya estaba prevenido y al ver llegar la piedra se apartó rápidamente por lo que no quedó un solo cristal…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Snape se despertó casi en plena taquicardia, quiso levantarse a toda velocidad pero se enredó con las sábanas y cayó de cabeza al suelo, se arrastró hacia la cómoda, pataleando la sábana para desprenderse de ella, empuñó su barita y tras hechizar "sus ataduras" se puso en pie.

¡¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!GGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!- el pájaro graznaba porque la mano invisible, llena de rabia, le seguía tirando piedras desde su escondite…

-¡POR UN DEMONIO!- exclamó el Profesor yendo a socorrer al ave, vio todos los cristales rotos en el suelo y al asomarse por la ventana- ¡¡HAAAY!!- una piedra le dio en la frente haciéndole un chichón- ¡POR UN DEMONIO!

La mano invisible se agitó entre los matorrales dispuesta a huir del sitio, pero el pájaro carpintero la avistó y voló tras ella picoteándole en la cabeza.

Snape apareció un cubito de hielo y se lo puso en la frente- Menos mal que no tengo herida- pensó mientras se asomaba de nuevo a la ventana, vio como el pajarito perseguía a alguien- Debe ser algún alumno, ya averiguaré quien ha sido el gamberro.

-¡Reparo!- arregló la ventana y la cerró- Mientras llega el desayuno me voy a la ducha.

Se quitó el pijama, abrió los grifos y dejó que una cascada de agua tibia recorriera su espalda deslizándose desde los hombros a las nalgas.

Puso champú en sus manos y masajeó su cabeza lentamente, haciendo círculos, intentando relajarse, le venía por delante un día muy ajetreado y no se había levantado con muy buen pie que digamos…

Con la mente en blanco, sin agobiarse por nada, cogió la esponja marina y frotó todo su cuerpo con un jabón que olía a lavanda y roble, según Severus un aroma cortés y valiente…

Dejó que el agua recorriera de nuevo su varonil figura en tal de enjuagarse.

Al igual que otras tantas veces, salió de la ducha y se enfundó el albornoz, cogió una toalla blanca de algodón y se secó el pelo de la misma forma desgarbada de siempre pero… algo no iba bien.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO!- el hombre estaba atónito frente al espejo, no podía dejar de mirarse- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- empezó a frotarse la cabeza con la toalla bruscamente, paró y se miró de nuevo al espejo- O es un efecto óptico o…- frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta- …¡VIEJO DEL DEMONIO!

Sus cabellos opacos se habían transformado en brillantes cual rayos de luz, su tacto era suave y sedoso, el color negro azabache relucía más que nunca.

-El viejo pelón a dado un cambiazo en mi champú- murmuró entre dientes, cogió el bote y miró con detenimiento el contenido- A simple vista parece igual pero… cuando lo enganche se va a tragar el champú botella incluida.

Deslumbrado por su nueva imagen, no se percató de que el desayuno no llegaba, optó por vestirse inmerso en sus pensamientos:

-Si por unos dientes blancos, ya trataron de desnudarme…- se colocó los calzoncillos.

-No me quiero imaginar que me van a hacer ahora…- se puso un calcetín.

-Y precisamente hoy…- se puso el otro.

-Que es el partido de quidditch…- se subió el pantalón.

-Me van a comer vivo…- se abrochó el pantalón.

-Y está prohibido maldecir al alumnado…- se puso la camisa.

-Me van a dejar en evidencia…- se abrochó la camisa.

-Las mujeres están locas…- y no se puso la casaca porque empezaba a hacer calor.

Una segunda voz llamó su atención.

-¡Buenos días Señorito Snape!- la elfina entró distraída dejando el desayuno en la cama.

-¡Auri!- se sorprendió Severus- ¿Dónde está Sabry?

-Sabry ha tenido un percance Señorito Snape- explicó la elfina sirviendo el café- Sabry no nos ha dicho como pero tenía la cabeza llena de heridas, pero… ¿No se alegra el Señorito Snape de que Auri le traiga el desayu…- la elfina se giró a mirar al Profesor por primera vez desde que había entrado.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!- Auri se puso las manos en la cara- ¡¡HA FUNCIONADO!! ¡¡EL SEÑORITO SNAPE LUCE MÁS HERMOSO SI CABE!! ¡¡QUE GUAPO ESTÁ EL SEÑORITO SNAPE CON ESE PELO TAN BONITO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

No muy sorprendido, Severus levantó una ceja y se aproximó a la elfina- ¿Has dicho que ha funcionado?

-¡Ups!- Auri se tapó la boca agachando la oreja derecha.

-Tú lo sabías- afirmó el hombre- y no me lo advertiste.

-Era una sorpresa, Auri no le dijo nada por su bien.

-¡Ese viejo chiflado se va a enterar!- gritó Severus abriendo la puerta.

-¡Señorito Snape!- lo llamó la elfina- Auri piensa que primero debiera desayunar Señorito Snape, el Señorito Snape a de estar fuerte para el partido de quidditch de hoy, solo faltan un par de horas, el Señorito Snape y Auri podrán ir después a hablar con el Señor Director, pero ahora el Señorito Snape tiene que concentrarse en el partido.

-¡Hum!- la miró incrédulo pero en el fondo llevaba la razón- Está bien- dijo Severus en tono aburrido- pásame la mermelada…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..5.1**

Dos horas más tarde.

-¡_Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a la semifinal de quidditch en Hogwarts_!- gritó por megafonía la Señorita Lara Finnigan, una Gryffindor.

-¡_Cállate guarra_! ¡_Que iba a saludar yo_! ¡_Eres una mala_ _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_……….

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!- todos los presentes en el campo se taparon los idos porque tras escucharse unas extrañas palabras de la otra comentarista (desde las reformas ahora la cabina de megafonía albergaba a dos comentaristas) la Señorita Isy Esah, una Slytherin, los altavoces chirriaron.

-¡_COMPOSTURA_!- se oyó gritar a Minerva por los micrófonos (Era un engorro tener que sujetarse la varita contra la garganta, por eso emplean micrófonos, hechizados claro).

-¡_Hoy se enfrentarán Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw_!- gritó la Slytherin- ¡_Pero no os hagáis ilusiones, uno de los quedará eliminado al igual que Gryffindor y el otro perderá en la final contra Slytherin_!

-¡_Los Slytherins sois unos bestias_! ¡_Por eso ganáis siempre_! ¡_Sois unos tramposos_!- vociferó la otra comentarista.

-¡_Y los Gryffindors tenéis muy mal perder_! ¡_Mira que os cuesta reconocer que no sabéis hacer una "O" con un canuto_!- reprochó Isy.

El ambiente se caldeaba en las gradas, los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin apoyaban a sus respectivas comentaristas y a sus comentarios, como si el partido fuese algo secundario.

-¡_YA BASTA_!- retumbó la voz de la Profesora de transformaciones por todo el estadio.

-¡_Estúpida_!

-¡_Imbécil_!

-¡_No puedo con vosotras_! ¡_Me voy_! ¡_POOOOOOM_!- Macgonagall había dado un portazo.

-¡_El estadio está más lleno que nunca_!-exclamó Lara.

-¡_Cierto_!- otorgó Isy- ¡_Por aquí hay mucha gente que no pinta nada en Hogwarts_!

-¡_Mirar_! ¡_Mirar todos_! ¡_Ha venido al Ministro de magia_!- dijo la Gryffindor algo sorprendida.

De inmediato la cara del Ministro, que estaba hablando con una señora vestida de rojo, apareció en las gigantescas pantallas que rodeaban la gradería. Las pantallas estaban diseñadas para mostrar cuanto narraran las comentaristas durante el transcurso del partido.

-¡_Ese hombre está mayor_!- sentenció la Slytherin como si nadie la escuchara- ¡_Con un_ _poco de suerte se jubila antes de que acabe el año!_

El Ministro se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡_Fijaros_! ¡_Ahora su cara hace juego con la chaqueta de la Señora que tiene al lado_!- se burló Isy, provocando que la mayor parte del público estallara en carcajadas.

-¡_Veo a un antiquísimo Profesor de pociones_!- desvió la atención la otra comentarista- ¡_El Profesor Horace Slughorn_!

El ex Profesor se puso en pie y metiendo la barriga saludó a los allí presentes.

-¡_No se por qué hoy han asistido tantas viejas antiguallas_!- dijo la Slytherin consiguiendo que Slughorn se volviera a sentar.

-¡_Pues yo sí lo se_!- afirmó la Gryffindor.

-¡_Y yo lo se mejor que tú_! ¡_Para algo es el Jefe de mi casa_!

Los murmullos se sucedieron entre los espectadores, al parecer no era ningún secreto cual era la novedad de aquel partido.

Las comentaristas cambiaron de tema:

-¡_Y ahora hace su entrada en las tribunas de Profesores el Señor Harry Potter_!- dijo Lara aplaudiendo a la vez.

-¡_Sí, uno de los solteros más codiciados al que ya le han echado el lazo_!

-¡_Lástima_!

Las dos muchachas se miraron suspirando- ¡_Aay_!

A petición de los asistentes Harry se levantó y saludó con la mano armando un revuelo de gritos entre las más jóvenes.

-¡_Míralo_! ¡_Ya se está pavoneando_!- Gritó Isy con malicia.

Los alumnos de Slytherin se rieron y abuchearon al "elegido".

-Hay cosas que no cambian- pensó Harry tornando a su asiento.

-¡_Envidiosa_!- gritó Lara- ¡_Tienes celos de que uno de los hombres más deseados haya sido un Gryffindor_!

-¡_Y tú te mueres de la rabia de que el hombre MÁS deseado sea un Slytherin_!

Todo el colegio aplaudió el comentario de Isy.

En la cabina se encendió una lucecita roja, señal de que las comentaristas debían callarse.

En las pantallas apareció el rostro del Director, iba a decir unas palabras, se puso en pie y apretando la varita contra su garganta habló:

-"Sonorus"- ahora ya se le podía escuchar de todas partes.

-Doy una cordial bienvenida a todos los aquí presentes.

El público aplaudió, algunos con aburrimiento.

-Tenemos entre nosotros a grandes celebridades como bien ya han mencionado nuestras entusiastas comentaristas.

Se oyeron muchas risas.

-En nombre de toda la escuela os doy las gracias por haber venido.

Slughorn se levantó y se puso al lado de Dumbledore- Que bien queda mi cara en todas esas pantallas- pensó el hombrecillo muy sonriente.

-Habrá una novedad en el partido de hoy- prosiguió Albus- Pero esa novedad no sabe que acompañando al alumnado y a los Profesores estar…

-¡_Draco Malfoooooooooooooy_!- lo interrumpió histérica la comentarista de Slytherin.

El Director desapareció de las pantallas dejando paso a un guapísimo rubio platino.

-¡_Qué bueno que está_!- se le escapó decir a la Gryffindor.

-¡_Pues es un Slytherin_!

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido, pero en su salsa, hizo un movimiento de cabeza ondulando su cabello lacio que le llegaba por la cintura, y sonrió.

Se escucharon gritos de desesperación, ese hombre levantaba pasiones.

El rubio siguió caminando sin dejar de sonreír y tomo asiento junto a Potter.

-¡Sonoruuuuus!

-¡_Ya está gritando el viejo_!- se enfurruñó Isy tapándose las orejas.

-¡Sonoruuuuuuuus!

Al fin Albus consiguió que le prestaran atención.

-Como iba diciendo, hay alguien que no sabe que han venido a verlo tantos amigos y tan buenos.

-Ya va siendo hora de que se sorprenda.

-A sí que….

**¡¡QUE DE COMIENZO EL PARTIDO!!**

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...5.2**

_-¡El viejo sin barbas ya ha graznado!-_ dijo la voz Slytherin por megafonía- _¡Y como ya habrá quedado bien a gusto...! ¡Que empiece el partido!_

**¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURURU!!**

_-¡Las trompetas han sonado!-_ anunció Lara- _¡Los equipos se disponen a salir!_

_-¡Los primeros en entrar al campo son los miembros del equipo de Hufflepuff!-_ gritó Isy- _¡Pero no os esforcéis mucho porque si no perdéis ahora perderéis en el próximo partido!_

Las compuertas del ala este se abrieron, y siete alumnos salieron volando con sus escobas dirigiéndose al centro del campo haciendo complicadas piruetas que fueron muy aplaudidas.

_-¡Y ahora hacen su aparición los MALDITOS que eliminaron a Gryffindor, el equipo de Ravenclaw!-_ gritó con enojo Lara.

_-¡Querrás decir los VENDITOS!-_ la corrigió la Slytherin riendo descaradamente.

Los de Ravenclaw salieron por la compuerta del ala oeste entre los gritos y aplausos de sus seguidores.

Los dos equipos ya estaban en el centro del campo formando un círculo en el aire.

_-¡Y ahora el número BOMBA!-_ dijo con excitación Isy.

El ruido cesó en el estadio, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

_-¡El árbitro!-_ dijo Lara.

_-¡Nuestro querido y bien amado...!-_ prosiguió la Señorita Isy.

_-¡PROFESOR SEVERUS SNAPE!-_ exclamaron las comentaristas a la vez.

La compuerta del ala norte se abrió, y dejó a la vista un hombre vestido con una túnica de quidditch negra que llevaba en la mano derecha una escoba.

Los chicos aplaudieron vagamente, pero las chicas se pusieron en pie gritando como locas, apareciendo de la nada montones de pancartas con palabras de ánimo para el árbitro que habían estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

Severus empezó a caminar, con paso firme, saliendo de las sombras.

Una suave brisa azotó su melena negra.

_-¡HAAAAM!-_ las dos reporteras quedaron sin habla al igual que el resto del público.

-Lo sabía- se lamento Severus mirando alrededor- Me temo lo peor.

_-¡Los cabellos del Profesor Snape son pura seda ondulando al viento!-_ gritó Lara desesperada por no poder tocarlos.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡AAAAAY!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAA!!

Gritos y más gritos hicieron tronar al estadio que parecía que se caía abajo.

_-¡¡VIVA EL PROFESOR SNAPE!!-_ berreó la Slytherin saltando de su asiento.

-¡¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- contestaron todas las chicas desde las gradas.

_-¡Que suerte tendrá la que se lo quede!-_ dijo Lara sin poder dejar de mirar a las pantallas que mostraban de cerca los cabellos del Profesor.

Con toda la dignidad que lo caracteriza, Severus fue lentamente hasta el centro del campo- La Señora Hooch os diría que quiere juego limpio por parte de todos, y yo quiero lo mismo- a continuación golpeó con el pie un viejo baúl que había a su lado.

_-¡Hay que ver en que forma tan elegante ha liberado este hombre los duros bludgers!-_ anunció Isy muy emocionada.

_-¡Y les sigue el snitch dorado!-_ continuó Lara.

_-¡Ahora tocaría decir eso de que el snitch vale tanto y cuanto y quien lo coja gana!-_ dijo la Slytherin con sopor- _¡Pero para que, después de tantos siglos ya sabemos perfectamente de que va el juego!_

Minerva se hacía cruces en las gradas junto a su marido- La megafonía está siendo un desastre…

-Como siempre mujer, como siempre- contestó Albus cogiéndola de la mano.

-Pero este partido va a ser peor- se quejó la Profesora- yo lo se, yo lo se…

-La verdad es que esa chica Slytherin está diciendo cada barbaridad…- interrumpió Harry Potter que estaba sentado delante del matrimonio.

-Pues mira que la Gryffindor no se queda atrás- lo contradijo Draco Malfoy pasándose un mechón de su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

Harry sonrió- ¿De quién ha sido la descabellada idea de elegir como comentaristas a una chica Gryffindor y a otra Slytherin?

El anciano se encogió de hombros con gesto divertido- Mía.

Draco y Harry rieron, el rubio mucho menos sorprendido que el moreno.

-¡Ay Albus! ¡Tú nos quieres matar!- Se lamentó Macgonagall tocándose la frente.

-¿No te das cuenta de que así será mucho más divertido?- le preguntó Dumbledore tratando de animarla.

-¡¿Divertido?!- exclamó Minerva entre las fuertes carcajadas de los dos ex alumnos- Mira Albus, yo no se quien pueda ganar, pero antes de que el partido acabe el estadio se viene abajo.

-No seas exagerada- pidió el anciano moviendo la mano.

-¡Ya verás, ya! Ese asiento en el que tú estás será el primero en hundirse- lo advirtió Minerva zanjando el tema.

Severus cogió el quaffle y lo lanzó hacia arriba.

_-¡El quaffle ha sido liberado y comienza el partido!-_ gritó Lara mientras el público aplaudía.

_-¡Que barbaridad!-_ dijo la Slytherin aporreando la mesa que tenía delante- _¡Mirar cuantos metros ha subido la pelota! ¡¿Pero qué come este hombre que está tan fuerte?!_

Una figura vestida de verde apareció de repente abalanzándose sobre la comentarista de Gryffindor haciéndola caer al suelo, silla incluida, y le robó el micrófono:

_-¡¡TORTILLA DE PATATAAAAAAAAAS!!_

_-¡¡MACARRONES CON TOMATEEEEEEEEE!!_

_-¡¡FAMBRUESAS CON LIMAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

Asustada, la Slytherin saltó de su silla refugiándose en un rincón micrófono en mano.

Por el contrario Lara se debatía con la criatura, que gritaba histérica, intentando recuperar su micrófono.

Revolcándose por el suelo con la alumna, la pequeña figura vestida de verde seguía chillando:

_-¡¡AURI ALIMENTA AL SEÑORITO SNAPE!!_

_-¡¡POR ESO EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ESTÁ TAN FUERTEEEEEEE!!_

_-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-_ se escuchaba de fondo a la Gryffindor.

_-¡¡SABRY SOLO HACE CACA!!-_ la elfina estaba fuera de sí.

_-¡¡LA COMIDA DE SABRY ES PURO VENENO!!_

La otra elfina se retorcía en la enfermería donde se podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían en el campo de quidditch.

_-¡¡GRACIAS A AURI EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ESTÁ TAN GUAPOOOOOOO!!_

Isy reía sin parar observando la pelea- _¡¿Alguien quiere saber de que color llevan las bragas una elfina y una asquerosa Gryffindor?!_

_-¡¡VIVA EL SEÑORITO SNAPE!! ¡¡EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ES EL MEJOR ÁRBITRO DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

-Tierra trágame- pensó Severus, y todavía en tierra buscó a Albus con la mirada- Esto es culpa suya seguro.

_-¡¡SEÑORITO GUAPOOOOOO!!_

Desde la tribuna de Profesores, Dumbledore saludaba agitando los brazos al árbitro, quería llamar su atención.

_-¡¡VIVA EL SEÑORITO SNAPE QUE RONCA COMO UN TIGREEEEEE!!_

Al fin Snape dio con "el viejo pillo del que más tarde se vengaría" y al verlo sintió que el mundo se le acababa, alrededor del Director estaban: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, el Ministro de magia, grandes maestras y maestros de Hogwarts ya jubilados, otras entidades políticas y en resumen, gente muy importante en el mundo mágico.

Albus dejó de saludar y se sentó.

_-¡¡EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ES EL HOMBRE MÁS GUAPO DE HOGWAAAARTS!!_

-Por la cara que está poniendo…- musitó Draco mirando al Director de la escuela- me da a mí que Snape no sabía que veníamos…. ¿cierto?

_-¡¡NO!! ¡¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL MÁS GUAPO EN HOGWARTS ES HARRY POTTER!!-_ gritó la comentarista Gryffindor haciendo honor a su casa.

-Así es Malfoy- Dumbledore rió- fíjate que cara más amarga de sorpresa se le ha quedado.

_-¡¡HARRY POTTER ES UN NIÑATOOO!!_

-Sí, y él que no quería que nadie se enterara de que haría de árbitro…- añadió Minerva- Prepárate Albus porque seguro que se la vengará.

-No seré yo quién después del partido vaya a hablar con él- dijo Harry divertido por el espectáculo jamás visto que acontecía a su alrededor- entre las sorpresas de Albus y las cosas que están diciendo por megafonía tendrá un humor de perros.

_-¡¡EL SEÑORITO SNAPE ES TODO UN HOMBREEEEE!! ¡¡TIENE EL "CHARRO" BIEN PELUDOOOO!!_

Algo parecido a una centella salió disparado desde el palco de los Profesores a la cabina de comentaristas…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………….5.3**

Minerva corría a toda velocidad y llegó jadeante a la cabina donde se supone que dos alumnas debieran estar comentando el partido.

-¡¡_BASTAAAAA_!!- la voz de la mujer retumbó por todo el estadio haciendo chirriar los altavoces- _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_...

De nuevo el público se tapó los oídos chillando simultáneamente- ¡¡AAAAAAAAY!!

Visto el panorama Auri chasqueó los dedos y desapareció- "¡PUFF¡"

-Vuestra mediocridad rebasa los límites- espetó la Profesora a las comentaristas levantando a la Gryffindor del suelo.

-Es que esa elfa se abalanzó sobre mí y me quito el micrófono- se defendió Lara.

La Slytherin seguía riendo tornando a su silla.

-Hufflepuff ya ha marcado cinco puntos- informó Minerva yendo hacia la puerta- y no os habéis dado ni cuenta. Hay mucha gente importante ahí fuera y no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión por vuestra culpa ¡Cautela con las sandeces que decís!- y salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

-¡_Hufflepuff lleva cinco puntos de ventaja_!- dijo Isy sonriente- ¡_Bien por Hufflepuff_!

-¡_El quaffle está en posesión de Ravenclaw_!- exclamó Lara sujetando el micrófono con ambas manos- Por si acaso- pensó la joven.

-¡_Los cazadores de Ravenclaw se acercan peligrosamente a los aros_!- narró Isy- ¡_Se pasan el quaffle entre ellos esquivando al guardián y ahora_... ¡_Mirar_! ¡_El Profesor Snape levanta el vuelo_!

Rápidamente las pantallas se olvidaron de los cazadores mostrando como Severus se montaba en la escoba y salía disparado hacia arriba.

-¡_Fijaros en su pelo_!- se le escapó decir a Lara tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¡_No seas tímida mujer_!- pidió burlonamente la otra comentarista- ¡_Si llevas toda la razón_! ¡_Lo siento mucho, Draquito de mi corazón, pero ni tus dorados mechones superan eso_!

Draco se sonrojó mirando al suelo mientras que Harry se reía con el Director.

-Mi gran obra supera lo insuperable- pensó Dumbledore satisfecho.

En los aires Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato fue captada por las pantallas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todas las jóvenes féminas gritaron agitando las pancartas.

-¡_QUE ALGUIEN PONGA A ESE HOMBRE A LA SOMBRA_! ¡_LOS BOMBONES SE DERRITEN AL SOOOOL_!- gritó Lara, un poco descontrolada, ante los atónitos ojos de la Slytherin.

Minerva hizo un extraño movimiento de varita bajo su túnica.

-¡_GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAH_! ¡_IAAAAAAAAAAAH_! ¡_BLEEEEEEEEEH_!- las comentaristas chillaron sin sentido.

Desde las gradas se podían ver unas chispas de colores a través del cristal de la cabina de megafonía.

-A_y que calambrazo_...- se escuchó como un susurro por los altavoces.

-_Centrémonos_...- pidió Isy tomando aliento- ¡_A ver_! _No se si alguien habrá vuelto a marcar_.

-_Creo que Ravenclaw ha subido dos puntos_- dijo Lara temblorosa- _O eso pone en el marcador_.

-_Sí, eso parece_- otorgó la Slytherin- _y ahora el quaffle lo tiene... ¡Profesor detrás suyo_!

Un bludger se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Severus, parecía que le iba a dar en toda la cabeza cuando una golpeadora de Hufflepuff, dejando desprotegido a su buscador, lo salvó del fatídico golpe, aún que nadie se percató de que otro bludger se abalanzaba sobre el pobre buscador de Hufflepuff haciéndolo caer.

-¡_Tres urras por la golpeadora de Hufflepuff_!- chilló Lara aplaudiendo.

-¡_Sí! ¡Menos mal que no se ha lesionado nadie_!- se alegró la Slytherin.

-¡_Un momento_! ¡_Parece que hay una disputa por el quaffle_!- explicó la Gryffindor poniéndose muy seria- ¡_El Profesor Snape señala falta_!

-¡_Esto se pone interesante_!- opinó Isy- ¡_Han llegado a las manos_! ¡_Se están pegando_!

-¡_Hay quien no sabe jugar_!- se quejó la otra comentarista- ¡_Son unos salvajes_! ¡_Habría que_... ¡_AAAAAAY_!

Un puño cerrado fue a dar contra la escoba de Severus haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡_ESO SÍ QUE NOOOOOO_!- berreó las Slytherin medio subida en la mesa- ¡_CORRERÁ LA SANGRE DE QUIEN TOQUE AL PROFESOR_!

De nuevo Severus, en medio de la pelea, sintió que su escoba pesaba más de lo normal- No es posible- pensó girándose cuando una figura vestida de verde saltó por encima de su cabeza y se sujetó al cuello de quien había propinado ese puñetazo.

-¡¡Auri!!- gritó el hombre tratando de rescatarla de entre aquel barullo.

-¡¡A LA YUGULAR AURI!! ¡¡A LA YUGULAR!!- gritaron algunas chicas del público.

-¡¡SÁCALE LOS OJOS!!- pidieron otras más extremadas.

-¡¡_VIVA AURI_!!- gritaron las comentaristas a dúo y todo el público estalló en fuertes aplausos.

Aquel chico, imprudente, iba a arremeter contra la elfina cuando Severus lo enganchó del cuello apretando ligeramente- ¿Ves esto?- le preguntó con sadismo, se había arremangado la manga del brazo izquierdo, ya no había ni rastro de marca tenebrosa, pero lucía unos músculos grandes y duros como una piedra.

El chico asintió temeroso.

-Si osas tocar a la elfina, aún que sea un pelo, te lo tragas empezando por el puño- Severus agarró a Auri por el vestido y la sentó en su escoba, delante allí donde pudiera verla, y después empujó al muchacho haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

Tras la demostración de fuerza la pelea cesó, y hubo quien se quedó boquiabierta en las gradas.

-No se que le habrá dicho, pero por los gestos es obvio que, mi antiguo Profesor de pociones, conserva su mal carácter- dijo Draco sonriente.

-Y los músculos- añadió la mujer vestida de rojo que estaba sentada a la derecha de Albus y a la izquierda del Ministro, todos se giraron a mirarla pasmados- ¡¿Qué?! Solo es una observación- concluyó la mujer.

Severus miró a la elfina con una de sus caras de mortífago- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

-Auri hace su trabajo, Auri defiende al Señorito Snape.

-Esto es un partido de quidditch, es normal que hayan esos accidentes- la reprendió el hombre que por momentos se iba enfadando más- ¿No te ha bastado con dejarme en ridículo por megafonía?

-Auri solo decía verdades como un templo.

-¡Auri está loca!- se enfureció Severus- Y como vuelvas a hacer alguna tontería no respondo de mis actos.

La elfina se sintió ofendida- Pues si Auri molesta al Señorito Snape, Auri desaparece y ya no le molesta más.

-¡NO!- gritó el Profesor- No me fío de ti, te vas a sujetar a la escoba y te vas ha quedar bien quietecita hasta que acabe el partido. Con un poco de suerte atrapan el snitch en cinco minutos- pensó mirando al cielo.

-¡_Después de una pequeña charla el árbitro reanuda el partido con la elfina a cuestas_!- gritó una de las comentaristas.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..5.4**

-No conocía a esa elfina- comentó Harry Potter viendo como Hufflepuff sumaba otro punto.

-Se llama Auri- contestó Minerva aplaudiendo una jugada en la que un cazador de Ravenclaw esquivaba a otro de Hufflepuff.

-No trabajaba aquí en mis tiempos de estudiante- añadió Draco Malfoy pensativo.

-Lleva unos cinco años viviendo en el castillo- aclaró Dumbledore- y desde entonces que lleva de cabeza al pobre Severus… -se rió bien a gusto entre dientes.

El rubio y el moreno lo miraron pensando que habría querido decir.

-¡_Y otro punto más para Ravenclaw_!- chilló Lara por megafonía.

-¡_El cazador de Ravenclaw se hace con el quaffle y el Profesor Snape lo sigue de cerca con una habilidad excepcional para volar_!- dijo Isy muy contenta.

-¡_Hay que decir que los catorce jugadores vuelan muy bien_!- añadió Lara- ¡_Los catorce son… No, no, no ¡Si son trece_!

Todo el mundo, extrañado, empezó a contarlos con el dedo.

-_¡Uy! ¡¿Y quién falta?!- _preguntó la Slytherin haciendo recuento.

-_Puessss… Mmmmm…-_ Lara titubeó un poco- ¡_Ya lo se_! ¡_El buscador de Hufflepuf_!

Severus miró a su alrededor sorprendido, en verdad faltaba uno y no se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿_Y donde centellas se ha metido el tipo ese_?!- se enfadó Isy- ¡_Si falta uno se ha de parar el partido!_

-¡_Ahí abajo! ¡Ahí! ¡Al pie de los aros!- _Chilló la Gryffindor poniéndose en pie.

El público se levantó de sus asientos para mirar hacia abajo.

Severus descendió aproximándose al chico que parecía lastimado, cuando…

-¡¡CUIDADO PROFESOOOOOOOOOR!!- Gritaron todos los presentes en el estadio.

Otro bludger se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él y la elfina, entonces…

Severus giró 360 grados sobre sí mismo golpeando violentamente al bludger con la escoba.

Lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia el público dando de lleno en la cara de Harry Potter al que le faltaron los reflejos para esquivarlo.

-¡_Harry Potter, como buen ex buscador, ha cogido el bludger_!- se burló Isy viendo como los grandes personajes del mundo mágico a su alrededor lo socorrían- ¡¿_Eso suma puntos_?!

-¡_No seas estúpida_!- gritó la Gryffindor- ¡_Se habrá hecho daño_!

-¡_Eso espero_!- murmuró la Slytherin dejando que todo el campo la oyera.

Severus sintió un cosquilleo que le subía de los pies a la cabeza, al fin todos aquellos años insufribles al lado de Potter habían sido recompensados.

-Esta vez el que te ha cruzado la cara he sido YO…- pensó el hombre sonriendo exageradamente, incluso se le escapó alguna carcajada.

-¡_Ay Severus_!- suspiró la Slytherin- ¡_Que me desmayo_!

Las pantallas del estadio mostraban una hermosa sonrisa jamás vista antes, la sonrisa de Severus Snape. Momento histórico sin duda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAY! ¡AAAAAY! ¡AAAAAAAAY!- todas las alumnas chillaban desenfrenadamente, algunas tirándose del pelo, agitando las pancartas en el aire mientras Auri saludaba a sabiendas de que estaba ocupando un lugar privilegiado.

-¡Moriros de la envidia!- gritó Auri- ¡Zarrapastrosas!

El Profesor le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y la elfina lo miró con cara de "yo no he sido"- En silencio- la reprendió.

Los camilleros recogieron al muchacho que yacía en el suelo con la escoba partida en la cabeza y entró una chica de suplente.

-¡Piiiii!- Severus tocó su silbato y el partido continuó.

-¡_Menuda cara se le ha quedado al marcado_!- exclamó Isy mientras se lo llevaban a la enfermería- ¡_Ahora sí que va a ser fácil reconocerlo_!

Draco, que por poco no se lleva otro balonazo de rebote, sonrió maliciosamente ante este comentario.

La Gryffindor no reprochó nada, estaba ocupada mirando algo más importante-¡_Aay_!- suspiró a coro con las muchachas del público- ¡_No entiendo porque no sonríe más a menudo_! ¡_Sus clases serían de lo más… interesantes_!

Como es de suponer, las comentaristas ya no tuvieron más ojos que para su Profesor, ¿Qué más daba lo que ocurriera alrededor? Ya nadie recordaba que esto era un partido de quidditch…

-¡_El Profesor Snape remonta el vuelo_! ¡_Se coloca en un lateral observando el juego_!- explicó Lara embobada.

A pesar de que los comentarios le molestaban, no podía dejar de sonreír, Severus sentía que había alcanzado el pináculo de su vida con el golpetazo que la había propinado a Potter. Nunca podría olvidarlo, sería una gran hazaña que les contaría a sus hijos… si los tuviera.

-¡_Toma velocidad y… sus cabellos me enloqueceeeeeeeeeeeeeen_!-chilló Isy con el reconocimiento del resto de alumnas.

-¡_Y a mí también_!- expresó la Gryffindor- ¡_Parece mentira que durante todos estos años este hombre haya ocultado su verdadera apariencia! ¡Menudo potencial…_ ¡

-Que graciosas son estas niñas- meditó Severus al pasar frente a la cabina.

-¡_Aay! ¡Aay! ¡Aay! ¡Me ha mirado a miiiiii…_ ¡- gritó entusiasmada Lara dando saltitos.

-¡_Mentira_! ¡_Me ha mirado a mí_!- se enojó la Slytherin levantándose.

-¡¿_A ti_?! ¡¿_Para qué iba a mirar a un engendro como tú_?! ¡¿_Estando yo aquí_?!- se pavoneó la Gryffindor.

-¡_Tú eres más fea que el culo de un camello_!- la ofendió Isy- ¡_Por ti no daban ni un galeón roto_! ¡_Asquerosa_!

-¡_Tú si que das asco_!- se defendió Lara- ¡_Hueles mal_! ¡_Estás podrida por dentro_! ¡_Me vas a asfixiar con ese hedor tan repugnante que desprendes_!

-¡_Te vas a tragar toda esa mierda que tienes en la boca_!- la amenazó Isy- ¡_Guarra_! ¡_Te huele el culo!_

-"_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_"- los altavoces chirriaron al caer los micrófonos al suelo, las dos comentaristas estaban repartiéndose bofetadas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!- se quejó todo el público.

Minerva estaba en la enfermería con Harry y ahora ya no había quien detuviese esa pelea.

El pitido y los gritos distrajeron a las buscadoras que chocaron entre sí, la de Hufflepuff perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío.

Pero un ágil árbitro la rescató del golpe cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

La chica abrió los ojos y al ver de tan cerca la sonriente cara del Profesor Snape sonrió y le sacó la lengua a la otra buscadora que, ni corta ni perezosa, llena de rabia y celos se dejó caer sobre ellos.

Todo tiene un límite, una escoba no puede transportar a tres personas y una elfina.

Cayeron al suelo ante la mirada impotente de "las espectadoras".

Severus sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda seguido de otros dos en el pecho, después todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN………………………………………………………………….5.5**

-Las sales… ¡Pronto! Pásame las sales…

-No reacciona…

-¡Dame las sales de una vez…!

-¡El Señorito Snape ha muerto! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa…!

-¡Cállate Auri! Solo está inconsciente…

-Aquí están las sales… "Uuuuu…"

-¿Y qué hago con las sales?

-¡Aay Albus! No seas inútil, acércaselas a la Nariz.

-Huelen muy mal… Se va a asfixiar…

-Mira que eres ignorante esposo mío, la cuestión es que ese olor lo despierte…

-¡El Señorito Snape se va a morir…!

-¡No me pongas nerviosa Auri! En mis años de Medimaga jamás perdí un paciente…

-¡El Señorito Snape será el primero!

-Auri… "Uuuuu…" no digas esas cosas.

-Muchacho… Despierta…

-No le llames muchacho, es un hombre hecho y derecho.

-¡No rezongues Minerva! Él nunca protesta cuando lo llamo muchacho… Estas sales no van…

-Lo estás haciendo mal, dáselas a Poppy…

-Mira Albus, se hace así, bien cerca de la Nariz.

Sumido en la oscuridad escuchaba unas voces que le resultaban familiares, cuando un fuerte olor muy ácido penetró en sus pulmones.

-¡Ya! Ya se mueve- se alegró Madame Pomfrey retirando el frasco de las sales.

-Y menuda cara de asco, ya dije yo que estas sales olían muy mal- reprochó Dumbledore.

-Profesor Snape, abra los ojos- le pidió la A.M.S (Ayudante Mágica Sanitaria).

Pero no podía, parecía que sus pestañas hubiesen decidido contra viento y marea no separarse las unas de las otras. Con pesadez arrastró sus párpados cansados, la claridad de la luz se le vino encima y poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar, un lugar que daba vueltas a su alrededor y le mostraba caras que lo miraban y le decían cosas, todo se movía sin sentido y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-¡El Señorito Snape se ha vuelto a morir!

-Solo está mareado, se le pasará poco a poco…

-Dame las sales que ya se hacerlo…

Otra vez ese olor ácido lo obligaba a moverse, quería apartar la cara para respirar aire fresco pero era imposible, esa acidez flotaba en el ambiente y no podía escapar de ella. Tres palabras viajaban por su mente y al fin fueron escuchadas en un susurro- "Por un demonio…" "Por un demonio…"

-Me parece que se despierta de muy mal humor- dijo Dumbledore dando un paso atrás- será mejor que siga durmiendo… Ya se despejará…

-De eso nada- protestó Poppy- hay que asegurarse de que está bien, luego podrá seguir durmiendo.

-"Por un demonio…"

-¡Señorito Snape… Resucite!- pidió Auri subiéndose a la cama.

Severus abrió los ojos, tan lentamente que parecía hacerlo con dulzura- ¿Por qué demonios todos se mueven en círculos?- pensó tratando de enfocar la mirada.

-Profesor Snape ¿Me reconoce?

Haciendo un esfuerzo miró directo a donde provenía esa voz- Sí- contestó con desgana- Eres la enfermera repelente que se alió con las Slytherins para desnudarme… Malditas todas…

-¡Hum! Que franco es este hombre- se enfurruñó Ana yendo hacia un rincón mientras Auri se burlaba de ella.

-Y tú…- continuó hablando Severus débilmente- Eres un bicho orejón con el que voy a rendir cuentas… más tarde…

Auri agachó las orejas y se unió a Ana- No sea cosa que me coja por el cuello- pensó la elfina alejándose de la cama.

-Esto es buena señal- informó Madame Pomfrey- No ha perdido la memoria, por lo que el golpe de la cabeza no es tan grabe…

-Ni la memoria ni el mal carácter- se burló Dumbledore- Muchacho, todavía sigues tumbado en la cama y ya quieres matarnos a todos…

-¡Aay Albus! No es momento para tus bromas- se quejó Minerva.

Snape hizo un leve movimiento con el dedo para que el anciano se acercara, después le dijo al oído- Tomaré venganza viejo del demonio.

Dumbledore solo rió, tranquilo porque el accidentado Profesor, después de todo, seguía igual que siempre.

-Severus ¿Qué te duele?- le preguntó Poppy aproximándose a él.

El hombre siguió moviendo el dedo- Esto es lo único que no me duele- contestó con dificultad.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo la Medimaga sentándose en la cama- Tendrás que guardar cama unos días pero, pronto estarás bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Snape- Y… y esto no es la enfermería…

-Verás muchacho…- empezó a hablar Dumbledore- Te caíste de la escoba, bueno en realidad te tiraron las dos buscadoras…

-Dejaré de ser Profesor para maldecirlas…- murmuró Severus con rabia.

-Y no estás en la enfermería porque allí no cabe un alfiler- continuó el Director- Ahora mismo allí están: Harry Potter, al que tú lesionaste muy amablemente- Snape sonrió recordando el balonazo, aún que eso le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho- Tres buscadores, dos comentaristas, una avalancha de alumnas que corrieron a ayudarte, todas a la vez, y acabaron peleándose, y algún que otro chico al que le hincharon un ojo por intentar separarlas… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… y la elfina Sabry, que todavía no nos ha dicho que le pasó esta mañana.

-Qué desastre Albus- se lamentó Minerva- Yo te lo avisé, tú y tus tretas, el peor partido en toda la Historia de Hogwarts y el Ministro y otras tantas personas importantes presenciándolo.

Dumbledore hizo oídos sordos poniendo una pequeña mueca de desprecio, casi burlándose de la mujer- Te hemos traído a tu dormitorio, aquí estarás más tranquilo y muy bien atendido, Ana y Auri se encargarán de que no te falte de nada.

Las dos aludidas se acercaron.

-¿A ti no te pasó nada Auri?- preguntó Severus cerrando un poco los ojos por el mareo.

-Auri se dobló una orejita al caer Señorito Snape- contestó la elfina inclinando la cabeza para que le viera la oreja- Pero Madame Pomfrey curó rápidamente a Auri y le puso una tirita con dibujitos a Auri, Señorito Snape.

-La tirita no era necesaria- dijo Poppy acariciando a la elfina- pero a Auri le hacía ilusión.

-Lástima de rotura- pensó Severus mirando a la elfina- podría haberse roto la cabeza y dejarme tranquilo unas semanas.

-Si todo está bien yo me voy a mi despacho, necesitamos un sustituto para las clases de pociones- dijo Albus yendo hacia la puerta- y de paso haré otras gestiones, quiero darte una sorpresa muchacho.

-Más sorpresas no- sollozó Snape con angustia- no lo soportaría.

-Pero si te va a encantar- afirmó el Director- ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-No- contestó con rotundidad el Profesor.

-Eres un bromista- dijo Albus saliendo por la puerta.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- pidió Poppy- vosotras dos quedaros haciendo guardia, cualquier cosa extraña me avisáis.

Severus vio como Minerva y la Medimaga salían del dormitorio, miró a la A.M.S y a la elfina y pensando en- Que estas dos no me traigan más desgracias- quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………5.6**

"Toc" "Toc"... "Toc" "Toc"…

Lo que otras mañanas le parecieron sinfonías hoy, sin duda alguna, le resultaban martillazos en la cabeza.

-Aay…- se quejó levemente Severus abriendo con pereza los ojos- Que pare el ruido… No lo soporrrrto… Es insufrible…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desgana la ojerosa A.M.S que había pasado la noche junto al Profesor sentada en una vieja butaca.

-¡El pájaro!- se alteró el hombre- Me da jaqueca.

-¿Un pájaro…?- la muchacha levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor.

"Toc" "Toc"... "Toc" "Toc"…

-Eso es un ruido… No un pájaro- murmuró Ana adormilada- ¿Quién hace ese ruido?

-¡El pájaro! ¡La ventana!- se quejó Severus tocándose la frente.

"Toc" "Toc"… "Toc" "Toc"…

Una vez procesada la información, la enfermera fue hasta la ventana y mirándola con sigilo, la abrió.

-¡Uy pues! Ya no hay ruido "Uuuu…"

Una cosa emplumada se asomó de repente por la ventana.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!- la chica se asustó y gritó poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¡Aaaaaaay! ¡Mi cabeza!- vociferó Severus tapándose los oídos.

El pájaro se había quedado atónito, contemplando la escena con espanto.

-¡…AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Ops! Pero si es un lindo pajarito carpintero "Uuuu…"- se rió tontamente la A.M.S.- Pájaro malo… Menudo susto me has dado… "Uuuu…" Búscate otra ventana a la que picotear, el Profesor Snape necesita descanso y- empezó a susurrar- que nadie lo moleste haciendo ruidos.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso- Con los gritos que estaba dando ella…- pensó cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana, de buena mañana lo último que quería ver era a esa enfermera gritona.

Cerró la ventana y se dirigió hacia la cama- Buenos días Profesor Snape….

La chica no obtuvo respuesta.

-Buenos días- insistió alzando un poco la voz.

Pero... Nada, no se escuchó nada.

-¿Profesor? ¿Está despierto?- Ana se arrimó a él para retirarle la sábana.

-**M**grrgsrgrereg**I**grierghr**E**gergshu**R**grgerui**D**hgssgrghs**A- **Severus se puso a gruñir, cosas de las suyas, se estaba enfadando cada vez más.

-¿Profesor?- la A.M.S. se iba acercando más- No entiendo lo que dice ¿Necesita algo?

-**P**gresh**O**dghre**R**ghirrrr**U**greg**N**gerss**D**gerh**E**grej**M**gggre**O**gregg**N**gshhr**I**rgehgg**O**…

-¿Se encuentra bien Profesor?- la joven empezaba a preocuparse ¿Trata de decirme algo?

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS!!

-¡UUAAAAAAAA!- se asustó Ana saltando sobre Severus.

-¡BASTA! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Aay! ¡Mi pecho…!- Snape se agitó en la cama dando voces.

-Auri no sabía que decir "Buenos Días" diese miedo- dijo la elfina, que acababa de entrar, desde la puerta mirándolos con asombro y dando golpecitos con el pie al suelo.

-Disculpe Profesor- se ruborizó la chica, que no sabía bien donde había puesto las manos, y se levantó corriendo- Aay Auri… Es que no me he dado cuenta de que habías entrado y me has asustado.

-¡Hum! Eso será…-la elfina fue hacia la cama y dejó una bandeja con el desayuno sobre ella- ¿Cómo se encuentra Señorito Snape?

-Un solo grito más… y juro que no llegaréis a ver el próximo amanecer- amenazó el hombre incorporándose un poco.

-No se preocupe Señorito Snape, Auri, ahora mismo, tira a la enfermera de aquí.

Ana la miró con odio- Ganas tengo de irme, pero no me voy de aquí hasta que le haga un reconocimiento al Profesor.

-Pues la enfermera ya está tardando- reprochó Auri con los puños en la cintura.

La A.M.S. pasó con indiferencia por al lado de la elfina y cogió un maletín de piel marrón del cual sacó un termómetro- A ver Profesor, diga "aaaaaaa"….

Severus la miró con cara de querer estrangularla.

-Vamos Profesor, colabore, que le he de tomar la temperatura.

Con un movimiento brusco, Snape, le quitó el termómetro de la mano y se lo puso en la boca.

-Gracias- contestó con retintín Ana. Sacó el fonendoscopio y después de haberle despasado unos botones de su camisón gris, le obscultó el pecho- Sus latidos son envidiables Profesor.

-Mmmgrgrmm…

-No se esfuerce Profesor, con el termómetro en la boca no le entiendo nada.

-Auri sí lo ha entendido, el Señorito Snape ha dicho que la enfermera aleje sus sucias manos del Señorito y que no lo toquetee tanto.

-Mmmrgrgrmrr…-gruñó Severus con cara de mortífago.

-¡Ja! Pues ahora ha dicho que la elfina repelente se de prisa en servir el desayuno y se vaya de aquí rapidito porque le nubla la vista con los orejones- se burló la A.M.S tomándole el pulso al hombre.

-¡Auri sabe que eso no es cierto!- se enfadó la elfina removiendo el habitual café con leche y tintineando, exageradamente, la cucharilla en la taza.

La chica iba a contestarle cuando Snape las interrumpió- SILENCIO, no os quiero oír.

Sin mediar una palabra, Ana tomó el termómetro y lo miró durante unos segundos- Tiene unas décimas de fiebre, va a necesitar mucho reposo- fue al baño y humedeció un paño para ponérselo en la frente- No se lo quite Profesor hasta que vuelva con algún remedio que me de Madame Pomffrey- recogió todas sus cosas y se fue a la enfermería que, poco a poco, iba quedando bacía.

-Al fin Auri y el Señorito Snape están solos- dijo sonrojándose la elfina.

-Maldición- murmuró Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tome Señorito Snape, Auri ya le untó la mermelada en las tostadas.

El Profesor estaba dando un sorbo a su café con leche cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó Dumbledore asomando la cabeza.

Snape le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

-Buenos días muchacho, no tienes muy buena cara- dijo el anciano entrando y dejando a la vista una caja de cartón rectangular que llevaba bajo un brazo.

-La de siempre Albus, la de siempre…

-La de siempre no Señorito Snape, hoy está más pálido de lo normal- dijo Auri sin poder evitar la tentación de coger una tostada.

-Come y calla- dictaminó el Profesor mirándola de reojo.

-Mira Severus- continuó hablando Dumbledore- te he traído un regalo que te encantará.

-¿Regalos a mí?- se sorprendió Severus- No tendrías por qué haberte molestado.

-No es molestia- contestó Albus, él sabía que a Snape no le gustaba ser sorprendido y mucho menos con "estúpidos" regalos- Venga, ábrelo.

No tenía ganas de hacer esfuerzos, así que, cogió la varita que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche y con un movimiento de muñeca la caja se abrió sola.

-¿Qué cosa es este artilugio?- preguntó Auri mirando al interior con las orejas en punta.

Snape la apartó y sacó una cajita gris que pesaba un poco- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirando al anciano.

-Es un ordenador portátil, con esto podrás seguir leyendo todos esos "fas fils" sin necesidad de moverte de la cama.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6………………………………………**

-¿Portátil?- se extrañó Snape- ¿A caso esto se mueve solo?

-No muchacho, significa que lo puedes llevar de un lado a otro sin tener que enchufarle todos esos cables para que funcione- explicó Dumbledore.

-¿Cables?- Severus miró al anciano con incredulidad- Pero si el ordenador que hay en tu despacho tampoco tiene cables.

-Eso es porque lo embrujé, pero este tiene la ventaja de ser más pequeño y mira- Albus se sentó junto a Snape acomodándose la espalda con un par de cojines- estiras las piernas y te lo pones encima, es muy práctico.

-Hummm- Severus analizó al aparato con la mirada- y… ¿Dónde está el ratón?

-¡Lo lleva incorporado!- exclamó el anciano como si tuviera delante una gran maravilla- Es esta ruedecilla de ahí.

-¡Ah!- el Profesor se asombró, sin duda alguna, eso de que el ratón no se moviese del teclado es lo que más le había gustado de este nuevo invento muggle- Supongo que el funcionamiento es el mismo…

-Sí, sí- afirmó Albus tocando botones aquí y allá- funciona igual, te conectas a Internet y ya puedes leer todas esas historias de Harry Po…

-No me lo menciones- pidió Snape con odio en la voz, pero se le escapó una sonrisilla al recordar cierto balonazo- Y dime ¿Aún sigue Potter en la enfermería? Sería una lástima que a dos meses escasos de su boda tuvieran que suspenderla porque se halle indispuesto.

Dumbledore lo miró con reproche- Pues no, Poppy tiene muy buenos remedios para esos "accidentes", ayer mismo abandonó la enfermería junto con la mayoría del alumnado.

-Te advierto Albus- dijo Severus muy serio- que no volveré a arbitrar ni un solo partido más, tendrás que buscarte a otro para la final.

-Está bien, como quieras- otorgó el Director- ya nos las arreglaremos.

-Por cierto- Snape trató de recordarlo, pero no podía- ¿Quién ganó el partido?

Albus quiso contestar rápidamente pero se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que él tampoco lo sabía- No tengo ni la menor idea muchacho ¿Y tú Auri?

-Pues Auri tampoco lo sabe Señor Director- contestó la elfina que seguía comiendo tostadas- En la escuela se habla mucho del partido de ayer pero nadie ha mencionado nada sobre el resultado, Señor Director.

-Mmmmm- Albus pensó unos segundos- Seguro que Minerva lo sabe, esa se entera de todo. Ahora mismo debe estar en su despacho con el ordenador encendido, creo que tiene un… "Siver Novio" de esos… Aún no se que significa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero se pasa horas hablando con alguien… En fin, mándale un "emil" de esos y se lo preguntamos.

-E-mail- lo corrigió Snape- ¿Y cual es su nick?

-Su "nis" es… mmm… La Bruja Piruja.

Auri rió, atragantándose con unas miguillas.

-No me puedo creer que Minerva se haya puesto ese nick tan ridículo- dijo Severus dándole unos golpecitos a la elfina en la espalda.

-Es que… se lo puse yo- confesó Albus divertido.

-Entonces ella y yo hacemos el ridículo por tu culpa- dijo Snape algo molesto- mira que ponerme como nick "El Rockero"…

-Es que te va que ni pintado- se rió Dumbledore.

-Ya basta de bromas… Y deja que le mande un e-mail a Minerva…- Severus empezó a escribir:

* * *

_**PARA**__: La Bruja Piruja._

_**DE:**__ El Rockero._

_-Buenos días Minerva._

_-Soy el Profesor Snape._

_-¿Podrías decirme cual fue el resultado del partido quidditch?_

_-Gracias por las molestias._

* * *

-Enviado- dijo Snape dando un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Qué llevan esas tostadas?- se interesó Dumbledore señalándolas.

-Mermelada de frambuesas con melón, Señor Director- dijo la elfina con la boca llena.

-Dame una, tienen muy buena pinta- el anciano miró al cielo al morder una- Están buenísimas ¿Has preparado tú este desayuno, Auri?

-Sí Señor Director- contestó la elfina sonrojándose- Auri le hará durante unos días el desayuno al Señorito Snape, Sabry sigue indispuesta Señor Director.

-Y… ¿No sería posible que me prepararas estas tostadas tan ricas a mí también?- preguntó Dumbledore con cara pícara.

La elfina se enfurruñó y frunció el entrecejo- A Auri le resultaría imposible Señor Director, Auri tiene muchas, muchísimas cosas que hacer, Auri solo tiene tiempo de traerle el desayuno al Señorito Snape, Señor Director.

-En ese caso, de acuerdo- era obvio que el anciano ya estaba tramando algo.

Una luz parpadeó en la pantalla del nuevo ordenador.

-Minerva ya ha contestado- dijo Severus posando la taza sobre la bandeja.

* * *

_**PARA:**__ El Rockero._

_**DE:**__ La Bruja Piruja._

_-Buenos días Severus._

_-No me resulta ninguna molestia decirte que no se como quedó el marcador final._

_-Solo puedo decirte que ganó Hufflepuff._

_-Sospecho que mi marido debe estar muy cerca tuya ¿Verdad?_

_-Y seguramente él te habrá puesto ese nombre… "El Rockero"._

_-Menudas ocurrencias tiene este hombre…_

_-Dile que tiene trabajo por hacer, que vaya a su despacho._

_-Ya os veréis más tarde._

_-Espero que te mejores._

_-Pasaré a saludarte después._

* * *

-Esta mujer quiere acabar conmigo- protestó Dumbledore al leerlo- aún no he terminado de desayunar y ya quiere que me vaya a hacer números a mi despacho.

-Es su obligación Señor Director- reprochó Snape con retintín.

Albus alzó una ceja y lo miró- Ya llegará el día en el que tengas una mujer al lado y no te de permiso ni para respirar…- terminó de comer su tostada y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Severus- Nadie me domina y mucho menos una mujer, es más, no está en mis planes que se cruce una en mi camino.

El anciano puso una irónica cara de lástima- ¡Aay muchacho! El amor no se planea, simplemente surge- abrió la puerta para irse cuando llegó la A.M.S.

-¡Buenos días Director!- saludó la enfermera- ¿Visitando al paciente?

-Así es- otorgó el anciano- He venido a ver como estaba, no creo que él solo sepa cuidarse.

-Seguro que no "Uuuu…"

Ana retiró el paño húmedo de la frente de Snape y la toco, todavía estaba algo caliente- Parece que la fiebre no le ha bajado, pero Madame Pomffrey me ha dado esto- sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito transparente que contenía un líquido rojo espumeante- Se lo ha de tomar cada seis horas, yo misma vendré a recordárselo.

-No es preciso que la enfermera venga a estorbar al Señorito Snape- protestó la elfina- Auri será quien venga cada seis horas a darle la cosa esa al Señorito Snape.

La chica iba a contestarle pero Albus se lo impidió haciendo un gesto con la mano- Auri, creí que estabas muy ocupada durante todo el día... Si no puedes prepararme unas simples tostadas por la mañana mucho menos venir aquí cada seis horas, será mejor que se encargue Ana de darle la medicina.

La elfina hinchó sus mofletes y puso las orejas de punta en señal de fastidio-¡¡VALE!!- y chasqueando los dedos desapareció junto con la bandeja, ya bacía, del desayuno.

-"Uuuu…" Que mal carácter- comentó la A.M.S.- Bueno Profesor, tómese esto ahora y dentro de seis horas volveré.

-Yo también me voy muchacho, si necesitas algo mándame un "e-mail"- Albus guiñó un ojo- ya sabes, a "El Viejo Hippie"…

Cerraron la puerta y dejaron a Severus solo frente a su ordenador portátil.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………….6.1**

Era obvio lo que iba a hacer ahora, detestaba a "la estúpida squibb" que había escrito la saga de Harry Potter pero, sin darse cuenta, se había hecho adepto a las pequeñas historias que escribían las fans muggles.

Habían nuevos relatos que llamaron su atención, entre ellos: "Amor Suicida" o "Entérate de lo que te ocultaron" incluso dio con uno en el que- Esto es estúpido a más no poder- pensó Snape, Sirius era el padre de Hermione y Draco.

Pero antes que todo, quería terminar de leer aquellos fics que se había dejado a medias- Maldita sea esta muggle indolente, esa tal "Laura Black" no ha terminado todavía la historia… Se va a enterar- murmuró el hombre deslizando las manos por el teclado.

* * *

**PARA:**_Laura Black__._

_**DE:**__ El Rockero. _

_-Debes ser una joven ociosa._

_-Seguramente te pasas el día llenando sacos con gnomos de jardín._

_-Quede claro que NADIE me hace esperar eternidades._

_-Si estuvieras más cerca de mí ya te hubiese maldecido._

_-¡¡Te exijo que continúes ipso facto!! _

_-No abuses de la poca paciencia de este gran Mago._

_-¡Sigue escribiendo!_

* * *

Satisfecho con su amenaza, Severus buscó otro fic en el que deleitarse cuando una lucecita parpadeó en la pantalla: TIENES UN E-MAIL.

* * *

_**PARA:**__ El Rockero._

_**DE:**__ Laura Black__._

_-Por pasos "Rockerito"._

_-Yo seguiré escribiendo, cuando me de la gana._

_-Yo, al contrario que tú, tengo otras cosas que hacer durante el día, y no precisamente quitarle bichos a las plantas (si es que te referías a eso)._

_-¡JA! No me digas que el "Rockerito" hace trucos de magia con las cartas…._

_-De todos modos te agradezco que leas mi fic, pero no abuses de mí, te advierto de que mi suegra siempre me dice que soy una bruja odiosa._

_-A ver si acabo maldiciéndote YO a TI._

* * *

Al leer esto, Severus se enfureció de tal forma que hasta parecía que saliese humo negro de su alrededor…

Pensó contestarle, maldiciéndola de mil maneras y deseándole las peores torturas, pero- Mejor NO- decidió en un momento de lucidez, se había olvidado de que estaba tratando con muggles y, francamente, lo de los gnomos y lo del Mago habría hecho que esa chica creyera que estaba loco.

-¡Que continúe cuando le de la gana!- gritó en la soledad de la habitación.

Le apetecía leer un fic en especial pero, cada vez que lo había intentado, alguien o algo se lo impidió, cogió su varita que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y hechizó la puerta para que nadie entrara a molestarlo aún que, eso no impedía que alguna elfina se apareciera, respiró profundo y le tranquilizó pensar que eso no ocurriría hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Y, por tercera vez, empezó a leer un fic llamado "Vidas Cruzadas".

Según avanzaba en la lectura hacía muecas de desagrado o de aprobación, pero algo había escrito que le crispó los nervios- ¡Ningún petimetre es capaz de dejarme nocaut y pasar por encima mía! ¡Estúpida muggle! ¡Cualquier iluso no puede vencerme! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!- cerró los puños y golpeó la cama con rabia, algo en su interior le pujaba a seguir leyendo esa historia pero le resultaba inverosímil lo que en ella se narraba.

Un pinchazo en el pecho le obligó a tranquilizarse, en verdad no estaba recuperado de la caída y por lo visto iba para largo.

Cerró los ojos, se masajeó las sienes y continuó leyendo, la historia estaba acabada y quería llegar hasta el final.

El tiempo pasó rápido, un murmullo lo sacó de su concentrada lectura, miró a su alrededor con detenimiento pero seguía estando solo, no había elfina a la vista, al fin se percató de que detrás de la puerta había alguien…- Una o dos personas- pensó Snape sin darle importancia- O… cinco o seis… mmmm…..nueve o diez a lo sumo, once, doce, catorce… ¡Que barbaridad! ¡¿Qué hace tanta gente ahí?!

Al gritar el Profesor, los murmullos cesaron, no obstante invocó un hechizo silenciador para evitar más molestias.

-Por un demonio…- siguió leyendo, concluyó la historia e iba a mandarle un mensaje a la autora expresándole su opinión cuando…

-"¡PLUFF!"- hizo su aparición la madre de las molestias- ¡Hola Señorito Snape! ¿Cómo se encuentra el Señorito Snape? Auri viene a traerle el almuerzo al Señorito Snape.

Severus la miró con cara de angustia, necesitaba reposo y con ella cerca era imposible…

-Uy Señorito Snape… El Señorito Snape tiene mala cara- dijo la elfina acercándose a él.

-No tengo hambre… Puedes irte ya con el almuerzo, no lo quiero- dijo el Profesor sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Hum… El Señorito Snape está débil, el Señorito Snape debe recuperar fuerzas, y Auri se va a asegurar de que el Señorito Snape se lo come todo y de que el Señorito Snape se ponga bien enseguida.

El hombre no contestó, ni si quiera la miró, solo quería estar solo para mandarle un mensaje a aquella escritora muggle.

La elfina lo miró con recelo- Auri sabe lo que le sucede al Señorito Snape y Auri lo arregla ahora mismo- se puso los puños en la cintura y caminó hacia la puerta- Las he visto cuando venía hacia aquí…- frotó sus manos y abrió la puerta.

"¡¡PROFESOR SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!"

"¿¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRA PROFESOOOOOOOOOOOOOR??"

"¡¡PROFESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!"

"¿¿PROFESOOOOR QUIERE QUE LE DE UN MASAJE??"

-¡¡SILENCIO ZARRAPASTROSAAAAAAAS!!- gritó la elfina dando un salto.

Severus se tumbó en la cama con brusquedad tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas y tirando el portátil al suelo. No era una reacción lógica en él pero, el dolor de cabeza lo superaba.

"¡¡PROFESOOOOOR ESTO ES PARA USTEEEEEED!!"- como la elfina no les dejaba pasar, las alumnas empezaron a lanzar peluches y otros objetos dentro de la habitación, incluso levitó alguna caja de bombones sobre la cabeza de Auri hasta la cama de Snape.

-¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, ODIOSAS ESTUDIANTES!!- no le faltaba valor a Auri pero eran demasiadas para ella, ya la estaban sujetando entre tres o cuatro cuando llegó Dumbledore por el pasillo dispuesto a almorzar con su muchacho.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- inquirió el Director con gesto duro.

Las chicas se levantaron soltando a Auri, y las que ya tenían un pie dentro del dormitorio salieron escopeteadas- Queríamos visitar al Profesor- explicó una muchacha tímidamente- Pero la elfa esa no nos deja.

-¡Cállate estúpida!- gritó Auri recogiéndose el pelo- ¡La estúpida y sus amigas son unas víboras chupa-sangres!

-¡Y tú un bicho orejón!- contestó enrabietada la chica.

-¡Silencio!- exigió Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño- Auri, entra ahí y sirve el almuerzo.

La elfina agachó las orejas y malhumorada se fue al dormitorio.

-En cuanto a vosotras- prosiguió el anciano- el Profesor Snape no puede recibir visitas, todavía está muy delicado y necesita reposo, marcharos de aquí y ya se os comunicará cuando podéis ver al Profesor.

-Sí Señor Director- contestaron todas las alumnas a coro y se fueron.

Dumbledore entró y cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia la cama esquivando muñecos y demás trastos que habían por el suelo- Severus… ¿Por qué te escondes?- preguntó riendo.

-¡No me escondo!- protestó el Profesor descubriéndose la cabeza- Me relajaba…

-Sí claro- otorgó Albus irónicamente- ¿Por qué has tirado el ordenador al suelo?- preguntó desconcertado y se agachó a recogerlo.

-Se ha caído solo…- murmuró Snape tocándose el pecho- Es portátil y se mueve solo.

El anciano lo miró con escepticismo pero con esos pinchazos que recibía en el pecho era mejor no llevarle la contraria- Bueno y ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?- reparó el aparato con un aireo de su varita y se sentó en la cama.

-Tome Señorito Snape- la elfina le ofreció un zumo de espárragos y melón- Beba despacio Señorito.

-He estado leyendo- explicó Severus cogiendo el vaso- e iba a escribir un mensaje cuando llegó Auri y esa manada de locas se revolucionaron.

Albus pensó contestarle que "Es que levantas pasiones", pero sería mejor dejarlo correr, no fuese que se alterara y empeorara su estado por culpa suya y, seguro, que Minerva lo obligaba a dormir en el palo de un gallinero- Estas niñas no saben comportarse… Y dime ¿A quién le ibas a mandar ese mensaje?

-A una tal Bigi- contestó el Profesor bebiendo de su zumo- Ha escrito una historia llena de incongruencias pero dentro de lo que cabe, está bastante bien para ser una muggle que no tiene ni idea.

Dumbledore abrió una caja de bombones que había sobre la cama y los fue degustando uno a uno- Pues prosigue muchacho, mándale el "imails".

-¿Auri puede quedarse con este peluche amarillo en forma de conejito?- preguntó la elfina acaparando la atención de los dos hombres.

Con gesto de aburrimiento Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Señorito Snape- se subió a los pies de la cama y estuvo jugando con el muñeco mientras ellos dos almorzaban.

-Toma Severus- Albus le acercó el ordenador- Maldice a esa muggle por escribir burradas…- dijo imitando la voz del Profesor.

-No seas bestia- reprochó Snape- Al fin de cuentas no es un fan fic tan malo.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja, no se esperaba esa respuesta- El golpe en la cabeza ha debido afectarle- pensó con preocupación, no era normal que Severus hablara así, y menos que defendiera a una muggle- ¿Será que…?

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………6.2**

…¿Será qué?...

-¿Qué murmuras Albus?- preguntó Snape sin prestarle mucha atención.

"…_Conejito, conejito ¿Quieres jugar con Auri?..."_

"…_Sí, sí, Conejito quiere jugar con Auri…"_

"…_Conejito ¿Quieres una galleta?..."_

"…_Ñam, ñam, Siiii, Conejito quiere una galleta…"_

"…_Conejito, dale un besito a Auri…"_

"…_Conejito es tímido pero MUA, Auri es la más guapa…"_

Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo para responder al Profesor, escuchando de fondo a Auri que jugaba con el peluche de color amarillo, dijo- Nada muchacho, no decía nada de interés, continúa con lo tuyo.

-Bien- asintió Severus- pues con tu permiso, o sin él, escribiré el e-mail.

* * *

**PARA:** _bigi_

**DE**: _El Rockero._

_-¡Por Merlín Mujer! Celebérrima manipulación de los pasados y oscuros acontecimientos._

_-Debes reconocer que hay ciertas irregularidades hacia el personaje de Severus Snape._

_-Opino que no hay Bruja ni Mago en este mundo capaz de quebrantar a tan grandioso Profesor de Pociones._

_-Insto en que, a pesar de que has llevado el relato a buen término, está lleno de falsedades._

_-No obstante, mis más sinceras congratulaciones, de parte de un ser tan muggle como tú._

* * *

-Vaya, no las has insultado- dijo Albus rascándose su afeitada barbilla.

-No ha hecho meritos para tal cosa- contestó Snape mirando de reojo a la elfina- Y… ¿Dónde están los almuerzos?

-"CHAS"- Auri chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos bandejas llenas de piezas de frutas y zumos, entre otras cosas, encima de la cama- Auri se distrajo con Conejito, Auri lo siente- dijo gateando sobre la cama acercándose al almuerzo de Snape para servirlo y darle algunos mordisquitos.

-No importa- comentó Dumbledore ya con la boca llena.

Severus apagó el ordenador y lo dejó a un lado, después comenzó a almorzar junto con sus "invitados".

Pasaron las horas, Auri y Albus ya se habían ido, Snape estaba reposando cuando, a la hora de comer, entraron al dormitorio una elfina y una enfermera dándose empujones.

-¡Quitaaaaaaaaa…!- gritó coléricamente Ana agitando su pierna a la que se había enganchado Auri.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- Severus despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Quita tuuuuu, enfermera de pacotilla!- respondió la elfina haciendo tropezar a Ana.

Auri trepó por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a la cabeza y engancharse de los pelos (esta Auri es una salvaje).

-¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡LOCAAAAA! ¡ESTÁS LOCAAAA!- berreó histérica la A.M.S corriendo por toda la habitación y tratando de quitársela de encima.

-¡TA VOY A DEJAR CALVAAAA!- amenazó la elfina con los ojos enrojecidos.

El Profesor, consternado por la escena, quiso actuar, ya estaba cansado de esas reacciones juveniles e iba a poner punto y final a esta situación. Cogió la sábana con la mano izquierda, la apartó enérgicamente hacia un lado, fue a levantarse pero- ¡AAY!- su lesionada espalda se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame Auri, estás loca!

-¡Auri te va a dejar sin peloooooos!

Severus no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la voz, extendió su brazo y cogió su varita, movió ágilmente la muñeca e invocó un hechizo, acto seguido el ruido cesó, las dos seguían peleándose y moviendo la boca como si gritaran pero no emitían ningún sonido, satisfecho, el Profesor, se tumbó y cerró los ojos para descansar unos minutos más.

Ana se llevó las manos a la boca, Auri al ver que la enfermera se había quedado quieta bajó de su cabeza y se quedó mirándola, después quiso insultarla pero ni ella misma se escuchó, la elfina empezó a darse tirones de las orejas como si las tuviera rotas y así fuese a arreglarlas.

La enfermera, que no supo como reaccionar, cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose la cara, Auri que ya estaba más que asustada se acercó a ella, se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar como magdalenas, sollozaban y suspiraban exageradamente, pero en realidad solo gesticulaban, parecían sacadas de una pantomima del cine mudo.

La Elfina se secó las lagrimitas y puso las orejas de punta, se le había ocurrido algo, le hizo un gesto a la A.M.S con la mano y se dirigieron a la cama de Snape, cada una por un lado (He aquí por qué a veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad), se echaron a los brazos del Profesor llorando (falsamente) y dándole tirones del camisón, Auri se excedió poniendo cara de angustia (casi parecía la niña del exorcista) movía la cabeza y sacaba la lengua tratando de darle lástima a Severus para que les quitara el hechizo, pero en realidad le dio una fuerte impresión, no es fácil estar postrado en una cama y verte a un bicho orejón que retuerce el cuello y escupe.

-¡Por un Demonio Auri!- exclamó Snape empujándola hacia un lado- ¡Parece que estés loca de verdad! ¡Ay!- un agudo pinchazo en el pecho hizo que se quedara sin aliento y con la boca abierta.

La chica y la elfina se apartaron rápidamente, lo miraron y se pusieron a llorar de nuevo, quisieron decir "Ya lo hemos matado" pero no pudieron, estaban a punto de perder los nervios cuando:

-Ya basta…- pidió Snape tomando aliento- No más llantos por hoy…- movió la varita y les devolvió la voz.

-¡Profesoooooooor! ¡Perdóneme!- gritó una desconsolada enfermera.

-¡Auri no quiso matar al Señorito!

-Silencio… Hacer vuestro trabajo y marcharos.

-¡Profesoooooor Perdón!- Ana estaba tan concentrada en disculparse que no oyó a nadie más.

-¡Auri cuidará mejor al Señorito a partir de ahora!

-Fuera de aquí…

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Necesito que me perdone para vivir!

-¡Auri no volverá a matar al Señorito!

-Callaros…

-¡No puedo vivir con esta culpa! ¡Perdóneme!

-¡Auri ha matado al Señorito como dos o tres veces! ¡No volverá a pasar!

Snape apretó su varita y estuvo a punto de maldecirlas de nuevo pero, como siempre en los momentos críticos, hizo su aparición Mcgonagall.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la mujer al ver a las dos llorando y una vena hinchada en la frente del Profesor que siempre avisaba del peligro.

-¡Auri ha vuelto a matar al Señoritoooooooooo!- gritó la elfina echándose a las faldas de la Profesora.

-Llévatelas de aquí o no respondo- dijo Severus susurrante.

-Terminar con lo que hayáis venido a hacer y marcharos inmediatamente- ordenó Minerva.

-Sí Profesora Mcgonagall- asintió la enfermera sacando un tarrito de su bolsillo- Es la medicina para el Profesor.

-Déjasela en la mesilla y vete- dijo Minerva con la mirada fría (Ella siempre ha sabido imponerse)- ¿Y tú, Auri?

La elfina chasqueó los dedos apareciendo unas bandejas que desprendían un aroma exquisito- Auri ha venido a traerle la comida al Señorito, Señora.

-Muy bien- contestó la Profesora de transformaciones- Pues ya te puedes ir.

La elfina se fue con las orejas gachas (ya se había acostumbrado a comer del plato de su Señorito) seguida de Ana.

-Lo siento Severus, no he podido venir antes a visitarte pero veo que he sido muy oportuna.

-Sí, gracias Minerva, no estoy de humor para aguantar a esas dos.

-Y tampoco haces buena cara, te conviene comer y dormir, le diré a Albus que no venga a molestarte ahora.

-Sí será mejor, me siento muy cansado y sin ganas de comer, solo quiero descansar, dile a Albus que se pase por aquí esta noche.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Minerva arropando a Severus, que ya se había acurrucado en la cama, y salió de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………6.3**

Estaba atardeciendo, ya casi era de noche.

El Profesor abrió los ojos y sintió el impulso de coger su portátil lo primero, como si esperara algo…

Se puso el ordenador sobre las piernas, lo encendió y ahí estaba lo que esperaba… "TIENES UN E-MAIL".

* * *

_**PARA:**__ El Rockero._

_**DE:**__ bigi._

_-Mi querido ROCKERO. __YO ADMIRO A UN SER TAN MARAVILLOSO COMO EL PROFESOR SEVERUS SNAPE.__LO HE PUESTO EN MI FIC CON LA ÚNICA INTENCIÓN DE HUMANIZARLO YA QUE MUCHA GENTE TIENE UN CONCEPTO ERRÓNEO DE ÉL…__POR ESO NADA MÁS LO HE PUESTO EN UN PAPEL DIGNO PERO VULNERABLE.__DE TODAS FORMAS ÉL SUPO COMO REIVINDICARSE.__BESITOS BIGI._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-¿Querido…? ¿Besitos…?- Primera y última palabras que habían sorprendido al Profesor, sí es cierto que muchas mujeres le habían dicho de todo pero nunca en ese tono tan cordial- Esta chica se toma demasiadas confianzas pero es obvio que me adora, opina que soy Maravilloso- se le escapó una leve sonrisa y casi sin darse cuenta se sonrojó.

-Hum…- Severus carraspeó la garganta para quitarse esa "estúpida expresión" de la cara, no era digno de él dejarse asombrar por ningún tipo de romanticismo y menos por cortesías de una anónima a la que nunca conocería- Querido… Besitos…- musitó de nuevo, esas dos palabras se le hacían ceniza en la boca.

Pasó la mano por su sedosa cabellera y escribió:

* * *

_**PARA**__: bigi._

_**DE:**__ El Rockero._

_-Sigues errando al creer que el Profesor Severus Snape es vulnerable._

_-La sensibilidad no está entre sus características._

_-Es mi punto de vista y, créeme, el más correcto._

_-No debieras tomarte tantas confianzas llamándome "querido", no me conoces en absoluto._

_-¿No has pensado que podría resultar arriesgado mandarle besos a un extraño?_

* * *

-Las mujeres están todas desquiciadas- pensó el hombre mientras mandaba el mensaje- Debieran encerrarlas a todas, son un peligro para la integridad física del resto de la humanidad y tienen el descaro de llamarte "Querido"- dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde y Ana llegó con la dosis de medicina para Severus, sabía a rayos pero la fiebre le sentaba peor.

-¿Puedo pasar Profesor?- preguntó la muchacha tímidamente.

-Sí- contestó tajante Snape.

-Le traje su medicina- dijo la enfermera aproximándose a la cama.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo el Hombre señalando la mesilla- déjala ahí.

-Profesor…- la A.M.S. tragó saliva- El Señor Director me ha pedido que le pregunte si puede venir ahora a visitarlo.

-Dile que…- una lucecilla parpadeó en la pantalla del ordenador y Severus dejó de hablar, tenía un mensaje nuevo- Dile que venga un poco más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado.

-Esta sí que es buena- pensó Ana- Un hombre tumbado en una cama está ocupado ¿Qué estará tramando con ese aparato?- se preguntó a sí misma- Como usted diga Profesor- dijo en voz alta saliendo del dormitorio.

Snape se apresuró a tomarse el medicamento, lo tragó y puso una cara horrible, como si se lo llevaran los demonios- Es increíble cuanta repugnancia cabe en un frasco tan pequeño- protestó bebiendo un poco de agua.

No tenía explicación pero la intriga lo obligó a leer rápidamente aquel mensaje…

* * *

_**PARA:**__ El Rockero._

_**DE:**__ bigi._

_-No concuerdo contigo, siempre he creído que lo cortés no quita lo valiente._

_-¿Tu punto de vista es el más correcto? Ni que conocieras a Severus de verdad…jajaaja_

_-Entonces, no puedo llamarte querido ni mandarte besos porque no te conozco._

_-Pues… ¡CONOZCÁMONOS!_

_-¡Hola! Me llamo Mariel, soy Argentina y… mi edad no te importa… jajaja… es broma pero si te la digo te asustas, debes ser muy jovencito y yo tengo algunos añitos más que la gente que suele andar por aquí._

_-Besitos Rockero (Ahora que ya me conoces, sí puedo mandártelos ¿Verdad?)_

* * *

Snape puso los ojos como dos platos soperos- ¡Estúpida muggle! ¡Si supiera quien soy no se atrevería a despilfarrar tanto beso! ¡Detesto esos remilgos femeninos! ¡Esa bigi es una… una… una estúpida muggle femenina! ¡Solo una Mujer podría tener la cabeza tan hueca para ir repartiendo besos entre desconocidos! ¡Las Mujeres son unas insensatas! ¡Esta Mujer…

Dumbledore entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acababa de escuchar la palabra "Mujer" de la boca de Snape- Ahora lo se- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el Profesor que no había intuido la llegada del Director.

-Ahora se que es eso tan importante que estás haciendo y te ocupa tanto tiempo, eso es…- el anciano sonrió todavía más y Snape apretó la boca como intentando evitar escuchar lo que iba a escuchar- …¡Una Mujer!

-Te equivocas- dijo Snape con rotundidad.

-Que son muchos años… No puedes engañarme…- dijo divertido el anciano- A ver ¿A quién has conocido por Internet?- y diciendo esto se sentó en la cama.

-A nadie.

-Aparta las manos, déjame leer.

-No tienes que leer nada.

-Yo creo que sí- repuso Albus guiñando un ojo.

-¡Basta!

-¡Ajá! Te resistes… Me estás ocultando algo muchacho.

-No es cierto- contestó Snape casi en un tono infantil.

-Tú estabas hablando con alguien, y ese alguien es una Mujer.

-Está bien Albus, tienes razón, tan solo intercambiaba impresiones sobre "el personaje" de Severus Snape con una Mujer.

-¿Y por qué oía tus gritos desde el pasillo?- se interesó el anciano poniendo cara de detective- Para hablar de ti mismo no es preciso que maldigas a las mujeres, nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

Snape arqueó una ceja, esa última insinuación no le había gustado nada- No voy a entrar en una disputa sobre mi hombría y no tiene nada de extraño que me oigas levantar la voz, últimamente todo el mundo se esfuerza en sacarme de mis casillas.

-¿Y que ha hecho esa mujer para sacarte de tus casillas? ¿Eeeeeh?

El Profesor lo miró resignado y a sabiendas de que acabaría burlándose, decidió contárselo- Tampoco es para tanto- pensó- Esa Mujer… me ha… me ha…

-¿Te ha qué?- se impacientó Albus.

-¡Me ha mandado besos! ¡Y dos veces!- gritó mostrándole el mensaje.

Pues sí, Dumbledore rió hasta reventar y más aún cuando leyó aquello de que se conocieran.

-Maldita barba- pensó Severus contemplando al anciano al que poco le quedaba para que se le desencajara la mandíbula- Si la tuviera larga ya se habría atragantado y hubiese dejado de reír.

Albus tomó aire y habló- Hay muchacho… Tienes razón… Cualquier Mujer que quiera conocerte, es una insensata…

Snape lo miró con cara de odio y Dumbledore rió todavía más.

-Pero no la hagas esperar, contéstale ya- pidió Albus entre sus risotadas.

-Eres un inepto- contestó el Profesor malhumorado- Ahora yo debiera decirle como me llamo, y si le digo que soy el mismísimo Severus Snape creerá que le estoy tomando el pelo y decirle cualquier otra cosa sería mentirle.

El anciano meditó unos segundos y con tranquilidad dijo- Pues dile que te llamas Severo y que eres un Inglés que domina el castellano a la perfección, así te ahorras decirle que has embrujado el ordenador con un hechizo traductor- el Director se asombró de sus propias ocurrencias.

-Tienes razón- otorgó Snape y acto seguido se puso a escribir un mensaje mientras aparecían Auri y Sabry con la cena…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………………..6.4**

-Buenas noches Señor y Señorito- saludaron las elfinas a la vez.

-Buenas- contestó Albus en un tono apagado y desentendido sin ni si quiera mirarlas, mientras que Severus, simplemente, las ignoró.

-Auri le ha traído la cena al Señorito Snape- dijo con resentimiento al ver que ese aparato lleno de teclas se llevaba toda la atención del Profesor.

-Muchacho, no pongas eso…

-¿Y qué quieres que ponga?

-Sabry también ha venido- añadió la otra elfina sintiéndose ignorada por los dos hombres- Sabry ya se ha recuperado de su accidente.

-Muchacho, se más amable.

-No voy a poner ninguna tontería de las tuyas.

Las elfinas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, se aproximaron a la cama y subiéndose en ella hicieron aparecer la cena en una bandeja de plata.

-¡Qué aproveche Señorito Snape!- exclamaron las elfinas expectantes.

-Llámala querida.

-Antes muerto, Albus.

-¿Querida?- esa palabra rebotaba en las mentes de Auri y Sabry- ¿Con quién estará hablando este hombre?- se preguntaron acercándose al ordenador.

-Este mensaje está todo mal, lo voy a borrar- protestó Severus apretando un botón- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- cuatro orejas puntiagudas que le brotaron a la pantalla lo sacaron de su concentración- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Las elfinas retiraron rápidamente sus cabezas del ordenador dando un pequeño saltito hacia atrás.

-Auri y Sabry han venido a traerle la cena al Señorito Snape- explicó Auri con claro enfado.

-Bueno… ¿Y donde está?- preguntó el Profesor mirándolas con aburrimiento.

-A sus pies- contestó Sabry con cara de rabia y los brazos cruzados.

-Pues ya os podéis retirar- dijo Albus moviendo la mano y regresando la vista al ordenador.

Las elfinas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Qué echen a Sabry es comprensible pero, que echen a Auri no es nada normal- meditó Auri rascándose la cabeza y bajando de la cama.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó Sabry con retintín.

-No- contestó Severus tajante.

-Y por hoy no vengáis más- pidió Albus tocando unos botoncitos del teclado- Estamos en medio de algo muy importante, necesitamos concentración.

-¡Como ordenen!- gritaron las elfinas dando un portazo.

-Auri quisiera saber que traman esos dos- comentó refunfuñando mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

-Mmmmm… Sabry tiene un plan, lo averiguaremos- dijo la elfina guiñando un ojo y frotándose las manos.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN………………………………………………………..6.5**

Snape se quedó dormido pensando en el último mensaje que le acababa de mandar a esa tal bigi.

* * *

_**PARA:** bigi._

_**DE:** El Rockero._

_-Puesto que quieres saber de mí, te diré que me llamo Severo y vivo en Inglaterra._

_-Es obvio que domino el Castellano a la perfección entre otros idiomas._

_-Pocas cosas hay en esta vida que me asusten y mucho menos tu edad, no me avergüenza decirte que yo tengo la respetable cifra de 46 años._

_-Con esto solo queda decirte que: Encantado de conocerte, Mariel._

_-Insisto en que desperdicias tus besos, pero convencerte sería ardua tarea que no estoy dispuesto a realizar._

_-Saludos Mariel._

* * *

-"POOM"- dos elfinas tropezaron entre la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Shhhhh… En silencio Auri- refunfuñó Sabry.

-Auri ha tropezado por culpa de Sabry.

-Cállate, Shhhhh...

-Shhhhh… tú.

-Shhhhh…

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- se escuchó preguntar a una voz de hombre.

-¡Es el Señor Filtch!- exclamó Sabry.

-¿Qué van a hacer Auri y Sabry? Seguro que esa gata llena de garrapatas araña a Auri…

-Corre- dijo Sabry cogiendo a Auri de la mano- Ya estamos cerca del dormitorio del Señorito Snape.

La Señora Norris notó sus presencias y fue tras ellas acechándolas, estaba a punto de atacarlas cuando entraron rápidamente al cuarto de Snape y la gata se dio de morros con la puerta haciendo un gran ruido.

-"POOOOM".

A tal ruido el Profesor contestó con un ronquido- ¡GRAAAAAAA!

Las elfinas se habían quedado quietas contra la pared pidiéndole a Merlín que la estúpida gata no despertara al Señorito Snape, y escuchar aquel ronquido las tranquilizó.

-Es la una de la madrugada- dijo Sabry señalando su reloj de pulsera que le venía ancho- Tenemos hasta las dos que llegue la enfermera de pacotilla con la medicina para el Señorito Snape.

-¿Y qué va a hacer Sabry?- preguntó susurrando Auri.

-Sabry sabe como usar la cajita con botones, Sabry utiliza las cajitas de la biblioteca- contestó guiñando un ojo.

-Auri sabe donde está la cajita del Señorito Snape, sigue a Auri.

Gateando, se acercaron a la cama, y ahí estaba, justo debajo y a la parte izquierda.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto a las faldas de la cama y abrieron la cajita.

La pantalla se iluminó y salió una imagen animada, era una brujita que se levantaba la faldita (obvio que es cosa de Albus).

-Aaaah... Shhhhhh- Auri iba a gritar sorprendida de que su Señorito viera esas cosas pero Sabry le ahogó el grito tapándole la boca.

Snape hizo un movimiento brusco.

-¡Se va a despertar!- se alarmaron las elfinas y se escondieron bajo la cama…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………….6.6**

-Falsa alarma Boba, no se despertó- protestó Auri.

-Auri sí que es boba- dijo Sabry y cogiendo una zapatilla de Severus le dio en la cabeza a Auri.

-¡Au!

-Shhhhhhh, silencio- insistió Sabry dándole otro zapatillazo.

-Sabry se va a enterar, guarra- y diciendo esto cogió la otra zapatilla y le dio dos veces a la otra elfina.

La escena quedó patética, ahí estaban, bajo de la cama, tapándose la boca para no dejar salir ningún sonido y pegándose con las zapatillas.

-Bigi… Besitos… Demonios… GRAAAAA…- las elfinas se quedaron como congeladas, sin moverse, Severus estaba hablando en sueños y había dicho algo poco habitual.

-¡¿Quién es bigi?!- protestó Auri casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Debe ser una perra- dijo Sabry con malicia- y como tenga cajita le mando un virus de esos.

Salieron de debajo de la cama y sentadas en el suelo empezaron a hurgar en el ordenador.

Sabry tocaba botones a la desesperada, archivos de esto, archivos de lo otro, pero no daba con lo que buscaba.

-Sabry no sabe lo que se hace- dijo Auri tocando una tecla al azar.

Y como otros tantos misterios apareció en pantalla los correos del Profesor.

-¡AHA!- exclamó Auri sonriente- Ahí pone bigi.

-Sí- contestó Sabry con resignación- Es la arpía que andábamos buscando.

Se escandalizaron al leer la de veces que esa tal bigi le mandaba besos a su Señorito y más todavía cuando leyeron lo de que se conocieran.

-Se va a enterar la muy guarra- dijo Sabry escribiendo.

* * *

_**PARA**: bigi_

_**DE**: Elfinas Vengativas._

_-¡GUARRAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-Estúpida muggle roba hombres._

_-Que te quede bien claro que no vamos a permitir que le pongas una mano encima al Señorito Snape._

_-El Señorito Snape no te necesita, él no quiere conocerte._

_-Pincharemos tu lengua en un palo como trates de acercarte a él._

_-Quedas avisada, zarrapastrosa traga babosas._

_-Las elfinas vamos a vigilarte._

_-Tiembla petarda._

* * *

Sabry iba a darle al botón de enviar cuando, el Profesor se movió y dejó caer su mano de la cama aterrizando en la cabeza de Sabry.

-¡Aay! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Uuy!- Sabry se puso de los nervios.

-Shhhhhhh… No te muevas- le ordenó Auri- lo vas a despertar.

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítame la mano de encima!- rogó Sabry muy asustada.

Auri trató de mover el brazo de Snape pero entonces este se volvió a mover y arrastró a la elfina hacia sí, abrazándola, y acurrucándose.

-¡Aaaaay! ¡Aay Sabry! ¡Saca a Auri de aquí!- pidió la elfina medio enredada entre las sábanas.

-Sabry no puede hacer nada- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- los brazos del Señorito Snape pesan mucho y no puedo moverlos- estaba tirando de uno de ellos pero fue inútil tan solo consiguió que el hombre roncara más fuerte.

-¡¡GRAAAAAA!! ¡¡GRAAAAAA!!

-El Señorito Snape se ha tragado a un tigre- protestó Auri medio ensordecida.

-Sabry sabe que hacer- apareció una pluma y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la Nariz.

Pero obvio, eso fue una tontería, con el brazo derecho sujetaba a Auri y con el otro, sin despertarse, trataba de zafarse de eso que le molestaba, en uno de esos movimientos atrapó a la elfina y la apretó hacia su pecho.

-Genial Sabry- ironizó Auri- Ahora las dos estamos atrapadas.

Les resultó imposible liberarse de aquellos brazos y finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, quedaron dormidas junto a su Señorito.

Pasó el tiempo, y a las dos de la madrugada una adormilada A.M.S, entraba al dormitorio para darle su medicamento al Profesor.

Entró sigilosa, si hacer ruido y sin encender la luz.

-Profesor, soy Ana, despierte- pidió la joven.

-¡¡GRAAAAAA!!- esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Visto lo visto, dejó el frasquito en la mesilla y se arrimó al hombre, posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y zarandeándolo un poquito lo volvió a llamar- Profesor… Despierte…- pero nada de nada.

Pensamientos libidinosos acudieron a la cabeza de la enfermera, estaba sola y a oscuras en el dormitorio del Héroe que tanto le gustaba.

Se quitó la bata, y en ropa interior se metió despacito en la cama.

Recorrió su torso con su mano cuando notó algo raro, levantó la cabeza y entre las sombras pudo ver lo que eran dos bultos que le salían a Severus de debajo de los brazos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Ana frunció en ceño, estiró el brazo y posó la mano sobre uno de los bultos.

Auri sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara y despertó- Qué… que pasó…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- al escuchar que el bulto hablaba la enfermera gritó y de un salto se puso en pie olvidando que estaba medio desnuda.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!- Auri se llevó un tremendo susto.

-¡¡AAAAAY!! ¡¡AAAAAY!! ¡AAAAAAY!- Sabry tampoco esperaba ser despertada así, gritó y pataleó creyendo que le atacaban.

Severus dio el salto más grande de toda su vida y se incorporó rápidamente.

En la oscuridad, el Profesor intentaba atinar a dar la luz, Ana buscaba su bata para vestirse y salir corriendo de allí, y las elfinas, tras escapar de los brazos, cogieron el portátil para enviar el mensaje y se fueron a un rincón.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!- se animaba a sí misma la muchacha.

-¡Dale al botón! ¡Dale al botón!- gritaba Auri.

Snape que, estaba algo impedido por el reciente accidente de escoba, no podía moverse mucho, escuchaba las voces pero se le hizo eterno encontrar la llave de la luz.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO!- gritó el hombre desesperado.

-¡Lumus!- se escuchó decir a una voz de hombre.

Una tenue luz iluminó la habitación.

Albus estaba de pie con la varita en mano.

Snape pudo ver salir corriendo a una figura de mujer semivestida, después escuchó un golpetazo en el suelo y tras unos chasquidos vio a su ordenador hecho trizas en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Severus acalorado.

-Aay muchacho, está claro que levantas pasiones- dijo el anciano riendo y saliendo del dormitorio.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO…………………………..7**

-Hola, buenos días, me llamo Silvia Flitwhooch y seré vuestra nueva Profesora de pociones hasta finalizar el curso a mediados de junio.

-Ahora abrir el libro por la página 112…

Tres jóvenes Gryffindors caminaban por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor.

-¡Por Merlín! Que tía tan pesada- protestó Bathilda.

-¡¿De dónde habrán sacado a esa mujer tan plasta y tan paliza?!- preguntó Mandy.

-¿De verdad no sabéis quién es?- se asombró Greta.

-¡Pues NO!- contestaron las otras dos a coro.

-Es la viuda de Sansón Rivers- explicó Greta- Aquel Mago que destruyó a los Dementores que estaban al lado de… bueno de "quien ya sabéis".

-¿Al lado de quién?- preguntó con molestia Bathilda- ¡Habla claro!

-Pues al lado de… de… de Voldemort- contestó forzadamente la muchacha- Ya lo he dicho.

-Eso no puede ser- añadió Mandy- Ese hombre… ¿No se caso con una mujer muggle?

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Bathilda- Yo he visto en mi casa revistas viejas que hablaban de ese hombre y recuerdo perfectamente haber leído que se casó con una muggle.

-No se si estáis ciegas o tontas- les dijo Greta con aburrimiento.

Las otras dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Le habéis visto en algún momento sacar la varita?- preguntó con retintín la Gryffindor.

-Aaaam… Puessss- Mandy meditó unos segundos- Pues no, la verdad es que no.

-Ni yo tampoco- repuso Bathilda.

-Pues es ella, esa rubia de bote tiene más millones de lo que pesa- empezó a criticar Greta- Al morir su marido en batalla, el ministerio le dio grandes sumas de dinero, como reconocimiento al valor de su marido, menuda aprovechada.

-Hay quien se lo monta bien- dijo Mandy con una sonrisita burlona.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que una muggle de clases de pociones?- preguntó Bathilda que estaba hecha un lío.

-Es que la muy loba se casó muy jovencita con su marido, lleva casi 30 años en el mundo de la magia y tanto tiempo da para mucho- aclaró Greta.

-Está claro que es una lista- dijo Bathilda de mal humor- Esa arpía no me engaña.

-¿En qué está pensando tu retorcida mente?- le preguntó Mandy.

-Aay Mandy, es obvio- se quejó Bathilda- ¿Quién es el Hombre más importante, más respetado y más adinerado del mundo Mágico?

-¡¡El Profesor Snape!!- contestaron las otras dos Gryffindors.

-Exacto- dijo Bathilda alzando un dedo.

-Por Merlín, que si esa fresca ha venido aquí a quedarse con el Profesor Snape, le voy a hacer la vida imposible- sentenció Greta- Prometo que si ha llegado hasta aquí viuda, se va de aquí viuda y sin pareja, si no… soy capaz de dejar viudo a Snape.

Y diciendo esto entraron al gran comedor, en el que el resto de chicas de Hogwarts mantenían conversaciones similares.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………7.1**

Un anciano Director y una nueva Profesora, de unos 47 años, hablaban en uno de tantos pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Ya hace una semana que llegué al colegio- comentaba la Profesora de pociones acicalándose el cabello- y todavía no he podido conocer al Profesor Snape.

Albus dejó escapar media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Cree que hoy me recibirá?- concluyó la Mujer.

-Quién sabe- contestó el anciano encogiéndose de hombros- El Profesor Snape no es muy dado a recibir visitas…

-Pero debe ser tedioso estar tantos días encerrado en el dormitorio sin nada que hacer y sin recibir visitas- objetó Silvia con un tono apresurado.

-¡Ah! No se crea- dijo Albus divertido- Él ya ha encontrado con qué… o mejor dicho, con quién distraerse. A contra pronóstico, el Profesor Snape no echa en absoluto en falta dar sus clases de pociones.

-Con quién distraerse…- musitó la Profesora- ¿Se refiere usted a esas dos elfinas que siempre están entrando y saliendo del dormitorio del Profesor?

-Bueno… Con ellas también- Contestó Dumbledore rascándose el mentón que ya tenía unos centímetros de barba.

-Entonces… Se refiere a esa enfermera en prácticas, ¿Verdad?- insistió con sus averiguaciones la Mujer.

-Reconozco que esa muchacha también le hace gran compañía a Severus, también…

-También- repitió para sí misma la Señora Flitwhooch, quedó dubitativa y con ganas de saber quien era esa persona que acompañaba tanto tiempo a Severus Snape, pero cesó de hacer preguntas, ya empezada a parecer incorrecta- Bueno pues, si no precisa nada de mí, me voy a mi despacho, tengo trabajo por hacer, y no olvide mencionarle al Profesor Snape que deseo conocerle en persona.

-Y una mierda que te comas…- dijo alguien por ahí.

-¿Cómo dice usted?- le preguntó la Profesora al Director, con gesto confundido.

-Que hay hierba con carcoma- contestó apresuradamente Albus con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es posible?- se asombró la mujer.

-En el mundo de la magia… Todo es posible- dijo tontamente el Director, e hizo un gesto indicándole que siguiera caminando.

Albus se quedó quieto observando como se iba la Mujer, cuando ya la perdió de vista dio media vuelta, y abrió la puerta de un escobero que había detrás suyo.

Un grupo de chicas Slytherins quedaron al descubierto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el anciano mirándolas por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¡Oh! Nada Señor Director… Estábamos aquí… Esperando a que usted terminara de hablar con esa… Mujer… Para preguntarle algo- dijo entrecortadamente una de las chicas.

-¿Y que me quieren preguntar, Señoritas?- dijo Albus pacientemente.

-Pues… Tan solo si… Podemos ir a visitar al Profesor Snape a su dormitorio…

-Señorita, hay un total de 280 alumnos en Hogwarts, debe comprender que eso que me está pidiendo es imposible- explicó el anciano cruzando sus brazos por la espalda.

-Tiene razón Señor Director, es imposible- asintió rápidamente la muchacha.

Dumbledore echó a caminar y justo antes de girar un pasillo dijo- ¡Ah! Y… 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por mandar a la gente a comer… Mierda.

-¡Esto es la guerra!- exclamó una de las Slytherins- Si nosotras no podemos ir a verlo, esa muggle estúpida tampoco…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………….…7.2**

El Director de la escuela giró por un pasillo, no sin rebajarle antes diez puntos a Slytherin, y se dirigió al dormitorio de Snape.

-¡Buenas tardes Severus! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- saludó el anciano con entusiasmo.

-Estupendamente bien Albus… estupendamente bien- contestó el Profesor con un, poco habitual, buen humor.

Dumbledore lo miró con extrañeza, esas respuestas no eran las acostumbradas en el hombre- Me alegro mucho por ti muchacho, pero dime ¿A qué se debe tan grandioso estado de ánimo?

-A nada en particular…- Snape estaba alegre, casi sonriente, tal vez se debiera a la enfrascada conversación que mantenía con alguien a través de su portátil…

Pero un nuevo mensaje recibido, hizo que el Profesor cambiara su amigable rostro por otro más conocido, el de mortífago.

* * *

_**PARA:**__ "El Rockero"._

_**DE:**__ "Bigi"._

_-En eso te doy toda la razón, es obvio que los políticos han perdido la noción de lo que en verdad importa, en lugar de apoyarse para gobernar sus respectivos países se dedican a arremeter unos a otros arrastrando los problemas y sin dar soluciones._

_-Vaya, es un gusto hablar contigo, se nota que somos de la misma quinta… (De la misma edad)._

_-Sabes… Me gustaría oír tu voz, aquí tienes mi teléfono: 365 789 021._

_-¿Me das el tuyo?_

_-Besos Mariel…_

* * *

-¡Por un Demonio!- exclamó Snape mostrándole el mensaje a Dumbledore- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

-Obvio- dijo el anciano con tranquilidad y con un brillo especial en los ojos por haber descubierto esa medicina milagrosa que ponía a Snape de tan buen humor- Dale tu teléfono…

-Albus… ¡Por un demonio! Le dije que hablaba perfectamente el Español y en verdad no tengo ni idea, no puedo hablar con ella, ni aunque quisiera.

-No había caído en eso- musitó el anciano rascándose la sien- Y… ¿Por qué no lo aprendes?

Severus alzó una ceja en muestra de incredulidad.

-Minerva podría ayudarte, ella lo habla bastante fluido- dijo Dumbledore gesticulando mucho con las manos- Ella tiene familia en España.

-No se… no se… Tardaré mucho en aprenderlo y Mariel está esperando a que le de mi número y la llame- dijo Severus ofuscado en encontrar una solución- No se que voy a responderle.

-Muchacho- empezó a hablar Albus con firmeza- Lo más lógico es que bajo cualquier pretexto le digas a esa… Mujer- sonrió tontamente- que no puedes darle tu teléfono por el momento, le diremos a Minerva que te ayude y no te preocupes que con magia podemos acelerar tu proceso de aprendizaje.

-Bien…- asintió Severus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y así más adelante le das una sorpresa llamándola de improviso- el anciano rió entre dientes.

-Bueno pues, le escribiré diciéndole cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**PARA:**__ "bigi"_

_**DE**__: "El Rockero"_

_-Es gratificante compartir la misma opinión contigo respecto a los políticos. Debieran colgarlos a todos por los pies._

_-Me complacería inmensamente poder escuchar tu voz en este mismo instante pero, me resulta imposible, carezco de teléfono, no creas que es una excusa, adquiriré uno lo antes posible, ya sabes que soy Profesor en una escuela privada y no dispongo de tiempo libre para hacer compras, se que podría llamarte desde el teléfono de la escuela pero eso me privaría de intimidad y no podría hablar contigo tan abiertamente como quisiera._

_-Ten por seguro que recibirás una llamada mía, pero aún no._

_-Saludos de Severo._

* * *

-¡Pues manos a la obra!- exclamó Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Snape mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-A pedirle a Minerva que te enseñe a hablar en Español, no querrás hacerle esperar eternidades a esa Mujer…

-No, no es mi intención- contestó secamente Snape.

-Ahora mismo voy al despacho de Minerva- dijo el anciano caminando hacia la puerta- Verás que contenta se pone- pensó para sí mismo frotándose las manos.

-Por cierto- añadió Albus antes de salir del dormitorio- La nueva Profesora de pociones, la Señora Silvia Flitwhooch desea entrevistarse contigo ¿Qué debo decirle?

-Que se vaya al cuerno…

-¡Severus! No pierdas la caballerosidad- lo reprendió Dumbledore- Es una gran mujer y desea conocerte personalmente.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún interés en conocerla, dile que me he muerto…

El anciano negó con la cabeza, dando a Snape por imposible.

-Y date prisa en regresar- pidió Severus cerrando su ordenador- Mariel se va ahora a trabajar y estoy francamente aburrido.

-Te recomiendo que en lo que tarde vayas leyendo el "pan pin" de la muggle Laura Black, aquella historieta que iba de ti y de una estudiante y que teníais un hijo...

-La recuerdo- afirmó Snape moviendo la cabeza.

-Pues el "plan pin" ya llegó a su fin.

El anciano salió de la habitación y Snape empezó a leer con detenimiento el fan fic de la chica muggle.

-Vaya final idiota que le ha dado a la historia- protestó el hombre, en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera resultado indiferente pero, de forma inexplicable, justamente ahora ver truncada su posible felicidad aunque fuese en ficción, no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Se arremangó la camisa y empezó a escribir:

* * *

_**PARA:**__ "__Laura Black"_

_**DE:**__ "El Rockero"_

_-Señorita __Laura Black__ o como pretenda llamarse, he visto en su fic una historia, pero no he visto el… amor._

_-Dígame pues como osa llamar al relato "La Historia de Amor de Severus Snape"._

_-Me he topado con una historia llena de luchas y sufrimientos, y ni si quiera he visto el tópico, reflejado en sus líneas, de que el amor se abre camino._

_-Mi calificación… "DECEPCIONANTE"_

_-No obstante, seguiré de cerca la continuación de su historia, quizá sea capaz de mejorarla… un poco._

* * *

Tras enviar el mensaje llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz de mujer.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN………………………………………………………………7.3**

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz de Mujer.

Pero no se escuchó una voz de hombre contestar, la Mujer entró sin más dilación.

Un grupo de Hufflepuffs se habían escondido perfectamente para observar la escena.

-Ahí va la loba esa- dijo de mala gana Irma- acechando a su presa.

-Conozco esa cara…- dijo otra muchacha- ¿En que estás pensando? Estoy segura de que tramas algo.

-Pues sí- afirmó la capitana del equipo de quidditch- pero ahora vayámonos, aquí ya no hacemos nada.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio, Snape contemplaba con sorpresa a la madura pero despampanante mujer rubia que había osado entrar a sus aposentos.

-Buenos tardes Profesor- saludó cordialmente la mujer que, a ojos de Severus, parecía muy hermosa- soy la Señora Silvia Flitwhooch, la nueva Profesora de pociones, su sustituta.

-Buenas tardes Profesora- contestó Severus extrañamente ruborizado y recolocándose su ya habitual camisón gris.

-Disculpe mi intrusión- dijo Silvia aproximándose a la cama- No me crea falta de modales pero tras pasar una semana en Hogwarts no había hallado la ocasión de venir a visitarlo.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí, por no haberla recibido antes y en mejores condiciones- dijo el hombre señalándole una silla para que se sentara.

-Bueno, hechas las presentaciones- la mujer sonrió amablemente- déjeme preguntarle como se encuentra de salud, me comentaron que se accidentó arbitrando un partido de quidditch de lo más… peculiar.

-Está usted bien informada, Profesora- habló Snape conteniendo a la perfección su nerviosismo e incomodidad por dicha situación, a parte de Minerva y la enfermera allí nunca había entrado una Mujer y mucho menos tan bella- fue un lamentable incidente que presenciaron muchas de las celebridades del mundo mágico.

-Cierto- dijo la Profesora con humor- No se si usted lo sabrá pero la noticia se hizo pública en toda la prensa mágica.

Snape cerró los ojos con indignación dejando escapar su cara de mortífago.

-Pero ahora lo importante- se apresuró a añadir Silvia viendo la expresión del hombre- es que usted se recupere lo antes posible, hay muchas cosas que quisiera compartir con usted.

Severus tragó saliva- ¿Compartir?

-Por supuesto, usted lleva muchos años instruyendo en esta escuela y debe conocer a la perfección su funcionamiento, la verdad que me hubiese agradado haber tenido esta conversación con usted el primer día, hay gran cantidad de alumnos- la mujer titubeó- bueno, en realidad de alumnas, a las que considero bastante insolentes y no se bien que medidas adoptar con ellas.

-Si es por eso, no se preocupe- Snape respiró tranquilo- con todo gusto le hablaré de cada alumna y su carácter y como debe usted tratarlas, reconozco que a ciertas edades resulta obviamente difícil tratarlas.

-Todo el mundo ha pasado por ahí, aunque haga tanto tiempo que ya no nos acordemos- dijo la mujer soltando una risita a la que Snape correspondió con un amable bufido- Tengo entendido que usted come y cena en su dormitorio hasta nueva orden médica.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Le parecería bien que compartiera con usted la cena esta noche aquí y habláramos tranquilamente de nuestros asuntos?

El hombre se puso blanco y apenas atinó a decir un escueto- Sí.

-Magnífico- dijo la mujer levantándose de la silla- Ahora me retiro, no quisiera seguir truncando su descanso.

-No se preocupe, Señora, que usted no me molesta, es más, le agradezco esta visita, empezaba a aburrirme de estar tan… encerrado.

-Gracias a usted de todos modos- insistió la Mujer yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos aquí muchacho!- entró en ese momento Albus seguido de Minerva- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó con cara pícara.

La Profesora se sonrojó.

-Señor Director, como siempre usted tan... tan…- Snape no encontraba la palabra.

-¡Inoportuno!- exclamó Minerva.

-Exactamente- concluyó el Profesor.

-Bueno si me disculpan, yo ya me iba- dijo Silvia.

-No, no te vayas- le pidió Minerva- Tú nos podrías ayudar.

-¿En qué?- se interesó la otra mujer.

-Verás, Severus desea aprender a hablar Español para… para ocupar su tiempo libre- explicó Minerva- Y si no me equivoco tú pasaste muchos años en México como Profesora… ¿Crees qué podrías ayudarme a enseñarle el idioma?

-¡Con mucho gusto!- exclamó con agrado la Profesora- ¿Le parece bien que empecemos esta noche cuando venga a cenar con usted Profesor?

Albus sonrió pletórico de alegría, su muchacho tenía una cita… y en su dormitorio nada menos…

Snape miró con rabia al anciano pero cambió su expresión para mirar a la Profesora- Por mí perfecto, como usted guste.

-Oh oh oh oh…- interrumpió Dumbledore- Ahora que ya os conocéis apear el tratamiento, hablaros de tú, en confianza.

-Está bien, pues hasta la noche Severus- se despidió la Mujer.

-Hasta esta noche… Silvia.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………7.4**

-De acuerdo, hemos aceptado hablar con vosotras, porque la situación es grabe, pero que no sirva de precedente- dijo la portavoz de las Slytherins.

-Tranquila, que a mí tampoco se me ocurriría hablar contigo si no fuera necesario- contestó Irma, portavoz de las Hufflepuffs.

Isy, la cabecilla de las Slytherins se puso en pie dispuesta a arremeter contra la Hufflepuff pero Bathilda, la portavoz de las Gryffindors la interrumpió- Bueno ¡Ya basta! Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte, calmaros un poquito.

-Cierto- añadió Yedra Phoenix, la portavoz de Ravenclaw- Aquí estáis todas perdiendo el tiempo mientras la rubia de bote se pone las botas con NUESTRO Profesor.

-¡Hay que acabar con ella!- exclamó una Slytherin.

-¡Sí! Arranquémosle los pelos- dijo una Hufflepuff.

-Para empezar no gritéis- dijo Mandy con enfado- estaremos en el cuarto de los menesteres pero es posible que nos escuchen desde fuera.

Todas se quedaron en silencio mirándose las caras.

-Primer punto a tratar- empezó a hablar Bathilda- Esa Mujer podrá ser una vieja lagarta pero no le deben de faltar artimañas para engañar al Profesor Snape y hacerlo caer en sus redes…

-El Profesor Snape para nada es un mujeriego- la interrumpió una chica- no se le conoce ningún lío de faldas.

-Pero es un hombre- añadió una de las Slytherins- y a ciertos encantos ninguno se puede resistir.

-Eso es verdad- otorgó una Ravenclaw- Habrá sido espía y mano derecha tanto de Voldemort como del anciano chiflado pero estoy convencida de que "lo mortífago no le quita lo cortés"…

Algunas rieron ante tan genial frase.

-Vale, ya nos ha quedado claro que a pesar de tener tan mala baba es tan inútil como el resto de hombres y seguro que cae en las trampas de la estúpida esa- dijo con aburrimiento la portavoz Slytherin- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora necesitamos un plan- dijo una Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó Yedra- No nos dejan acercarnos al Profesor, algunas ya lo han intentado y siempre está el viejo ex barbas o las elfas odiosas esas vigilando.

-Solo se me ocurre que metamos a la Profesora en un caldero de ácido cuando estemos en clases de pociones- dijo riendo una Slytherin.

-No seas bestia- protestó Irma- eso es estúpido.

-Pues a mí me gusta la idea- dijo con malicia Bathilda a la vez que reía- Me la imagino metida de cabeza y deshaciéndose poco a poco.

Todas las alumnas presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Creo que es obvio que necesitamos ayuda- opinó otra Ravenclaw recuperando el aire.

-¿Y quién va a querer ayudarnos?- preguntó Irma levantándose de un sillón granate.

-¡La enfermera!- exclamó con simpleza Bathilda que aún tenía la mente puesta en el ácido sulfúrico…

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritaron las chicas a la vez.

-¡¡Esa es una guarra!!

-¡¡Va de lista!!

-¡¡A esa hay que meterla en el caldero también!!

-¡¡Si fuera por ella ya se lo habría "cepillado" hace tiempo!!

-¡¡Es una babosa!!

-¡¡Con menudos ojos lo mira la muy cerda!!

-Vale, vale… No he dicho nada- refunfuñó Bathilda quedándose calladita, calladita, en un rinconcito.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Irma acaparando la atención del resto de chicas- ¡Las elfinas!

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

-Sí…- prosiguió la Hufflepuff- Ellas están loquitas por el Profesor y seguro que harían cualquier cosa para quitarse del medio al zorrón rubio.

-Yo no creo que se alíen con nosotras- intervino una Slytherin- Nos detestan, no va a ser fácil convencerlas.

-Pues habrá que intentarlo- dijo con énfasis Irma- Las elfinas se pasan todo el día con el Profesor Snape, ellas pueden controlar todos sus pasos y vigilar que la peliteñida no se le arrime.

-¿Y quién va a hablar con ellas?- preguntó Yedra.

-Pues yo misma- dijo Irma caminando con decisión hacia la puerta- Seguro que están en las cocinas, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mientras esperaban, las muchachas se dividieron en pequeños grupos a pesar de que todas hablaban de lo mismo, como aniquilar a la Profesora Silvia Flitwhooch.

-Ha de correr la sangre- decían las Slytherins- que sus postizos pelos rubios se tiñan de rojo.

-Estaría bien quemarle toda la ropa- comentaban las Hufflepuffs- y que se vista con harapos.

-Debiéramos encerrarla en un escobero y tirar la llave al lago para que se la trague el calamar- tramaron las Gryffindor.

-Podríamos raptar al Profesor y llevarlo bien lejos donde la rubia cazamaridos no lo encuentre- murmuraron las Ravenclaw.

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí!!- dijo Irma abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida de las dos elfinas.

-Auri piensa que esto es ilegal, Auri se lo dirá al Señor Director para que os castigue de por vida, niñas zarrapastrosas…

-¡¡Mira orejas con patas!! ¡¡Zarrapastrosa tu madre!!- gritó Isy arremangándose la túnica dispuesta a liarse a golpes con la eflfa.

-¡¡Tócanos y no vivirás para contarlo!!- vociferó Sabry asomando sus puños.

-¡¡Ya lo veremos monstruito!!- contestó la Slytherin.

Todas empezaron a gritar, las Slytherins hicieron un corro alrededor de Isy y las elfinas animando a su portavoz.

-¡¡Mátalaaaaaaaaaaaas!!- dijo una chica.

-¡¡Arráncale las orejaaaaaaaaaas!!- gritó otra.

-¡¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritó Bathilda, que aún no había dicho nada, saliendo de su rincón y poniéndose en medio- ¡¡Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte!! ¡¡O nos ponemos de acuerdo o la rubia se llevará al Profesor!!

Las demás chicas agacharon la cabeza y regresaron a sus asientos.

-La niña Irma, ya le había dicho a Auri que necesitabais nuestra ayuda para tramar un plan malévolo contra la pájara color pollo- dijo Auri recolocándose los pendientes.

-Sí Auri- empezó a hablar Irma- Llevamos años detrás del Profesor Snape y no nos parece justo que aparezca la vampiro esa de la nada y se lo lleve, porque es obvio que va detrás de él.

-Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos- añadió Yedra- esa Mujer no hace más que ir al despacho del Director a sacarle información sobre el Profesor.

-Pues la cosa ha empeorado- interrumpió una Hufflepuff- hace un rato vimos como la muy guarra se metió SIN PERMISO en el dormitorio del Profesor.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

¡¡ES LA ECATOMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

¡¡LO QUERRÁ VIOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

-¡Tranquilizaos! ¡Tranquilizaos!- pidió Auri- ¡Que no sabéis lo peor!

Se callaron al unísono y giraron la cabeza para mirar a la elfina.

-La Profesora esa es muy lista- dijo Sabry levantando un dedo.

-Sí- continuó Auri- y se las ha ingeniado para cenar esta noche en el dormitorio del Señorito Snape.

¡¡LA MUY GUARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- gritaron todas las chicas echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Pero Auri no piensa dejarlos solos NI UN SEGUNDO, antes le pego fuego al Señorito Snape que le dejo al alcance de la cochina esa.

-¡Bien dicho!- animó una Gryffindor.

-¡Hay que sabotear esa cena!- gritó una Ravenclaw.

-¡Alto! ¡Esperar! ¿Eso quiere decir que nos vais a ayudar?- le preguntó Irma a las elfinas.

Sabry y Auri se miraron durante unos instantes pero no dudaron en responder- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cualquier cosa para rescatar al Señorito Snape! ¡No hay que dejar que engañen a nuestro Señorito!

-Bien, desde este momento las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y las elfinas quedan unidas en un mismo propósito- dijo Greta poniéndose en pie- ¡Desbancaremos a la rubia de pacotilla!

¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Y allí estuvo tan singular grupo de féminas, tramando y tramando hasta la hora de la cena…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN………………………………………………………………….7.5**

"Toc" "Toc", llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-¡¡NO!! ¡Aquí solo entran las personas decentes!

-¡Sabry! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- la reprendió Snape por semejante comentario- Pase Profe… Silvia, Pasa Silvia.

Se abrió la puerta y dejó al descubierto a una Mujer elegantísima vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta de color sangre que intensificaban los destellos dorados de sus cabellos.

-¡Qué guapa se ve usted Señora Flitwhooch!- dijo Auri con una falsa sonrisa y frotándose las manos- ¿Dónde se ha comprado ese tinte tan rubio para el pelo?

La Mujer abrió los ojos como platos para mirar a la elfina- ¿Cómo?

-Sí Mujer… -se incorporó Sabry a la conversación- A su EDAD ya debe tener todo el pelo lleno de canassss…

-¡Oh!- exclamó la Profesora tapándose la boca, después se giró a mirar a Severus (que lo estaba observando todo en completa pasividad) para que hiciera algo con "esa elfina tan impertinente".

Bajo el efecto de esos ojos azules, el Profesor reaccionó enseguida- Auri, Sabry, será mejor que os vayáis de aquí, retiraros y si nos hace falta alguna cosa ya os avisaremos.

-Querido Señorito Snape, a Auri le complacería enormemente irse de aquí tal y como el Señorito Snape le ha pedido- habló Auri con excesivo tono de elfina buena- pero Auri tiene órdenes precisas de no abandonar el dormitorio del Señorito Snape bajo ningún concepto y eso es lo que hará Auri, no moverá un pie de aquí, así el Señorito Snape "prenda en llamas"…

Los hombres son así y a veces no se percatan de algunas cosas, pero Silvia sí, y no tardó en ruborizarse al escuchar esas palabras de la elfina en doble sentido.

-No se preocupe Señora, Sabry también está curada de espanto, Sabry tampoco se moverá de aquí así a usted le de por jugar a medimagos con el Señorito Snape.

Eso sí que lo entendió- ¡¡Cenemos!!- las interrumpió el hombre zanjando esa situación (o eso es lo que él pensaba).

A unos metros de allí, en vertical, un gran número de alumnas se frotaban las manos divertidas con las barbaridades que tenían pensadas hacer.

-Que dormitorio más ridículo- dijo Gabita Evans- Nunca había estado en el cuarto de las elfinas.

El dormitorio de Sabry y Auri estaba justo encima de el del Profesor, y desde unos agujeritos que las elfinas habían hecho en el suelo las chicas lo observaban todo.

-¡MUY BUENA AURI!- exclamó Mandy cuando la elfina le tiró la sopa por encima a la Señora Flitwhooch.

Todas empezaron a reírse de forma escandalosa.

-¡Auri ten más cuidado!- Protestó Silvia limpiándose con una servilleta cuando se escuchó un ruido raro- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando al techo.

-Las ratas- dijo Sabry rápidamente- Antes no habían pero desde que el Señorito Snape tubo el accidente hay un montón, Sabry no sabe quien las habrá traído…- y miró de arriba a bajo a la Mujer.

Con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a la Profesora se giró para continuar la conversación son Snape- Y dime Severus ¿De dónde surgieron tus verdaderos motivos para querer aprender Español?

-Bueno, tantos días en cama- habló el hombre con un tono tranquilo- han hecho que acrecentara mi interés por eso que llaman Internet y…

-¡El Señorito Snape tiene una novia Argentina!- gritó Auri interrumpiendo al hombre- Y usted no tiene nada que hacer ya…

-¡Auri!- Severus no podía entender de dónde habían sacado esa información- ¡Limítate a hacer tu trabajo!

-No se avergüence Señorito Snape- dijo Sabry sirviéndole más sopa a la Profesora y aprovechando para ensuciarle el poco trozo de falda que le quedaba limpio- Toooooda la escuela sabe que el Señorito Snape está locamente enamorado de su novia de Argentina.

-¡¡MARIEEEEEEEEEEEL!!- gritó Auri a traición en la oreja de la Mujer- Así se llama la novia del Señorito Snape.

La ensuciadísima Mujer (de sopa) se estaba poniendo en pie, no iba a dejar que una miserable elfa la tratara así, cuando:

"_¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

-¡¿Y ahora?!- preguntó la Señora Flitwhooch cogiéndose del brazo de Snape que, al oír esa especie de grito, también se puso en pie.

-Tranquila Silvia- dijo el hombre tomándola del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos- Eso deben ser…

-¡Sapos y culebras!- lo cortó Sabry mirando de reojo al techo.

-Sí, hay que ver la de cosas que puede llegar a llevar una Mujer en un bolso- añadió maliciosamente Auri mientras servía el segundo plato.

-¡Siéntense! ¡Siéntense!- los separó Sabry a empujones ya que se habían quedado casi abrazados y mirándose frente a frente a muy poca distancia.

-Auri va a las cocinas a ver si los postres ya están listos- dijo la elfina haciendo muecas raras.

-Sabry vigila que no hagan nada… que no les falte de nada…- se corrigió la elfina correspondiendo las muecas de Auri.

En el piso superior:

-Estáis locas- dijo Bathilda susurrante- nos van a pillar, dejar de gritar.

-Nos van a pillar de todos modos- intervino Irma de mal humor- ¿O creéis que no se van a dar cuenta de que el gran comedor está medio vacío? Deben estar todos cenando y nuestras sillas bacías.

-Seguro que a las Gryffindor se les ocurre una excusa tonta- dijo Isy- Eso es lo que mejor se les da.

-No empecemos- dijo Yedra obligando a la Slytherin a sentarse- Por el momento no chillemos más o seguro que el Profesor Snape nos encuentra y nos saca de aquí a patadas.

-Pero es que han dicho que el Profesor tiene novia- se quejó Lara, una Gryffindor- y él no lo ha negado.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!- los rumores empezaron a crecer entre las muchachas.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Zarrapastrosas!- gritó Auri abriendo la puerta, de su dormitorio, de golpe- ¡Dejar de dar berridos o lo estropearéis todo!

-Auri, deja de gritar- pidió Irma, con cara de preocupación, agachada en el suelo- Snape está mirando otra vez hacia arriba.

"Profesora como le rugen a usted las tripas"- se escuchó decir a Sabry- "Parece que se haya tragado a un dragón"

-Muy buena Sabry- murmuró Irma al ver que Snape se olvidaba del techo para regañar a la elfina- Buenos reflejos.

-Está bien, está bien, Auri se calma, pero manteneros en silencio absoluto hasta que os toque actuar.

-¿Y cuando será eso?- preguntó con aburrimiento una Slytherin.

-Después de la cena, cuando empiecen con las clases de Español- dijo Auri justo antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………………..7.6**

-Ha sido una cena deliciosa- dijo Silvia moviendo su varita para limpiar las manchas de sopa de su falda- Más que nada por la compañía, Severus.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Silvia- dijo Snape con media sonrisa en la cara- Ya iba necesitando algo de compañía, por las noches.

-No se preocupe Señorito Snape, que Auri vendrá a dormir con usted si la oscuridad le da miedo.

-Ya basta… Recoger todo esto y marcharos, ya habéis hecho suficientes desaguisados por una noche- dijo el hombre borrando esa seductora sonrisa y poniendo cara de mortífago.

-Le prometo Señorito Snape que Auri y Sabry ya no van a hacer nada más por esta noche- dijo Auri sospechosamente sonriente- Las elfinas se van a su dormitorio… a descansar…

-Eso espero- resopló el Profesor mirándolas de reojo.

-Buenas noches Señorito Snape- se despidieron las Elfinas saliendo de la habitación- Mala puñalada trapera te den zarrapastrosa- se les escuchó decir antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-Esas Elfinas son algo impertinentes- comentó la Mujer sacando unas hojas de un maletín que había traído consigo.

-Pecas de benévola, esas Elfinas son algo más que impertinentes- Snape quedó pensativo, recordando aquello de su novia de Argentina, Mariel…

-Mira Severus, te he traído unos apuntes que pueden ayudarte mucho para aprender el Español pero, dime ¿Es eso cierto de que quieres aprenderlo por… una Mujer?- preguntó Silvia, francamente muy interesada.

-No, no… Bueno…- el hombre carraspeó su garganta, no sabía bien que decir- En realidad es por pura distracción.

Ese repentino nerviosismo en el hombre hizo que a Silvia le quedara más que claro que sí, que el verdadero motivo surgía de una Mujer, pero Silvia era muy lista- Ah… Pues si tan solo es por pasar el rato, yo te recomiendo que aprendas el italiano, es mucho más bonito…- la Profesora alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Snape.

-Em… No, yo preferiría el Español, ya me hice a la idea- dijo pensando en como sería la voz de Mariel cuando algún día se decidiera a llamarla, ¿Sería igual de dulce que la de Silvia?- Y ya que me ha traído esos apuntes en Español mejor será que empecemos.

-Bien por el Profesor- susurró Yedra agachada en el suelo del piso superior- No se ha dejado enredar por las malignas tretas de esa víbora color de pollo.

-Bueno, dejarme a mí la primera- dijo Irma metiendo su varita por uno de los agujeritos del suelo- Esto os va a encantar… "Accio bragas de la Señora Flitwhooch".

Silvia y Severus estaban sentados bastante juntos cuando de repente ella empezó a sentir unos tironcitos en sus ingles, que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes hasta que la Mujer comenzó a dar saltitos en la silla, en lugar de hacia abajo las bragas querían salir hacia arriba…

-¿Te encuentras bien Silvia?- preguntó el hombre mirándola con rareza.

-Sí, sí, esto… solo necesito ir al baño… Si me disculpas.

La Mujer se levantó y echó a caminar lo más normal que pudo pero aún así parecía un espantapájaros con ciática, los tirones eran cada vez más fuertes. Le dio el tiempo justo de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta, entonces las bragas tiraron en su máxima potencia haciéndola caer de espaldas y al fin se liberaron, salieron disparadas hacia arriba y comenzaron a hacer "eses" refregándose por el techo.

-¡Silvia! ¿Qué ha sido ese golpe?- preguntó Snape preocupado al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no quería pasar la vergüenza de contarle al Profesor que había perdido las bragas…- ¡Habrán sido las ratas! – contestó poniéndose en pie.

-¿Las ratas?- se preguntó a sí mismo Snape en voz baja- Creía que era una tomadura de pelo de las elfinas… ¡¿Necesitas algo?!

-¡No, no!…- exclamó Silvia mirando como sus bragas se colaban por un agujerito del techo-…¡Ya salgo!

Cierto grupo de alumnas se revolcaba por el suelo tratando de evitar hacer escándalo con las carcajadas que se estaban aguantando pero, casi que hacían más ruido.

-¿Qué hay en el piso de arriba?- preguntó la Profesora sentándose junto a Severus.

-El dormitorio de las elfinas- apuntó Snape rascándose la sien- Y deben estar arrastrando muebles, menudo escándalo…

-Debiéramos subir a llamarles la atención- dijo recelosa Silvia- con tantos ruidos no es posible concentrarse y estudiar.

-Yo ya he desistido de inculcarles educación a esas dos- dijo él con un tono severo en la voz- esas elfinas están revolucionadas y no atienden a razones.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso Silvia, si subimos ahí son capaces de pasarse la noche entera tirando cohetes y decir que son las ratas- a Snape se le escapó otra fugaz media sonrisa.

La profesora lo miró con cara rara, en realidad estaba ofuscada y muy indignada.

-Créeme, que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Sin más, la Profesora sonrió muy dulcemente- bueno pero en tu caso, debe saber más por diablo que por viejo, aún eres un Hombre muy joven y…- se acercó todavía más a él- si tuviera quince años te diría eso de que los chicos malos son más interesantes- dijo acompañada de una estúpida risita.

En otra parte, no muy lejos de allí, no se percataban de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento entre los dos Profesores, estaban muy eufóricas celebrando su triunfo en el máximo silencio posible.

-A ver, enseñarle esas bragas a Auri- la elfina las cogió con ambas manos extendiéndolas, eran de color verde manzana con una puntilla púrpura y tenía el nombre y apellido de Silvia bordado en la parte de delante- ¡Menuda porquería! ¡Hasta huelen mal!

-Esa es Auri gritando- dijo Snape sin darle más importancia- a saber que huele tan mal.

-¡A BAJO!- gritó la elfina, y las bragas atravesaron el suelo como si este no estuviera aterrizando en la cabeza de Snape.

-¡POR UN DE…

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Dumbledore entrando al dormitorio de Snape- He venido a ver como…- se quedó paralizado al ver la escena, Severus con unas bragas en la cabeza en las que era claramente leíble que pertenecían a Silvia y Silvia tapándose la boca con cara de "tierra trágame".

-¡Aay! ¡Aay! ¡Yo no se que… ¡Yo no se como…- la Mujer no articulaba la frase.

Severus se pasó la mano por la cabeza y al mirar de frente lo que le había caído de encima él también sintió la necesidad de que la tierra se lo tragara- Silvia Flitwhooch- leyó inconscientemente en voz alta- Son suyas…- extendió el brazo sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

-Yo… yo…-las cogió de un zarpado y hechas una bola las guardó en su maletín.

-Severus, ven aquí- le pidió el anciano dirigiéndose al pasillo.

Snape se levantó rápidamente arrastrando la silla y salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto.

-Mira muchacho- empezó a hablar Dumbledore- estoy muy satisfecho de que por fin hayas empezado a mantener relaciones con una Mujer pero, la próxima vez cierra la puerta o pon un cartel de "no molestar" y así nos evitamos que yo…

-Albus, Albus que no es lo que parece….

-No te excuses Severus, no es necesario, ya se lo que estabais haciendo, Minerva también es muy aficionada a lanzar la ropa por ahí cuando…

-Albus, que no es eso, yo no se como han llegado esas…- Snape se sonrojó, más por la incomodidad de la situación que de vergüenza- …esas… eso que tenía en la cabeza a mi cabeza…

-Severus, tú siempre tan discreto, hay confianza hombre.

-Por un demonio Albus, te digo que….

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Silvia saliendo a toda velocidad del dormitorio- Opino que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, te dejo los apuntes de Español encima de la mesa ¡Adiós!

-No es preciso que te vayas Silvia, aquí el que sobra soy yo- dijo el anciano con cara de pícaro y codeando a Severus- aún es pronto y podéis seguir con…

-¡¡BUENAS NOCHES!!- gritaron los dos Profesores.

Silvia giró rápidamente por el pasillo y Severus se metió en su dormitorio cerrando bruscamente la puerta, dejando a Albus solo.

-Pues buenas noches- murmuró el anciano mirando a ambos lados- He de preguntarle a Minerva si tiene braguitas de color verde y puntilla púrpura... me han gustado… me han gustado…


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8…………………………………**

-¡Al fin te he encontrado! ¡Y no te me escaparás!- resonó entre los muros de Hogwarts la voz de un hombre.

Perseguida y perseguidor corrieron por los pasillos del castillo hasta que finalmente el hombre sacó su varita y, con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, efectuó un hechizo cerrándole la huida a su víctima.

-Llevas dos semanas escondiéndote de mí, tú y tu amiga- una figura aprisionaba a la otra contra la pared.

-Auri no sabe de que le está hablando el Señorito Snape- dijo la elfina negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué te escondías de mí?!- preguntó Severus enfurecido.

-Auri ha estado de vacaciones, Auri tiene derecho a estar de vacaciones- la elfina hablaba muy rápido y en tono nervioso, la tenía cogida por el cuello- Auri también necesita descansar, Auri es un ser vivo, Auri se ha sentido muy cansada, Auri…

-¡Ya basta!- la interrumpió soltándola bruscamente- Se perfectamente que tuviste que ver con el terrible acontecimiento de las bra… de la ropa interior de la Señora Flitwhooch ¡Y por eso te escondes de mí!

-Auri no miente si dice que Auri no le quitó las bragas a nadie- dijo la elfina pasándose la mano por el cuello- Auri trabaja y no necesita robarle las bragas a nadie, Señorito Snape.

-¡Mientes! Fuiste tú y alguien te ayudó ¿Sabry también está en esto verdad?- Severus se frotaba las manos, durante días había estado buscando a "ese par de terroristas" para rendirles cuentas- ¡Fue humillante!

-Auri no fue Señorito Snape- dijo con falsas lágrimas en los ojos- Auri también piensa que esa Mujer es humillante, el Señorito Snape debiera buscarse mejores compañías.

-¡No te tolero que hables así de Silvia!- gritó Severus golpeando la pared sobre la cabeza de la elfina- Es una Señora, una Mujer respetable, bien te haría aprender algo de ella.

Auri transformó su cara de ofendida en una de incredulidad y alzó una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y dime, si tú no fuiste ¡¿Quién fue?!

-Auri no es una detective privada, Señorito Snape. Yyyyy… Auri no tiene la culpa de que ciertas Mujeres dejen sus bragas por todas partes, eso no lo hacen las personas respetables, Señorito Snape.

-¡Escúchame bien, enana con pretensiones agigantadas!- el Profesor, durante unos segundos, perdió los nervios y la cogió del vestido levantándola por los aires- Me consta que aquella noche un gran grupo de alumnas faltaron a la cena en el gran comedor ¡Tú las metiste en tu dormitorio! ¡Y ahora las encubres! ¡Ellas te ayudaron!

-¡¡ESO ES UNA OFENSA PARA AURI!!- empezó a gritar dando patadas al vacío- ¡¡AURI NUNCA SE RELACIONARÍA CON ESA PANDA DE ZARRAPASTROSAS!! ¡¡ALUMNAS ODIOSAS!! ¡¡SE NECESITARÍA UN MOTIVO MUY GRANDE PARA QUE AURI AYUDARA A ESAS BIRRIOSAS A QUITARLE LAS BRAGAS A LA GUARRA CAZA MARIDOS!!

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- gritó Severus dejándola caer al suelo- Ya me has dicho cuanto quería saber.

-¡¡AURI NO… ups- se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Ahora ya se quienes lo hicisteis y el por qué- el hombre se aproximó a ella con la mirada desafiante y llena de ira- Y te juro que la próxima vez que le hagáis algo os voy a…

_"Piribiribi… piribiribi…"_

Auri estiró un dedo y señaló el bolsillo de la casaca de Snape.

_"Piribiribi… piribiribi…"_

-Es su teléfono móvil, Señorito Snape.

-Severus Snape al habla ¿Quién es?

La elfina trató se escapar en ese momento pero él la enganchó de la oreja.

-De inmediato- concluyó Severus guardando el teléfono- ¡Auri! Ve al despacho de Albus y dile que no me espere a almorzar, necesitan que acuda al Ministerio de magia inmediatamente.

-Sí Señorito Snape.

-No creas que esto ha acabado aquí- dijo el hombre girando por un pasillo.

Tras salir de los Terrenos de Hogwarts, Severus sacó su varita y se apareció en el Ministerio.

Como de costumbre un gran número de Mujeres jóvenes y no tanto, que trabajaban allí, lo recibieron con excesiva cordialidad. A pesar de que le obstaculizaban el camino, ya que todas se le acercaban tratando de conseguir un autógrafo o una foto, o simplemente para verlo más de cerca, él sabía dónde debía ir, ya se conocía el camino y no necesitaba pararse a hablar con ninguna de ellas.

Al llegar al despacho del ministro abrió la puerta sin más dilación y observó que el ministro no estaba solo, estaba con alguien que ya había visto semanas atrás.

-Buenos días Señor Ministro.

-Ex Ministro- corrigió la otra persona.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó Severus.

-Le presento a la Señora Diana, la nueva Ministra de Magia.

Una Mujer vestida de rojo se acercó al Profesor y le estrechó la mano, era morena, con ojos marrones, bastante alta y con cierto toque distinguido, una Mujer con clase.

-Encantado de conocerla Señora Ministra pero ¿A qué se debe su nombramiento?

-Me he jubilado- aclaró el otro hombre- Y no creo que haya persona más capacitada para ocupar este cargo que la Señora Diana.

-No lo pongo en duda- otorgó el Profesor ofreciéndole media sonrisa a la Mujer.

-Y ahora si me disculpan, yo debo irme, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidió el Ex Ministro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Siéntese Señor Snape- dijo la Mujer señalando una aparatosa butaca de color negro- Le he citado porque sin duda alguna es usted una de las figuras más importantes del mundo mágico- habló seria pero cordial- como bien comprenderá sentía un gran deseo de conocerlo y comentarle cierto asunto trivial pero a la vez importante.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Severus igual de serio que ella.

-Coincidirá usted conmigo en que el baile de fin de curso de Hogwarts se ha convertido en un acontecimiento social altamente importante.

Snape tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Además de los acostumbrados alumnos por supuesto- prosiguió hablando Diana- acuden personalidades muy relevantes para nuestro mundo. Verá, no me andaré con más rodeos, ese baile coincide con mi nombramiento oficial, y ya que me veo obligada a ir le pido que sea usted mi acompañante.

Severus quedó un poco confuso, no sabía que debía responder a semejante oferta, él había pensado acudir con Silvia pero no podía negarse a la petición de la Ministra, pensó fríamente, desde luego aparecer en el gran salón llevando del brazo a Mujer tan importante era sinónimo de su misma importancia en el mundo mágico.

-Piénselo con tranquilidad- añadió Diana- no es preciso que me responda ahora, y no me mal interprete, es puro trámite burocrático, nada personal.

Eso último extrañó al Profesor, hasta el momento ni una sola bruja le había dicho que no quería nada personal con él, más bien todo lo contrario, él no lo admitiría nunca pero le había tocado su orgullo.

-No es preciso que espere mi respuesta- dijo Severus muy cortésmente- será todo un placer acudir al baile con usted- y sonrió, pero esta vez no fue una furtiva media sonrisa, sino una de esas amplias y muy sensuales.

La Ministra no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Nos mantendremos en contacto- se despidió ofreciéndole la mano.

Y Severus hizo algo, que nunca había hecho y jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces y de forma instintiva, tomó la suave mano de la Mujer con las suyas y la besó.

Con un elegante y varonil movimiento se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto.

Y cerrando la puerta se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Besarla...

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………8.1**

-¡Ah!... Llegas a tiempo, entre unas cosas y otras todavía no he empezado a almorzar. ¿Qué quería el Ministro?

-Nada importante- dijo Severus avanzando por el despacho de Dumbledore y ocupando su acostumbrada butaca- El Ministro se ha jubilado.

-Vaya… Ya era hora- dijo Albus poniendo en marcha el ordenador con un toque de varita sobre la pantalla- Y ¿Quién ocupa su cargo?

Snape se apresuró a apoderarse del ratón, sabía perfectamente que fic quería leer hoy- Una Mujer que…

-¡AJA!- lo interrumpió el anciano- Ya comprendo por qué acudiste a su llamada con tanta prisa y… ¿Qué quería?

-La nueva Ministra de Magia, la Señora Diana acudirá al baile de fin de curso de Hogwarts…- Snape tardó unos segundos en decirlo, quiso darle un tono interesante-…conmigo.

-Severus…- Albus estaba impresionado- Va a ser la primera vez en… en ya no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo que irás al baile con pareja.

-No te confundas, "es puro trámite burocrático"- dijo con retintín y en el fondo con algo de fastidio- "nada personal".

-¡A mí no me la vas a pegar!- exclamó Dumbledore empezando a reír- Ni si quiera por cortesía has querido ir nunca con una Profesora, esto no es normal en ti, esa Mujer ha debido impresionarte mucho.

-¡Ya basta! O conseguirás que me arrepienta- Severus soltó el ratón y cogió su taza de café dándole un sorbo.

-No, no, no… No seré yo quien estropee semejante acontecimiento- Albus deslizó su mano por el escritorio y se hizo con el ratón "clickando" por aquí y por allá- ¿Y qué dice Silvia a todo esto?

-¿Silvia? ¿Por qué debiera decir nada?

-Bueno, tú y ella habéis "intimado" mucho, muchísimo diría yo.

-Eres un mal pensado- protestó Snape de mala gana- Entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-¿Y qué hacían sus bragas en tu cabeza?

-¡Señor Director! Creo haberle explicado mil y una vez que eso fue cosa de las elfinas.

-Las elfinas no estaban allí cuando yo llegué- Albus se estaba divirtiendo con esta conversación- Vamos confiesa, confía en mí, dilo de una vez.

-¡Por mil Demonios! ¡No hay nada que confesar!- dijo el Profesor golpeando la mesa- ¡Y dame el ratón! ¡Quiero leer el fic de bigi!

Esa tal bigi era otro enigma para el anciano- El fic de esa muggle ya terminó, yo se de otro que…

-¡No!- exclamó Snape arrebatándole el ratón de un tirón- Bigi ha escrito más fics y yo quiero leerlos.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo en falso tono ofendido el Director mientras levantaba las manos- Leeremos el "pran pic" de bigi.

-¡Fan fic!

-Eso… ¿Y cuando llamarás por teléfono a esa chica?

-¡Es una Señora! No la trates como a una vulgar adolescente- espetó Snape frunciendo el ceño.

Esa era otra de las cosas que Dumbledore no creyó que jamás vería hacer a su muchacho, estaba "defendiendo" a una Mujer, con la tirria que les había cogido en los últimos años, hasta el momento el Profesor no lo había asombrado tanto- Tú Español ya es muy bueno, no se a que esperas, Silvia a hecho un buen trabajo.

-Es bueno pero no es perfecto, y yo quiero que sea perfecto- contestó Severus- Y sí, reconozco que Silvia es muy buena Profesora, seguramente esas alumnas insufribles estén aprendiendo más con ella que conmigo…

-¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Silencio!!- en el aula de pociones Silvia se debatía con un montón de alumnas descontroladas, desde aquello de las bragas le habían perdido todo el respeto.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- gritó Yedra poniéndose en pie- ¡¿Queréis que os enseñe mis bragas?! ¡¡Son verdeeeeeeeees!!

"¡¡AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!"

Todas Las chicas estallaron en risas mientras que los chicos no se enteraban de que iba el asunto, pero bueno, si había que hacer el gamberro ellos también estaban dispuestos.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw!- exclamó la Profesora con la cara roja de ira.

-¡¡VEINTE BRAGAS MENOS PARA SILVIA!!- gritó Gabita mientras sus compañeras le aplaudían la gracia.

-¡Señorita Gabita Evans! ¡Le serán sustraídos a su casa treinta puntos! ¡Por tener tan poca educación! ¡La casa Gryffindor tendrá que darle las gracias a usted por perder este año la copa de la casa!

-Educación dice… -saltó Isy- Las niñas educadas no se quitan las bragas y se las ponen a los hombres de sombrero.

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!"

De nuevo toda el aula echó a reír frenéticamente.

-¡¡Cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin, Señorita Isy!!

-¡¡BIEN POR SLYTHERIN!! ¡¡NOS HAN QUITADO MÁS PUNTOS QUE A LAS GRYFFINDOR!!

"¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!"- festejaron ridículamente las Slytherin.

-¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Intento dar una clase antes de los exámenes finales!! ¡¡Solo quedan dos semanas de curso y no estáis nada preparados!!

-Profesora Flitwhooch- un muchacho de Gryffindor se puso en pie y habló con decisión- Si se baja los pantalones y nos enseña las bragas, al menos los chicos le prestaremos más atención.

-¡¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!!- berreó Silvia que aún no se había dado cuenta que rebajando puntos solo empeoraba las cosas.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡GRYFFINDOR NOS VUELVE A GANAR!!- protestó Isy riendo sin parar.

El resto de Gryffindors aplaudían la recién rebajada de puntos.

-¡No voy a permitir esta subordinación! ¡No habéis aprendido nada conmigo en tres semanas! ¡Suspenderéis seguro!- Silvia iba de un lado al otro de la clase tratando de poner orden.

-¡La culpa no es nuestra! ¡Aquí necesitamos a una persona decente que sepa enseñar la asignatura!- gritó Irma subiendo los pies a su pupitre- ¡Y no a una caza maridos que solo sabe enseñar las bragas!

-¡¡CIEN PUNTOS MENOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF!!- gritó la Mujer fuera de sus casillas.

"¡¡HUFFLEPUFF ES LA GANADORAAAAAAAAA!!"

"¡¡HEMOS GANADO LA COPA SUB CERO DE HOGWARTS!!"

"¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!"

-¡Ya no puedo más! ¡¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!!- se lamentó la Mujer hiendo hacia la puerta- ¡Nos veremos las caras en los exámenes! ¡A ver quien ríe más!

-¡Espere Profesora!- la llamó un chico de Ravenclaw- ¡La clase no ha terminado!- y diciendo esto tiró unos pelos de gato al caldero que estaba frente a él.

El contenido del caldero empezó a hervir y un denso humo rosado fue expandiéndose por toda la habitación tiñendo a cuanta cosa o persona estuviese a su alcance de color rosa.

-¡Apague eso! ¡Apague eso!- gritó Silvia corriendo hacia el caldero.

Cuando la Profesora estaba a tan solo a un paso de él, el muchacho le dio más fuerza al fuego y el caldero explotó.

"¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

Silvia cayó de espaldas mientras el resto salían corriendo.

-¡¡AHORA YA PUEDE DECIR QUE TIENE BRAGAS DE COLOR ROSA!!- gritó alguien cerrando la puerta.

La explosión fue tal, que desde el despacho del Director se escuchó.

-¡¡Merlín!! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- preguntó Albus poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Esa explosión…- Severus meditó durante unos segundos- Ha sonado a caldero reventado ¡¡Silvia!!

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo hacia la clase de pociones. La puerta estaba atrancada a lo muggle, así que les llevó un buen rato ir apartando todos los trastos y muebles que algún "terrorista" había puesto ahí.

-¡Silvia! ¡¿Silvia estás ahí?!- preguntó Snape con nerviosismo intentando hacerse paso entre ese humo tan denso.

-¡¡Croack!! ¡¡Croack!!

-¿Croack?- balbuceó Albus que estaba en la retaguardia, es decir, en la puerta esperando.

-¿Silvia?

-¡Croack!

Una rana de color rosa se acercaba al Profesor dando pequeños saltitos.

Snape la tomó entre sus manos y la levantó- ¿Silvia? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Croack!

-Me temo muchacho que deberás reprender tus clases de pociones…

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………….8.2**

-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Madame Pomfrey!- un agitado Severus entró a la enfermería golpeando las puertas con rabia, seguido de Albus que llevaba una rana entre las manos- ¡Madame Pomfrey!

-La Señora Pomfrey no está- dijo Ana, la enfermera en prácticas, saliendo de detrás de un biombo- ¡Uy! Profesor Snape- la muchacha se quedó muy confundida al verlo- ¿Qué hace usted todo pintado de rosa? Me gustaban más sus cabellos negros.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y entró la Profesora Mcgonagall con Madame Pomfrey seguidas por todos los alumnos de sexto curso.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Ana abriendo sus ojos como platos- Veo que no es el único Profesor Snape, usted ha debido instaurar una nueva moda. "Uuuu…", creo que ahora mismo iré yo también a pintarme de rosa, no quiero parecer anticuada…

-¡Ana! Ya basta de decir tonterías- la interrumpió Poppy- ¿En verdad no te das cuenta que han sufrido un accidente en clase de pociones?

-¡Ah! "Uuuu…" ya decía yo que era muy raro que el Profesor Snape vistiera de rosa y encima se pintara la cara y el pelo.

-¡Croack!

-¿De dónde ha salido esa rana?- preguntó la A.M.S. (Ayudante Mágica Sanitaria) aproximándose a Dumbledore- ¿También se ha puesto a la moda… digo… También ha sufrido el mismo accidente?

-¡¡CROACK!! ¡¡CRRROACK!! ¡¡CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOACK!!

-¡Aay!- soltó un grito Ana apartándose- ¡Que cosa tan fea de rana! ¡Menudo carácter!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, pero fueron silenciados por una mirada asesina de Severus.

-Albus ¿De dónde has cogido esa rana?- preguntó Minerva- Tiene un algo… que me resulta familiar.

-Es la Profesora Flitwhooch- contestó el anciano un tanto divertido.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí- Dumbledore habló con tranquilidad- explotó un caldero y al parecer todo el contenido cayó sobre ella.

-Y ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Minerva con evidente preocupación.

-Lo primero, en mi opinión- se apresuró a contestar Ana- ¡Lavarla!... Y al resto también, Profesor Snape discúlpeme pero si eso que se ha hecho no está de moda, se ve francamente hortera… y ridículo.

Ganas les dieron de reírse pero, los alumnos prefirieron guardar silencio.

Snape resopló- Tu sinceridad es abrumante- dijo en tono grave.

-Gracias Profesor "Uuuu…"

Severus sintió ganas de estrangularla pero Dumbledore lo cogió del brazo "evitando la tragedia".

-De todos modos, Ana tiene razón- intervino Poppy salvando la situación- lo primero es quitaros ese tizne rosa de la piel y luego ya veremos como transformamos a la rana…

-¡Croack!

-Perdón… A Silvia- rectificó la medimaga.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a los alumnos para examinar de cerca aquel tinte rosado, gesticuló un poco, frunciendo el entrecejo, y al fin habló- Está claro que esto ha sido una trastada vuestra- dijo apuntando con el dedo a los adolescentes- Por lo que el remedio es fácil de obtener, Profesor Snape, ayúdeme…

Severus asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Poppy a la botica.

-Hemos de preparar un disolvente en cantidades industriales- concluyó la Mujer.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la Medimaga y el Profesor regresaron, tan solo de vez en cuando croaba la rana… Silvia.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Madame Pomfrey llevando unos tarros en las manos- Los hemos puesto en Spray para ir más rápido.

Dumbledore metió a Silvia en una palangana para aplicarle el disolvente, mientras Mcgonagall, Pomfrey y Snape iban rociando a los alumnos.

-Dime Poppy ¿Cómo piensas volver a Silvia a su estado natural?- preguntó Severus mientras "destintaba" a una chica que ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que el Profesor le rozaba con la mano.

-Pues…

-Con un beso- dijo sencillamente la A.T.S.- No hay otra solución.

-No digas tonterías niña- la reprendió Snape.

-No Severus… Ana tiene razón- Poppy carraspeó su garganta, sabía que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar al Profesor- Creo que en estas circunstancias, no hay antídoto más rápido y eficaz que…

-¿Qué qué?- preguntó Snape con enfado.

-Que beses a la rana…- le contestó Poppy

-¡Croack!

-…a Silvia

Todas las chicas empalidecieron, su "gran obra maestra" había acabado en desastre, querían exterminar a la caza maridos y solo habían conseguido que "su Profesor" acabara por besarla.

-Pero… pero…-Snape balbuceó un poco, mientras que Albus reía muy pero muy divertido- Habrá otra solución, Silvia es una Señora y no creo que le guste ser besada por cualquiera.

-Sí la hay Severus- afirmó Madame Pomfrey- pero tardaríamos días en preparar un antídoto y como tú has dicho, Silvia es una Señora no una rana, no creo que le guste tener esa forma ni un segundo más.

-¡Croack! ¡Croack! ¡Croak!

-Mírala… Ahí va la rana pidiendo que la besen a gritos…- susurró de mala gana una de las chicas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó una Ravenclaw, no querían presenciar el momento en que "su Profesor" besara a otra Mujer.

-No, no pueden- contestó Minerva enérgicamente- Creo que no habrá mayor castigo que este, ahora guarden silencio y observen con atención las consecuencias de sus actos vandálicos.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Snape no muy seguro de sí mismo- Albus, bésala.

-Pero muchacho- el anciano comenzó a reír- ¿No querrás que un vejete como yo bese a tan linda ranita? Lo lógico es que lo hagas tú.

-Lo lógico es que estas cosas no me pasaran a mí- protestó el Profesor clavando una mirada acusadora a las alumnas.

-Severus… No seas inmaduro- lo regañó Minerva- lo mejor para Silvia es que la beses sin más dilación.

-¡Croack!- la rana parecía feliz.

Snape caminó hacia la rana y la tomó entre sus manos- ¿Con tanta gente delante?

-Vamos Severus, solo es un beso- dijo Poppy quitándole importancia al asunto- No es para tanto.

-¡Sí que lo es!- exclamó Ana- Cualquier bruja daría un brazo para que el Profesor Snape la besara.

-¡Eso es verdad!- dijo Dumbledore estallando en carcajadas.

-Cállate viejo, no sea que te vuelvas a atragantar- dijo Snape con la cara encendida.

-Descuida muchacho, que ya no tengo barba…

-¡Bésala! ¡Bésala ya!- gritó Minerva que empezaba a desesperarse- ¡Bésala!

-¡Croack! ¡Croack!

Las chicas cruzaban los dedos esperando a que no lo hiciera.

Snape tragó saliva, miró a la rana fijamente, ahí en lo profundo de esos ojos azules podía ver que era Silvia, sus labios temblaron y con algo de nerviosismo fue acercando sus labios a la rana mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente…

"PATAPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM"

Un estruendo salido de la nada, hizo que Snape se sobresaltara y lanzara a Silvia por los aires-¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?!

-¡Croaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!- gritó la rana mientras volaba hasta que aterrizó sobre una camilla.

-Disculpe Señorito Snape- se escuchó una sutil voz- Auri estaba buscando al Señorito Snape para preguntarle por qué no terminó de almorzar y al entrar se le cayó la bandeja del almuerzo a Auri- la elfina respiró, aunque no muy aliviada, había conseguido evitar el beso pero seguro que lo volvía a intentar.

-Mientes elfina del Demonio…- Severus fue acercándose a ella señalándola con el dedo- Mientes… Se que lo has hecho apropósito.

-Ha sido sin querer Señorito Snape.

-Te voy a…

-¡Severus!- lo llamó Minerva tocándose el pecho por el susto- No perdamos más le tiempo, bésala de una buena vez.

-Auri también puede besarla- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra- Auri ha comido ajo hoy, Auri está segura que ese perfume es del agrado del sapo repelente ese.

-¡Auri más respeto!- la recriminó Mcgonagall- ¡Sigue con tus que haberes!

-Sí Señora Mcgonagall- contestó con retintín y de mala gana la elfina, se apartó de "la escena del crimen" y se apoyó en un pilar.

-Mi primer beso desde la adolescencia, y tiene que ser con tanto público delante- pensó Snape lamentándose- y encima con una rana.

-¡Bésala!- gritaron todos los adultos presentes.

Severus respiró profundo, caminó con decisión hacia Silvia, la volvió a coger entre sus manos, la elevó hasta la altura de su cara y cerró los ojos.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¡Pero bésala!- lo achuchó Albus.

Snape no se movía.

La rana apoyó sus ancas sobre el pecho del Profesor, se estiró todo cuanto pudo y cerrando los ojos hundió sus "labios" en los de Snape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Entre los gritos de las más jóvenes, la figura de la rana fue cambiando, las ancas dieron paso a unos brazos que rodearon el cuello de Severus, las manos del hombre fueron dibujando el cuerpo de la Mujer mientras se transformaba, como en un frenético viaje para terminar posando sus manos en la espalda de ella.

De nuevo, todo quedó en silencio, aquel beso no parecía terminar.

Auri se arremangó los puños e iba directa a separar a esos dos pero Dumbledore la cogió por las faldas y haciendo un gesto a los demás para que salieran de la enfermería los dejaron completamente solos.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………….8.3**

Un tímido hilo de luz matutino entró por la ventana iluminando a un hombre que pulsaba pensativo las teclas de su ordenador portátil.

* * *

_**PARA: **__bigi._

_**DE: **__El Rockero._

_-Amiga Mariel, permíteme llamarte así pues, nunca tuve una amiga y ahora necesito una._

_-Créeme si te digo que entre cuantas personas me rodean no podría hablar con ninguna de ellas lo que a ti voy a contarte._

_-Es extraño, jamás compartí un secreto con nadie pero, jamás viví algo como lo del viernes pasado, y no se por qué pero eres la única persona, de las que han pasado por mi vida, que me inspira plena confianza._

_-Es bochornoso para un hombre como yo confesar estas cosas, quizá esté demostrando debilidad pero me permitiré ser débil durante unos escasos segundos._

_-Hace unos días besé a una Mujer, bueno en realidad me besó ella a mí. No es una Mujer cualquiera, Silvia es toda una Señora (se llama Silvia), durante unas semanas he disfrutado de su compañía, de sus atenciones, cuando me separaba de ella no encontraba el momento de volverla a ver, de tenerla un rato asolas para mí; adoro tener conversaciones con ella, ha recorrido mucho mundo y compartimos los mismos intereses pues ambos somos Profesores de la misma materia._

_-Tras unos extraños acontecimientos (permíteme que los elida en la explicación) llegó el momento propicio para besarnos, y así lo hicimos, mientras tuve los ojos cerrados deseé que no dejara de besarme, que no se separara de mí, pero al abrirlos, a pesar de imagen tan bella (sus cálidos ojos azules reflejándose en los míos, sus dorados cabellos, que hasta el momento no había visto sueltos, caían serpenteantes sobre sus hombros y sus brazos perfectamente anclados en mi cuello, el contacto con su piel…) sentí que aquello no era para mí._

_-Compartir intereses no nos hace ser iguales, digamos que ella es una Mujer teórica y yo un hombre práctico, su acomodada vida nada ha tenido que ver con la mía, y estoy seguro de que lo que ella esperaba de mí, no hubiera podido dárselo._

_-Tras el primer beso nos separamos unos milímetros, yo no supe reaccionar mientras que ella acarició mis cabellos, mi rostro, mi pecho… y finalmente me abrazó dispuesta a besarme de nuevo._

_-No fue por miedo tampoco tuve dudas, sino la certera sensación de que ella no está hecha a mi medida, entonces rechacé su beso girando la cabeza._

_-No se que pensaría, solo se que me miraba, supongo que esperando a que yo hablara, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas y decidí permanecer en silencio._

_-Posó su mano en mi pómulo he hizo que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos._

_-Me pidió que la besara, pero de haberlo hecho hubiese faltado a la verdad porque realmente no quería hacerlo, sin decir nada me separé un paso de ella, y ella se volvió a acercar._

_-Aunque mi corazón latía estrepitosamente, se que no era por ella, por Silvia…_

_-Me abrazó, y yo empezando a reflejar enfado en mi cara aparté sus manos de mi cuerpo._

_-"No Silvia, no…", es lo único que supe decir. Se puso a llorar, y a mí no me gustan las personas que pretenden solucionarlo todo con falsas lágrimas._

_-Dejé que llorara en mi hombro hasta que se enderezó (verla así no me ablandó el… el corazón), se recogió los cabellos y tan solo me dijo "Adiós"…_

_-Poco después cogió sus bártulos y abandonó el colegio, no se realmente que sentí en esos momentos al verla partir. Mis odiosas alumnas festejaron su "huida" en mis narices, y yo… bueno, es que me dio igual._

_-Han pasado tres días desde aquello y debo reconocer que han sido tristes, creo que la extraño, extraño su compañía te juro que no quiero sus besos._

_-Mariel ¿Es esto el llamado sentimiento de culpabilidad? Yo no me creo culpable de nada pero, ahora me siento muy solo y nunca me había sentido tan solo._

_-Se que volveré a verla, dentro de casi dos semanas en el baile de fin de curso, detesto los bailes pero lo espero con ansia, este lugar ya se me hace aburrido._

_-Insisto en que no es propio de mí decir estas cosas, quienes me conocen no creerían que esto lo he escrito yo, y mucho menos que en realidad lo siento, es como si el viejo Severo no pudiera sentir nada a la vista de los demás y supongo que es una fama bien merecida, nunca tuve amigos y nunca llegué a intimar con una Mujer._

_-Nunca he gritado lo que llevo por dentro en silencio._

_-Y ahora, estoy confundido. Mariel yo no se de sentimientos, explícame tú._

_-Bueno y aquí me despido, hoy es lunes y a primera hora de la mañana he de verme las caras con mis odiosas alumnas, en mi opinión están desquiciadas y no quisiera que se me hiciera tarde porque capaces son de destruir el aulario._

_-¡Buenos días! Espero poder coincidir contigo esta tarde._

_Con la esperanza de que me respondas sacándome de mis dudas, se despide cordialmente tu amigo… Severo._

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Bajo mi punto de vista, este no es el Severus Snape que "J.K." nos muestra en sus libros, hoy ha perdido la arrogancia y su cara de mortífago.

Pero el Severus Snape de "J.K.", no ha alcanzado todas sus metas y se ha quedado sin nada en la vida, no se ha convertido en héroe y al llegar a casa ha visto que no había nadie para aclamarlo, el Severus Snape de "J.K." no ha estado nunca tan sumergido en una soledad completa.

No existe hombre en la tierra que al menos una vez en la vida no haya necesitado el simple abrazo de una Mujer.

Y Severus, nuestro Severus, llegado a los 46 años, no tiene más batalla por librar que el día a día de una existencia miserable, sin amistades, sin familia, sin una Mujer… Siempre solo.

No hay duda de que su carácter es férreo, pero yo no conozco a nadie que alguna vez no haya flaqueado.

Creo posible que la absoluta soledad nos haga reflexionar "qué estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas".

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………….8.4**

-¡Buenos días!- Severus entró a su antigua aula de pociones avanzando raudo y firme- Por si no lo recuerdan: No permitiré ni aireos de varitas ni bobos encantamientos en esta cla…

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"

A primera hora de la mañana se encontraban en Hogwarts: un Profesor atónito, veinte chicos muertos de la risa y veinte ranas.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- preguntó Snape con la cara descompuesta por la ira.

Las chicas no estaban y en su lugar, sobre los distintos pupitres, había un montón de ranas.

-Verá Profesor Snape- habló un chico poniéndose en pie- Me parece que hoy las muchachas han desayunado algo en mal estado.

-Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff- sentenció Severus en tono burlón- por su poco oportuno sentido del humor.

El chico se sentó sin dejar de sonreír, que más daba que le quitaran puntos a su casa, para los pocos que le quedaban…

-¿Quién ha preparado la poción "encroecedora"?- preguntó Severus apretando los labios.

"¡Han sido ellas! ¡Croaaack! ¡Croak! ¡Ellas! ¡Croack! ¡Ellas! ¡Ellas! ¡Croaaaaaaack!"

-Silencio…- a Snape no le hizo falta gritar, solo con fruncir el ceño era suficiente para que los alumnos y… ranas callaran- Antes que nada les comunico que esta noche serán todos recluidos para cumplir con su muy merecido castigo.

Hasta las ranas agacharon la cabeza.

-Intentaremos solucionar esto por la vía más rápida- continuó Snape, caminando lentamente por el aula- Saben... si no fuera porque vamos a entrar en los temibles exámenes finales de Hogwarts, con mucho gusto dejaría que se fuesen a casa con ese aspecto- dijo señalando a una rana.

"¡¿Croack?!"

-Silencio… Y ahora que todos los chicos se levanten y se pongan al lado izquierdo de su "compañera"…

Las "chicas" se miraron nerviosas, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellas querían.

-Tomarlas entre vuestras manos- ordenó el Profesor- y ahora… Besarlas.

A todos los chicos se les encendió una lucecita en los ojos, más de uno había estado esperando ese momento durante todo el curso.

-¿Tenemos que besarlas… en la boca?- preguntó un tímido alumno de Gryffindor.

-¡Veinte punto menos para Gryffindor por su desmesurada ignorancia!- exclamó Snape con una placentera risa en los labios- El beso debe ser en la boca, de no ser así no surgirá efecto.

Eso a las ranas no les gustó.

Los muchachos no pudieron evitar poner cara de merluzos mientras cogían a las ranas, y eso a ellas les gustó todavía menos.

-Y ahora bésenlas.

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"

Las ranas se agitaban y saltaban tratando de escapar de esos "galanes" que trataban de besarlas.

Una, que tenía cara de ser Gabita, no pudo escurrirse de entre las manos del "zopenco" que estaba a punto de besarla, y con un hábil movimiento apoyó sus ancas traseras en el pecho del chico y con las delanteras comenzó a darle "manotazos" en la boca.

Había otra rana con un lazo azul atado en el cuello, esa no podía ser otra que Isy, que se subió a la cabeza de un chico y empezó a saltar como si quisiera sacarle los sesos.

Ya habían varios muchachos con un ojo morado o el labio partido y las ranas no dejaban de croar y de romper todo a su paso.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!- gritó el Profesor cubriéndose la cabeza evitando así los golpetazos de las ranas- ¡Cójanlas! ¡Como sea! ¡Pero atrápenlas!

Los chicos corrieron por el aula abalanzándose sobre las ranas, pero ellas eran más rápidas y si no, soltaban un "ancazo" y otro ojo morado.

-¡Orden!- Snape estaba ya casi debajo de la mesa, las "condenadas" ranas se movían tanto que era imposible hechizarlas.

En pleno caos se escuchó una voz de Mujer- ¡Severus! ¡Severus!- Mcgonagall y Dumbledore entraron a la clase de pociones completamente tiznados de rosa.

-¡Lo que me imaginaba!- refunfuñó la Mujer al ver el desastre de "anfibias saltarinas".

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Snape, saliendo de su escondite, entre los gritos del alumnado.

-¡¡No es evidente?!- Minerva estaba histérica.

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAACK!!" "¡¡CROAAAACK!!" "¡¡CROAAAAAAAACK!!"

-Sí- afirmo el Profesor- pero…

"¡¡YEDRA!! ¡¡NO ME GOLPEES EN EL OJO DERECHO!!"

"PLASSSSSH"

"¡¡AAAAAY!! ¡¡PERO NO ME GOLPEES EN EL OJO IZQUIERDO!!"

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAACK!!"

-Resulta que han preparado la maldita poción esa de las ranas en el baño de las chicas- explicó Minerva atolondradamente- y al parecer se fueron de allí sin apagar el fuego ¡Claro! Se ha quemado, ha empezado a salir el humo ese rosa y cuando ya había tanto que pasaba por debajo de la puerta…

"¡¡IRMA BÁJATE DE LA LÁMPARAAAAA!!" "¡¡CROAAAAAAAAACK!!"

-Pues que Myrtle vino a avisarnos de que no podía "respirar"- concluyó el anciano riéndose- hasta ella se ha tintado de rosa… Está graciosísima…

"¡¡GRETA PRECIOSA!!" "¡¡VEN QUE TE VOY A DAR UN BESO QUE NO OLVIDARÁS!!"

"PIMBAAAA"

"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" "EN LOS HUEV…"

-¡Albus! ¡Por Merlín!- gritó Mcgonagall mirando a su marido con rudeza- ¡No es momento de burlas! ¡Ni de tus gracias! ¡Mira que desastre hay aquí montado!

-Ya, ya… Ya veo- contestó el anciano con simpleza y sin dejar de reír.

-¡Te dejo por imposible!- dijo Minerva alzando una mano- ¡Severus, hay que hacer algo!

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"

-Esas niñas no se dejan besar, lo mejor será ir a buscar a Poppy y empezar a buscar un remedio.

-No te equivoques muchacho- Albus se sentó de tanta risa que le entró y habló entrecortadamente- Esas niñas… sí quieren… que las besen… jajaja…

-¡Ya lo hemos intentado!- grito Snape enfurecido.

-Pero… jajaja… No lo has… intentado TÚ.

El Profesor dibujo una mueca de profundo asco en la cara.

-No me mires así muchacho- dijo Albus recobrando el aliento- Hay que hacer algo rápido y si no permiten que los alumnos las besen pues…

La habitación fue inundada por un silencio repentino, las ranas salvas en un rincón dejaron de croar para escuchar lo siguiente.

-Severus… Tendrás que besarlas tú.

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!"

(Entiéndase como un: ¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!)

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN…………………………………………………………………..8.5**

-¡Señor Director!- exclamó Severus inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa- En todos mis años de docencia no había escuchado nunca una estupidez tan grande, ni siquiera el señor Potter podría superar eso ¡No pienso besar a nadie!

La cara del Profesor fue cambiando de color, por momentos enrojecía más y más preso de la rabia.

-Está bien- dijo Albus tranquilamente pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Pues… si no las besas tú, las besaré yo.

"¡¡CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK??

-¡Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! ¿Qué sandeces estás diciendo?- intervino Minerva con los ojos fuera de órbita- ¿Qué duendes tuertos se te han metido ahora en la cabeza? ¡No tienes edad de ir diciendo y haciendo simplerías!

Snape respiró algo aliviado aunque cuando Mcgonagall se enfadaba… poco se podía hacer contra su voluntad.

-Vamos Mujer, no te pongas así- pidió Dumbledore con su habitual tono divertido- si el muchacho no quiere besarlas, yo me sacrifico por él.

El anciano se acercó a una rana y antes de poder si quiera rozarla, esta de un salto subió a la cabeza de Severus buscando refugio.

-¡Quita bicho! ¡Quita!- Snape zarandeó sus manos y tiró la rana al suelo de un manotazo, dejándola algo aturdida.

-Ahora sí…- Dumbledore se agachó y aprovechando que la rana estaba algo mareada la cogió entre sus manos y… la besó- Señorita Gabita Evans, bienvenida al mundo sin ancas.

"Glub"

-¡¡Albus!! ¡¡Mira lo que has hecho!! ¡¡Fíjate en su cara!! ¡¡Has traumado a la niña de por vida!!- lo regañó la Profesora de transformaciones agitando el dedo índice- ¿Qué le va a decir ahora esta niña al psicólogo? ¿Qué su vida acabó el día que un viejo barbón la besó?

-¡No exageres Minerva!- protestó Albus- a ti te beso cada día y no te has traumado…

-¿Y de qué crees que es esta cara?- preguntó la Mujer señalándose así misma- ¡De puro trauma!

-¡Minerva! ¡NO te permito…

-No me permites… ¡PORRAS! Si quieres dar besos aquí tienes mi boca, pero…

-¡Pero estás celosa! ¡Pareces una quinceañera!

-¡Estás delirando Albus! Y eso es exactamente lo que tú quisieras, que tuviera quince años… ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que vas detrás de todo aquello que tiene menos de 50 años y lleva faldas?

-¡Ahora deliras tú! Yo no tengo más ojos que para mi esposa, lo que pasa es que eres una histérica celosa.

-¡Y tú un viejo libidinoso! Y no se donde pondrás los ojos, pero las manos… las dejas caer allá donde te dejan.

-¡Me estás insultando! ¡Llamarme a mí libidinoso! ¡Viejo libidinoso! ¡A Albus Dumbledore! ¡Yo, que solo trataba de ayudar a Severus con las ranas! ¡Debieras agradecer que me preocupe por las alumnas!

-Si te preocuparas por las alumnas… No irías destrozándoles la vida repartiendo besos dedicados ¡Viejo verde!

-¡Minerva! ¡Estás desquiciada! ¡Ya no sabes lo que dices! Yo he sido siempre fiel, no como otras…

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó la Mujer poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Se perfectamente que de hace algún tiempo tienes un novio "chiversético".

-¿Qué país es ese? Chocheas Albus.

-Un novio de esos que están dentro del ordenador, al principio pensé que era un juego pero… luego Auri me contó que tenía un novio de esos… "cicherséticos"… que llevaba tiempo mandándose lechuzas con él por el aparatito ese, y me lo explicó todo. Me eres infiel Minerva, confiésalo…

-Lo único que te voy a confesar, es que sigo pensando que debí casarme con el gran mago Borrás, él hizo una fortuna vendiendo juegos de magia muggles, todo el mundo conoce los juegos de Magia Borrás, ese sí que era un buen partido.

-No menciones al botarate ese del Borrás en mi presencia, sabes que siempre fue mi peor enemigo, ni el que no debía ser nombrado se hizo tanto de odiar como el chapucero del Borrás- a Dumbledore ya estaba a punto de darle un ataque, mencionarle al mago Borrás era como inyectarle veneno.

-¡Albus, te estás pasando! ¡Te digo que…

"¡Croack!"

Un ruido de fondo sacó a la pareja de tan enfrascada discusión.

-¿Y bien?- Snape estaba sentado tamborileando la mesa, en la que se habían subido todas las ranas a mirar el espectáculo, con los dedos- Cuando las dos "panteras rosas"- dijo en tono burlón pues, aún no se habían quitado el tizne- tengan la amabilidad de zanjar su conversación "privada", podríamos continuar con el asunto de las ranas.

-Disculpa Severus- dijo Minerva recolocándose su puntiagudo sombrero de bruja- Empiezo a hablar con este hombre y me pierdo…

-Pues insisto- dijo el anciano recogiéndose los bajos de la túnica para tomar carrerilla- si Severus no las besa, las besaré yo.

Macgonagall lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Allá voy…

Albus fue con paso rápido y decidido hacia la mesa dispuesto a besar las ranas pero, ocurrió lo previsto…

"CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK"

Croando como locas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, algunas se escondieron entre la túnica de Snape provocando que este se moviera como si tuviera convulsiones, otras fueron brincando por todo el aula y el anciano las perseguía medio agachado, tratando de cogerlas como si estuviera recogiendo setas.

Gabita, se pasó al bando enemigo, no quería ser la única besada por el viejo y trató de ayudar al anciano pero se llevó más de un ancazo en el ojo, al igual que el resto de chicos que intentaron cazarlas.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE!- gritó Snape perdiendo el control mientras sacudía su túnica- ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE QUEDE QUIETO EN SU SITIO!

Hasta Minerva, que estaba encaramada a un armario intentando hacer bajar a una de las ranas, se quedó paralizada mirando al Profesor.

-¡DEBIERA DISECCIONAROS A TODAS POR LO QUE ME VAIS A OBLIGAR A HACER!- prosiguió Snape hundido en su cólera- ¡Hacer una fila delante mía! ¡Y en silencio!

Con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, las ranas se acercaron al Profesor que las fue cogiendo una por una y con algo de odio las besó…

-No viviréis lo suficiente para cumplir el castigo que os voy a imponer- dijo Severus antes de tirar a gritos a todo el mundo de la clase.

El hombre se sentó y clavó los codos en la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos, ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol? ¿Dónde estaba su frialdad? Es de suponer que la perdió el día en el que empezó a esbozar "medias sonrisas".

-Profesor…

Snape levantó la mirada y vio sentada en un pupitre a una cabizbaja alumna que sollozaba y no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Gabita? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el hombre en un inusual tono amable en él dirigiéndose hacia ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Profesor, yo se que he hecho mal, que todas hemos hecho mal- dijo Gabita apartando su cristalina mirada- pero todas han conseguido lo que querían y yo… y a mí… es que…- la niña explotó en llantos- ¡Me ha besado un viejo! ¡Seré el hazmerreír del colegio! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué desgracia la mía! ¡No podré mirarme nunca más al espejo!

No sabremos nunca qué pasó en ese momento por la cabeza del Profesor, quizá fue que su inflexible carácter empezaba a doblegarse o que la vida se le mostraba bajo otra perspectiva pero, tomó a la chica por el rostro y la llamó por su nombre.

-Gabita, no llores más…- dijo susurrante.

-¿Profesor?

-Tú no vas a ser menos que tus compañeras…

_"Riiiiing" "Riiiiiiing" "Riiiiiing"_

Un irritante sonido rompió lo que a la chica le pareció un dulce beso.

-Es mi teléfono- dijo Snape apartándose rápidamente de ella, lo cogió y miró el nombre que mostraba la pantalla el cual le produjo un inexplicable hormigueo en el estómago- Es la nueva Ministra de magia, debo marcharme.

Y dejando a Gabita flotando por las nubes salió de la habitación rumbo al Ministerio.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………………………………………..8.6**

-¡Es él! ¡Es él!

-¡Mirar chicas! ¡El Señor Severus Snape!

-¡Viene hacia aquí!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaay! ¡Y yo con estos pelos!

-¿Alguien me deja un pintalabios?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Debí ponerme el vestido azul!

Un revuelo de jóvenes (y no tanto) secretarias correteaban de un lado a otro de la recepción del Ministerio.

-Silencio, que ya va a entrar.

-Buenos días Señoritas- saludó Severus en tono serio quitándose, de forma elegante, la túnica de viaje.

-¡Buenos días Señor Snape! Aaaaaaay…- contestaron a coro las Mujeres añadiendo un sonoro suspiro que hizo sonrojar al hombre.

Severus agachó la cabeza y fue raudo a su destino entre las miradas de deseo de unas y las miradas de odio de otros.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el Profesor de pociones golpeando tres veces la puerta del despacho de la Ministra.

-Adelante, lo estaba esperando- la Mujer estaba de pie tras una gran mesa de roble, con un gesto serio en la cara que a la vez la hacía interesante- Buenos días Señor Snape.

-Buenos días Señora Ministra- contestó Severus acercándose a ella y estrechándole la mano.

-Tome asiento por favor- dijo la Ministra sentándose a la vez que le señalaba con la mano un hermoso sillón.

-Usted dirá- dijo Severus acomodándose.

-Ya nos vamos conociendo así que no se moleste si voy al grano- Diana hablaba tranquila pero con decisión, muy segura de sí misma, por algo había llegado a Ministra- ¿Qué tal se le da a usted la danza?

El Profesor hizo una mueca de extrañeza frunciendo el ceño, no acababa de comprender esa pregunta.

-Espero…- prosiguió la Ministra- que no haya olvidado que se comprometió a ir conmigo al baile.

-Soy un hombre responsable, no olvido mis promesas ni mis compromisos.

-Pues entonces no se extrañe si le pregunto si usted sabe bailar, como Ministra de Magia me veo obligada a abrir el baile y usted…- Diana se inclinó un poco hacia delante haciéndole un guiño- es mi pareja.

-Disculpe Ministra, creí que solo estaba comprometido a acudir con usted al baile, no a bailar.

-Creyó mal Señor Snape aunque quizá debí explicarme mejor, de todos modos espero que este mal entendido no conlleve a que usted rechace mi oferta, y acuda conmigo al baile, ya sabe que… sería un gran honor para mí.

Severus parecía algo turbado- Lo siento Ministra pero, me veo obligado a rechazar su oferta, esto cambia mucho las cosas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Diana ahora con el gesto más amable.

-Debo confesarle que, la última vez que bailé tenía quince años y fue a escondidas en los invernaderos de Hogwarts- un repentino anhelo brilló en los ojos del hombre- hace muchísimo tiempo que no bailo y menos delante de tanta gente.

-No se preocupe Señor Snape, eso ya estaba previsto.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno verá, usted es un hombre que aparece muy poco en público y a las pocas fiestas a las que acude, que obviamente son las de la escuela, usted nunca baila; comprenda pues mi razonamiento deductivo, era evidente que o bien usted no sabe bailar o le falta práctica.

-Más bien- Severus carraspeó un poco su garganta- digamos que no me gustan esos eventos y mucho menos exhibirme de ese modo. Yo no bailo porque no me gusta bailar.

-¿Entonces?- la Mujer se mantenía firme, muy segura de sí misma, de poder alcanzar lo que quería- Yo le puedo enseñar a bailar, es por eso que le había hecho venir hoy pero, si aún así, usted no quiere bailar… deberé buscarme rápido otra pareja.

El Profesor quedó callado unos segundos con la mano en el mentón y meditando- No Ministra, yo le di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir, aprenderé a bailar… por usted- dijo medio sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

-No perdamos más el tiempo, empecemos ahora mismo- con un toque de varita puso en marcha un antiquísimo gramófono que dejó escuchar un vals, después rodeó la mesa y fue hacia Severus indicándole que se levantara.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- Severus movía las manos para todos los lados, él sabía que se las tenía que poner encima a la Mujer pero, no sabía donde.

-Señor Snape tranquilícese- dijo Diana con una generosa sonrisa- una mano en la cintura, y con la otra toma mi mano.

-Esta postura no la había visto nunca.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Señor Snape?

-Poner una mano en la cintura.

-Conforme, pero no la ponga en su cintura, si no en la mía- dijo la Ministra tirando del brazo del Profesor.

-¿Y ahora?- Snape de normal no era tan tonto solo que, tragarse su orgullo a la vez que aprendía a bailar… se le hacía realmente complicado.

-Ahora "1, 2, 3" y "1, 2, 3"- explicó Diana estirando el cuello, en verdad se había pensado que bailaría como un cisne, aunque Severus en este aspecto más bien parecía un ganso.

-¿1, 2, 3? ¿Tres qué?- preguntó el hombre algo crispado.

-Tres pasos a la derecha y tres pasos a la izquierda, es bien sencillo, déjese llevar por la música.

-Oh… De acuerdo.

-Y… uno, dos… ¡Aaaaaaaay!

-¡Perdone! Ya le he dicho que en materia de baile yo…

-No se preocupe Señor Snape, pero ponga más atención y no vuelva a pisarme el pie. Y… uno… ¡Aaaaaay! ¡Caramba Señor Snape! Usted debe estar en plena forma física- la Ministra sonrió un poco aunque no podía quitarse ese pequeño gesto de dolor- pisa con mucha fuerza, procure relajarse.

-Perdóneme de nuevo- dijo Severus tomando aire, esto empezaba a ser demasiado difícil.

-Otra vez, y… uno, dos, tres… ¡Bien! Y… uno… ¡Aaaaay!

-Disculpe.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?- la secretaria de la Ministra estaba algo inquieta por saber que eran esos gemidos, se levantó de su silla y apegó la oreja a la puerta.

"Aaaaaaay"

-Chicas, chicas venir- dijo la secretaria a las otras jóvenes en voz baja- Menuda fiesta se están montando ahí dentro.

"Aaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

-¡Merlín bendito!- exclamó una de las chicas tapándose la boca- ¿Están haciendo lo que me parece que están haciendo ahí dentro?

"Aaaaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

-No seré yo quien los interrumpa para averiguarlo… jejeje- las muchachas se acopiaban sobre la puerta, sonrojándose al imaginar lo que estaba pasando en el interior del despacho.

"Aaaaaay" "Otra vez Señor Snape" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

-Y la Ministra le dice que siga, este hombre debe ser un portento.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaay" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

-Se han puesto la música para disimular, pero aún así… jejeje Se escucha todo- dijo la secretaria en tono divertido.

"Ya no puedo más" "Pare" "Ya no puedo más"

-El Señor Snape debe ser una fiera, para que la Ministra le grite que pare… me pongo nerviosa de solo pensarlo…- comentó otra chica con cara de libidinosa.

Tras las suplicas de la Ministra todo quedó en silencio, ya no se escuchaba la música y las jóvenes secretarias apretaban a más no poder sus orejas contra la puerta, cuando:

-Hasta pronto- dijo Diana abriendo la puerta- Señor Sna…. ¡¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Todas las Mujeres cayeron sobre Severus y Diana, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡¡Merlín!! ¡¡Merlín!! ¡¡Correr chicas!!

-Disculpe Señor Snape, disculpe Ministra- dijo la secretaria de Diana levantándose mientras que sus compañeras se daban a la fuga- ha sido un accidente, pasábamos todas por aquí por casualidad y al abrir la puerta pues…

-¡No siga!- ordenó la Ministra de mala gana- Puedo imaginarme qué es lo que estaban haciendo, y el Señor Snape también así que siga en sus que haberes.

A Severus le gustó este gesto de Diana, tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo- ¿Se encuentra bien Señora Ministra?

-Perfectamente, tan solo le suplicaré que, para nuestra próxima entrevista se haya relajado y haga las cosas con más tranquilidad porque me ha dejado realmente molida.

La Secretaria se giró a mirarlos, eso era la evidencia de lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

-Así lo haré Señora- y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el Profesor salió del Ministerio algo escandalizado por lo que había podido leer en la mente de la secretaria.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9………**

De forma repentina, una frase acudió a la mente de Severus:

_-Y así más adelante le das una sorpresa llamándola de improviso…_

-El Señorito Snape ha estado muy callado durante toda la cena, Auri cree que esas odiosas estudiantes tienen toda la culpa de que el Señorito Snape esté tan callado, Auri las mataría así, así…- dijo la elfina golpeando su mano con el puño- Auri quisiera saber en qué está pensando el Señorito Snape.

-En nada… en nada…- dijo el hombre distraídamente mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio- Buenas noches Auri, nos veremos mañana en el desayuno.

-¿Seguro que el Señorito Snape se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí Auri, no te preocupes- Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la Elfina había entrado con él. Se tumbó vestido sobre la cama mirando el techo, mientras que Auri se sentó en una silla observándolo con extrañeza.

-Lo tengo por aquí apuntado- murmuró el Profesor incorporándose. Sacó su varita y moviéndola abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche, tuvo que proteger aquel cajón con varios encantamientos porque en él guardaba su ordenador portátil y las Elfinas ya habían atentado varias veces contra él.

Puso el aparato sobre sus piernas y comenzó a teclear botones- Aquí está- Snape miraba la pantalla como hipnotizado sin decir nada; Auri movía las orejas de vez en cuando pero no quería hacerse notar, aquello era muy, pero que muy extraño.

-No se si… tal vez… no, no…- Severus empezó a farfullar poniéndose la mano en el pecho, justo encima del bolsillo de su casaca- …vergüenza propia… esto no me había pasado nunca… pero… en fin… quizá… no es que no me atreva… sí me atrevo… yo me río en la cara del peligro… como me va a dar miedo esto… quién dijo miedo… solo que… bueno… esto es impropio de mí… qué demonios… ¡¡SI NO LO HAGO AHORA, NO LO HARÉ NUNCA!!- gritó por fin sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

Auri inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y puso la oreja derecha en punta para escuchar mejor, el Señorito Snape iba a llamar a alguien y esa actitud, tan llena de dudas le daba mala espina.

-Tres, seis, cinco, siet… no, no puedo- el hombre estaba frustrado frente al teléfono, quería marcar el número pero le faltaba valor- Otra vez, tres, seis, cinco, siete, ocho, nueve… mmmm… ¿Qué hago? Me quedan tres números, me quedan tres números…

Auri estaba en pleno síncope pero ahogó con sus manos las ganas de soltar un berrido.

-Cero, dos y… y… y uno- concluyó el Profesor poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.

Mientras tanto, en algún rincón de Buenos Aires (Argentina):

-¡Madre mía si lo se no vengo! ¡Que caro está todo! ¡Demonios en pepitoria! ¡Si fuera una bruja haría aparecer la comida de la nada! ¡Cualquiera hace la compra!

"Riiiiiiing" "Riiiiing" "Riiiiiiiiing"

-¡Y ahora el teléfono! Como sean mis hijos pidiendo dinero… A veces me gustaría saber mandar "avadas"… No dejaba uno… Mariel al habla ¿Quién es?

_-¿Mariel? _

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Con quién hablo?

_-Mariel… Soy Severo. _

"PLOFF"-un cosquilleo recorrió la nuca de la Mujer al escuchar ese nombre dejando caer la bolsa con huevos que llevaba en la mano-¡Mierda! ¿Severo?

_-¿Mierda? ¿Mariel… eres tú?_

-¡Oh! Disculpa Severo, no esperaba que fueses tú, me has dado una grata sorpresa- dijo apresuradamente- es que se me ha caído una cosa al suelo.

Severus sonrió inconscientemente, "la había impresionado"-_Prometí llamarte en cuanto pudiera y así lo he hecho, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo… bueno ahora, no se bien qué decirte_- había ensayado aquello durante semanas, pero se había quedado en blanco.

-La verdad que yo tampoco se que decir- contestó Mariel alegremente- no todos los días llama un hombre a mi teléfono, de normal solo me llaman los señores del banco para que les pague las facturas.

Los dos rieron relajándose un poco.

-¿Mariel? ¿El Señorito riendo?- Auri meditaba en silencio, tratando de entender aquella situación- ¿Mariel? Es la zarrapastrosa de Argentina… La chica de la cajita…

-Vaya Severo, tienes una voz muy varonil- prosiguió hablando Mariel mientras se agachaba a recoger la escampada de huevos rotos- En lugar de profesor debieras haber sido actor de doblaje y poner tu voz en las películas, igual te parece infantil pero… tu voz hubiese quedado genial en las películas de Harry Potter, doblando a Alan Rickman, es el actor que hace de Severus Snape, y hasta vuestros nombres se parecen, claro que igual no sabes ni quien es Harry Potter.

-_Créeme, lo conozco perfectamente_- dijo Snape tragándose las ganas de soltar una serie de maldiciones- _Soy un entendido en la saga del energúmeno… digo… del chico ese que hace magia._

-¡Eso sí que me sorprende! No es muy habitual encontrar adultos que sean forofos de Harry Potter.

_-Quizá sea porque soy profesor en un colegio de adolescentes a los que les encanta la magia_- la conversación no estaba hiendo del todo bien para el gusto de Severus, "mira que sacar valor para llamar a aquella Mujer y acabar hablando del estúpido de Potter."

-Sí claro, eso debe ser, en mi caso no se cual será la causa de que me gusten tanto esos libros, mis dos hijos ya están creciditos y medio casados pero no tengo nietos, supongo que adoro esos cuentos de hadas pero ante todo, adoro a Snape, es el personaje que más me gusta- al verdadero Snape empezó a entrarle mucho calor- es un hombre extraño pero muy interesante, y los hombres interesantes son los que más me gustan.

-_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, como siempre, Severus Snape es el único personaje inteligente y con dos dedos de frente en toda esa historia_- se estaba enalteciendo así mismo sin ocultar el placer que eso le proporcionaba- _él es el más valiente, el más audaz y grandioso de todos los Magos…_

Mariel rió de modo simpático ante las palabras de Severus mientras se quitaba trocitos de cáscaras de los zapatos- Veo que te gusta tanto como a mí, bueno y… dime ¿Qué te parece mi voz?

-_Pues…-_ el hombre titubeó un poco- _tienes una voz realmente cautivadora, por tu timbre de voz diría que eres una…_

_-¡¡GUARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! _

Auri ya no pudo contenerse más y estalló en gritos forcejeando con el Profesor para quitarle el teléfono.

_-¡¡ESTÚPIDA MUGGLE ERES UNA ZARRAPASTROSAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_-¡¡Auri!! ¡¡Auri ya está bien!!_

_-¡¡GUARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_-¡¡Suelta el teléfono maldita Elfa descerebrada!!_

-¿Severo? ¡¿Severo qué sucede?!

_-¡¡AURI TE SACARÁ LOS OJOS Y SE LOS DARÁ A COMER AL CALAMAR GIGANTEEEEEE!!_

-¿Calamar gigante?

_-¡¡Mariel!! ¡¡No hagas caso!! ¡¡Me temo que es una interferencia!!_

_-¡¡PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR AL SEÑORITO SNAAAAAAAAAPE!!_

-¿Snape? Pero… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién grita esas cosas?

_-¡¡Mariel lo siento!! ¡¡Algunas alumnas gastan bromas muy pesadas!! ¡¡Creo que, te llamaré en otro momento…_

-No estoy segura pero- la Mujer pensó en voz alta colgando el teléfono- creo haber oído algo de Snape, Elfa, muggle… y lo del calamar estoy segura de que lo han dicho, en ese colegio deben ser muy fanáticos de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO……………………………………………………..9.1**

-Señorito, Señorito, Señorito…

-…

-Señorito, Señoritooooooo… Auri lo siente mucho Señorito.

-…

-El Señorito lleva dos semanas sin hablarle a Auri, el Señorito está castigando a Auri muy duramente.

-…

-Auri está muy arrepentida, Auri ha sido una Elfina buena, Auri ya no ha vuelto a interrumpir al Señorito cuando ha hablado con la Mujer del aparatito.

-…

-¡¡Dígale algo a Auri, Señorítooooooooo!!

-Pásame los zapatos.

-¡¡Milagro!!- exclamó la Elfina abrazándose a la pierna de Snape.

-¡Suelta! El baile está a punto de empezar y no me daría tiempo de planchar de nuevo el pantalón.

-Sí Señorito, como diga el Señorito- dijo la Elfina haciendo reverencias- El Señorito hizo muy bien castigando a esas alumnas odiosas a no ir al baile, Auri piensa que se lo merecían… por aquello que hicieron de las ranas.

-Cállate de una vez y dame mi túnica de gala- protestó el hombre mirándose al espejo.

-Sí Señorito, como diga el Señorito- la Elfina estaba francamente agradecida de que después de dos semanas el silencio se hubiera roto y Severus le hablase de nuevo- Si el Señorito se sienta, Auri le cepillará el pelo, desde aquí Auri puede ver algunos nudos.

-Está bien… -murmuró sentándose de mala gana en la cama.

La elfina de un salto se puso de pie sobre la cama, justo detrás del Profesor- Señorito Snape, cada día tiene usted el pelo más y más suave, y que brillante, Auri siente que tiene seda entre las manos, todo el mundo va a tener celos de Auri cuando Auri cuente que Auri le peina el pelo al Señorito Snape.

-¡Más te vale no decir nada!- grito levantándose- Y si no te importa recoge todo este desastre, yo… me voy a un baile.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Los inmensos jardines de Hogwarts se iluminaron, dejando a la vista hermosas flores cuyo perfume inundaba todo el terreno.

Prensa mágica llegada de todo el mundo se aglomeraba en la entrada tratando de inmortalizar pequeños momentos de la noche.

El último de los carruajes llegó, un lacayo vestido con túnica azul y pequeños adornos dorados abrió la puerta y ayudó a bajar a una hermosa dama que, como siempre, lucía un espectacular vestido rojo; las periodistas se codeaban entre ellas tratando de sacar una buena foto pero, la mejor instantánea del momento fue cuando un Señor de piel cetrina y sedosos cabellos negros le ofreció su brazo a la dama y entraron juntos en el colegio.

Mientras tanto en algún rincón del gigantesco castillo:

-¡Me las voy a vengar todas!

-La culpa fue nuestra, no debimos hacer aquello de las ranas…

-¡Pues no te quejaste cuando el Profesor Snape te besó!

-¡Ninguna protestamos! Pero, cuando lo hicimos no esperábamos que nos privaran de ir al baile.

-Voy a tener trauma toda mi vida por no poder ir al baile.

-¡Dejar de decir tonterías! Ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas…

-El mayor de nuestros problemas se fue después de que le quitáramos sus bragas y las tiráramos a la cara del Profesor Snape… je, je, je…

-¡Sois todas unas simples! Silvia se fue… pero ha venido otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No os habéis enterado?

-¿De qué? Deja ya el misterio y dilo.

-Pues bien, ya sabéis todas que mi madre trabaja de reportera para la revista corazón de bruja y…

-Y que… continúa…

-Pues la portada del próximo número es la nueva Ministra de magia acudiendo al baile de fin de curso de Hogwarts con el mismísimo Profesor Severus Snape…

-¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

-Como lo oís, y si no me equivoco ahora mismo deben de estar juntos entrando de la mano al gran comedor.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo… ¡Tramemos!

Mientras las alumnas más mayores de las cuatro casas tramaban, las puertas del gran comedor se abrían con el sonido de unas trompetas anunciando que la Ministra y su apuesto acompañante habían llegado.

El salón fue inundado por numerosos aplausos.

-Estás muy guapo Severus- dijo Albus recibiéndolos- muy elegante, cualquiera diría que tratas de seducir a alguien.

Snape hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-No empieces Albus- interrumpió Minerva frunciendo el ceño- recuerda lo que hemos hablado, nada de disparates esta noche o no respondo.

-Sí, sí Mujer, no se me olvida- dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros- Bienvenida a Hogwarts Diana, espero que todo sea de su agrado y disfrute de una fantástica velada.

-Estoy segura de que así será- dijo amablemente la nueva Ministra.

-¡Que empiece el banquete!- exclamó Dumbledore, acto seguido las mesas se llenaron de exquisitos manjares y los comensales ocuparon sus lugares.

El Profesor de Pociones estaba sentado en la mesa principal, era redonda por lo que era fácil llegar a ver la cara de los que allí estaban cenando, a su derecha estaba Diana y (Cosas del destino o más bien de Albus que es un puñetero) a su izquierda estaba Silvia la ex -Profesora de Pociones, junto a Diana estaban Albus y Minerva, después el ex –Ministro y por último Draco Malfoy con Astoria y Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley.

-Vaya Severus, ha sido toda una sorpresa que acudieras al baile con la Ministra de Magia- dijo Silvia maliciosa- todo el mundo está conmocionado- incluida ella ya que esperaba que, después de aquella escena romántica, Severus la hubiese invitado a ir al baile.

El Profesor palideció mientras que Dumbledore ya empezaba a reírse.

-Para ser sincera- se apresuró a hablar Diana ya que Severus no decía nada- Fui yo quien le pidió al Profesor Snape que fuese mi pareja, siendo yo la Ministra es de lo más natural que me acompañe el hombre más destacado del mundo mágico.

-Sí claro, de lo más natural- contestó Silvia apretando los dientes- Supongo que ya habréis intimado mucho y seréis buenos amigos… Severus… ¿ya le has contado a la Ministra cual es tu animal preferido…?

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio, era obvio que las dos damas estaban deshaciéndose en delicados ataques personales por el Profesor, y eso nunca antes se había visto.

-Bueno Señora Flitwhooch, cuando el Profesor Snape y yo estamos asolas solemos hacer otras cosas, pero en fin, como curiosidad no estaría mal saber que animal le gusta más.

Snape solo carraspeó la garganta, era una situación algo incómoda y a pesar de sentirse fascinado por la Mujer del vestido rojo, la presencia de Silvia hacía que no resultara tan fascinadora.

-Severus adora a las ranas- contestó con una amplia sonrisa Silvia- sobre todo las ranas de color rosa, son una especie algo peculiar pero, él las adora.

-¿Ranas de color rosa?- solo una princesita podría reír como lo hizo Diana- ¡Que peculiar! Jamás había escuchado semejante cosa, nunca he visto un ejemplar pero supongo que serán tan nauseabundas como las ranas comunes.

-Minerva, Minerva- Dumbledore codeó a su esposa mientras se carcajeaba- Diana acaba de llamar nauseabunda cosa asquerosa a Silvia- dijo en tono bajo.

-Cállate Albus ¿Crees que no se que has hecho esto apropósito? Pobre Severus, en buen compromiso le has puesto- protesto Mcgonagall empezando a servirse el postre.

-Y dígame Señora Flitwhooch, si tan solo fue profesora en Hogwarts por un muy breve tiempo, ¿Cómo es que ha acudido a la cena?

-Yo la invité… -interrumpió Dumbledore en tono amable- hubiese sido descortés no haberlo hecho.

-Desde luego- otorgó Diana con un falso tono de cordialidad.

-Ha sido una cena deliciosa- intervino Draco limpiándose la boca con la punta de su servilleta.

-Y con espectáculo- le dijo Harry a Ginny por lo bajo- si esas dos no fuesen tan educadas se hubiesen sacado los ojos con el tenedor.

-Bueno pues, creo que ha llegado la hora de mi discurso- dijo la Ministra levantándose- ¿Me acompaña Profesor Snape?

-Desde luego- contestó Severus apresurándose por seguirla.

Se dirigieron al púlpito, estaba en el fondo del gran comedor muy arrimado a la pared, Diana subió unas escalerillas y empezó a hablar de lo que iba a suponer su gobierno en el mundo mágico y cosas por el estilo.

-Este encantamiento no te lo enseñan en clase…

-Cállate, nos van a oír.

-No mediremos más de cinco centímetros.

-Encontré el hechizo en un libro de la biblioteca.

-Dejar de hablar y cortar más a la derecha.

-¿Os imagináis que se agacha y nos ve a todas debajo del púlpito?

-¿Estás loca? Nos expulsarían de Hogwarts…

-Eso será a ti que te queda un año por delante, yo ya he terminado, y haré lo que me de la gana, mira… le voy a destrozar los tacones.

-Le podríamos quitar las bragas a esta también…

-Deja, deja, el Profesor Snape sabría que hemos sido nosotras.

-Yo creo que lo va a saber de todos modos.

-¡Listo! Esto ya está, en cuanto se mueva un poco… je, je, je…

-…y que la paz no abandone nunca al mundo mágico ¡Que de comienzo el baile!- exclamó la nueva Ministra.

Como era de esperar la pareja sensación de la noche abrió el baile, cogidos del brazo se dirigieron al centro del comedor y con el sonido de las trompetas empezó el vals.

Todas estaban embelesadas, no esperaban que el renegón Profesor de pociones supiera bailar tan bien, pero para algo había estado ensayando tanto.

La apoteosis de la noche estaba a punto de estallar, justo cuando la pareja pasaba por delante de la mesa de la prensa acreditada Diana sintió como un crujido al que no hizo mucho caso…

-¡¡SE LE HA ROTO EL VESTIDO!!- gritaron algunas de las periodistas que no dejaban de agitar sus cámaras. Se levantó un gran revuelo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Mi vestido?!- cuando la Mujer se giró, Severus pudo ver con claridad las bragas de la Ministra, alguien había hecho jirones la falda del portentoso vestido rojo.

-¡¡Diana!!- Snape se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella cubriéndola con su capa, y apartándola del barullo.

Fue un bonito gesto que a Silvia no le gustó nada, la rubia se aproximó a ellos celosa a más no poder: -Vaya Diana…- habló en tono burlesco- eso lo has tenido que hacer apropósito, ¿Pensaba seducir a alguien mostrando sus vergüenzas?

La prensa revoloteaba por todas partes, sin dejar de hacer fotos, no hubo ni una sola escena que no retrataran.

-¡¿Has sido tú?!- la cara de la Ministra ya no era la misma, había perdido esa elegancia y misticidad que había seducido a Snape y se había transformado en… una terrorista en potencia.

-Señoras por favor, traten de no perder la compostura- pidió Severus todavía abrazado a la Ministra.

¡¡PIMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Pues sí, las damas habían dejado de serlo y se estaban propinando bofetadas.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME DEL PELOOOOOOO!! ¡¡ESTÚPIDA ARISTÓCRATA!!

-¡¡SÍ QUERIDA SÍ, CUANDO NO TE QUEDE UNO EN LA CABEZA!!

-¡¡TOMAAAAAAA!! CLAAAAAAAAAAACSSSSH…

Las Señoras habían empezado a lanzarse cosas (sin afinar muy bien la puntería) de forma que cada vez habían más participantes en la pelea. En cuestión de segundos el gran comedor parecía un campo de batalla.

-¡¡Aaaaay Albus!! ¡¡Haz algo!!- grito Minerva escondida detrás de una cortina.

-¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡SILEEEE… POOOOOOOOOOOOM…

De repente el púlpito explotó, apareciendo de la nada montones de alumnas…

-¡Que poco ha durado el hechizo!- dijo una Slytherin muerta de la risa.

-¡Pero ha sido efectivo! Fíjate, fíjate…- dijo una Gryffindor señalando hacia el tumulto de comensales que se estaban zurrando.

-¡¡SILEEEEEENCIO!! ¡¡SILEEEEEEENCIO!!- Dumbledore seguía gritando con la varita en la garganta, pero parecía que cada vez que pedía silencio la gente se daba con más ganas.

-Bueno pero… ¿Hemos conseguido salvar al Profesor de la Ministra corrupta?- preguntó una de las alumnas a sus compañeras.

Desde un rinconcito intentaban dar con el hombre, entre tanto barullo era casi imposible de verlo.

-¡¡Allí está!!- exclamó una Hufflepuff señalando con el dedo- La rubia lo tiene cogido de un brazo y la morena de la pierna, si siguen dando tirones lo van a romper.

-¡¡A LA CARGA CHICAAAAAAAAAS!! ¡¡Defendamos a nuestro Profesor de pocioneeeeeeeees!!

Eso no eran jovencitas, eran tanques abriéndose paso entre la multitud, jamás se habían lanzado tantos maleficios a la vez en Hogwarts.

-¡¡A POR ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!- gritó una Ravenclaw cuando tuvieron a las dos damas a tiro.

-El diluvio, y Auri sin paraguas- murmuró la Elfina cuando, atraída por el escándalo, llegó al Gran comedor; miraba la escena impasible apenas se movían sus orejas de vez en cuando- Vaya con las grandes fiestas de los humanos…

La puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe: -¡¡EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY, QUE TODO EL MUNDO TIRE SU VARITA Y PONGA LAS MANOS EN ALTO!!

Acto seguido, las decenas de Aurores que habían irrumpido en el salón se llevaba a todo el mundo detenido camino del calabozo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO………………………………………………………………………..9.2**

_**DIARIO EL PROFETA**_

_En portada: ¡¡ESCÁNDALO EN HOGWARTS!!_

"_Lo que empezó como un baile de fin de curso, acabó en tragedia"._

_Cientos de testigos, implicados en el incidente, afirman que la pelea fue iniciada por la Ministra de Magia y la ex -profesora de Pociones Silvia __Flitwhooch_

_Los rumores apuntan a que había un triángulo amoroso entre las dos Señoras ya mencionadas y el renombrado Profesor de Pociones Severus Snape._

_¿Quiere decir esto que las dos Mujeres se disputaban al soltero de oro?_

_Más información en páginas centrales…_

-¡¡Maldita Sea!! ¡¡Maldita Sea!!- Snape estrujó con fuerza el periódico golpeando la mesa que tenía delante.

-El Señorito Snape no debe sulfurarse- dijo Auri haciendo desaparecer el diario- Esto también pasará.

-¡Aún no entiendo porqué has venido a mi casa!- protestó el Profesor poniéndose en pie- ¡Tu lugar está en Hogwarts!

-Auri ha venido a su casa para protegerlo, con todas esas periodistas ahí afuera intentando entrar por las ventanas para entrevistarlo, el Señorito Snape necesita a una Elfina lista y perspicaz para darle una buena manta de palos a esas brujas cotillas.

-Te juro que como no se marchen pronto de la puerta de mi casa, acabaré por hacer alguna barbaridad ¡Me tienen sitiado! No puedo ir a ninguna parte… Me siguen a todos lados…

La chimenea del salón comenzó a chirriar, se elevó un humillo verde dando paso a una conocida figura.

-Menuda has liado ahí afuera muchacho- dijo Albus saliendo de la chimenea- intenté entrar por la puerta pero no pude acercarme a más de cinco metros, he visto prensa de todo el mundo, hasta he visto a una reportera China.

-¡¡China!! ¡Ahí me iba yo ahora mismo!- gritó Severus caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Llevan días enteros haciendo guardia en la puerta! ¡Estoy prisionero en mi propia casa!

-Auri está muy contenta de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el Señorito Snape- dijo la Elfina sonriente ofreciéndole una taza de té a Dumbledore.

-Tú no eres grata compañía- resopló Snape mirándola con odio.

-Tal vez…- intervino el anciano- tal vez debieras hacer un viaje. Yo iría contigo…

La Elfina y el Profesor miraron a Albus sin decir nada, con cara de incredulidad.

-Bueno… es que Minerva me ha echado del Castillo, y me ha dicho que no vuelva hasta que solucione tu situación.

-Viejo usurero- Severus se dirigió al Director señalándolo con el dedo- Todo lo que sucedió en el baile fue culpa tuya.

-Yo solo quería reírme un poco muchacho, no esperaba que aquello terminara como las cruzadas. Aún me duele el mordisco que alguien me dio en el culo.

-Que conste que Auri no tuvo nada que ver, Auri llegó al final cuando todo el colegio ya se estaba zurrando.

-Tuviste suerte Elfa del demonio, fuiste a la única que no arrestaron los aurores, menuda noche pasé en el calabozo ¡Soportando los ronquidos de Potter!

-Vamos muchacho, no te agobies- intervino Albus- y considera mi oferta, haz un viaje y olvídate de todo.

-Pero no sabría a dónde ir- contestó Severus de mala gana.

"RIIIIIIING" "RIIIIIIIIING"

El hombre de piel cetrina no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ese sonido, era lo único que le alegraba durante aquellos días.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó Albus sorprendido.

-Es el teléfono fijo del Señorito Snape.

-¡Silencio! Llevo horas esperando esta llamada- exigió Snape descolgando el teléfono- Diga ¿Quién es?

_-¡Ay Malandrín! Sabes perfectamente quién soy, no te hagas…_

-Buenas tardes Mariel ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirte tu ex –marido?- El Profesor se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies sobre la mesilla de café, se estaba preparando para hablar durante laaaaaaargo rato.

-¿Quién es Mariel? ¿Quién tiene ex –marido?- preguntó Albus sentándose junto a Snape.

_-Resulta que mi ex –marido se vuelve a casar, con una vieja de 60 años, pero al parecer tiene plata… mucha plata…_

-Señor Director haga el favor de desaparecer de mi vista, no moleste más- susurró Snape dándole codazos al anciano- ¡Con una Señora de 60 años! ¡Qué barbaridad! Tu marido es un pillo, entonces ¿Te llamó para decirte eso?

-Mariel es la novia de Argentina del Señorito Snape, Auri se lo habrá dicho unas cuarenta veces al Señor Director, pero el Señor Director nunca recuerda lo que Auri le dice.

_-Para decirme eso y para invitarme a su boda, mira que es boludo._

-¡Aaaah! La novia del Señorito Snape… Muchacho, no me habías dicho que te habías echado novia.

-No es mi novia ¡Callaros!- Severus trataba de no levantar la voz, pero se lo estaban poniendo difícil- Mariel, yo de ti no iba a esa boda, aunque sea el padre de tus hijos, yo no iría.

-¿Y de dónde has dicho que es la novia?- preguntó Albus arrimando la oreja al teléfono.

-¡Auri ya le ha dicho al Señor Director que es de Argentina!

-¡Argentina! Un lugar precioso- exclamó el anciano con cara de tramar algo.

_-Aún quedan tres meses para la boda, pero la verdad es que me da flojera ir sola._

-¡Ve con ella muchacho! ¡Ve con ella!

-¡Señor Director! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese!- Snape ya estaba a punto de explotar.

_-¿Severo, tienes compañía? ¿Me ha parecido oír voces de fondo?_

-No, no, en realidad…- pero el Profesor no pudo acabar la frase, Dumbledore le quitó el teléfono y se puso a hablar él.

-Sí que tiene compañía muchacha, yo soy… soy… soy su padre- dijo el anciano atropelladamente.

_-¿Su padre? Es un placer conocerle pero yo pensaba que Severo era huérfano._

-¡¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!! ¡¡DEME EL TELÉFONO ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA BARBARIDAD!!- grito Snape fuera de sus casillas.

-Auri se va a la cocina a preparar una tila, esto va a acabar como el baile de Hogwarts.

-Calla muchacho… He de conocer a mi nuera- contestó el anciano sin hacerle mucho caso- ¿Huérfano? Este Severu… Severí… Severo es un bromista, no te lo tomes muy enserio cuando diga esas cosas.

_-Jejeje, sí claro, repito que es un placer, yo me llamo Mariel._

-El placer es mío, yo me llamo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

-¡¿Pero que dices majadero?!- protestó Snape echándose las manos a la cabeza- Mariel es muggle.

_-Que majo es usted, seguro que también es fanático de los libros de Harry Potter._

-Fanático y un bromista como mi hijo- se excusó Dumbledore- en realidad me llamo… me llamo… ¡Alberto!

-Alberto… Insensato- refunfuñó el Profesor cruzándose de brazos, había comprendido que le iba a ser imposible arrebatarle el teléfono a Albus.

_-¿Alberto? Yo pensaba que el padre de Severo se llamaba Tobías._

-Ya te digo que es un bromista- dijo Albus alegremente- Cuéntame algo de ti muchacha ¿En que trabajas?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- gritó Snape- ¡No la molestes más!

_-Estoy de recepcionista en un hotel, pero ahora tengo por delante dos fantásticos meses de vacaciones._

_-_¡No me digas! Mi hijo, Severo, también está de vacaciones, sería un buen momento para que os conocierais. Tengo entendido que ya sois buenos amigos.

_-En efecto, Severo es un hombre muy sensato, puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, entre usted y yo, ¡Adoro a ese hombre! Y me encanta tenerlo como amigo. En cuanto a conocernos, es lo que más quisiera pero no puedo permitirme viajar a Londres._

-No Mujer, Severo iría hasta allí, con una floritura de su varita él… esto… digo… que él puede desplazarse con facilidad.- contestó Dumbledore cepillando, nerviosamente, su creciente barba.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir yo?- preguntó el Profesor de pociones frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y cuando has aprendido a hablar Español?

-A Argentina…- farfulló el anciano- Minerva…

_-¡No puedo con la emoción! Pero sería un gasto muy grande para Severo…_

-¡Le sobra el dinero a Severo muchacha!

-¿A Argentina?- a Snape se le descompuso la cara, preso de una extraña sensación que le recorrió el estómago, como mariposas revoloteando- ¿Minerva te ha enseñado a hablar Español?

_-Entonces ¡Perfecto! Eso sí, os alojaréis en mi casa porque usted también vendrá ¿Verdad?_

-Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras muchacha- dijo Albus con una sonrisa triunfal- Muchacho, nos vamos a Argentina a conocer a Mariel, ¡Haz las maletas!

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Cómo que NOS vamos?- preguntó Snape desconcertado- ¿Tú que pintas ahí?

_-Me voy a poner ya a hacer preparativos, despídame de Severo, lo llamaré mañana, Ciao._

-Hasta pronto- se despidió Dumbledore colgando el teléfono- Yo también voy, así me aseguro de que las cosas salgan bien, y con un poco de suerte Minerva me perdona; además la chica me ha invitado y no le iba a hacer un feo.

Snape negó con la cabeza como señal de resignación- Está bien, ¡Auri ven aquí! El Señor Director y yo, nos vamos de viaje, ¿Nos ayudas con las maletas?

-Auri lo ha escuchado todo perfectamente desde el teléfono de la cocina, Auri sabe que el Señorito Snape se va a conocer a su novia de Argentina y Auri también sabe que ahora el Señor Director se ha convertido en celestino y casamentero. ¡Auri también quiere ir!

-¡Tú no puedes venir!- gruñó Snape- Mariel es muggle, menuda impresión le causarías al verte.

La Elfina se había quedado sin argumentos para poder acudir al viaje- Está bien, Auri se queda, Auri estará esperando por su regreso- dijo la Elfina frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO……………………………………………………………….9.3**

-Nos hemos perdido.

-¡Cállate Albus!- protestó Snape soltándose del brazo del anciano, habían aparecido juntos en otro continente.

-Nos hemos perdido y esta calle está muy oscura.

-¡Cállate de una vez! Era preciso venir de noche, se supone que hemos hecho un viaje muy largo- explicó el Profesor- además de que a plena luz del día nos podrían haber visto aparecer de la nada.

-Conforme, pero sigo sin saber donde estamos.

La noche era fresca y estrellada, una suave brisa hacía crujir sus túnicas de viaje, extraña documentaria para dos personas "normales".

-Mira muchacho, por ahí se acerca alguien, voy a preguntarle- dijo Albus con decisión- Disculpe joven…

Una chica de unos 20 años levantó la mirada y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a dos hombres con capa y encapuchados, y uno de ellos se le aproximaba con a saber que tipo de intenciones.

-Disculpe joven…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- la chica salió corriendo con la cara pálida- ¡¡VIOLADOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!

-¡¡Pero Joven!!- Dumbledore intentó seguirla.

-¡Ya basta! ¡La has asustado!- inquirió Snape deteniéndolo- No debemos estar lejos, será mejor que cojamos un taxi así nuestra llegada será menos "triunfal" que esta.

-¿Tasis?

-¡Taxi! Y ahora devuélvele a nuestro equipaje su tamaño real- dijo Snape sacando unas cajitas de su bolsillo- Yo iré mientras a buscar el taxi.

Pasada una hora larga, al fin consiguieron montar en taxi, debido a su aspecto de lunáticos no era fácil que nadie se parara ni siquiera a darles la hora, pero siempre hay algún despistado…

-Llévenos a la calle de los almendrucos- pidió Severus retirándose la capucha.

-Esa es la calle de al lado pibe- contestó el taxista, un hombre gordo con un poblado bigote cano- vos podés ir andando.

Una sombra recorrió los ojos del Profesor, mostrando de nuevo su tenaz cara de mortífago- No te he preguntado donde está la calle ¡Llévame y punto!

-Tranquilo pibe, ya arranco el carro.

-Severus tranquilízate un poco o lo estropearás todo muchacho.

-¡Severo! Ahora soy Severo que no se te olvide- dijo amenazadoramente- Y ahora quitémonos las túnicas, he podido comprobar que causamos estragos con ellas.

-Pero si es muy cómoda y yo estoy bien así- dijo distraídamente Dumbledore.

-¡Señor Director! No me replique y quítesela de inmediato- dijo Snape dándole tirones a la túnica.

-Ya hemos llegado pibe, son 14 pesos.

-¿Pesos? ¿Ha dicho pesos, Severus?- se extrañó Albus- no sabía yo que en este país aún se estilaba el trueque, pero ¿Para qué querrá catorce pesos? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿A quién van a pesar?

-Que atrevida es la ignorancia- dijo Snape negando con la cabeza bajo la confusa mirada del taxista- 14 pesos argentinos, no 14 básculas ni nada por el estilo, la moneda de Argentina es el peso. Dale lo que nos ha pedido y vayámonos.

-Ay Severus… qué terrible confusión Severus… Ay… Ay…

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó el Profesor bajando del coche- date prisa.

-Es que no tengo…

-¿Qué no tienes?

-Pesos… no tengo pesos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no te dije que fueras a Gringotts a cambiar algunos galeones por monedas muggles?- Snape ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Y eso hice muchacho! Pero tengo monedas muggles de Londres no de Argentina.

-Pibe, no sea boludo y págueme ya- intervino el taxista que no comprendía muy bien que estaban diciendo los dos "hombres siniestros".

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó Snape apuntando al hombre del bigote con su varita dejándolo fuera de juego- ¡Bájate del coche Albus!

-Pero… pero no nos podemos ir sin pagar- protestó el anciano dando respingos.

-¡Ahora verás si podemos!- Snape abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar el equipaje.

-¡Pero esto es ilegal Severus! No se puede hacer magia delante de un muggle y mucho menos a un muggle.

-Demasiado tarde para pensar en eso- daba la sensación de que el riesgo hacía brillar la cara del Profesor de forma distinta, en el fondo anhelaba tener más subidones de adrenalina, últimamente se habían reducido a lo más elemental, poner Trolls en algún que otro examen.

-Espera, espera, voy a solucionarlo- Dumbledore saco la varita y se dirigió hacia el taxista- ¡Oblidate!

-¡¿Pero que has hecho?!- Severus ya estaba exasperado.

-Ahora no podrá delatarnos- dijo felizmente el Director, como si hubiera hecho una gran proeza.

-¡Ahora no recordará ni su nombre!

-Vamos Severus, solo he hecho lo que debía hacer.

-Has hecho una gamberrada, viejo pillo…

Albus se sonrojó y ambos echaron a reír, este viaje les había hecho aflorar su espíritu aventurero y aunque estuviese mal… se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

-En ese edificio vive Mariel- dijo Snape señalando especialmente a un balcón repleto de macetas- Vamos.

-¿Estás nervioso muchacho?- preguntó el Director contorneando los ojos- Por fin vas a conocerla, ¡Vamos a conocerla! Ay los nietos Severus…

-No digas más barbaridades, y guarda silencio que voy a tocar al timbre.

-¿El timbre?

-¿No querrás que le avise de que estamos aquí con un patronus?

-Cierto, cierto…

"Piiiiiii" (Sonó el timbre)

_-Aló ¿Quién es?_

-Soy Severo…

-¡Y su padre Alberto!- se apresuró a decir Albus cortando a Snape- Ya hemos llegado y estoy impaciente por verte.

-¡Señor Director! ¡Compórtese!

_-¿Quién es el Director?_- preguntó la Mujer que no podía ver la escena.

Dumbledore ya iba a contestar pero el Profesor le puso cara de asesino.

-Ábrenos la puerta Mariel- pidió Snape con un inusual tono amable.

_-Entrar, entrar… es el 7º piso._

-Cogeremos el ascensor, sígueme.- dijo Severus apretando el botón de este.

Tanto el uno como el otro, al único ascensor al que habían subido era al del Ministerio de magia, y ese iba solo…

Dumbledore estaba completamente fascinado y Snape se esforzaba en no aparentarlo.

-No se mueve este ascensor- musitó Albus- ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! Debe estar estropeado…

-Mira, aquí hay unos botones con números, deben indicar a la planta a la que queremos ir- Severus hablaba tranquilo pero no con mucho convencimiento- aprieta el número 7.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el anciano rascándose la cabeza y sin quitar ojo a los botones- Será mejor que los apriete todos, seguro que así llegamos a algún lado.

El ascensor se puso en marcha, pero era uno de estos automáticos así que, se fue parando en todas y cada una de las plantas, Severus ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que se paraba y Albus por el contrario asomaba la cabeza observando los rellanos.

-¡Ya llegamos muchacho!- exclamó el anciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ven, que te estoy viendo un pelo rebelde, deja que te peine.

-Albus… no me toques.

-No querrás darle una mala impresión a la chica llevando estas greñas, ¿Verdad?

-Auri me peinó antes de salir de casa.

-Eso fue hace más de una hora, estate quieto y deja que te arregle.

-Tengo el cabello perfecto desde que alguien se dedica a rellenar mi bote de champú con pociones raras.

-No llames raro a querer que estés un poco más presentable, ponte bien la camisa…

-La llevo bien puesta.

-Límpiate los zapatos.

-¡Están relucientes!

-Y sonríe un poco más.

-¡No me pongas nervioso!

El ascensor dejó de moverse y se abrieron las puertas.

-Ya hemos llegado muchacho, sonríe, sonríe.

-¡Maldita sea Albus! ¡Estamos en la décima planta! Me has mareado con tus tonterías y nos hemos pasado de largo.

-Vaya…- Dumbledore se detuvo a mirar un cartel con el número diez- entonces, volvamos al ascensor, ahora hay que bajar.

-¡De eso nada! Bajaremos por las escaleras y no digas ni una sola palabra más, ya me veo de nuevo en la calle.

En completo silencio, salvo por las risitas del anciano, bajaron hasta el séptimo piso y se encontraron una puerta abierta.

-¿Mariel?- preguntó Snape tranquilamente.

Albus aguantaba la respiración, estaba realmente nervioso.

-Si que os ha costado subir- dijo una voz desde el interior que se aproximaba a la puerta.

Y al fin… Al fin se vieron cara a cara.

-¿Severo?

-Sí Mariel…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO………………………………………………………………9.4**

-¡A mis brazos!- exclamó Dumbledore separando a la pareja y achuchando a la Mujer.

-¡Señor… ¡Padre! ¡Contrólate!- exigió Snape tirando de su brazo.

-Vaya, sos muy efusivo- dijo Mariel mirando pasmada al anciano- Pero pasar por favor.

-Lo siento muchacho, me he dejado llevar- dijo susurrante al oído de Snape, cuando Mariel se dio la vuelta- Me he emocionado al ver a mi nuera…

-¡No es tu nuera!- gruñó el hombre de piel cetrina.

-¿Me decíais algo?- preguntó la anfitriona invitándoles a pasar al salón.

-Mariel yo… yo…- Snape balbuceaba, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado en blanco de la forma más tonta, la mirada de esa Mujer lo había noqueado, tenía un brillo en los ojos que la hacía diferente no era como esas brujas que le intentaban quitar la ropa nada más ponía un pie en la calle. Esa Mujer era diferente.

-¿Eres siempre tan elocuente Severo?- preguntó la Mujer riendo discretamente- Llevo mucho tiempo mandándote besos en mis E- mails, lo más correcto, hechas las presentaciones es que me des un par ahora.

Snape empalideció, no se sonrojó porque su piel cetrina no se lo permitió en ese momento.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!- exclamó Albus rebuscando en su bolsa de mano- Este momento tengo que inmortalizarlo…

-Padreeee- dijo Snape como un niño pequeño que dice "Jolines".

-Ya está, venga, besaros- el anciano sacó una antigua cámara de fotografiar, muy corriente entre los magos, pero cosa extraña entre los muggles.

-No creo yo que haga falta sacar una foto de esto- Mariel no podía dejar de extrañarse de aquel hombre mayor, vestía muy raro, además de que sus grises cabellos le llegaban por debajo del culo.

-Es para hacer un álbum de recuerdos, no me quitéis la ilusión y besaros.

-Eeeem… bueno- la Mujer se aproximó a Snape que estaba más tieso que un palo y no decía nada- Severo, eres muy alto- dijo sonriendo- si no te agachas…

-Por supuesto- Severus se inclinó hacia delante, e inmediatamente Mariel posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio los dos besos mientras que Albus los fotografiaba como loco, si no sacó 20 fotos no hizo ninguna…

-¿Se os antoja alguna cosa de comer?- preguntó Mariel mirando fijamente al "hombre de la cámara" el cual estaba haciendo cosas raras dentro de su bolsa de mano con un "palito de madera"- podríamos cenar, ya es tarde.

-Sí, sí muchacha, estoy hambriento- contestó el anciano levantando la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que Snape le hacía gestos para que dejara de hacer magia dentro de la bolsa, ya podría reducir el tamaño de la cámara más tarde.

-Estupendo, entonces vos sentaros en el sofá y descansá un rato viendo la tele- dijo refiriéndose a Dumbledore- Severo y yo prepararemos la mesa, sígueme a la cocina.

-Aprovecha la intimidad muchacho- dijo el anciano guiñando un ojo antes de que el Profesor saliera por la puerta del salón.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy… muy…- la Mujer no encontraba la palabra exacta- diferente.

-A veces dudo de que sea mi padre- contestó Snape regalándole media sonrisa a la Mujer, la cual se quedó bastante maravillada.

-Agarra estos platos que ya agarro yo los cubiertos… La verdad que tu padre y tú parecéis muy diferentes, ahora que te veo en persona… mmm… eres bastante más atractivo que en las fotos que me mandaste y no te imagino con esos pelos tan largos que lleva tu padre… Alberto- comentó Mariel acompañada de una risita.

-Y demos gracias que la Profe… mi madre, Minerva, le va cortando el pelo cuando menos se lo espera- añadió el hombre colocando unas servilletas encima de los platos.

-No sabía que tu madre se llamara Minerva, ¡Claro! Por eso tu padre me dijo por teléfono que se llama Albus Dumbledore… jajaja… como en los libros de Harry Potter, que gracioso es tu padre.

A Severus, inevitablemente, se le puso cara de asco en cuanto escuchó ese nombre… "Harry Potter" parecía que su sombra lo acompañaba a todas partes, incluso a Argentina.

-¿Te encuentras bien Severo? Haces mala cara de repente.

-Perfectamente bien, gracias- habló un poco distante, aún tenía en la mente ese nombre…

-Bueno pues, saca estas cosas- pidió Mariel señalando los platos- y ahora voy yo con la cena.

Albus, que se había quedado solo, revoloteaba por el salón curioseándolo todo.

-Qué curioso… que curioso…- musitaba cada vez que topaba con un aparato eléctrico.

-Señor Director…-una voz afilada hizo que Dumbledore se detuviera girándose lentamente.

-Muchacho… ¿Ya ha pasado algo importante? ¿Para cuando los nietos?

-Señor Director- Snape ahogo un grito- se le olvida que Mariel es muggle y no está acostumbrada a las barbaridades que usted dice y hace a diario… por cierto… le acabo de decir que la Profesora McGonagal es mi madre.

-Profesora "McPorras" no se me olvidará el escobazo que me dio cuando me tiró del castillo- refunfuñó el anciano- como si fuera un perro.

-Señor Director… se lo merecía- se burló el Profesor arreglando la mesa para cenar.

-¡La cena está Servida!- exclamó Mariel entrando por la puerta.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO………………………………..9.5**

La cena transcurrió, dentro de lo que cabe, tranquila.

Dumbledore felicitaba una y otra vez a Mariel por tan exquisitos platos, y Snape… bueno Snape, se pasó la noche haciendo muecas, muecas de desagrado, tratando de frenar los excesivos halagos del anciano.

Cogieron las maletas (o más bien baúles, cosa que llamó muchísimo la atención de Mariel pues, ya no se estilaba viajar con baúles, eso estaba anticuado) que se habían quedado aparcadas en el recibidor y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-Esta es vuestra habitación y esas son las camas- dijo Mariel señalando una litera- era la habitación de mis hijos antes de que se independizaran, espero que estéis cómodos… Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- contestaron los dos hombres y cerraron la puerta.

-Está bien, yo dormiré arriba… y ahora date la vuelta que me voy a desnudar…

Albus sonrió burlonamente- vamos muchacho, no me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza que tu padre te vea desnudo.

-Ni me da vergüenza ni eres mi padre- refunfuñó Snape- solo quiero evitar que hagas comentarios absurdos sobre mi estado físico.

-Prometo que no te haré enfurecer, por esta noche…- dijo el anciano levantando la mano derecha.

-Cállate ya…- con aburrimiento en su expresión, el Profesor se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco, quedándose simplemente con la ropa interior; después abrió el baúl para buscar su camisón gris.

La espalda del cuarentón era amplia y estaba salpicada de pecas, sus piernas al igual que sus brazos eran fuertes, y su abdomen estaba plano pero no se le marcaban excesivamente los músculos. Que el muchacho estuviese de tan buen ver era demasiado para Dumbledore, lo había prometido pero, para algo se hacen las promesas… para romperlas.

-Severus… no trates de engañar a este anciano y dime que poción utilizas para tener ese cuerpo.

-Señor Director, déjeme en paz…

-Vamos, dímelo- Dumbledore se quitó el pantalón y dejó a la vista dos piernas enclenques y peluditas- fíjate en esto… Minerva dice que le doy risa cuando me ve desnudo, dime que poción utilizas- insistió de nuevo probando la paciencia del Profesor.

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo haciendo pociones para eso- objetó Snape mirándole esas piernas tan flacas y poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces para estar así, tan fuerte?- Albus se puso su camisón y su gorro de dormir.

-Perfectamente sabes que desde joven siempre he procurado estar en forma- explicó Snape rebuscando y rebuscando en su baúl- con aquello de la guerra uno siempre debía de estar ágil y fuerte, no solo la mente debía estar a punto, también era importante ser rápido y poder salir corriendo… no encuentro el camisón.

-Busca más al fondo, yo mismo lo metí- dijo el anciano a espaldas del Profesor sonriendo pícaramente- De lo de la guerra ya hace mucho… ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esos músculos?

-Señor Directo- Snape ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso- perfectamente sabe que cada mañana acostumbro a realizar ejercicio antes de acudir a las clases… ¡Aquí no está el camisón!

-Bueno muchacho pues duerme en calzoncillos, hace calor y no creo que mi nuera entre de repente- dijo Albus metiéndose en la cama.

-Como me entere de que dejaste apropósito mi camisón en Londres…- murmuró Severus antes de acostarse- se lo diré a Minerva…

La magia deja un rastro, un rastro muy fácil de seguir para algunas criaturas.

Serían las cuatro de la madrugada cuando sonó un chasquido en el aire.

-Esta debe ser la casa…

Algo avanzaba agazapado entre las sombras, el silencio era completo a excepción de los ronquidos de Dumbledore, pero el objetivo era otro, bigi…

Una por una las puertas de la casa se fueron abriendo con el sonido del chasqueo de unos dedos, el salón, la cocina, los baños, y al fin la puerta del dormitorio principal, Mariel dormía plácidamente con una bonita sonrisa en la boca que pronto le iba a desaparecer…

La Mujer comenzó a despertarse cuando notó que las sábanas resbalaban por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, sintió que algo caminaba sobre la cama y al abrir los ojos…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-¡¡Mariel!! ¡¡POOOOOOOOM!!- Snape se despertó sobresaltado y aterrizó de cabeza en el suelo.

-¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué pasa?!- Dumbledore cogió su varita de debajo de la almohada y trato de ponerse en pie pero, pisó a Snape que estaba tendido en el suelo y cayó sobre él.

-¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Quítate de encima mía!!- gritó Severus encolerizado escupiendo los cabellos del anciano.

-¡¿Nos atacan muchacho?!

-¡¡Quítate yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-¡¡Mariel ya voy!!- gritó Snape poniéndose en pie como pudo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!- el Profesor entró en el dormitorio de la Mujer que gritaba como una histérica y encendió la luz.

Algunos objetos cayeron solos al suelo y sonando un chasquido en el aire todo quedó tranquilo.

-Mariel- Severus se sentó en la cama junto a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ay… no lo se Severo- Mariel hablaba con la respiración entrecortada- sentí que había algo en mi habitación y cuando abrí los ojos vi una especie de perro.

-¿Un perro aquí?- Snape se extrañó.

-Sí… bueno, no lo vi bien, estaba muy oscuro pero sí pude apreciar que tenía unas orejas muy grandes… sería un perro callejero, pero no se por donde pudo entrar.

-¿Orejas grandes?- murmuró el hombre alzando una ceja- Seguro que era una bestia horrenda…

-Era un animal muy extraño, jamás había visto a un perro tan feo.

-A ese perro se le van a caer todos los pelos cuando la coja- pensó Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco- Bueno, tranquilízate Mariel, ya ha pasado todo, ahora daré un vistazo y me aseguraré de que estén todas las ventanas cerradas.

El Profesor de pociones se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana del dormitorio, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada y se giró a mirar a Mariel; ella lo estaba mirando fijamente y muy sonrojada, y se había tapado con las sábanas hasta por debajo de los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Snape sin saber muy bien a que venía que pusiera esa cara.

Mariel asomó un dedo y lo señaló- Estás en calzoncillos…-dijo tímidamente y poniéndose todavía más roja.

-¡Ah!- Severus hizo un gesto ridículo intentando tapar sus "vergüenzas" con sus manos- Perdona, perdóname Mariel, yo… yo…

-¡¡AQUÍ LLEGAN LOS REFUERZOOOOOOOOOOS!!

Albus corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo, con su camisón y su gorrito de dormir, entró a la habitación con su "palito de madera" en la mano- ¡¡Atráaaaas!!

A Mariel le pareció que de aquel palito habían salido unas chispas, acto seguido-¡¡Claaaacks!!- todas las bombillas explotaron dejándolos a oscuras.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, y nadie se movió de su sitio, hasta que al final Dumbledore habló:

-Muchacho… ¿Qué haces en paños menores en el dormitorio de una Mujer? ¿He interrumpido algo?

Seguro que Mariel se puso aún más roja que un tomate.

-¡Buenas noches Padre!- contestó Snape sulfurado y a oscuras regresó rápidamente a su dormitorio.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………………………9.6**

-Huele a… pan tostado… café… leche caliente… zumo… zumo de naranja… y a… a… pedo de viejo… ¡¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!! ¡Es usted asqueroso! ¡UN GUARRO!

-Perdona muchacho- se excusó Dumbledore abrochándose su batín- por las mañanas siempre tengo pequeñas ventosidades.

-Cerdo… más que cerdo…- dijo Snape con rabia levantándose de mala gana de la cama- ¡Abra la ventana! ¡No se puede estar aquí! Cerdo…

-No es para tanto Severus… yo no noto nada…

-"Toc" "toc"… ¡Buenos días caballeros!- saludó Mariel desde el otro lado de la puerta- el desayuno ya está listo, vayan saliendo…

-Ahora mismo hija mía- contestó Albus alzando un poco más la voz.

-No digas más chorradas ¡No es tu hija!- protestó el Profesor comenzando a vestirse.

-Si ella es tu Mujer, eso la convierte en mi hija- argumentó el anciano peinándose la barba.

-Ni es mi Mujer, ni yo soy tu hijo, ni tú eres mi padre, ni ella es hija de nadie ni nada de nada ¡Nada! Y… y… ¡Y ya no te aguanto más!- Snape ya estaba enfadado de buena mañana, obviamente no se le había pasado lo de la noche anterior, y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

-Buenos días Severo- lo saludó Mariel cuando entró a la cocina- lamento la escandalera de anoche… yo…

-No te disculpes, es inexplicable que un perro entrara a tu dormitorio además de muy peligroso- dijo Snape cambiando su cara de mal humor- hiciste bien en pedir ayuda.

-La verdad que están pasando cosas raras en el barrio- Mariel se sentó frente al Profesor con un tazón de café con leche- cuando he bajado a comprar el pan me han contado que anoche trataron de violar a Juanita, la niña que vive enfrente…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Snape alzando una ceja y hundiendo su nariz en su taza.

-Sí, sí, al parecer se trataba de dos hombres encapuchados…

-¿Encapuchados?- Severus empalideció un poco y comenzó a beber con prisa su café- Que cosa tan extraña… ¿no?

-Y además también han encontrado a Pepe, el taxista, inconsciente en su carro, y dicen que no recuerda nada…

-¿Nada de nada?- preguntó el hombre nerviosamente.

-Nada de nada, este barrio ya no es lo que era, una no está segura ni en su propia casa.

-Mariel, te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nadie te haga nada malo- Snape se quedó un poco pensativo, después de todo el "perro" había entrado en la casa por su "culpa", y conocía a la perfección la identidad de los violadores.

-Gracias Severo- dijo la Mujer cogiéndole una mano.

Snape no dijo nada, Mariel lo había dejado noqueado al cogerlo de la mano.

-¿Sabes?... esto es raro- continuó hablando la Mujer- quiero decir que, yo nunca había hecho esto….

Severus la miraba fijamente, como si no comprendiera nada, pero seguía sin hablar.

-Bueno… es decir… conocer a alguien por Internet y llegar a conocerlo en persona… es más, ¡Te he metido en mi casa!- Mariel sonreía como una quinceañera- esto es… es… es completamente adolescente… pero, no me arrepiento porque es muy difícil trabar amistad a mi edad y te agradezco que estés aquí y que seas mi amigo.

Snape estaba serio y la escuchaba atentamente, y aunque su corazón latía furiosamente su semblante estaba pálido, tragó saliva ya era hora de empezar a hablar- Yo debo confesarte que… nunca he tenido amigas, supongo que será debido a mi carácter, reconozco que no soy un hombre muy afable pero… bueno que… tú eres mi primera amiga y eso, y eso te hace tremendamente especial… para mí.

-Pues me siento muy feliz de ser tu primera amiga- Mariel le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aunque ella tubo que conformarse con media de Severus, después en completo silencio y sin dejar de mirarse ella le dio un sorbito a su taza.

-¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¿PARA CUANDO LOS NIETOS MUCHACHOS?!

-¡Puaaaaaaaj!- la triunfal entrada de Albus en la cocina hizo que Mariel escupiera el café sobre Severus- ¡Ah! Severo perdona… soy un desastre…

-¡¡SEÑOR DI… PADRE!! ¡¡SEÑOR PADRE!! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan poco discreto?! ¡POR MERLÍN!

-¿Merlín?- se extrañó Mariel mientras trataba de limpiarle la camisa a Severus con una servilleta de tela.

-¿Merlín? No… no… ¡POR UN DEMONIO!- gritó el Profesor agitando su puño en el aire.

-¡Venga muchachos alegría!- exclamó Dumbledore sin dejar de reír- No podéis engañar a este anciano, ¡Qué os he visto!- instintivamente tocó sus gafas de media luna- Estabais cogidos de la mano.

-¡Pues no… pues sí… ¡Pero NO!

Mariel se rió- Ay Severo, tú siempre taaaan elocuente…

-¿Pero no lo has oído? Mi padre solo dice barbaridades ¡Barbaridades!

-No te preocupes, a mí me gustas así- Mariel ya se había dado cuenta de que él era un poco gruñón pero bastante vergonzoso, y le dijo eso adrede para sacarle los colores.

-¡Santa Morgana!- exclamó Dumbledore juntando las manos y mirando al cielo- ¡Ya se han declarado su mutuo amor!

La Mujer tan solo se puso a reír como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

-¡Padre! ¡Ya! Ya… ya no inoportunes más… Nadie ha declarado nada…

-Yo he declarado que me gustas Severo…- dijo Mariel observando las mejillas del Profesor de pociones pero, no se sonrojaban.

-¡Por las orejas de los gnomos de gringotts!- volvió a exclamar Albus abrazando a Mariel- ¡Mañana mismo celebramos la boda en Hogwarts!

-Merlín, Morgana, Gnomos y Hogwarts… Qué obsesión tenés con las novelas de Harry Potter, Alberto- apuntó la Mujer sin dejar de reír.

-Potteeeeer- Snape cambió su cara drásticamente, no es que antes estuviera muy contento pero ahora sí que daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Severo? ¿No te gustan las novelas de J.K. Rowling?- preguntó Mariel en un tono más serio.

-Lo odio…- musitó el Profesor apretando los dientes.

-Pues yo pensaba que las adorabas- añadió la Mujer con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Y claro que le gustan- intervino Dumbledore- pero es un bromista… Y bueno ¿Para cuando los nietos?

-¡PADRE! No hay nietos- contestó Snape en tono amenazador- convéncete, Ya soy muy mayor para eso y Mariel no está en edad de…

-¡Severo!- lo interrumpió la Mujer con un falso gesto de ofensa- ¿Cómo que no estoy en edad? Todavía soy joven.

-Por supuesto, es solo que… claro que eres joven- Snape trataba de excusarse por lo que acaba de decir- y muy bella Mariel, pero… no… esto, claro… pero no puede ser ¿no?

-Claro que puede ser- dijo Mariel volviendo a sonreír- ni que estuviera menopausica.

-No, no, aún eres joven para eso, es evidente…

-Hacéis una pareja formidable- dijo Albus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su muchacho- me recordáis a mí y a Minerva cuando éramos novios… que tiempos aquellos… Recuerdo que el mago Borrás…

-¡Padre!- Snape lo tajó- no es momento para contar anécdotas.

-Es momento de quitarte esa mancha- añadió la Mujer- tengo unas toallitas quita-manchas que hacen maravillas- abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina y sacó una cajita de cartón- son estupendas- dijo frotando la mancha con una de las toallitas.

-Eso lo hago yo más rápido- dijo Albus sacando su varita.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Mariel.

-¡Padre! ¡Eso no!- Severus apartó a Mariel y de un zarpazo le quitó la varita.

-Qué extraño- pensó ella- otra vez el "palito de madera" y estoy casi segura de que han salido unas chispitas de la punta, aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado…

-Guarda eso Padre… guarda eso…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- de repente Mariel comenzó a chillar y se abrazó a Snape señalando la ventana- ¡¡EL PERROOOO!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!- de la varita de Dumbledore salió un rayo de luz blanca, que atravesó la ventana rompiéndola he hizo que el perro desapareciera.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose, con la cara pálida y sin saber que decir.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Quiénes sois?!- Mariel estaba aterrorizada, y sin quitarle la vista encima a esos extraños hombres fue retrocediendo hasta que quedó acorralada contra la lavadora.

-Mariel, te lo puedo explicar…- comenzó a decir Snape con voz preocupada.

-A mí no… a la policía- contestó la Mujer empuñando un tenedor para defenderse.

-Muchacha, esto es magia- intervino Albus tratando de hacerle entender a bigi quienes eran- no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo soy Director de la escuela…

-¡¡Cállate Dumbledore!!- gritó de repente Snape poniendo su famosa cara de mortífago- No intentes arreglar las cosas o lo estropearás todo más, creí haberte dicho que guardaras la varita.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- Mariel estaba histérica, no sabía lo que había pasado pero no lo podía comprender- ¡Sois unos chalados! ¡Estáis locos! ¡Obsesos de una novela infantil! ¡Trastornados! ¡Harry Potter no existe! Ni Dumbledore, ni Snape…

-Él es Snape- la cortó el anciano señalando al Profesor de pociones.

-¡Estáis locos!

-¡Señor Director! ¡Cállese!- Severus se estaba desquiciando, no iba a ser fácil explicarle a una muggle que gran parte de aquellas cosas que dicen los cuentos, son ciertas.

-No se llama Severo, si no Severus, Severus Snape- dijo Albus con firmeza- y es Profesor de Pociones en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

-Sí, ya estoy más convencida, ahora iros los dos de mi casa- exigió Mariel empuñando más alto su tenedor- antes de que empiece a gritar y las vecinas llamen a la policía.

-Mariel por favor, por favor tranquilízate, no somos criminales, no vamos a hacerte daño…- Severus sentía como una especie de angustia, mezcla de odio hacia el director por haberlo estropeado todo y miedo por… por llegar a perder esa amistad que había brotado entre ella y él.

-Severus no insistas, para los muggles ver es creer, pues que lo vea…- Dumbledore hizo unas florituras en el aire con su varita, se escuchó un siseo y sin más, el tenedor que sostenía bigi se transformó en una mariposa lila que comenzó a revolotear sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Ah!- la Mujer se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir- Vale, creo…- y acto seguido se desmayó en los brazos del Profesor.

-Mariel… Mariel…

-Apártate Severus, debemos desmemorizarla.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Snape sacó su varita sin soltar a bigi y apuntó al anciano.

-Es un delito hacer magia delante de un muggle, apártate Severus.

-Te he dicho que no la toques- contestó el Profesor con una afilada voz bastante amenazadora.

-¿Por qué? Dime porqué no quieres que la desmemorice…

Snape se quedó callado, con la varita en alto y mirando de reojo a Mariel que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-¡Dímelo!- exigió el anciano en tono enfadado.

-No quiero que me olvide- contestó el hombre en un susurro guardando su varita y apartando la mirada.

-Es lo que quería escuchar muchacho- Dumbledore sonrió- seguro que Minerva me recibe en el castillo con todos los honores, te has enamorado.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!- Severus parecía ahora más enfadado que antes, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir despotricando, Mariel despertó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Quién haces aquí y que eres tú?! Digo… digo… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Mariel iba a levantarse pero, como que de repente se sentía muy a gusto entre aquellos brazos…

-Mariel no te asustes, y no huyas de mí, somos magos, la magia existe, te lo puedo explicar- Snape hablaba rápido y con desesperación- yo… yo…

-Muchacha ¿Nos crees ya, o quieres más pruebas?- preguntó el anciano.

La Mujer comenzó a hacer gestos afirmativos con la cabeza, y finalmente dijo- sí… creo… os creo… tenedor… mariposa… magia… lo he visto ¿Verdad?

-Sí- dijo el Profesor sonriendo un poco y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Necesito ordenar mis ideas, esto… esto es… ¡Impactante! La magia existe… existe… ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!- Mariel soltó un grito seguido de una risa histérica mientras saltaba y agitaba las manos- ¡¡La magia existe!! ¡¡JAJAJAAJAJAJA!!

Los dos hombres estaban serios, y se miraban de reojo mientras Mariel daba saltos por la cocina.

-Debimos desmemorizarla Severus…

-Creo que sí… se ha vuelto loca…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡¡AAAAAAAH!! ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

Un ave negra de cola amarilla entró por la ventana rota y le entregó una carta a Dumbledore.

-Qué pájaro más extraño- dijo Snape acercándose al anciano.

-Es un yapú- explicó la Mujer mirando como el ave se iba directo al bote de galletas- un ave típico de aquí. ¿Os ha dado una carta? En los libros salen lechuzas…

-Se suelen utilizar las aves autóctonas del país, para que pasen desapercibidas ¿Qué dice la carta?- preguntó el Profesor de pociones.

-Justo, lo que estaba esperando… es una citación del Ministerio de Magia de Buenos aires…

-¿Aquí hay Ministerio de Magia?- bigi se sentía como una niña, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar.

-Pues sí…- le contestó el Anciano.

-¿Y tú eres Albus? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

-Sí muchacha, el mismo.

-¡¡ALBUS ESTÁ EN MI CASAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

-Relájate Mariel- le pidió Snape ojeando la carta.

-Sí, sí… ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? ¿No te había matado él… SNAAAAAPE!!

-Es obvio que no- dijo Severus de mala gana- eso se lo inventó la estúpida Squib.

-¡¿J.K es Squib?! ¿Y por qué se lo inventó? ¿Qué pasó aquella noche?

-Bueno calma, pues…- Snape trataba de hacer memoria aun que en realidad no se le había olvidado- Cierto viejo y cierto estudiante repelente, salieron del castillo al caer la noche…

-Sí, sí, a buscar Horcruxes ¿Verdad?

-No, en realidad los Horcruxes no existen, fue un rumor que salió porque Voldemort era casi imposible de vencer.

-¿Y a donde fueron?

-Se fueron de juerga… Todos en el colegio luchando con los mortífagos y ellos dos cenando y tomando copas por ahí…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mariel boquiabierta.

-Sí, y te diré más…

-Muchacho, no creo yo que haga falta que le sigas contando esas cosas…. Además de que tenemos prisa, hay que ir al Ministerio…

-Es mi momento de gloria, el Ministerio pude esperar- le espetó Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa- la squib mató al fabuloso Dumbledore en sus novelas porque… quedaba mucho más heroico que decir que se había quedado fuera de juego porque se intoxicó gravemente la noche en la que salió a cenar con… Potter.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! Que decepción… Se intoxicó con la comida ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

-Severuuuus… me estás dejando en mal lugar.

-Ella merece saber la verdad.

-¿Y que hiciste tú?- le preguntó la Mujer al Profesor.

-Yo…- Snape se puso cómodo, eso era una larga historia- estaba…

-¡Tenemos prisa! No es preciso que le cuentes ahora cómo has ganado tantas condecoraciones- lo interrumpió Dumbledore- debemos ir al Ministerio ¡ya!

-¿Puedo ir yo también?

-Desde luego- le dijo el anciano mirándola sobre sus gafas de media luna- pero ¡ambos! Tendréis que corroborar todo lo que yo diga, si no, nos puede caer una buena sanción por esto.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN……………….10.1**

-Podríamos habernos aparecido- refunfuñó Snape dejando paso a una Señora para que bajara del autobús.

-Eso hubiera sido echarle más leña al fuego- inquirió Albus que miraba con asombro el interior de este "nuevo" medio de transporte- nos han citado por haber hecho magia delante de una muggle, solo nos faltaba aparecernos con ella.

-¡Y qué más da!- Snape estaba de pie, y se balanceaba con el ajetreo del autobús y los empujones de la gente- ya hubiéramos llegado.

-Si es por el tiempo muchacho, no te preocupes, estamos de vacaciones- contestó el anciano apegando su cara al cristal de la ventana- y en la carta nos indicaron perfectamente como llegar al Ministerio.

-¿Y cómo se llega al Ministerio?- preguntó Mariel que estaba sentada junto a Albus.

-Es muy sencillo, este autolús…

-¡Autobús!- lo corrigió Snape con voz agria.

-Eso he dicho yo muchacho, autobús… este autolús, nos dejará justo en la parte posterior del Ministerio, una vez allí debemos decir quienes somos y el motivo por el que hemos ido, y ya está, sencillo.

-Vaya- Mariel quedó un poco decepcionada- y yo que pensaba que íbamos a usar una cabina telefónica o que nos colaríamos por un retrete.

-Mariel- Snape se puso muy serio- no debes creer todas las barbaridades que esa loca escribe… por un retrete… haberse visto… un mago como yo… retrete… vergüenza…

El Profesor se giró refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras que Mariel reflexionaba eso de colarse por un retrete, no era higiénico… después de un largo semi-silencio, porque Snape no dejaba de refunfuñar, Dumbledore les anuncio que ya habían llegado.

-¿Es aquí?- se extrañó la Mujer.

-Aquí mismo, vamos muchacha, no te separes de mí.

-¿Aquí?- Insistió Mariel- Esto es la torre de los ingleses, no tendrá más de cuatro alturas y ese terrible reloj ahí arriba, no puede ser el Ministerio de Magia, ni si quiera es un edificio, ¡Es una torre! ¡Estrecha! ¡Pequeña y vieja!

-Es una torre, estrecha, pequeña y vieja a tus ojos muggles- le dijo Snape ofreciéndole el brazo tras los insistentes y llamativos gestos que estaba haciendo el anciano, que no pasaron inadvertidos por Mariel la cual sonrió un poco- Sígueme, y yo haré que lo veas.

-Uy muchacho- lo interrumpió el anciano empezando a caminar- eso último que has dicho me recuerda al galán de aquella película que a Minerva le gusta tanto ¡Rosmualdo el enamorado! ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí- contestó el Profesor de mala gana, ya estaba el viejo soltando sus indirectas con eso de que se había enamorado- cada navidad me toca tragarme esa película.

-¿Y quién es Rosmualdo?- preguntó Mariel cogida al brazo de Snape.

-Un mentecato- dijo Snape fijando la mirada al frente.

-Según Minerva, es un actor mago, muy guapo, y en esa película él le dice a la chica, ¡Cásate conmigo y yo haré que veas amaneceres más puros!- exclamó Albus alzando un dedo- Minerva siempre llora en ese trozo, y es justo lo que mi muchacho te ha dicho.

-Bueno, Severus no me ha dicho que me case con él- Mariel se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir, pero le había cogido gusto a eso de pinchar a Snape tratando de sacarle los colores a ese cetrino rostro.

-Señor Director… Señor Director…

-Ha sido la muchacha Severus- dijo Albus guiñándole un ojo a ella.

-Pero usted ha empezado Señor Director… y no me haga enfadar… Señor Director…

-Bueno, bueno muchacho, cálmate, ya hemos llegado y no queremos causar mala impresión dejando que nos oigan discutir sobre cuando te casarás con la moza.

-¡Señor Director!

Mariel reía abiertamente acariciando el, repentino, apretado puño de Snape, tratando de que se relajara.

"Buenos días" (Una voz masculina salió de la pared trasera de la torre) "Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia de Buenos Aires, por favor identificación y motivo de la visita"

-¡Oh!- la Mujer dio un pequeño respingo, colocándose detrás de Snape- La de veces que he visitado esta Torre y ahora me doy cuenta de que las paredes hablan.

"Identificación incorrecta, inténtelo de nuevo por favor"

Mariel se tapó la boca, dejando que hablaran los dos hombres.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Identificación correcta, motivo de la visita por favor"

-Tengo una citación por haber empleado la magia delante de una muggle.

"Correcto, por favor espere a que los demás se identifiquen. Identificación por favor"

-Severus Tobías Snape.

"Identificación correcta, por favor, motivo de la visita"

-Tengo una citación por el uso indebido de magia delante de muggles.

"Correcto, por favor espere a que los demás se identifiquen. Identificación por favor"

-¿Me toca a mí?- preguntó la Mujer un tanto sorprendida.

"Identificación incorrecta, por favor inténtelo de nuevo"

-Uy… uy…. Caramba pues…

"Identificación incorrecta, por favor inténtelo de nuevo"

-Que pibe tan boludo, un poco más de paciencia- protestó Mariel frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose ridícula por estar hablándole a una pared.

"Identificación incorrecta, por favor inténtelo de nuevo"

-Dile tu nombre- le susurró Snape que, extrañamente, le pareció divertido verla peleándose con la voz.

-Me llamo Mariel Bignone.

"Identificación correcta, motivo de la visita por favor"

Mariel dudó un poco- ¡Yo soy la muggle!- exclamó de mala gana esperando que después de todo la voz le dijera eso de incorrecto.

"Correcto. Pasen por favor, acudan al décimo piso, denuncias y pleitos por el uso indebido de la magia, feliz estancia en el Ministerio"

-¡¿Décimo piso?! ¡¿Me está tomando el pelo?!- para el asombro de los dos hombres Mariel se puso a gritarle a la pared. -¡Aquí no hay tantos pisos! Además… ¡Abra la puerta! ¡¿O pretende que atraviese la pared?!

-Eso mismo Mariel- le dijo Snape tomándola del brazo y empujándola hacia la pared.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...10.2**

Aferrada al brazo de Snape, bigi sintió por todo su cuerpo como esa pared la succionaba mientras todo se volvía oscuro... pero solo durante unos segundos.

El interior de la torre nada tenía que ver con el exterior, las paredes eran altas y el suelo de un mármol brillante, aún que no era el "palacete" que ella esperaba encontrar había quedado bastante sorprendida.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamó bigi boquiabierta- Pero creo que... me esperaba algo más... algo más parecido a lo que JK cuenta en sus libros...

Snape la interrumpió- Esa... Mujer- pronunció con rabia- jamás había puesto un pie en el Ministerio de Londres hasta que escribió los libros... no se te olvide que es una squibb y ningún asunto mágico la requería en el Ministerio...

Mariel lo miraba entre sorprendida y expectante.

-Créeme- continuó el hombre- si te digo que este Ministerio me parece más impactante, grande y moderno, que el de Londres. Aquellas instalaciones son muy viejas, casi milenarias y eso no lo oculta ni la magia.

-Muchachos, por aquí- intervino Albus señalando el ascensor y entrando en él- ¿Ves bigi? Esto es lo que te comentaba de camino, los ascensores mágicos son mejores que los muggles, les hablas y te hacen caso... no es preciso que te pongas a tocar botones sin saber a dónde vas- el anciano aclaró su garganta y dijo con voz firme- Décima planta, denuncias y pleitos por el uso indebido de la magia- el ascensor esperó a que subieran otras personas, dijeron a dónde querían ir, cerró sus puertas y comenzó a subir.

Lo del ascensor no era tan diferente, así que no llamó mucho la atención de bigi- Pero Severo... digo... Severus- dijo sonrojándose, aún no se lo podía creer que aquello fuera verdad- esperaba ver otras cosas, no se... quizá la estatua esa que cuenta el libro que hay con varias criaturas o un montón de chimeneas por las que entren las brujas y magos...

-¡Vaya estupidez!- protestó Snape mirando al techo y soltando un suspiro- Hoy en día nadie tiene chimenea en su casa, es una práctica muy antigua y muy insegura, por eso nunca se ha empleado en el Ministerio, cualquiera que supiera la dirección podría entrar...

-¡Ah! No lo había visto así...

-Tú es que te lo crees todo- inquirió Snape señalándola con el dedo- y lo de la estatua otra tontería, los centauros son otra especie distinta a las nuestras con leyes propias, se podría decir que tienen sus propios Ministerios y leyes, nada tienen que ver con los Ministerios de magia... Además, ya te he dicho que lo de los libros son puras mentiras...

-Bueno, como tú digas- contestó bigi encogiéndose de hombros- total, yo nunca he visto a un centauro... nada puedo opinar...

"Décima planta, denuncias y pleitos por el uso indebido de la magia" (Una voz habló dentro del ascensor y se abrieron las puertas).

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!- una Mujer bastante gordita pero muy elegantemente vestida se acercó a los dos hombres y les estrechó la mano- Me llamo Yasiré y soy la Ministra de magia, y estos de aquí son mis colaboradores- dijo señalando a un grupo de Mujeres y hombres muy bien vestidos.

-Es un placer Yasminé...- contestó Albus haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Yasiré...- lo corrigió Snape por lo bajo.

-Sí, sí... Yasiré... es un placer haber tenido el gusto de conocerla pero no creía que fuera necesaria la intervención de los más altos cargos en este asunto.

-Compréndalo caballero- habló la Ministra- cuando nuestros trabajadores supieron que dos grandes hombres como ustedes, famosos e importantes, estaban en el país y habían incumplido una de las más sagradas leyes de la magia, yo misma quise hacerme cargo del asunto- la Mujer parpadeó coquetamente mirando al anciano- seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación y no es más que un mal entendido ¿Verdad?

-Así es mi queridísima Señora- contestó Dumbledore haciéndoselas de galán.

-Pero no nos quedemos aquí ante el ascensor, vayamos a la sala de juntas... estaremos más cómodos- la Ministra se aferró al brazo del viejo y echó a caminar, seguida de bigi que hizo lo mismo con el brazo de Snape ante las miradas curiosas de los allí presentes.

-¡Bienvenidos al Ministerio!- saludó el secretario personal de la Ministra cuando vio llegar al grupo- Pasen por favor.

Aquella habitación no tenía mucho de diferente a una sala de reuniones muggles, una mesa grande, sillones cómodos... nada en particular.

-Señor Dumbledore, siéntese aquí... a mi lado- le pidió la Ministra.

-Llámame Albus... Yasiré- le contestó provocando que esta se sonrojara- y tutéame.

-Como tú digas... Albus- contestó la Ministra sonrojándose más- Bueno, hablemos del caso, usted es Mariel ¿verdad? La muggle que os ha visto haciendo magia- bigi asintió con la cabeza- Albus comprende que... si no hay un motivo satisfactorio a esta Mujer habrá que desmemorizarla.

-¡¡QUÉ DIIIIIIICE??- grito Mariel saltando de la silla- Óigame bien, por muy Ministra que sea usted no crea que va a poder ponerme las manos encima ¡¡HASTA AQUÍ PODRÍAMOS LLEGAR!!

-Siéntate Mariel- le pidió Snape algo avergonzado- no hará falta llegar a ese extremo.

-¡¡SEVERUS!! ¡¡Te exijo que me defiendas como es debido!!- bigi estaba muy enfadada, y a Snape le gustaba que, de vez en cuando, fuera tan temperamental- ¡¡Y no pienso sentarme hasta que esto se aclare!!- bigi pensó que más que nada por si le tocaba salir corriendo antes de que le quitaran la memoria.

Entonces Dumbledore sonrió sospechosamente y se dirigió a la Ministra- Yasiré, varias leyes en mi país han salido de mi puño y letra, así que no dude de que conozco las salvedades en las que un muggle sí puede presenciar un acto mágico, y aquí tenemos una de esas salvedades...

Snape no se lo vio venir, quizá estaba ansioso por salir de allí y no prestó atención a la inquietante cara del anciano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la Ministra- prosigue Albus.

-Mariel es la prometida del Profesor Severus Snape, no hemos fijado la fecha de la boda pero estás invitada... te avisaremos a su debido tiempo.

Bigi empalideció, esperando cualquier reacción "peligrosa" de Severus, pero para la sorpresa de ella y del anciano, tan solo dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es una gran noticia!- exclamó la Ministra poniéndose en pie y dándoles dos besos a la pareja de tortolitos- La boda de un gran héroe de guerra es un gran acontecimiento para el mundo mágico y no dude que asistirá a su enlace representación del Ministerio de Buenos Aires.

-¿Asunto resuelto... Ministra?- preguntó Snape con un deje de aburrimiento.

-Desde luego que sí, y tenga por seguro que en cuanto se haga pública la noticia ningún Ministerio de magia volverá a molestarlo.

Snape supo en ese momento que sus vacaciones junto a bigi ya no serían tan tranquilas...

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...10.3**

-¡¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! Dos semanas llevamos encerrados en casa de Mariel... la prensa mágica se apelotona en la puerta del patio- Snape se paseaba por la cocina, con los brazos tras la espalda y mirando al suelo, estaba francamente de mal humor- hasta han tenido que desmemorizar a un par de muggles... ¡¡Esas periodistas locas van chillando por la calle que "aquí vive Severus Snape"!! ¡¡SEÑOR DIRECTOR!! ¡¡Cómo pudo soltar tal tontería en el Ministerio??- se giró hacia el anciano golpeando sobre la mesa- ¡¡Cómo pudo decir que me iba a casar con Mariel?? ¡¡ES UNA SOLEMNE TONTERÍA!!

-Estoy de acuerdo- los interrumpió Mariel a la vez que abría un paquete de galletas para desayunar- en que tal vez, Albus exageró un poco... bastante... ¡demasiado! con lo de la boda pero yo...-titubeó un poco, quizá ese no era el mejor momento para hablar de ciertas cosas- verás Severus yo... yo... bueno, da igual.-Mariel echó a un lado su taza de café y agachando la cabeza se levantó y se encerró en su dormitorio.

-¡Severus!- Dumbledore también se levantó y se puso frente a él- Muchacho... tienes la sensibilidad en la punta de... de los pies.

-Pero... pero...- el Profesor miraba al anciano con desconcierto- ¿Y yo qué he dicho?- no entendía la reacción de Mariel.

-Será lo que no has dicho- puntualizó Albus poniendo una mano en el hombro de Snape- se que tenías muchas ganas de conocerla, y además he sido testigo de que has pasado dos semanas maravillosas junto a ella, vamos muchacho, nunca te había visto tan feliz, ni si quiera cuando le diste a Harry en la cara con la bludger.

Snape sonrió al recordar las gafas rotas de Potter- Reconozco que ella es distinta pero... pero no...

-Severus- Albus se sentó y le puso azúcar a su café con leche- Fuiste muy valiente en la guerra pero como hombre eres muy cobarde.

-¡No me llames cobarde!- protestó el Profesor enfureciéndose.

-Entonces enfrenta tus propios miedos y... y dile a esa Mujer lo que sientes por ella- se había acabado el tiempo, debían regresar a Londres y si no conseguía que esa pareja se consolidara, Minerva nunca dejaría que regresara a casa con ella.

Snape no dijo nada, se quedó quieto mirando por la ventana a las periodistas. Sin quererlo hizo un breve repaso a lo que había sido su vida, le gustaba ser Profesor pero cuando el curso acababa en Hogwarts la soledad de su casa le hacía enfermar, desde que falleció su madre siempre había estado solo al regresar al hogar, y ahora no tenía con quien compartir tantas victorias.

-¡¡MALDITA SEA DUMBLEDORE!!- el Profesor salió de la cocina dando un fuerte portazo y se dirigió al dormitorio de bigi.

-Todo marcha... todo marcha...- pensó el anciano al quedarse solo.

-Mariel ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó Severus abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, pasa- ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, sin hacer nada más que pensar.

-Mariel- Snape se quedó de pie a cierta distancia pero le habló con un tono amable- Albus y yo debemos regresar hoy mismo a Londres...

-Lo se- bigi quiso llorar pero, ya era demasiado adulta para eso- las despedidas me ponen tristes "Sev".

-No he venido a despedirme- contestó el hombre dando un paso adelante pero sin inmutar la expresión de su rostro.

-Ya claro...- Mariel levantó la cabeza buscando la mirada de Snape- supongo que solo es un "hasta luego", volverás a verme ¿Verdad?

-No- dijo con firmeza el Profesor- Quisiera que nos acompañaras... que me acompañaras... a mí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó bigi incrédula pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Mariel- Snape se acercó un poquito más- soy un hombre testarudo, huraño, rencoroso, tengo mal genio, no soy un alarde de virtudes como creen esas brujas tontas de ahí fuera, y a pesar de todo puedo jurarte que... sí tengo sentimientos.

-"Seeeev"- Mariel se sonrojó y se levantó poniéndose frente a él.

-Déjame... déjame continuar- dijo Snape despasándose un botón de la camisa, sentía que... ya empezaba a faltarle el aire- no tengo nada mejor que ofrecerte pero, te ofrezco todo lo que soy ¿Querrás acompañarme a Londres?- hundió la mirada en los zapatos esperando la peor de las respuestas.

Mariel lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la boca, su primer beso- Yo también te quiero e iría contigo al fin del mundo.

Snape iba a corresponder ese beso cuando:

-"¡¡URRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"- se escuchó gritar al anciano detrás de la puerta.

-Mariel... haz las maletas- dijo Snape retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared- nos vamos ya- y salió del dormitorio con su cetrino rostro pintado de rojo.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...10.4**

-¡Señor Snape! ¡Señor Snape Por favor! ¡Unas palabras para la revista corazón de bruja!

-¡Señor Snape! ¡Las lectoras del quisquilloso se preguntan si son ciertos los rumores de que se casa!

-¡Por favor Señor Snape! ¡Aira Manna para la lechuza matutina! ¡¿Esta Mujer que le acompaña es su prometida?!

-¡Señor Dumbledore! ¡Soy reportera del Profeta! ¡¿Es cierto que usted será el padrino de la boda?!

-¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍII!! ¡¡FUERA HE DICHO!!- gritó el Profesor empuñando su varita- ¡¡LEVICORPUS!!

Las decenas de periodistas quedaron "patas pa-rriba", y la mayoría con las bragas al aire.

-¡Seveeeeerus!- Mariel se quedó patidifusa, apretando contra sí su bolso de mano- Si alguna vez discutimos, no se te ocurra hacerme eso.

Snape sonrió ampliamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo- Adelante... Señora mía.

La puerta de la casa del Profesor, al final de los hilanderos se abrió sola, y a pesar de que en el interior todo se veía oscuro, bigi entró rápidamente espantada por los gritos de las periodistas.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa- dijo Snape entrando después de ella y de Albus y cerró la puerta- ¡¡FINITE INCANTATEM!!- se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la calle y tras unos insistentes quejidos todo quedó en silencio.

Bigi curioseó la casa- Creía que estaría más abandonada, no se... más polvorienta.

-Supongo que Auri es la culpable de que todo reluzca como el oro- añadió Dumbledore iluminando el recibidor.

-¿Quién es Auri?- preguntó bigi entrando a la sala de estar.

-No se dónde se habrá metido- dijo Snape que estaba retornando el equipaje a su tamaño original- pero seguro que no tardas en conocerla, debe estar escondida por alguna parte.

-¡Caramba! ¿En esta habitación es dónde le hiciste la promesa inquebrantable a Narcisa?- preguntó Mariel sin apartar la vista de los viejos libros de las estanterías.

-Ya te he dicho un millar de veces- habló Snape con aburrimiento- que no te creas nada de lo que dicen los libros... ¡Promesas irrompibles!- exclamó con indignación- todo el mundo rompe alguna vez una promesa, si fuera tan fácil... medio mundo mágico estaría muerto.

-Supongo que tienes razón- contestó Mariel sonriente.

-¡¡UUUUuuuuuUUUaaaaAAAAAHhhh!!- Dumbledore dio un espantoso grito y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡¡POR MIL DEMONIOS!!- exclamó Snape- ¡¿Pero qué ocurre?!- Mariel, hábilmente ya se había puesto a la retaguardia del Profesor.

-¡¡CORRER!! ¡¡CORREEEEEEEEEEER!!- dijo Albus pasando de largo y encerrándose en el baño.

-¡¡AAAAAAH!!- gritó Mariel.

Una especie de fantasma apareció levitando ante ellos, tenía una cara horrible, el rostro pálido, los ojos hundidos y la lengua le colgaba hasta la altura de la barbilla.

-¡¡MUERTEEEEE!! ¡MUERTE!!- gritó el fantasma agitándose en el aire.

Snape quiso coger su varita pero no fue lo bastante rápido, el fantasma se lanzó sobre su cuello ferozmente.

-¡¡TOMAAA!! ¡¡TOMAAA!!- a pesar del miedo que tenía, bigi tomó su bolso y golpeó al fantasma tan fuerte cómo pudo- ¡¡SUÉLTALO!! ¡¡SUÉLTALO!!

Algo raro pasó, el fantasma soltó a Snape y retrocedió, ya no parecía tan grande como mucho mediría medio metro, y poniéndose una de sus fantasmagóricas manos en la cabeza, se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¿qué ha sido eso?!- Mariel estaba pálida, y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora- Yo me voy a mi casa... ¡Pero qué espanto!

Snape la miraba entre feliz y estupefacto, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Ya ha pasado el peligro?- preguntó Albus saliendo del baño con recelo- no penséis que he tenido miedo... solo es que... que me apretaban las ganas de ir al baño.

La pareja directamente lo ignoró, no iban a ponerse a discutir habiendo un fantasma rondando por la casa.

-Sí "Al" cómo tú digas- contestó bigi nerviosamente observando el cuello de Snape- ¿Te duele, cariño?

Además de feliz y estupefacto, ahora estaba sonrojado, le había llamado cariño... aunque bigi bien sabía que jamás le debería llamar así en público- Sí, sí, estoy bien- dijo Snape mirando hacia lo alto de la escalera- es que me ha pillado por sorpresa, nada más.

-Cariño... ¿La casa está embrujada?- preguntó Mariel atemorizada- Yo a ti te veo muy tranquilo y nos acabamos de llevar un susto muy grande... en los libros dice...

Snape la miró y alzó una ceja.

-Bueno cariño, no es que yo me crea todo lo de los libros pero casas embrujadas también hay en el mundo "mugre"...

-Muggle- la corrigió Snape con amabilidad.

-Muggle, muggle... ¿Y si nos aparece un boggart?

-Pamplinas- dijo Albus desde la cocina.

-¿Es otra inventada de J.K.?- se extrañó Mariel.

-No se de que te extrañas- le contestó Snape indicándole con la mano que pasara a la cocina- la mente humana es muy complicada e inaccesible como para que cualquier bichejo pueda leer tu mente y descubrir tus miedos.

-Aah...- bigi tan solo asintió con la cabeza- Entonces ¿De dónde ha salido ese fantasma? Yo no estoy nada tranquila cariño, casi te mata.

-No era un fantasma- dijo Severus con un tono de Misterio- a mi parecer era algo peor...

-¡¡"CLAAAACKSS"!!- de repente un vaso explotó.

-¡¡Aaaah!!- bigi se asustó y miró a todos lados por si atacaba de nuevo el fantasma.

Severus prosiguió hablando con tono firme y bien alto- Me temo que hay una criatura diabólica en la casa- otro vaso comenzó a tintinear- y si vuelve a estallar un vaso, será lo último que haga.

-Severus... no te entiendo- dijo la Mujer con resignación.

-Ya lo entenderás.

-Ya basta... ya basta... dejaros de cháchara- los interrumpió Dumbledore que ya lo había entendido todo- este anciano tiene hambre y ya va siendo hora de hacer la comida, fijaros en la hora que es.

-Está bien, comamos, después desharemos las maletas y te enseñaré la casa- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Mariel- y más te vale no alejarte mucho de mí, temo que los... "ataques"... puedan seguir.

La Elfina les había dejado la despensa llena, así que con cuatro hechizos y la colaboración de bigi pronto comenzaron a comer.

-Esta comida mágica ha estado deliciosa- felicitó Mariel a los cocineros- buena de verdad.

-¿Queréis café?- preguntó Albus alegremente.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar se escucharon unos ruidos en el salón, parecían llamas dentro de la chimenea y uno de los cuadros habló:

-"La Señora Minerva McGonagall desea entrar a la casa, ¿Acepta usted la visita?"

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...10.5**

-Sí- contestó escuetamente Snape- la acepto.

Acto seguido las llamas disminuyeron y entró McGonagall a la casa quitándose la túnica de viaje.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la Profesora- Hola Albus- la Mujer tenía el rostro serio, pero se quedó mirando a bigi con curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes querida esposa- contestó Albus con resentimiento- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-He leído la prensa- contestó ella fijando la vista en Snape- y no sabía si lo que se decía era cierto- ahora posó su vista en Mariel- o era otra de tus tretas- añadió mirando a Albus- así que, en cuanto supe que habías regresado de Argentina, vine aquí de inmediato.

-¿Y cómo sabías que nos fuimos a Argentina?- preguntó el Director con extrañeza- aún no he descubierto tu secreto, no se cómo puedes saberlo todo.

-Soy bruja Albus- dictaminó Minerva agitando un dedo- no lo olvides... Entonces, ¿qué hay de cierto en todos esos rumores?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Mariel.

-Minerva- intervino Snape- los rumores no son del todo ciertos- caminó hacia bigi y para la sorpresa de la Profesora la tomó de la mano- nadie... a excepción de Albus... ha hablado de Matrimonio pero sí es cierto que Mariel es mi pareja formal. Por cierto, permitir que os presente, Mariel ella es Minerva McGonagall, nuestra brillante Profesora de Transformaciones.

-Es un placer- dijo Mariel con nerviosismo- tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de conocerla.

-¡Severus!- exclamó Minerva juntando las manos- ¡Qué alegría! ¡qué alegría!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en largos años- no pudo evitar darle un fuerte achuchón a Snape, a fin de cuentas lo consideraba como a un hijo.

-Vamos Minerva, vamos- la alentó Snape más tieso que un palo, eso de ir abrazando a la gente no era lo suyo, con abrazar a bigi ya le sobraba.

-¡Hija mía!- volvió a exclamar la Profesora soltando a Snape y abrazándose a Mariel que aunque no sabía que hacer no dejó de sonreír.

-Profesora McGonagall espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo bigi correspondiendo el abrazo- tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle...

-Minerva, Minerva- dijo la Profesora mirándola a la cara- llámame Minerva y no se te ocurra hablarme de usted- bigi sonrió- Yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte... ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Dónde os visteis por primera vez? ¿Cuándo se te declaró? ¿Qué hace vuestro romance anunciado en la prensa extranjera?

Mariel se sintió abrumada con tanta pregunta pero esto, prometía una larga conversación.

-Querida esposa- la interrumpió Albus todavía resentido- y después de que me echaras de casa... y después de tanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Albus haz café- le dijo McGonagall sin prestarle mucha atención- Mariel y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-Pero... pero...- Albus balbuceó viendo como su esposa se sentaba en un sillón junto a bigi.

-"Sev" cariño, sácanos las pastitas que trajimos de Argentina- le pidió Mariel sin ni siquiera mirarlo, estaba muy emocionada por tener delante a tan fabulosa Mujer y solo tenía ganas de hablar con ella largo y tendido.

-Eh... eh... Sí... claro- algo sorprendido, el Profesor de pociones fue a la cocina seguido del Director, cumplieron con las órdenes que habían recibido de sus respectivas Mujeres y regresaron al salón- Aquí tenéis- Snape puso dos platos de loza blanca sobre la mesa con las pastitas.

-Y aquí está el café- añadió Albus al que le seguían flotando cuatro tazas azules con el borde dorado con sus respectivos platitos.

-Gracias Albus- dijo Minerva cogiendo una pastita- y ahora iros.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Dumbledore estaba a punto de sentarse y dio un respingo quedándose de pie.

-Las Mujeres vamos a hablar, así que los hombres sobran- contestó Minerva mirando a su marido con severidad- iros a la cocina y no molestéis.

Snape no dijo nada y miró a Mariel en busca de su apoyo, pero Mariel parecía estar conforme y siguió sin mirarlo, estaba concentrada sirviendo el café.

-Está bien... está bien...- dijo Albus con resignación y los dos hombres salieron del salón dejándolas solas.

-No me puedo creer- se quejó Dumbledore comenzando a limpiar lo que habían ensuciado durante la comida- que mi esposa, después de dos semanas sin verme, me tire del salón, primero me tira de casa y ahora me tira de tu salón.

-Y yo no puedo creer- continuó Snape poniendo cara de mortífago- que estando en mi casa no pueda estar ni un minuto a solas con Mariel ¡Es mi Mujer! ¡Quiero intimidad!

-Pues yo no quiero estar a solas con la mía, pero me debe una disculpa- dijo el anciano pasándole a Snape uno a uno los platos para que los guardara.

-¡Ese es tu problema! El mío es que tengo la puerta de la casa abarrotada de periodistas locas, un anciano chalado en la cocina y a su esposa en MÍ salón con MÍ Mujer... y por si fuera poco tengo a una elfa desquiciada que se ha pensado que esto es la casa del terror.

-Ojalá que Auri entre ahí ahora y les de un buen sustazo- dijo Albus sonriendo mientras se imaginaba la escena.

-Lo dudo mucho- se lamentó el Profesor secando los vasos- estando Minerva delante... Auri no se atreverá a mover ni un dedo.

-Ahí te doy la razón- otorgó el anciano- mi esposa da más miedo que una noche de tormenta.

Ambos se rieron sin dejar de limpiar.

-¿Y te has fijado en cómo Minerva me miraba la barba?- preguntó el anciano.

-Sí... te ha crecido bastante en dos semanas- dijo Snape alzando una ceja- no me extrañaría que te trasquile antes de que os vayáis de mi casa.

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma!- protestó el Director- si es preciso me encierro en la cocina y no salgo de aquí nunca más... igual me da perder mi puesto de Director en Hogwarts, pero volver a perder la barba ¡NUNCA!

-Señor Director, no se cómo decirle que quiero intimidad, ni se le ocurra volver a amenazar con encerrarse en mi cocina.

-Es que no entiendes que a mí la que me intimida es Minerva- se excusó Dumbledore haciendo reír a Snape- Sí, sí... tú ríete, pero esas dos cotorras ya llevan una hora hablando y seguro que están tramando contra nosotros.

-Tonterías Albus- dictaminó Snape aunque no muy seguro.

-Vamos, vamos muchacho...- Dumbledore se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina- quiero saber de que están hablando esas dos.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...10.6**

-¿Quieres decir que se te declaró esta mañana?- Minerva hablaba eufórica, parecía una adolescente y no dejaba de agitarse, dando saltitos en el sillón.

-Esta misma mañana Minerva- afirmó Mariel dándole un sorbo a su taza- y después...

-¡¿Después qué?!- preguntó la Profesora tapándose la boca.

Mariel se sonrojó- Después le besé.

-¡Aaaay!- exclamó McGonagall aplaudiendo- ¿Y qué hizo él?

-_No me lo puedo creer_- protestó Snape agazapado detrás de la puerta- _le está contando nuestras intimidades._

-¿Él?... Nada... no hizo nada- contestó Mariel dejando la taza sobre la mesa- "Al" nos interrumpió, se puso a gritar ¡Urra! detrás de la puerta.

-_Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer_- rezongó el anciano apartando la oreja de la puerta- _le está dando motivos a Minerva para que no me deje volver a casa. _

-¡Este hombre!- exclamó Minerva frunciendo el ceño- siempre es igual de inoportuno, se va a enterar cuando lo pille a solas.

_-¡¿Lo ves muchacho?! ¡¿Lo ves?!-_ se quejó Dumbledore- _No me gusta que tu Mujer y la mía se lleven bien... ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta nada!_

-No creo que lo hiciera con mala intención- explicó bigi- pero "Sev" estaba a punto de besarme cuando tu marido gritó... qué lástima.

_-¡Y sigue metiendo cizaña!-_ exclamó el anciano dando una patada al suelo.

_-Pero tiene razón ¡Nos interrumpiste!-_ lo acusó Snape- _Minerva sabe bien lo que se dice... eres un viejo inoportuno._

_-¡¿YO?! Viejo inoportuno ¡¿YO?!_

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- Minerva se inclinó para coger otra pastita- no lo haría con mala intención pero... es que este hombre no tiene modales, parece un niño... desde luego... mi marido no es más que un viejo majadero.

_-¡¿YO?! Viejo majadero ¡¿YO?! _

_-Sí tú, y cállate ya- _pidió Snape crispado- _te van a oír y se van a dar cuenta de que las estamos espiando._

-Así que...- prosiguió hablando Minerva- habéis tenido a mi marido apegado como una lapa durante dos semanas... Deduzco que no habéis estado solos aún ¿Verdad?- preguntó haciendo un gesto pícaro.

-Pues no... no... no hemos tenido tiempo de... de eso...- contestó Mariel- quizá esta noche...

Severus cerró los ojos y se sonrojó pensando en "esta noche".

_-¿Esta noche qué muchacho?-_ preguntó Albus inocentemente- _No he oído bien._

_-¡Nada Albus! Nada..._

_-¿Cómo qué nada? ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche, eh pillín?- _Dumbledore había puesto una de esas caras de tonto, y le dio con el codo mientras le preguntaba.

-¡Ay sí!- dijo Minerva aplaudiendo otra vez- esta noche todo ha de ser perfecto, me llevaré de aquí a Albus antes de la cena, para que podáis ir entrando en calor... Entre tú y yo- añadió muy sonriente y algo colorada- no le conozco ningún noviazgo a Severus pero... solo con verlo se sabe que debe ser un primor en la cama.

Las dos Mujeres echaron a reír, mientras que Snape hundía el cuello dentro de su casaca.

-Sí es verdad que está en buena forma- dijo muy divertida bigi- una noche lo vi en calzoncillos ¡Casi me da un ataque!

_-Je, je, je, muchacho, eso fue cuando Auri la atacó haciéndose pasar por un perro_- dijo Albus riendo- _¿Te acuerdas?_

_-También recuerdo que tuve que dormir todas las noches en calzoncillos porque cierto viejo verde sacó de mi baúl, apropósito y con alevosía, mi camisón-_ contestó Snape con tono agrio y cara de mortífago.

-Si vieras a mi marido en calzoncillos sí que te daba un ataque- dijo Minerva carcajeándose- ¡Qué lástima da el pobre sin ropa!

Ahora el que reía era Snape- _¿Has oído eso? Ja, ja, ja..._

_-No he oído nada- _dijo Albus de mala gana.

-Solo espero que no haya ningún contratiempo- añadió Mariel algo más seria- en esta casa ocurren cosas muy raras...

-Es normal que encuentres extrañezas en el hogar de un mago- explico la Profesora- hay cosas que funcionan diferente... y no pienses en contratiempos ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué Severus se rompa una pierna?

Algo... escondido en la oscuridad... no iba a dejar que nada ocurriera esa noche, y eso de romperle una pierna al Señorito... era drástico, pero sonaba eficaz.

En el piso de arriba se escucharon fuertes ruidos, como si arrastraran muebles.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- preguntó Mariel alarmada.

-Imagínatelo- dijo Minerva con despreocupación- estos hombres deben de estar jugando con los muebles... cosas suyas...

-Sí claro- bigi sonrió- los hombres a veces pueden resultar muy infantiles.

Pero los hombres sabían que no habían sido ellos.

_-¿Quién hay arriba?-_ preguntó Albus sacando su varita.

_-Pues si no me equivoco, debe ser Auri_- dijo Snape mirando hacia las escaleras- _desde que hemos llegado no se ha dejado ver, algo debe estar urdiendo._

_-¿Echamos un vistazo?_

_-No es necesario- _dijo Snape volviendo a agazaparse tras la puerta- _Ya aparecerá cuando le de la gana._

Los ruidos volvieron a repetirse una y otra vez, como si atravesaran toda la planta superior.

-Estos hombres... estos hombres...- musitó Minerva sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

¡¡"RRRRRRAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAASSSRRRRRRRRR"!!

-¡ALBUS! Deja de montar ese escándalo- gritó Minerva enfadándose y mirando al techo- estos hombres...

¡¡"RRRRRRASRRRRRAAAAAASSSSRRRRRRRR"!!

_-¡¿Pero qué?!_- Snape se giró rápidamente, y ahí estaba la raíz del ruido, en lo alto de la escalera, tambaleándose en el último escalón, había un armario de roble enorme.

¡¡"CATAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"!!

El mueble cayó escaleras a bajo, rasgando las paredes y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

_-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!-_ los dos hombres gritaron, el golpe era inminente.

-¡Severus! ¡¿A qué estáis jugando?!- preguntó Mariel gritando sin levantarse de su asiento.

-¡¡CORREEEE!! ¡¡CORREEEE!!- gritó Albus pero no les dio tiempo.

Cuando ya lo tenían encima saltaron tratando de esquivarlo pero no fueron muy lejos... Cayeron sobre él que, al redolar por las escaleras, estaba boca arriba con las puertas abiertas.

_-¡¡PARA ESTO!! ¡¡PARA ESTO!!-_ pidió Albus cerrando la puerta y quedaron los dos encogidos en el interior.

_-¡¡POR UN DEMONIO!! ¡¡POR UN DEMONIOOOOOOOOO!!_

¡¡"PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"!!

El trompazo fue directo... directo contra la puerta del salón.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- las Mujeres gritaron asustadas, Mariel se apartó lo más que pudo apoyándose contra la pared mientras que, Minerva, sacó la varita en un acto reflejo.

La puerta se vino a bajo, y el armario se deslizó pasando por delante de la chimenea hasta golpearse contra la librería del fondo dónde quedó detenido.

-¡¡MERLÍN BENDITO!!- exclamó Minerva viendo como los libros caían sobre el armario.

-Voy a buscar a Severus- dijo Mariel hiendo hacia la demolida puerta- Que me explique por qué nos ha tirado un armario ¡¡Severus!! ¡¡Severus!! ¡¡Dónde estás?! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-Aquíiiiii... aquíiiiii...- se escuchó un leve sonido, como un lamento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó bigi.

-Parece que viene del armario- Minerva empuñó su varita más alto.

-Aquiiiiii... iiiii... aquíiiiii...

-¿Severus?- preguntó Mariel susurrante.

-Apártate- le pidió Minerva, y haciendo brillar a su varita las puertas del armario se abrieron dejando ver su interior.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus!- bigi fue rauda a sacarlo de allí- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho? Esto no será una costumbre mágica... ¿Verdad?

Snape salió muy mareado de allí, pero no se había roto nada, con la ayuda de Mariel fue dando tumbos hasta el sofá y se tumbó.

-¡Albus! ¡¿Qué gamberrada es esta?!- gritó Minerva tirándole de la túnica para levantarlo.

-Ay... mi espalda... mi espalda...- se lamentó el anciano- aaaaay...

-Mira Albus, parece que Poppy solo vive para sanarte a ti la espalda- protestó McGonagall lloriqueando- ¡Vayámonos! ¡Vayámonos! Ya me explicarás qué es lo que has hecho.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11...**

-Hace un rato Sabry ha visto llegar al Señor Director al castillo con la Señora McGonagall, Sabry quiere saber si el Señorito Snape está en su casa.

-Sí, el Señorito llegó a casa esta mañana con el Señor Director y... con...

-¿Con...? ¡Habla! Sabry quiere saber.

-El Señorito está en casa con su novia de Argentina, Auri presiente que esa pérfida arpía lo ha cazado bien cazado.

-¡¿Cómo?! Sabry piensa que Auri debió impedirlo.

-Auri hizo todo lo que pudo, Auri los siguió hasta Argentina pero los planes de Auri no salieron bien... Y esta mañana Auri intentó espantar a la zarrapastrosa caza Señoritos para que se fuera pero... pero Auri tampoco lo consiguió, incluso Auri le tiró un armario.

-¿Y Auri los ha dejado solos en casa? La alcahueta se lo estará comiendo a besos.

-Auri necesitaba ayuda, Auri necesita que Sabry la ayude además, Auri sabe que no estarán haciendo obscenidades, el Señorito Snape estaba dentro del armario que Auri le tiró a la pecaminosa, Auri duda que el Señórito pueda mover ni un solo dedo.

-Bien hecho Auri, pero Sabry opina que deberíamos ir allí inmediatamente y no dejarlos solos ni un minuto más.

Pocas eran las veces que este par de Elfinas se ponían de acuerdo en algo y hablaban con civismo, pero esto era un asunto de fuerza mayor, maquinaron un plan maquiavélico y tras recoger los bártulos de Sabry chasquearon los dedos y se fueron juntas a la casa del Señorito Snape.

-¿Seguro que no te duele nada cariño?- preguntó bigi que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Snape.

Severus estaba todavía tumbado aunque ya hacía rato que se le había pasado el mareo- No te preocupes Mariel, estoy bien, ha sido solo el susto, ¡Por un demonio! no creí que la elfa esa cochina fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos, espero que se haya ido de la casa porque como la coja... como la coja...

-Tranquilo cariño, no te sulfures... ¿Sabes? Ya no se qué creerme y que no de los libros, precisamente yo pensaba que eso de los elfos domésticos era una estupidez de J.K.- bigi se inclinó y besó la frente del hombre- me lo creo solo porque tú lo dices.

-Ver es creer- dictaminó Snape abrazándola cuando la tubo cerca- Al fin solos...

-Sí... ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó Mariel en un susurro.

-¿Qué tal esto?- Severus la apretó contra sí, besándola en el cuello, la cara, los labios... y metió sus manos bajo el fino suéter azul de bigi.

Solo unos instantes antes un par de Elfinas habían llegado a la casa, y estaban escondidas junto al sofá, pegadas a la pared fuera del alcance de la vista de la pareja.

-Severus... Severus... Severus no pares...- rogó Mariel despasando la casaca del Profesor.

El hombre estaba ardiendo- no pararé así se nos caiga la casa encima... Mariel... Mariel...

-Severus...

-Mariel...

**¡¡DOOONG!! ¡¡DOOONG!! ¡¡DOOOOONG!! ¡¡DOOOOOOOONG!! **

-¡¡POR UN DEMONIO!!- un estruendo muy cercano sacó a Snape de su... "concentración"; este se puso en pie de un salto tirando a bigi al suelo.

-¡¡AAAAaaaaaay!!- gritó la Mujer al caer, tratando de poner su sujetador en el sitio.

-¡¡Quién anda ahí?? ¡¡AURI!! ¡¡Sal de donde estés!!

Bigi se puso en pie, tenía la respiración muy acelerada tanto por el susto como por... su anterior "concentración".

-¡¡AURI!!- volvió a gritar el hombre descamisado.

Se escucharon dos chasquidos, y en su lugar habían dejado una olla y un cucharón de metal.

-Maldita sea- protestó Snape arrastrando las palabras- ¡¡Auri, no saldrás viva de esta casa!!

-Severus y ¿Por qué no la buscamos? No ha de andar muy lejos- preguntó Mariel recogiendo el cucharón y la olla del suelo.

-Es inútil, ya has visto que con un chasquido puede desaparecer- explicó Snape mirándola- podríamos recorrer toda la casa y no la pillaríamos.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esa Elfa boluda?- dijo bigi frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

_¡¡CHOOOOOOOOOOF!!_

Se escuchó otro chasquido y sobre la cabeza de bigi cayó un chorretón de agua dejándola empapada.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH!! ¡¡Severus!! ¡¡Tienes que hacer algo de inmediato!!- gritó la Mujer agitando las manos.

-Claro... ahora mismo te quito esa ropa- dijo en un tono seductor y caminó hacia ella.

-¡Que no! ¡Que no!- protestó bigi golpeándole en las manos- ¡Con la elfa! ¡Haz algo con la elfa!

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ejem...- Snape carraspeó su garganta dando un paso atrás- por supuesto... sí, sí... esto... yo... era lo que iba a hacer, pero... tendrás que cambiarte de ropa ¿No?- dijo poniendo cara de pilluelo, ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esto de tener pareja.

Mariel sonrió y se acercó al hombre para hablarle en el oído- tienes a una terrorista como empleada del hogar, cariño... y no pienso hacer "nada" hasta que no la domestiques... quien sabe lo que pueda hacernos a la próxima.

-Si es preciso la mato- dijo Snape poniéndose serio- anda vamos, te enseñaré el dormitorio y te cambias de ropa arriba.

Snape cogió su varita de donde la había dejado, en el interior del armario, y se fueron al recibidor donde aún seguía el equipaje. Hizo una graciosa floritura con ella, ante la atenta mirada de bigi que no se perdía detalle, he hizo levitar su baúl y las maletas de su nueva compañera.

Cuando subían las escaleras Severus se paró a mirar el destroce que había hecho el armario- fíjate en las paredes- le dijo a Mariel- se ha rasgado todo el papel... lo puso mi madre hace muchos años ¿Sabes? La casa casi no ha cambiado desde que era niño.

Bigi notó algo de melancolía en la voz del hombre- bueno cariño... es un papel muy bonito y seguro que tiene arreglo, a fin de cuentas eres mago y puedes arreglarlo ¿no?- dijo no muy segura.

-Sí, sí claro- asintió Snape siguiendo su camino- luego lo repararemos todo, media casa esta destrozada y tengo un armario ropero incrustado en la estantería del salón...

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...11.1**

-Auri tiene remordimientos- se quejó la Elfina en algún rincón de la casa- ¿Sabry ha escuchado al Señorito? Auri ha destrozado el papel de pared de la difunta Señora Eileen... ¡Ay!

-Y Auri también ha destrozado el armario de roble de la difunta Señora Eileen- añadió Sabry alcanzándole un pañuelito a la otra Elfina.

-Y también la biblioteca y la puerta del salón de la difunta Señora Eileen- concluyó Auri sollozando.

-¿Y de qué murió la difunta Señora Eileen?- preguntó Sabry acercándose a Auri.

-Auri no sabe si en realidad murió, nadie lo sabe, lo que averiguó Auri es que la difunta Señora Eileen y su difunto marido, el difunto Señor Tobías se fueron de safari hace 21 años a alguna selva Africana y... y nunca más se supo.

-Es un drama- opinó Sabry conteniéndose las lagrimitas- ¿Y cómo sabe Auri todo eso?

-El Señor director se lo contó a Auri hace 5 años atrás, cuando Auri entró a trabajar en Hogwarts, y también le contó a Auri que el difunto Señor Tobías era un Señor muy bueno y que estaba muy enamorado de la difunta Señora Eileen, nada que ver con lo que la squib majadera ha dicho en sus libros que Auri quemará algún día.

-Sabry piensa que Auri y Sabry no tardarán en ser difuntas si el Señorito Snape sigue enfadado con ellas y las encuentra- dijo la Elfina tragando saliva.

-Auri cree que Sabry tiene razón aunque Auri no se arrepiente de haber molestado a la pecaminosa y Auri no va a dejar que se salga con la suya, pero Auri necesita que su Señorito Snape la perdone.

-Sabry sabe lo que hacer- dijo saliendo de su escondite- ¡Vamos!

Ya habían pasado un par de horas mientras deshacían el equipaje y por turnos, no fuera que este par volviera a "concentrarse", Severus y Mariel se ducharon.

-¿Cenamos en casa o quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- preguntó Snape con un pantalón de vestir en la mano derecha y con su camisón gris en la izquierda.

-Pues si no te importa- dijo Mariel señalando la mano izquierda del hombre- estoy muy cansada y preferiría ponerme el pijama y cenar tranquilamente en casa... si a alguien no le da por prenderle fuego a la cocina... claro...

Ya sin ningún tipo de reparo, Snape se quitó el albornoz quedando totalmente desnudo delante de bigi, pero no se "concentró", dedicándole una pícara sonrisa se puso el camisón (que a ella le parecía ridículo) y la ropa interior.

Mariel se puso roja a más no poder, sintió que de repente tenía mucho calor pero... no se tapó los ojos y ahora le tocaba a ella quitarse el albornoz de caballero que llevaba puesto- Por dios... o... Por Merlín Severus... no me mires mucho que ya no tengo 20 años- dijo descubriéndose.

Snape no apartó la mirada, quería verla, lo ansiaba- Mariel...- fue caminando hacia ella dispuesto a decirle la cosa más bonita que su carácter le permitiera- ...tú... eres digna de amar Mujer, y ninguna niña de 20 años podría ganarte en belleza- todavía desnuda la rodeó con sus brazos hundiendo los labios en su cuello.

-Severus... yo... Severus...- bigi susurraba pero no atinaba a decir nada en concreto.

-Shhhh...- el Profesor la hizo callar, cuando...

_¡¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_

-¡¡MIERDA!!

-¡¡POR UN DEMONIO!!

La luz se apagó y algo golpeó la pared del dormitorio sobresaltándolos, acto seguido volvió la luz y... el armario que estaba tirado en el salón había vuelto a su sitio.

-¡¡AAAH!!- bigi se apartó de Snape y corrió a ponerse el pijama, entonces sonó otro chasquido y la ropa del Señorito, que estaba plegada sobre la cama, voló hacia el armario colocándose en completo orden, pero la de ella... no.

-¡Ha sido la elfa! ¡Ha sido la elfa!- gritó bigi fuera de sí- ¡Me va a matar a sustos! ¡Severus! ¡Me va a matar!

-Tranquilízate Mujer... yo... ¿A qué huele?- se extrañó el hombre abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-Parece que alguien está cocinando- dijo Mariel respirando más profundo- ¿Es la elfa?

-Supongo que sí- contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros- vamos a la cocina y no te separes de mí.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...11.2**

-Estoy agotado pero... aún me quedan fuerzas para algo- Snape sonrió y... eso que ponía era cara de libidinoso, cogió a bigi en brazos, salieron de la cocina, llegaron al recibidor, subieron las escaleras, cruzaron el pasillo y al llegar al dormitorio... todavía estaba la ropa de ella sobre la cama- Vaya...- dio un soplido y la dejó en el suelo.

-Espera, espera cariño, que ahora mismo la despejo- bigi se abalanzó sobre la cama cogiendo la ropa por montones y tirándola al suelo. Después se tumbó y haciendo un gesto con la mano le dijo- ven aquí... cariño.

Le había fascinado el modo en el que trataba sus pertenencias en tal de estar con él, Snape sonrió, al menos ya sabía que valía más que un montón de ropa- Como desees.

Ni falta hizo apagar la luz, el mago dejó su varita a un lado pero visible, por si acaso, y ambos se escondieron bajo las sábanas jugueteando, ¡El tiempo que hacía que ninguno de los dos jugaba a esas cosas!

Snape se comportaba como un caballero, pero por lo contrario bigi era demasiado adulta como para andarse con remilgos, para la sorpresa del Profesor, la Mujer comenzó a darle tirones a su camisón rompiéndolo con las uñas.

Severus ya estaba casi afónico de gemir cuando dos Elfinas entraron al cuarto, se ocultaron bajo las ropas de Mariel tiradas por el suelo y se colocaron a los pies de la cama.

-¡Prepárate Mortífago!- gritó bigi dando un salto y se puso encima del hombre, mirándolo a los ojos y de espaldas a las intrusas.

-Espera... espera...- susurró Snape, cogió su varita y señalando a bigi lanzó un hechizo, su pijama desapareció dejándola desnuda ante él.

La Mujer empezó a besarle el torso desenfrenadamente cuando... Snape divisó cuatro orejas a sus pies- ¡¡AAAAH!!- gritó de rabia, pero bigi lo interpretó como un grito de placer, por lo que continuó a lo suyo cada vez más fuera de sí.

Las Elfinas asomaron la cabeza dejándose ver claramente, el Profesor hizo un gesto horrible indicándoles que se fueran inmediatamente de allí.

-¿Qué haces con la cabeza... cariño?- preguntó bigi acariciándolo y con los ojos medio cerrados.

Snape no quería echar a perder ese momento, echaría de allí a las Elfinas como fuera y sin que ella se diera cuenta- nada... nada...- se apresuró a contestar- es que... he tenido... un espasmo de placer...- eso había sonado ridículo.

-Que tonterías dicen los hombres cuando se excitan- pensó bigi sin hacerle mucho caso.

De nuevo Severus repitió el gesto- ¿Ves? Otro espasmo- Las Elfinas negaron con la cabeza, no pensaban irse de allí así como así.

"EXPELIARMUS" Snape les propinó un hechizo no verbal, pero a las Elfinas les dio tiempo a agacharse, el rayo de luz pasó de largo golpeando en la pared.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó bigi parando y girando la cabeza.

-¡He sido yo!- con una mano Snape le cogió la cara y con la otra alzó su varita- he sentido tanto placer de repente que no he podido evitarlo.

Mariel sonrió- ¿Y por qué no dejas la varita en la mesilla? No creo que te haga falta... para esto...

-¿Y ahora qué digo?- pensó Snape- no... no, es que... me da morbo.

-¿Morbo?- Mariel hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Es... es... la fantasía sexual de todo mago, ir dejando escapar hechizos involuntariamente según va aumentando el placer...- el hombre la abrazó provocando que bigi volviera a la carga.

Otra vez las Elfinas asomaron la cabeza, y otra vez Snape les mandó un Expalliarmus, así lo hicieron tres o cuatro veces hasta que...

"EXPELLIARMUS"- ¡Aaaaaah!- algo había hecho bigi que consiguió arrancarle un profundo gemido al hombre, Snape se descontroló del todo, cerró los ojos y gimió, y el hechizo...

_"¡¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"_

...el hechizo fue a dar contra el dosel de la cama que cayó sobre ellos, dando por terminada la noche.

-Pérfida, arpía, pecaminosa...- al día siguiente un par de Elfinas, en algún rincón de la casa, celebraban su victoria.

-Auri brinda por la bendita cama de la difunta Señora Eileen, si no llega a ser por ella... la pecaminosa hubiera terminado su jueguecito.

-¡Salud!- exclamó la otra Elfina bebiendo- pero Sabry se dio cuenta de que la pecaminosa casi lo consigue... ¡Es muy lista!

-Cierto, quizá Auri y Sabry deban tomar otras medidas.

-Quizá Sabry y Auri deban pedir ayuda...

-Quizá sí... quizá...

En el salón de la casa se encontraba la feliz y magullada pareja:

-Severus Tobías Snape, te lo advierto... ¡Ni una sola fantasía erótica mágica más!- protestó bigi que no sabía nada de la intrusión elfina- Me niego rotundamente a que esa varita entre en mi cama...

-¿Aun te duele la cabeza Mariel?- la interrumpió el hombre tocándole la frente.

-¡No me haces caso Severus! Y te lo digo muy enserio... O ella o yo- sentenció la Mujer enfadándose.

-Tú, tú Mariel- se apresuró a contestar- prefiero dormir con Mujeres que con palos de madera.

-¡¿Qué otras Mujeres?!- preguntó bigi dando un respingo en el sofá.

-No... no...- Snape empalideció y comenzó a tartamudear- yo... yo no... no... yo... no he querido decir eso, Mariel no hay más Mujer que tú en esta casa.

-Pues en la puerta tienes unas cuantas- le reprochó haciéndose la indignada; y la verdad es que entre admiradoras y periodistas era fácil llegar a contar hasta cien Mujeres.

-Esas no son nada, no son Mujeres para mí- Snape ya empezaba a crisparse un poco- además están ahí afuera no aquí dentro.

-¡¿Qué insinúas con eso?! ¡¿Qué aprovechas cuando sales a tirar la basura para acercarte a ellas?

Severus tomó Aire, debía analizar la situación- Mira Mariel si estás enfadada por lo de anoche, ya te he pedido mil veces perdón y, te he jurado que a partir de ahora nada de magia en la cama...

Comieron en absoluto silencio bigi tenía cosas en las que pensar, lo que en realidad le molestaba era no poder pasar cinco minutos a solas con Severus, él era su hombre ¡SUYO! y de nadie más, y empezaba a cansarle el no poder disfrutar de él pero... a fin de cuentas la culpa no era suya.

-Lo siento Severus- se lamentó bigi recogiendo la mesa- te he dicho cosas muy injustas.

Snape fue hacia ella sonriente y la abrazó por detrás- te confieso que he disfrutado viéndote celosa.

-Malandrín, malandrín...- la pareja comenzó a hacerse arrumacos cuando la chimenea chisporroteó y un cuadro del salón anunció una visita- ¡¡MIERDA!!- bigi ahogó un grito.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...11.3**

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Hijo de mis entrañas!- la Señora Eileen Snape hasta el momento difunta entraba a la casa con su marido y cubría de besos a su hijo.

-¡Mamá! Mamá haz el favor- protestó Severus- tengo visita... ¡Papá dile algo!

-¡Pero si es normal hijo mío!- ahora el exdifunto Señor Tobías se acercaba a su hijo y le palmeaba la espalda- en cuanto nos enteramos vinimos de inmediato ¡Un hijo huraño no se casa todos los días!

-¿Es esta la afortunada? ¿Es esta cariño mío?- preguntó la madre de Snape señalando a bigi, luego sin esperar respuesta fue hacia a ella y la estrujó en un abrazo.

-¡Que contentos estamos hijo!- exclamó el Señor Snape- Hacía años que nos habíamos convencido de que no te casarías nunca ¡Que ganas tengo de que vengan los nietos!

-¡Ningún nieto papá! ¡Ningún nieto!

-Claro que sí hijo, claro que sí, y esfuérzate para que sea nieta- continuó su padre- yo ya tuve un niño y me salió muy antipático...

-¡Papá!- protestó Severus con gesto de fastidio.

-...pero muy inteligente eso sí- añadió el Señor Tobías- y de mayor se hizo un héroe... claro que- bajó la voz y se dirigió a bigi- de niño era muy feo.

-¡Papá que te he oído!

Mariel sonreía incrédula a la supuesta madre de su pareja, a caso... ¿No se suponía que estaba muerta?

-Bueno, vale, acomodaros pero no os instaléis, Mariel y yo vamos a la cocina a... a... a lo que sea, ahora venimos...- era evidente que Snape le debía una explicación a bigi.

-Dime Severus... ¿En que casa de locos me has metido?- preguntó bigi sentándose.

-Está bien, te lo voy a explicar, mi madre y mi padre no están muertos...

-Eso ya lo se Severus... ya lo se...- dijo la Mujer con un tono de desesperación.

-Sí... claro... lo que sucedió es que...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Pues...- parecía que a Snape le avergonzaba aquello que debía decir- siendo yo mayor de edad, mi madre y mi padre hicieron un viaje a algún rincón de África y allí encontraron su verdadera vocación... según ellos... resolvieron quedarse allí hasta que alcanzaran sus propósitos y a mí no me resultó difícil vaticinar que nunca lo alcanzarían así que... le dije a todo el mundo que habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias para evitarme las preguntas...

-Y... ¿Puedo saber cual es ese propósito que te ha hecho mentirle a todo el mundo?- preguntó Mariel cruzando las piernas.

Severus empalideció, no había cosa que lo indignara más en este mundo prefería hacer el ridículo de cualquier otra manera, pero a fin de cuentas bigi era su pareja y no le iba a mentir- avances científicos junto con larga investigación han demostrado que ciertos simios tienen casi la misma estructura genética que las personas... dicen que nos parecemos más de lo que creemos... así que... a mi madre y a mi padre no se les ocurrió otra cosa que intentar enseñarles a hacer magia a los orangutanes, ese par de venditos decían que iban a encontrar el eslabón perdido de la magia ¡El origen!

Bigi se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos pero no lo pudo evitar y echó a reír, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la casa- ¡Ay mi amor! Tienes razón, si mi vieja madre se fuera a la China a hacer disparates yo también diría que está muerta.

Un poco avergonzado Snape siguió hablando- He mantenido el contacto con ellos durante todos estos años, nos veíamos durante las vacaciones de verano, no he dejado de visitarles pero, no puedo comprender como se han enterado de que estoy en relaciones con una Mujer, a parte de mí solo sabían que mi madre y mi padre estaban vivos dos personas, Minerva, que dudo mucho que haya abierto la boca y...

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SOLICITA ENTRAR A LA CASA"- el cuadro del comedor habló sacando a Snape de sus dudas.

-¡Maldito viejo majadero!- gritó el Profesor hiendo raudo a encontrarse con Dumbledore.

-Llegamos en buen momento ¿Verdad muchacho?- preguntó Albus que salía de la chimenea seguido de Minerva- ¿Dónde está tu padre? Traigo una botellita de chinchón... ¡Una delicia!

-¡Señor Director! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que molestar a mi madre y a mi padre con sus estúpidos chismorreos?- Snape estaba enfurecido y cogía al anciano por su túnica.

-¿Cómo no les iba yo a decir que ya venían los nietos muchacho?- dijo el anciano tranquilamente y sonriendo- Dime donde está tu padre, venga, venga...

-Maldita sea...- Severus soltó a Dumbledore mirándolo con desprecio y se dio cuenta de que por allí no estaba su padre- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- se giró a mirar a Mariel que se encogió de hombros- hace un momento estaba aquí en el comedor... no se...

-¡Aquí estamos amor mío!- exclamó su madre bajando por las escaleras, llevaba puesto el pijama y una bata de ir por casa- ya nos hemos instalado en la habitación de huéspedes, hemos dejado la de matrimonio libre para ver si llega pronto el primer nieto.

-Nieta mi churri, vendrá una nieta- la corrigió el Señor Tobías que bajaba detrás de ella vestido de la misma guisa.

-¡Que no hay nietas!- protestó el Profesor.

-¡Hombre Tobías!- exclamó Dumbledore- Mira que botella de chinchón te he traído.

-¡Y tampoco nietos!

-Mariel muchacha, tráenos unas copichuelas- le pidió el Señor Tobías.

-¡Señor Director no alcoholice a mi padre!

-Ven, ven muchacho- le dijo Albus- siéntate con los hombres, aquí... como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡Mariel, haz algo!

Cuando se giró buscando a Mariel la encontró sentada con las Mujeres, enfrascada en una de esas conversaciones eternas que más valía no escuchar.

-Hijo, cariño, sírvele el té a mamá.

-¡No tenemos té, iros al bar!

-¡Ay hijo! Pues trae café... y unas pastitas.

-¡No tenemos dulces de ningún tipo!

-Sí Severus cariño, están en la despensa- dijo bigi distraída sin ni si quiera mirarlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces con el pijama puesto?- Snape dejó a las Mujeres por imposible y se sentó junto a los hombres.

-Pues hijo tú has dicho: no os acomodéis sin instalaros primero, y eso hemos hecho- explicó el Padre sirviéndole chinchón a su hijo.

-¡No es cierto!- Severus ya estaba muy enfadado, parecía que nadie le hiciese caso- Te has instalado aquí deliberadamente, yo no os he invitado.

-¡Hijo, que soy tu padre!

-Con más motivo... te recuerdo que estás muerto hace muchos años- le dijo Snape señalándole con el dedo- no puedes estar aquí.

-Bueno muchacho- intervino Albus- ahora puedes decirle a la gente que te habías confundido.

-¡¿CONFUNDIDO?! ¡Estás loco viejo pellejo! Estás loco- enfurecido se fue de allí y se encerró en su habitación- ¡¿Cuándo iba a poder tener un mínimo de intimidad con su Mujer?!

-Este chiquillo ha sacado el carácter de su madre, con lo tranquilo que soy yo- dijo el Señor Tobías vaciando de un trago su copa.

-Es la emoción de teneros en casa... la felicidad- repuso Dumbledore- No deberíamos dejarlo solo ni un segundo, hay que convencerle de que le pida en matrimonio a Mariel.

-Sí, sí... vayamos... no hay nieta si no hay boda.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...11.4**

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Sí que le cuesta a este niño traerle un café a su madre- protestó Eileen.

-Iré a echar un vistazo- bigi se encaminó a la cocina, al llegar notó frío, la ventana estaba abierta- Que raro- pensó. No había señales de que Severus hubiera pisado la cocina, así que preparó ella misma el café y las pastas, lo puso todo en una bandeja y cuando iba a regresar encontró en el pasillo un sujetador que evidentemente no era de ella, seguro que eso era de una jovencita todavía no muy dotada- ¡¿De dónde ha salido esto?!

Al oírla gritar las otras dos Señoras corrieron en su ayuda, y se encontraron a bigi zarandeando un sujetador y el café en el suelo.

-Mariel... mi niña... ¿Qué haces con tu ropa interior?- preguntó su "futura suegra".

-Usted no lo entiende Señora Snape- protestó bigi con enfado- ¡Esta porquería no es mía! ¡Hay una Mujer en la casa! ¡Y no lleva sujetador!

-¡¡Aaaaaah!!- Eileen y Minerva se pusieron las manos en la boca a la vez que exclamaban- ¡No puede ser! ¡No mi hijo! ¡No sería capaz de pegártela con otra estando su madre aquí!

-Yo no digo tal cosa- repuso bigi tranquilizándose- pero a ver como ha llegado esto aquí...

-¡¿Dónde están los hombres?!- preguntó exaltada Minerva que hasta el momento ni cuenta se había dado de que hacía largo rato que no estaban en el comedor.

-¡Ay!- exclamó la madre de Severus juntando las manos- ¡Que se han ido los tres de pendoneo! ¡Si lo veía yo venir!

-¡¿Y dónde está la botella de chinchón?- volvió a preguntar Minerva olfateando el aire.

Algo o alguien cruzó en ese momento por el pasillo del piso superior.

-¡Están arriba! ¡Están arriba!- gritó bigi cabalgando sobre las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio.

Las tres Mujeres entraron de sopetón a la habitación, encontrándose a los tres hombres metidos en la cama y viendo la vieja televisión muggle del Señor Tobías.

-¿Sucede algo Mariel?- preguntó Severus apartando un poco las sábanas.

-Eeeeeeh... no... ahora ya no... – Eileen le dio un codazo- bueno sí, sí... ¿Me puedes explicar de dónde ha salido esto?- preguntó bigi agitando el sujetador.

-Pues... ¿No es tuyo Mariel?

-No Severus no, no es mío.

-Entonces de mi madre pero... je, je- Severus sonrió un poco- debe tener muchos años ese sujetador porque dudo que ahora le venga.

-¡Severus Tobías Snape... Tú majestuosa madre sigue muy delgada!- protestó Eileen sonrojándose- pero tampoco es mío... huele a nuevo...

-Severus ¿De quién es esto?- insistió bigi dejando al hombre sin saber que responder.

-Es mío- intervino Albus con su acostumbrada voz tranquila.

-¿Tuyo?- se extrañó Minerva que se esperaba cualquier tontería de su marido.

-Sí Mujer es que... reconozco que estoy algo viejete y con la edad pues... se me han caído las tetillas- explicó Dumbledore no convenciendo a nadie- lo normal de la edad...

-Lo que eres es un viejete borracho- protestó Minerva saliendo de la habitación con las otras Mujeres.

-Quizá hayan sido ese par de Elfinas- comentó bigi bajando las escaleras- se han estado comportando de una forma muy extraña.

-Entonces no le demos más vueltas a este asunto- dijo Minerva- ese par es capaz de cualquier cosa, mal hizo Albus en enviar aquí a Auri.

-¿Mi hijo tiene Elfinas domésticas? ¡¿Dos?!- preguntó Eileen asombrada- Eso antaño significaba tener mucha categoría.

-Pues preferiría que no tuviera ninguna- protestó Mariel- son un fastidio... Bueno ¿Os quedáis a cenar? Ya va siendo hora...

-Pues sí Mariel, me temo que hoy me costará sacar a Albus de esa cama.

Otra vez enfrascadas en sus conversaciones, prepararon la cena, más o menos en la casa todo estaba normal solo que, de vez en cuando, se escuchaban carreras en el piso superior pero claro "debían de ser estos hombres haciendo tonterías... como siempre"

-¡Severus, bajar a cenar!- gritó Mariel al pie de la escalera. Pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Severus! ¡Bajar ya por favor!

-Déjame a mí Mariel, no importa lo que esté haciendo esto nunca falla- dijo Minerva- ¡Albus Dumbledore, baja ahora mismo o dormirás en la antena de la torre de astronomía!- pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- refunfuñó Eileen disponiéndose a subir- Tobías, salir de ahí- dijo dándole unos toques a la puerta pero nadie contestó- ¡La puerta está cerrada!

-¡Severus! ¿Estás ahí dentro?- preguntó bigi empujando la puerta... que no se abrió.

-¡Esa es la pecaminosa!- exclamó una voz familiar dentro del dormitorio.

-¡Auri, te he reconocido!- gritó Minerva- abre ahora mismo o... derribaré la puerta.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos desde fuera.

-¿Cuánta gente hay ahí dentro?- preguntó Eileen intentando algunos hechizos para abrir la puerta pero sin resultado.

-¡Oye tú Elfa!- gritó bigi con los brazos en jarra- ¡Deja salir a mi marido inmediatamente!

-¡No estás casada con él, guarra!- esa voz no era de Elfina sino de una Mujer joven.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Dime quién eres!- exigió Minerva empuñando su varita.

-¡Esto es un secuestro!- grito la voz de otra chica- atiendan a nuestras condiciones o no volverán a ver a estos tres hombres ¡Va en serio!

-¡Solo una pandilla de estúpidas querría secuestrar a mi marido!- gritó Minerva como respuesta.

-¡El viejo nos da igual!- dijo otra chica- pero no permitiremos que el Profesor Snape se case con la pecaminosa, ¡El Profesor es un bien común! No se lo llevará una estúpida que acaba de llegar.

-Son alumnas de Hogwarts- se lamentó Minerva- ya le decía yo a Albus que estaba preparando a un grupo de delincuentes juveniles y no a delicadas Señoritas, ¡Cuantas! Cuantas veces se lo avisé...

-¿Pero que clase de colegio es ese?- preguntó Mariel que no podía concebir una situación tan surrealista.

-¡Dejar que salga Severus y quedaros con los otros dos viejos!- gritó Eileen aporreando la puerta.

-¡No nos da la gana! ¡Que se vaya la guarra de esta casa y no vuelva nunca!

-¡Salir inmediatamente y no seréis expulsadas de Hogwarts!- las avisó Minerva que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡NO! ¡Y mil veces no!

Solo una persona en este mundo había conseguido ver enfadada de verdad a Minerva, y su poder era grandioso cuando se encolerizaba, alzó su varita y con la cara enrojecida convocó un hechizo que hizo estallar la puerta con una luz cegadora, la explosión fue tal que las tres Mujeres cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-¡¡CORRER!! ¡¡CORREEEEER!!

-¡¡SALIR DE AQUÍIIIII!!

Un barullo de jovencitas empezó a gritar y salieron escopeteadas pisoteando las Mujeres que yacían en el suelo.

En la calle ya no eran solo periodistas y admiradoras las que se copaban ante la casa, muchos curiosos habían sido atraídos por la explosión.

-¡¡QUÉ OCURRE AHÍ ADENTRO??- gritaban las periodistas.

-¡¡DÉJENNOS ENTRAR!!

Las asustadas estudiantes no tuvieron más luces que dirigirse hacia la puerta de la calle y abrirla, y fue peor porque, el gentío entró en avalancha, corriendo por toda la casa y fotografiándolo todo, al fin las reporteras habían conseguido un reportaje completo, le hicieron fotos a Mariel que seguía tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse, a Minerva, famosísima Profesora de Hogwarts, a la otra Señora que... no tardarían demasiado en descubrir su parentesco con Snape y al fin, cuando pudieron entrar al dormitorio se encontraron a los tres hombres maniatados y amordazados en la cama.

-¿Señora McGonagall, es este un juego salvaje entre familia?- preguntó una periodista.

-¿Por qué ha explotado la puerta del dormitorio?- preguntó otra.

-Y todas estas jovencitas ¿De dónde han salido?

-¿Profesor Snape, es usted un Pederasta?

Mucho iba a costar deshacer el entuerto, y largo iba a ser el tiempo necesitado para que este incidente se olvidara.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN...11.5**

-Vamos cariño, nos están esperando- dijo bigi mientras se maquillaba.

-Ve tú... yo me quedo encerrado en casa...

-Vamos Severus, ya nadie se acuerda del incidente.

-No es cierto- protestó el hombre- yo me acuerdo.

-Cariño, te guste o no debes salir algún día a la calle- explicó bigi retocándose el peinado- y no hay mejor ocasión que esta.

-¡Esta es la peor ocasión!- gritó Snape sacando la cabeza de la ducha.

-Me han dicho que la Ministra va a condecorarte, no puedes faltar.

-Tú puedes recoger el premio en mi lugar.

-Severus haz el favor- protestó la Mujer- no pienso ir a esa boda si no es cogida de tu brazo.

-Entonces nos quedamos los dos.

-¡Pero es la boda de Harry Potter!- insistió bigi.

-¡¡No me lo nombres!!

-Ya veo que J.K. acertó en algo- murmuró Mariel sonriéndose.

-A esa tampoco me la nombres.

-Severus date prisa, tienes la túnica de gala sobre la cama- le indicó bigi- y tu madre y tu padre ya hace rato que están en el salón esperando a que bajemos... me parece que tu madre se ha levantado por lo menos a las cinco de la mañana, menudo moño se ha hecho.

La puerta de la casa Snape, estaba libre de periodistas, el Ministerio tubo que actuar en esto, y las dos parejas salieron sin más problema a la calle. Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba y apenas aparecían perezosas nubes pasajeras, los pájaros trinaban, era un día perfecto.

-¿Dónde es la boda?- preguntó Mariel cogida del brazo de Severus.

-En la madriguera- contestó el Profesor ojeando la invitación- nos van a tener todo el día en la calle bajo el sol, mejor nos quedamos en casa.

-No seas niño- protestó Eileen que no dejaba de recolocarle la túnica a su marido- Hijo mío, todo el mundo va a esperar por verte, tú brillarás más que el patético de Potter, Mariel brillará más que la propia novia, y yo... yo voy a relucir muchísimo más que la gordinflona Señora Weasley, nunca me gustó esa familia... no tienen nuestra categoría, su tropel de hijos no tiene tanta categoría como el mío.

Cuan orgullosa estaba Eileen de su hijo, y le encantaba demostrarlo.

-¿Y yo churri?- preguntó el Señor Tobías- ¿Yo no voy a brillar?

-A ti ni se te va a ver- respondió Eileen- y haz el favor de no montar ningún número con Albus, no te acerques a él a más de mil metros.

Bigi sonrió mirando a su pareja ¿Acabarían ellos así?

-¡A la de tres!- dijo Severus alzando su varita- Uno... dos y...- desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera.

Cuando llegaron la ceremonia ya había terminado. Su presencia no pasó inadvertida e inmediatamente Albus se acercó a saludarles.

-¡Bienvenidos! Vaya muchacho, ya pensaba que no vendrías.

-Ya te dije en una ocasión que si venía lo haría después de la ceremonia- explicó Snape no muy sonriente pero sin dejar que bigi se soltara de su brazo.

-Recuerdo aquella ocasión- afirmó Dumbledore- y también recuerdo que te dije que acudieras a esta boda con una Mujer- miró a bigi emocionado, casi a punto de llorar- cogida de tu brazo, y así lo has hecho muchacho, lo has hecho...

-Vamos Albus, no es momento para balbuceos- dijo el Profesor poniéndole un brazo en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Lo se muchacho, lo se...- el anciano se secó las lágrimas y prosiguió hablando- y ahora te digo que te cases con ella... los nietos Severus... los nietos...

-Ya está bien... Señor Director... no es momento de hacerme enfadar- le advirtió el Profesor.

De entre la multitud de invitados que empezaban a repartirse por las mesas del convite apareció Minerva con dos Elfinas enganchadas en las faldas.

-No me mires así Severus- dijo Minerva dándoles un coscorrón a cada Elfina- ¡Al enemigo cerca! No me atrevía a dejarlas solas en la escuela, estoy segura de que se hubieran presentado aquí organizando una de las suyas- Minerva negó con la cabeza- y las he atado a mi falda con un hechizo, irán a donde yo vaya y si no, no irán.

-Señorito Snape, Auri quiere disculparse- dijo la Elfina con voz trémula- Auri estaba enajenada, Auri lamenta que aquellas periodistas perpetraran la santa morada de mi Señorito Snape.

-Sabry también lo lamenta, mucho muchísimo, más que Auri.

-No haga caso Señorito Snape, Auri lo lamenta mucho más.

-¡NO!- contestó la otra Elfina levantando la voz- ¡Sabry lo lamenta de una forma que Auri no puede superar!

-¡Mentira! Auri es la madre de las lamentaciones y eso Sabry no lo puede superar- empezaron a darse empujones haciendo tambalear a Minerva, mientras que Albus, como es natural, miraba la escena muy divertido.

-¡Ya basta!- les gritó Snape agachándose a su altura- Acepto vuestras disculpas, pero espero no volver a veros hasta que empiece el curso en Septiembre, Mariel y yo necesitamos tranquilidad e intimidad...

-Los nietos Auri, los nietos- lo interrumpió Albus para hablarle a las Elfinas.

-Auri sabe que la Señorita Mariel ya está muy mayor y que si Auri la sigue molestando ya no le dará tiempo a tener los nietos del Señor Director- dijo la Elfina mirando a Albus- Auri promete no volver dejarse ver hasta Septiembre.

-Sabry también lo promete, y si es preciso Sabry no se deja ver hasta Octubre.

-¡Basta!- gritó otra vez Snape- No volváis a empezar.

Las Elfinas se miraron guiñándose un ojo.

-Auri y Sabry quieren cerrar el trato dándole un abrazo al Señorito Snape- las Elfinas abrieron los ojos como platos y le miraron suplicantes.

-De acuerdo...- dijo el Profesor con desgana.

La escena fue muy tierna y captada por cuanta cámara de fotos había por allí.

-No me falléis- les dijo Snape.

-Sabry y Auri no lo harán Señorito Snape, no lo harán.

En ese momento se les acercaron cuatro orejas puntiagudas seguidas del recién casado.

-¡Cuánto celebro que haya podido acudir Profesor Snape!- exclamó Harry Potter estrechándole la mano.

-Señor Potter le presento a Mariel- dijo Snape señalando a bigi- si estoy aquí es gracias a ella.

-¡Vaya! Es un placer- Harry saludó a la Mujer dándole dos besos, cosa que inquietó a Severus ligeramente- Me había llegado el rumor de que usted era la novia del Profesor.

-Pues sí- afirmó Mariel muy sonriente- desde que los periódicos sacaron aquellas fotos mías tirada en el suelo me temo que nuestro noviazgo ya es oficial en todo el mundo mágico.

-Me alegro mucho, me alegro mucho- contestó Harry- y a mí que me parecía imposible que el viejo Snape se comprometiera con alguien, dígame Profesor Snape ¿Se casarán pronto?

Todavía molesto porque le habían llamado viejo, Snape miro a bigi y respondió- Tal vez sí...

-O tal vez no- interrumpió una Elfina- Auri no puede saberlo.

-¡Auri!- exclamó uno de los dos Elfos que acompañaban a Harry- Pipo piensa que Auri es un nombre muy bonito.

-¿De dónde has sacado a estos dos?- preguntó Minerva alzando una ceja, como si tramara algo.

-Estos dos Elfos son hijos del pobre Kritcher- explicó Harry- se llaman Pipo y Pipe.

Una Mujer habitualmente vestida de rojo pidió la palabra acaparando la atención de todos los comensales- Como Ministra de magia era mi obligación acudir a este grato acontecimiento, un gran hombre y un héroe en nuestros tiempos se ha unido hoy a una gran Mujer, pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para la pareja- Harry y Ginny se cogieron de la mano para recibir la oleada de aplausos- Con el permiso de los recién casados debo anunciarles que mi propósito no era solo este, tenemos entre nosotros a otro gran héroe, el Señor Severus Snape- otra vez la gente rompió en aplausos mientras el Profesor se acercaba a la Ministra- Señor Snape hágame el honor de aceptar esta medalla en reconocimiento a su gran valor en los que fueron tiempos oscuros y difíciles para nuestra sociedad, ¡La Orden de Merlín de Primer Grado!

-Gracias Diana- le dijo Snape a la Ministra regalándole media sonrisa- no habíamos podido hablar desde el baile de fin de curso en Hogwarts.

-Ni menciones aquel baile, fue un desastre- contestó Diana- de todos modos celebro que nos hayamos vuelto a ver en medio de tanta alegría, una Orden de Merlín no se consigue todos los días.

-Yo también celebro que haya sido así.

Las horas fueron pasando, el gentío se divertía bailando con la música de la orquesta, la falda de Minerva parecía que tenía vida propia pues las Elfinas no dejaban de bailar ahora, tan bien acompañadas.

"¡¡ATENCIÓN!!"

"¡LA NOVIA VA A TIRAR EL RAMO!"

Ginny se puso de espaldas y lanzó graciosamente el ramo hacia atrás, las más jovencitas aún solteras se empujaban entre ellas pero...

-¡¡MIOOOOOO!!- Auri saltó con tanto impulso olvidando que seguía atada a la falda de Minerva que tiró a la Mujer al suelo dejando sus bragas al descubierto.

En la confusión unas aplaudían, otros iban en ayuda de McGonagall y Albus empezó a reírse a más no poder hasta que se atragantó con la barba.

-¡Auri ha cogido el ramo!- exclamó Pipo- ¡Auri será la siguiente en casarse!

-Tal vez sí- dijo Auri pestañeándole coquetamente a su Señorito Snape- tal vez sí...

**FIN**

* * *

**PROPINA... 11.6**

5 años más tarde...

Un coche voluminoso se dirigía a Hogsmeade .

-¡Apartar! ¡Apartar insensatos! ¡No sabéis conducir!

-¡Señor Director! ¡El que no sabe conducir es usted!- protestó Snape sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-No digas tonterías Severus- le reprochó el anciano dando un volantazo- si nos sacamos el carnet juntos.

-Por eso mismo no se que haces aquí Albus, yo mismo podría haber llevado el coche, además podríamos habernos aparecido y punto.

-¡Ni pensarlo!- intervino Mariel que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás- eso de aparecerse es una sensación muy incómoda por la que no quiero que pasen las niñas.

-Pipo cree que Auri se está mareando- dijo el Elfo que abanicaba a la Elfina, ahora su esposa- El Señor Director no tiene ni idea de conducir, mi pequeño Pipin también se está mareando.

-¡Albus conduce más despacio!- gritó Severus- no quiero vómitos de Elfo en mi coche...

-Auri se siente desfallecer- se lamentó la Elfina- Auri nunca más montará en aparatos muggles.

-Auri querida, en tu estado es natural que te marees un poco- le dijo bigi acariciando la abultada barriguita de la Elfina- pero tranquila que ya llegamos.

-Yo también desfallecería si me hubiera casado con el Elfo de los... Potter- dijo Snape con rabia, se podía decir que había un Potter en la familia- ¡No lo entiendo Auri! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Señor Snape, Auri tampoco entiende por qué el Señor Snape se casó con Mariel...

-Quizá porque soy una humana encantadora- dijo bigi con recelo- y es una ventaja ser de la misma especie que tu marido ¿No crees Auri?

-¿Queda mucho mamá?- preguntó Eileen, una niña de cuatro años y la mayor de las dos hijas de Mariel y Severus, que trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana- Me aburro mucho.

-Pipin siempre está dispuesto a jugar con la Señorita Eileen- balbuceó el pequeño Elfo de tres años de edad- Mamá... ¿Mamá sabía que la Señorita Eileen va a ser novia de Pipin?

-¡Papáaaaaa!- gritó la niña mirando a su padre con terror.

-¡Pipo te lo advierto!- exclamó Severus enfurecido- Mantén a tu hijo bien alejado de mi hija. Mi hija se casará con un excelente mago y muy guapo.

-El hijo de los Potter es muy simpático- dijo Eileen tímidamente y sonrojándose.

-¡MARIEEEEEEEEL!- Severus empezó a gritar, fuera de sus casillas- ¡Mira lo que está diciendo la niña!

-Eileen cariño, no hagas rabiar a tu padre- dijo bigi pacientemente.

-¡Da la vuelta Albus! ¡Da la vuelta!- berreó Snape enrojeciéndose- Me voy ahora mismo a la casa de... Potter a pedirle explicaciones... ¡Lo mato! ¡Yo lo mato!

-Vamos muchacho que no es para tanto...- para Dumbledore el viaje estaba resultando delicioso- Y ahora el abuelito Albus os va a enseñar un truco que le enseñó el Señor Weasley.

Dumbledore tocó un resorte y el coche comenzó a volar, dando bandazos de un lado a otro y provocando el pánico entre las pasajeras.

-¡¡Auri ha desfallecido del todo!!- gritó la Elfina aferrándose al brazo de Pipo- ¡¡Ven hijo mío, muramos juntos!!

La pequeña de dos años, Minerva, a la que llamaban cariñosamente Mimi, echó a llorar cogida al cuello de su madre, mientras que su hermana Eileen dio un respingo y se sentó sobre su padre, en caso de que se estamparan su padre sabía hacer magia...

-¡¡VIEJO MAJADERO!! ¡¡VIEJO MAJADERO!! ¡¡PARA POR UN DEMONIO!!- gritó Snape abrazando a su hija- ¡¡NOS VAS A MATAR LOCO!!

-¡Ahí está la casa!- dijo Albus alegremente, como si el barullo en el interior del coche no fuera por su culpa.

-Papá... ¿Eso de allí es Hogwarts?- preguntó Eileen abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí hija, y si el viejo este- Snape señaló a Dumbledore- no nos mata antes, dentro de 9 años irás allí a estudiar y papá será tu maestro.

-¿E irá también el niño de los Potter?- preguntó Eileen mirando todavía el castillo.

-¡¡MARIEL!! ¡¡Mariel que no respondo!!- protestó Snape mirando a su esposa.

-Eileen cariño, te he dicho mil veces que no hables de los Potter delante de tu padre- le dijo cariñosamente a su hija.

-¡¡MARIEL!!- insistió Severus.

-Bueno, y por detrás tampoco- repuso Mariel con una sonrisa- no hables nunca de los Potter.

-Sujetaros bien que voy a aterrizar- anunció Albus empezando a descender en picada.

-Menudo viajecito, Pipo no subirá jamás de los jamases en un coche- dijo el Elfo ayudando a Auri a bajar.

-Mariel- Severus cogió de la mano a su esposa acariciando su anillo de casada- Nuestro nuevo hogar, cerca del colegio para que podamos vernos a diario.

-Así es- afirmó el Anciano que llevaba en brazos a Mimi- así podré venir cada tarde a ver a mis nietecitas bonitas.

Y todos quedaron contemplando la casa mientras Eileen y Pipin echaban a correr por el jardín.


End file.
